Rat Slayer
by Jinchuriki Shukaku
Summary: Sebuah Ras yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain, namun tidak bagi pemuda satu ini. Ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan monster itu. Saat Tahun berganti, dia akhirnya terjun ke dunia kelam yaitu petualang. [Pengumuman: Dikarenakan permasalan sudah membaik Author kembali akan melanjutkan series ini. Keep Enjoy!] Warn! Hiatus untuk sementara waktu
1. Petualang muda yang baru mendaftar

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Mungkin kedepannya setting tempatnya diambli dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih**

**Chapter 1**

**Petualang Muda yang baru mendaftar**

Seorang pemuda yang berada di umur sekitar 16 tahun, datang dari luar kota dengan pandangan kosong dan sendu. Setiap mata yang melihat hanya mampu terdiam tak banyak bereaksi cuma bisik-bisik kecil yang terdengar.

Tubuh lusuh dan bau anyir tercium darinya, membuat para penduduk menjauh membiarkannya lewat. Pemuda itu menyusuri sungai yang airnya tidak terlalu jernih, untuk membasuh tubuh.

Setelah semua kering dan sudah rapi, kini dia bersiap menuju guild petualang. Berbekal dengan pedang pendek yang terselip dipinggangnya, dia melangkah berani menuju Guild petualang.

Dernyit pintu petualang membuat semua mata tertuju pada dirinya, tapi tidak ada reaksi atas kedatangannya. Itu wajar karena dia baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat ini.

Berhadapan dengannya seorang resepsionis berwajah cantik, memiliki mata Lavender dan rambut darkblue yang terurai rapi sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan melanjutkan.

"Iya, aku ingin jadi petualang?"

Mata sang resepsionis mengerjap sekitar dua atau tiga kali, sebelum dia sibuk untuk mengambil formulir pendaftaran bagi calon anggota baru.

"Eh etto apa kau bisa menulis dan membaca?"

"Iya!"

"Kalau begitu isi data dirimu disini dan aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu."

Pria itu melakukan apa yang diintruksikan oleh sang resepsionis, dengan serius dia mengisinya satu persatu. setelah selesai, dia menyerahkan kepada resepsionis kembali.

"Nah karena kau sudah selesai mengisinya, berarti secara sah kau sudah menjadi petualang. Simpan kalung ini sebagai tanda pengenal."

Pria itu menerima tanda pengenal dari sang resepsionis, benda itu berupa lempengan besi kuning bertuliskan keramik. Itu adalah level terkecil dari seorang petualang. Tapi pemuda itu mengabaikan hal tersebut dan langsung menuju toko perlengkapan.

Suara benda yang sedang ditempa bertalu-talu terdengar dengan irama yang stabil, membuktikan jika pandai besi di guild mempunyai skill yang bagus.

"Aku minta peralatan, apa disini menyediakannya?"

Pria tua yang hanya memiliki rambut di sisi kepala dan tengahnya botak, dengan tubuh kecil yang merupakan ciri khas seorang Dwarf melirik pada pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa menyediakannya tapi sebelum itu, apa kau punya harga yang pantas."

"Aku meminta perlengkapan, seharga apa yang ada dalam kantung ini."

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dengan rajutan bunga matahari di sisinya. Melihat itu sang dwarf penempa berbisik dalam hatinya.

_'Hm milik Ibu atau Neesannya, sepertinya pemuda ini habis menyaksikan sesuatu yang buruk. Wajahnya juga cukup muram tapi tubuhnya, terbilang bagus untuk seorang bocah diusianya.'_

"Mah aku hanya bisa memberikanmu, sebuah full armor tipis yang tidak terlalu bagus dan pedang pendek serta perisai kecil. Itu adalah penawaran yang bisa kuberikan, apa kau mau?"

_'Petualang harusnya tidak masalah dengan apa yang kuucapkan, selama mereka memiliki perisai dan baju pelindung yang cocok untuknya itu bagus. Masalahnya, kebanyakan para petualang saat ini, lebih mementingkan gaya dan penampilan mereka tanpa tahu. Kalau suatu saat pekerjaannya itu, akan merenggut nyawa mereka secara tiba-tiba.'_

Dwarf itu sedang menunggu respon yang diberikan oleh pemuda tersebut untuk menilai, apa dia termasuk pemuda bodoh yang mencari ketenaran dari gelar petualang atau memang bertujuan untuk menjadi petualang sungguhan.

"Aku terima!"

"Hm begitu, barangmu ada disana! Hanya benda itu yang bisa kuberikan sesuai dengan harga yang kau berikan. Lalu simpan beberapa keping untuk peganganmu."

"Aku mengerti!"

Pemuda itu mengenakan baju zirah pemberian dari dwarf itu yang sedikit berkarat, pedang sepanjang 120 cm terselip di pinggang kiri juga sebuah perisai terpasang pada lengan kirinya. Tak ada protes dan alasan untuk menolaknya, baginya sebuah full plate armor memang sangat diperlukan. Dia malah sedikit bersyukur sang dwarf berbaik hati, memberikan untuknya sebuah full plate armor. Lengkap dengan pedangnya, kemudian dia berlalu dari tempat itu.

_'Hm anak yang menarik tapi memang hanya baju itu yang bisa kuberikan untuknya, uang ini aku yakin dia mengumpulkannya sedikit demi sedikit untuk memenuhi perlengkapan petualangnya. Sepertinya, dia cukup mengerti dengan arti petualang itu sendiri.'_

Setelah mengenakan armor yang di belinya, dia pergi menuju resepsionis untuk bertanya tentang quest yang bisa dia lakukan

"Maaf, apa bisa memberikanku saran Quest yang sesuai untuk tingkatku?"

"Eh tunggu sebentar! Quest yang bagus untuk petualang tingkat keramik adalah ini."

Meja itu kini dipenuhi dengan lembaran quest yang sesuai untuk petualang keramik diantaranya membunuh Goblin, mencari tanaman obat, memusnahkan sarang tikus yang mengganggu penduduk dan lain-lain.

"Aku ingin menjalankan dua quest ini apa boleh?"

Pemuda itu menunjuk quest mencari tanaman obat dan memburu sarang tikus. Sang resepsionis mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju, lalu segera dia mengambil kertas itu dan beranjak dari sana.

Beberapa petualang yang melihatnya banyak berbisik, ketika pemuda itu telah meninggalkan ruang guild untuk menjalankan tugas pertamanya.

"Sepertinya, dia petualang yang mencari aman."

"Dilihat dari pakaianya sudah jelas bukan."

"Mungkin, dia orang baru dalam dunia petualang dan mencoba berbaur untuk menyesuaikan diri."

"Um kurasa aku mengerti alasanmu".

Bisikan itu sampai ke telinga sang resepsionis, jujur dia juga merasa aneh. Seorang petualang pemula, meminta pendapat tentang quest yang cocok untuk kelasnya itu sangat langka.

_'Pemuda itu seolah ingin mengumpulkan pengalaman karena belum terbiasa, tapi kenapa tatapan miliknya itu sendu sekali.'_

"Hinata! apa kau sedang melamun lagi?"

"Ehh Rias-san! Aku tidak melakukan itu?"

"Mattaku siapapun akan sadar, kalau kau tadi sedang melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak-tidak aku tidak memikirkan siapapun!"

Gelagat hinata yang memainkan jarinya seperti itu dan pernyataan barusan, membuat Rias bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau teman masa kecilnya ini. Sedang dilanda asmara pandang pertama.

"Fufu jadi begitu, kau sudah menemukannya. Hinata berjuanglah!"

"Ehh!"

Seluruh wajah hinata memerah dan dia langsung berdiri, dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke arah Rias

"Apa yang kau ucapkan Rias-san?"

Kembali ke pemuda yang sekarang sedang berdiri tegap dan hendak memasuki sebuah gua yang terbilang cukup besar bagi dirinya. Menurut informasi dari warga sekitar, beberapa tikus membuat ulah dengan merusak ladang.

"Mereka sudah memiliki sarang sebesar ini, tidak ada cara lain aku harus masuk kedalam untuk membasminya."

Pemuda itu mulai bergerak dengan obor sebagai penerang, bau busuk mulai menyeruak ketika dia semakin masuk lebih dalam. Pemua itu mampu menahan semuanya.

Dia menjumpai jalan bercabang. Bingung akan pilihannya dia berulang kali melihat, sambil menilai jalan mana yang harus diambil. Lalu dia melihat sebuah benda tak asing, di lorong sebelah kanan.

'Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, para Rats hanya bisa membuat dua atau tiga jalur. Itu karena mereka buta arah dan sebagai pengingat jalan tempat mereka menyimpan makanan, sebuah tanda di berikan agar mereka tahu dimana letak persediaan makanan berada. Berarti sisi kiri adalah tempat dimana mereka tidur.'

Pemuda itu menyusuri lorong sebelah kiri, sambil menyiapkan sesuatu yang dia beli di desa tempat quest itu. Sebuah botol berisi merica.

Ketika satu langkah dia mendekat tiga Rats atau tikus raksasa penghuni sarang itu muncul. Segera dia melemparkan merica itu dan membuat para tikus bergerak liar, karena indra penciuman mereka terasa pedih. Obor dia buang sembarang, karena ingin fokus membunuh monster questnya.

"Waktunya menghabisi kalian"

Berbekal pedang yang baru di beli, dia menusuk satu tikus yang memiliki ukuran setinggi pinggang dirinya. Kemudian menebas serta menyayat yang ada di kanan dan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul dua lainnya dari belakang yang tidak diprediksi, sehingga membuatnya terpental karena serudukannya. Tubuhnya melayang dan membentur dinding cukup keras

_'Kuso! Aku lupa jika ada dua atau tiga lorong dalam lubang mereka, berarti setidaknya ada 7 atau 9 Rats dengan kata lain masih tersisa 6 atau 4 lagi.'_

Tikus raksasa itu melaju ke arahnya, efek merica yang ditaburkan tadi sudah menghilang dan membuat dirinya dalam bahaya. Saat para tikus itu hendak melahapnya, pemuda itu melompat dan menusuk salah satu dari mereka

Darah bersimbah mengotori bajunya, tapi tidak membuat dia mengendurkan tusukannya. Sementara tikus yang lain hendak menerjangnya tidak berhasil, sebab dia sudah melompat ke sisi lain.

Tikus itu meraung kasar dan bergema sepanjag gua, hal itu membuat sang pemuda sadar. Kalau dia sedang memanggil kawannya, dengan cepat dia berlari dan mengenggam pedang pertama miliknya. Pedang yang baru dibeli tertancap di mayat tadi, lalu segera menusuk tikus itu.

"Memanggil temanmu kemari memang cukup cerdik, tapi itu sama artinya mengantarkan nyawa mereka padaku."

Satu erangan terakhir dan tikus itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, seperti yang sudah diprediksi empat tikus muncul dan menggeram kearahnya.

"Maaf saja, tapi kalian datang kemari adalah keputusan yang salah."

Pemuda itu kini mengeluarkan botol lain yang agak besar, lalu melemparkannya ke arah mereka. Ketika pecah cairan menyebar tapi itu tidak berpengaruh dan membuat tikus seolah mengejek, lalu pemuda itu segera melesat untuk mengambil obor yang dia buang.

Ketika mengejarnya tubuh tikus itu sudah basah, dengan cairan yang dia lemparkan tadi dan saat meraih obor. Dia berhenti bergerak sambil menatap 4 tikus itu.

"Saatnya untuk kalian mati!"

Dia melempar obor itu ke arah tikus yang tersisa, tiba-tiba tubuh dari para tikus itu terbakar. Rupanya cairan yang dia lemparkan sebelumnya adalah bensin.

Di depan matanya para tikus meronta-ronta karena kepanasan, setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya mati dan pemuda itu keluar dari gua.

"Akhirnya, satu Quest selesai saatnya menyelesaikan Quest lainnya."

Pemuda itu pergi ke tepi bukit untuk mencari tanaman herbal yang dipelukan untuk questnya, dia juga mengambil lebih untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu diq kembali ke desa untuk melaporkan, bahwa semua Rats sudah di basmi. Penduduk desa sangat senang mendengar kabar itu dan berterima kasih, serta menyuruhnya menginap semalam untuk merayakan keberhasilannya.

Sang pemuda sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi karena desakan warga desa, dia tidak punya pilihan lain dan setuju menginap di situ.

Malam itu dia mempelajari hal tentang terbentuknya desa tersebut, lalu bagaimana cara meramu obat-obatan sendiri untuk keperluan darurat. Penduduk desa juga memberikan dia sebuah tas yang bisa diikat di belakang, untuk menaruh item-item miliknya.

Setelah memenuhi janjinya, pemuda itu kembali ke kota untuk melaporkan hasil misinya. Kini dia sudah bediri di depan resepsionis yang menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Quest ini sudah selesai kulaksanakan apa ada misi lagi? Terutama berkaitan dengan tikus raksasa dan sejenisnya. Dan ini tanaman obat yang dibutuhkan untuk questnya."

"Ha-ha'i karena kau sudah menyelesaikan quest ini bayarannya."

Resepsionis itu menyerahkan bayaran yang diberikan oleh sang pengirim quest. Umumnya guild bisa memberikan bonus, itu berlaku jika petualang sudah menyelesaikan quest tingkat atas.

Ada aturan dimana quest hanya bisa diambil oleh petualang tingkat tertentu. Pemuda itu sepenuhnya sadar jika dirinya berada di tingkat terbawah, karena itu dia ingin mencari pengalaman dengan membunuh lebih banyak jenis paling lemah dari ras itu.

"Terima kasih!"

"Ah sama-sama tentang quest yang kau minta ada satu yang baru datang kemarin, sekelompok tikus menyerang desa dan melukai beberapa penduduk. Sejujurnya, quest ini memerlukan party."

"Party? Apa itu?"

Hinata yang ditanyai seperti itu terkejut, karena pemuda di depannya ini ternyata memang tidak tahu istilah yang dia sebutkan. Jadi, dia memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada pemuda ini agar sedikit mengerti.

"Party adalah kelompok yang terdiri dari dua atau lebih petualang, mereka saling membantu satu sama lain untuk menyelesaikan quest. Umumnya mereka terdiri dari beberapa kelas berbeda, agar bisa saling menutupi kekurangan ketika pertarungan. Bagaimana, apa kau tertarik membuat party?"

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak untuk menimbang apa yang baru dia ketahui dan saran yang diajukan oleh resepsionis itu untuk membangun party.

"Sepertinya itu rumit aku suka menjalankan semuanya seorang diri, apa tidak bisa kau menyerahkan quest ini untukku saja."

"Quest ini untuk party bukan solo?"

_'Merepotkan sekali, padahal aku ingin melakukannya sendiri. Agar tidak ada yang terganggu.'_

"Maaf apa kau butuh seorang party, aku petualang pemula yang berasal dari order of freya. Maukah kau membentuk party denganku?"

Order of Freya adalah sebuah religi dimana penganutnya menyembah dewi kesuburan dan kecantikan. Umumnya kelas yang berhubungan dengan order ini adalah priest dan monk, mereka dilengkapi dengan atribut sihir putih.

Pemuda itu melirik untuk menilai wanita yang baru menawarkan dirinya untuk berparty. Dengan pakaian suster lalu rambut emas panjang, dengan mata biru laut. Membuat siapa saja bisa mengatakan, kalau dia adalah sosok megami itu sendiri.

"Kalau dia berparty denganku. Quest itu bisa diambil?"

"Eh!"

Keringat jatuh di pelipis Hinata, karena pemuda satu ini baru saja kembali dan akan melakuakan perjalanan lagi.

_'Apa dia gila, kemarin saja dia tidak kembali. kini baru menginjakkan kaki di guild, dia mau pergi lagi.'_

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau baru kembali apa tidak terlalu memaksakan diri, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu."

"Jika aku beristirahat kemungkinan mereka sudah bertambah dua, tiga, atau bahkan sepuluh kali lipat. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang mengerikan itu terjadi lagi. Dan kau, apa yakin ingin membentuk party denganku?"

"Ha'i ano mohon bantuannya!"

"Um, jadi kami boleh mengambil questnya bukan, lalu aku juga mengambil dua Quest ini"

Lepas mengatakannya pemuda itu mengambil Quest tikus yang menyerang desa, serta quest mengumpulkan biji besi dan 10 potong batang dari pohon pinus. Party kecil itu berangkat menjalankan questnya.

Hinata menatap kepergian pemuda itu dan melihat kembali, formulir pendaftaran yang diisi olehnya. Disana tercantum nama dari petualang muda itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto jadi itu namanya."

And Cut

**Oke balik lagi denagn saya Author yang bukannya Up fic lama malah buka fic baru. Kali ini saya buat cerita tentang seseorang yang terobsesi membunuh Tikus atau Rats. apa dan kenapa dia melakukannya, ikutin terus perjuangan Naruto dalam menapaki petualangannya.**

**Setting latar di dunia Goblin Slayer dan untuk kekuatan, mungkin menyesuaikan dengan sedikit perubahan.**

**Setting waktunya kuambil dari manga Goblin Slayer Sidestory YearOne. Yang menceritakan awal mula si Goblin slayer memulai karier petualangnya.**

**Jaa nee**


	2. Pertarungan melawan Rat Evolusi

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Mungkin kedepannya setting tempatnya diambli dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih**

**Chapter 2**

**Pertarungan melawan Rat Evolusi**

Kedua petualang yaitu Naruto dan sang priestess sampai di desa yang mengirim Quest. Saat ini penduduk sedang mengadakan pemakaman, korban dari serangan Rat.

"Semoga Freya-sama menerimamu!"

Naruto beranjak mendekati mereka dan berkata.

"Dimana sang ketua desa yang mengajukan quest pembasmian Rats?"

Seorang tua dengan rambut putih panjang dan jenggot putih, berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Pendeta wanita tersebut.

"Saya orangya, apa kau petualang yang dikirim untuk melakukan quest tersebut?'"

"Benar!"

Bisik-bisik terdengar, saat Naruto menjawab mantap pertanyaan dari ketua ini.

"Apa kau serius, mereka itu berbahaya kupikir petualang tingkat Perak yang datang. Sebaiknya, kau urungkan saja niatmu nak. Kemarin saja warga desa ada yang diserang, karena terlalu mendekati sarang mereka. Seperti yang kau lihat hasilnya."

Tetua desa khawatir, sebab yang datang adalah petualang tingkat pemula bukan yang diharapkan. Lalu Naruto mencubit dagu, mendengar keterangan yang diajukan oleh kepala desa.

"Sejak kapan mereka mulai bergerak dan menjarah desa ini?"

Hati tetua desa jengkel sebab ucapannya tidak digubris, tapi melihat anak ini memiliki tekat. Sang tetua desa menyerah dan menjelaskan.

"Mereka mulai menjarah kami karena ini sudah masuk musim panen, aku rasa mereka sedang mengumpulkan makanan."

_'Apa yang dikatakan tetua desa benar.'_

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu apa saja yang dijarah mereka?"

Sang tetua kembali menjelaskan apa yang diambil oleh Rats setiap mereka menjarah desa itu, berupa sayuran kol dan benda yang bisa dibawa menggelinding seperti labu dan merusak tanaman lain.

"Mereka sudah ada yang berevolusi rupanya!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rat tipe biasa tidak mungkin mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengambil barang. Karena itu aku yakin sekali. mereka sudah berevolusi."

Warga yang mendengar menjadi panik dan Naruto yang menyadari itu segera menenangkan.

"Aku punya rencana, bisa tunjukkan dimana sarang mereka?"

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan?"

"Sudah jelas, membunuh Rat!"

Naruto menerima petunjuk dimana gua monster itu berada, dia juga membeli beberapa potion untuk berjaga-jaga. Setelah semua siap mereka pergi ke sarang Rat. Sang Pendeta wanita masih bingung, dengan apa yang sudah diucapkan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dnegan mereka yang sudah berevolusi?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dia terus fokus ke depan seolah tidak mendengarkan. Saat kesabaran sang Pendeta wanita itu hampir habis, dia mulai menjelaskan.

"Kenapa dirimu bisa memiliki keajaiban?"

"Eh itu karena aku berdoa pada dewi Freya! Tapi apa hubungan antara ini dengan evolusi mereka?"

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang Pendeta wanita. Sebab dia pernah mempelajari itu sebelum terjun ke dunia petualang.

"Mereka memang makhluk kedil dan bodoh serta lemah tapi ikatan antar sesama mereka, serta jumlah mereka yang tidak terbatas adalah salah satu kekuatan mereka. Mereka juga memiliki sesembahan yaitu dewa gelap yang bernama _The Horned Rat_."

Sang Pendeta wanita terkejut mendengar cerita Naruto, bukan karena kagum akan luasnya pengetahuan yang dimilikinya tentang Rat. Namun, karena dia tidak pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya.

_'Apa-apaan itu The Horned Rat, aku belum pernah dengar. Memang Evil-God itu ada, tapi aku belum pernah membaca di Script kuno tentang dewa yang bernama The Horned Rat._

"Itu karena catatan tentangnya dihapus oleh seseorang atau mungkin dewa itu sendiri."

Kepala Pendeta wanita benar-benar berkecamuk sekarang, karena mendengar semua yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Ketika aku hendak mencari nama dari mereka yang sudah mencapai evolusi sempurna, catatan itu tidak berhasil kutemukan. Hanya pengetahuan dasar tentang adanya Rat berevolusi, serta religi yang mereka anut. Selebihnya, aku tidak menemukannya."

Pendeta wanita terdiam mendengar jawaban tersebut, dalam hatinya ingin menerima hal itu tapi pikirannya menolak. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melihatnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, semoga mereka tidak seperti yang kau sebutkan."

"Hm!"

Keduanya meyudahi dikusi dan bersiap untuk memasuki gua yang menjadi sarang mereka. Tepat di depan gua itu terdapat sebuah totem, dengan lambang segitiga sama sisi berwarna merah dan sebuah tongkat.

_'Ternyata Rat Priest pemimpinnya._'

Naruto menyalakan obor dan menyuruh Sang Pendeta wanita memegangnya, dia sendiri menarik pedang dari sarung untuk bersiap. Mereka mulai memasuki gua yang gelap itu.

Udara gua yang dingin dan lembab, serta bau anyir yang menyeruak. Membuat sang Pendeta wanita menyumbal hidungnya sambil berkata.

"Um … tempat ini membuatku sulit bernapas."

Naruto mengabaikan hal itu, sebelum menjadi petualang dirinya sudah menjalankan quest memburu tikus yang belum berevolusi untuk bertahan hidup dan belajar. Berkat itu, dia mampu bertahan dengan udara yang tidak nyaman tersebut.

"Jika kau ingin berparty denganku. Kau harus tebiasa dengan aroma ini."

Sang Pendeta wanita tidak menduga, kalau tanggapan itu yang didapatkan menjawab keluhannya.

_'Orang satu ini seperti tidak peduli.'_

Saat kaki melangkah lebih dalam, hanya suara langkah itu yang mencapai telinga mereka. Secara tiba-tiba Naruto merentangkan satu tangannya. Sang Pendeta wanita berhenti mengikuti intsruksi.

Lalu sebuah anak panah melesat, menggunakan perisai Naruto menghalau. Kemudian berlari menuju sumbernya, lalu menikam tenggorokan sang pelaku.

"Satu!"

Sang Pendeta terkejut dengan hadirnya anak panah itu, serta pergerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba berlari dan menusuk sesuatu. Kemudian dia mendekati Naruto, lalu menemukan Rat yang memiliki tubuh seperti anak kecil terkapar.

Wajah dari monster itu tetaplah seekor Rat tapi yang jadi masalah, dia punya dua kaki dan tangannya memegang senjata. Sang Pendeta wanita menutup mulutnya untuk mencegahnya teriak.

"Ini adalah Rat Adventure, mereka belum memiliki pengalaman selain menjarah. Bagi mereka yang tidak biasa bertarung, hewan ini jauh lebih baik dihindari."

"Apa artinya dia bisa membunuh juga?"

"Korban yang jatuh dari mereka, sudah dimakamkan siang tadi. Kau melihatnya sendiri bukan."

Mata dari Pendeta wanita melebar ketika mendengar ucaoan Naruto, ingatannya kembali saat mereka baru tiba di desa tersebut.

_'Apa yang diucapkannya benar!'_

Ketika mereka sedang diskusi, dua Rat Adventure kembali melompat untuk menusuk. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto menaikan perisainya lalu menusuk satu dari mereka.

"Dua!"

Melihat ada belati di tangannya, Naruto menarik belati yang dipegang Rat itu dan menusuk yang ada disebelahnya. Darah bersimbah saat mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai.

"Tiga!"

Sang Pedeta wanita tentu terkejut karena ada serangan dadakan lagi, dia jatuh diatas lutut dan gemetar ketakutan.

"Kenapa makhluk ini tidak pernah tertulis dalam buku di kota kita."

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Seseorang atau dewa sendiri menghilangkan jejak mereka."

Naruto mengatakannya sambil menarik pedang dari tubuh Rat yang ditusuknya dan melucuti belati mereka. Saat itu pandangan miliknya, menoleh pada Pendeta wanita yang sedang gemetaran.

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup, cukup sampai sini saja. Selanjutnya, biar aku meneruskan sendiri."

Tubuh dari Priestess menegang, ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto dan berkata cepat walau bercampur rasa takut.

"Ak-aku ikut!"

Mereka melangkah lebih dalam untuk menemukan pemimpinnya. Jarak pandang yang hanya bisa sejauh nyala obor membuat mereka sedikit kesusahaan, ditambah udara lembab dan bau anyir tempat tersebut. Menambah rasa tidak nyaman siapapun yang berada di dalamnya.

"Empat! Lima! Enam! Tujuh! Delapan! ...!"

Setiap kali angka bertambah, maka dipastikan satu Rat yang suda berevolusi mati. Baik dengan tusukan, sabetan, lemparan belati, atau terjangan dari Naruto.

Setiap kali melihat Naruto membunuh Rat tersebut, ada rasa ngeri yang menggerayangi hati sang Pendeta wanita. Lalu mereka berada di lorong terakhir dari tiga lorong yang mereka temukan.

"Apa saja anugerah yang kau punya?"

Sang Pendeta wanita menjawab dengan gugup, sambil meremas kuat genggaman pada tongkatnya.

"Karena aku pemula hanya mantra Blink yang aku bisa, untuk membuat musuh kesusahan melihat kita."

"Hm cukup bagus. Aku akan memancing mereka. Kau tunggu di sini, ketika kuberi aba-aba gunakan anugerahmu."

"Ha'i!"

Naruto membuat obor lainnya dan masuk ke dalam, untuk mengetahui apa yang ada disana. Dua Rat adventure berlari ke arahnya, dengan gesit Naruto melempar belati mengenai satu dan menebas yang lainnya.

"Tujuh belas! Delapan belas!"

Dia kemudian melempar obor untuk memperluas jarak pandang dan terlihat ada 6 Rat tersisa. Dia melihat dua Rat Adventure sedang memperkosa, seorang wanita yang kemungkinan adalah petualang.

"4 Rat adventure 1 Rat Mad, dan 1 Priest."

Ketika Pendeta Rat hendak merapal mantra, segera belati menancap di tenggorokannya. Naruto segera berlari kembali, menuju lorong masuk.

"Sembilan belas! Sisanya tinggal lima Rat!"

Sebuah nyala obor terlihat dan sang pemegang ketakutan, saat melihat dirinya kembali dengan berlari. Namun, Naruto segera memberi perintah.

"Sekarang gunakan anugerah milikmu!"

"Dewi Freya yang berbelas kasih buatlah musuh terhalang dari kami. _Blink_!"

Ketika rapalan itu selesai para Rat baru sampai, tiba-tiba Sebuah bola bersinar putih sebesar kelereng muncul. Melesat masuk ke kepala masing-masing Rat, membuat pandangan mereka buram.

Memanfaatkan hal itu Naruto menebas dan menjatuhkan dua Rat, darah bersimbah saat pedang itu menggores daging. Kemudian menusuk satu Rat lain, lalu melempar belati mengenai tepat kepala Rat Adventure terakhir. Lalu dia menerjang Rat yang memiliki ukuran besar.

Naruto menggores kakinya membuat monster itu berlutut, kemudian menusuk batok kepalanya dari belakang. Membuat monster itu mati tanpa membiarkannya bertindak.

"Dua puluh empat!"

Keduanya mengatur napas karena telah selesai membersihkan semua Rat evolusi, kemudian Naruto kembali ke dalam untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Sang Pendeta wanita menyusul dibelakang, tanpa ada niatan mencari tahu maksud perbuatan Naruto. Lalu mereka melihat api obor menyala yang Naruto buang untuk menarik perhatian.

Disana terdapat seorangg gadis tanpa sehelai benang, terikat dengan pandangan kosong. Sang Pendeta wanita melebarkan mata ketika melihat hal itu, lalu segera menghambur ke arah wanita yang ternyata masih hidup.

"Hiks! Hiks!"

"Tenanglah. sudah selesai! Sekarang kau baik-baik saja, kami akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Bulir air mata keluar saat sang Pendeta wanita memeluknya, untuk sekedar memberikan sedikit rasa aman. Karena telah di permainkan oleh Rat yang sudah berevolusi.

Naruto merogoh kantung itemnya dan memberikan sebuah botol Heal potion yang dibeli dari desa itu.

"Berikan dia ini!"

Menuruti perintah Naruto sang Pendeta wanita, meminumkan heal potion itu perlahan ke mulut sang korban. Naruto sendiri mengobservasi dan menemukan biji besi, yang dikatakan ada di tempat ini lalu mengambilnya.

"Ayo kembali!"

Mereka keluar dengan membawa wanita petualang itu untuk dikembalikan ke kota. Sebelumnya, mereka mencari 10 batang pinus untuk keperluan Quest. Lalu kembali ke desa untuk bermalam serta melaporkan kalau Rat sudah berhasil dikalahkan.

Tetua desa dan penduduk terkejut karena mereka berdua bisa mengatasinya. Esoknya. mereka kembali ke kota. Tentu dengan membawa wanita yang sebelumnya, ditemukan dalam sarang Rat.

Sang resepsionis Hinata menerima dengan terkejut. Karena ada seorang petualang lain bersama mereka, terlebih keadaannya sangat buruk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Quest Rat selesai! Wanita ini adalah tawanannya?"

Petualang yang mendengar sedikut terkejut, bahkan ahinata juga tidak percaya. Sebab, mereka tahu kalau Rat hanya seekor tikus raksasa, tidak mungkin menyandera wanita.

Kalau ada seorang yang mati itu sudah biasa terjadi, tapi kasus seperti ini sangat jarang dan kali ini baru ditemukan. Namun, wanita yang berada dalam gendongan Naruto mencoba bersuara lirih.

"Benar, aku melihatnya … mereka… mereka-"

Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dengan satu jari dan menggeleng, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Aku ingin mengantar dia menuju kuil, karena dia seornag Pendeta. Uang pembasmian Rat kau berikan pada dia saja, sedangakn aku mengambil hasil dari Quest biji besi dan batang pinus."

Naruto berlalu dari situ meninggalkan sang Pendeta wanita yang kini menggenggam erat tongkatnya. Hinata kebingungan dengan tindakan Naruto itu, lalu melihat ke arah sang Pendeta wanita.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"

Bibir milik Pendeta wanita ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi dia ingat perkataan Naruto ketika jalan pulang.

_'Jika kau membeberkan semua yang kau lihat kemarin, kemungkinan kau akan dianggap gila. Mereka juga tidak akan pernah mempercayainya. Mungkin mereka akan percaya, tapi saat itu nyawa mereka akan melayang. Aku adalah orang yang selamat dari kutukan dan kembali mencoba menantang para Rat itu.'_

Kalimat Naruto itu membuat Pendeta wanita resah, bibirnya ingin mengucapkan apa yang dilawan mereka kemarin. Serta menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ucapan Naruto berikut membuat tekadnya runtuh.

_'Aku tidak akan menghalangimu untuk mengucapkan kebenarannya, tapi bersiaplah untuk dianggap sebagai orang gila.'_

Ucapan itu berasal dari Naruto juga, sebelum mereka sampai di kota Petualang. setelah memutuskan tekadnya sang Pendeta wanita menjelaskan detailnya. Namun, tentang dia yang bertemu dan melawan Rat yang berevolusi dirahasiakan.

Hinata mengangguk dan menulis laporannya, kemudian menyuruhnya membubuhkan tanda tangan pada tiga laporan Quest yang telah dikerjakan..

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian!"

"Um!"

Pendeta wanita mengangguk sambil mengambil bagian miliknya lalu terduduk. Hinata masih curiga, bila ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh mereka.

_'Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka saat menjalankan Quest, tapi itu bukan wilayahku untuk mencampurinya.'_

Naruto yang baru tiba menghadap kepada Hinata untuk melaporkan, tapi diluar dugaan sang Pendeta wanita sudah menyampaikan detailnya. Dia kemudian mengambil uang misinya, lalu mendatangi Priestess tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Um!"

Dia menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pelan, sedang matanyw tidak menatap Naruto. Mungkin merasa dirinya begitu lemah, karena tidak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya.

Naruto bisa membaca raut wajah miliknya kecewa l, karena tidak mengucapkan detail semua yang terjadi. Lalu dia berbalik ke arah Hinata dan menatap tajam.

"Sebenarnya, disana kami melawan Rat yang berevolusi!"

"?!"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

Sang Pendeta wanita melebarkan mata, karena Naruto malah mengucapkan apa yang mereka lawan kemarin.

"Rat yang menjadi Quest kali ini sudah menerima berkah dari dewa kegelapan _The Horned Rat_, membuat mereka memiliki tubuh yang hampir mirip dengan manusia. Kali ini ada tiga jenis yang kami lawan mereka adalah Rat Adventure, Rat Priest dna Rat Mad. Mereka bisa berjalan menggunakan senjata dan memperkosa wanita."

Mata dari petualang memicing ketika mendengar itu, orang-orang mulai memasang telinga.

"Lalu wanita tadi?"

"Dia adalah tawanan dari para Rat itu!"

Salah satu orang yang menggunakan tombak menyela ucapan Naruto.

"Oi oi apa kau ketularan orang yang selalu memburu goblin. Membesar-besarkan para tikus seperti itu. Hah!"

"Iya, jangan-jangan kau mengatakannya agar kami membasmi semua tikus. Lebih baik kau lakukan sendiri!"

"Benar, sudah aneh memiliki seorang petualang yang selalu membantai Goblin. Kini ada kau lagi yang mengarang cerita, tentang Rat yang berjalan dan mengenakan Armor. Kurasa kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal."

"Hahahahah!"

_'Itu tidak benar, apa yang diucapkannya adalah sungguhan. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana dia melawan dan menghabisinya.'_

Teriakan itu hanya menggema di hati milik Pendeta wanita itu. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk ditertawakan seperti pemuda tersebut. Pantas saja Naruto menasihatinya, untuk tidak mengucapkan kebenarannya.

Ketika hatinya dipenuhi dnegan kebimbangan Naruto bisa membacanya yang masih kecewa lalu melakukan ini semua seolah berkata. 'Inilah yang akan kau dapatkan, jika mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.'

Sang Pendeta wanita meneteskan air mata, saat Naruto ditertawakan bahkan dilecehkan. Pemuda itu tidak bergeming dan malah berlalu dari sana. Dia juga beranjak dari sana untuk kembali ke kuil meratapi kebodohannya.

Hinata meragukan apa yang diucapkan Naruto itu bohong, sebab matanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebohongan. Namun, dia juga tidak punya keberanian untuk membenarkan apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Baru menjadi Petualang dan membunuh beberapa ekor Rat, tiba-tiba membesarkan Rat seperti itu."

"Mungkin dia ingin cepat-cepat naik kelas, makanya mengarang cerita seperti itu!"

"Jika Rat memang bisa berubah seperti itu, aku akan mendukung dia untuk dipromosikan."

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi ada juga petualang yang ingin mempercayainya, namun seperti Hinata dan Pendeta wanita. Mereka tidak punya keberanian untuk membenarkan

And cut

**Yoo saya kembali! Kali ini kalian sudah mengerti bukan kenapa sang MC kita sangat ingin memburu Rat. Lalu apa hanya karena mereka bisa berubah menjadi seperti manusia, membuat Naruto begitu membencinya.**

**Mungkin kalian akan menganggap kok masa lalunya sama kayak si Goblin Slayer. Secara jujur aku katakan iya sama, cuman ada pembeda sedikit terutama dari korban pembantaian.**

**The Hornet Rat adalah Dewa yang disembah oleh Ras Skavens. Salah satu Ras yang bisa dimainkan dalam game Warhammer 2. Tentunya akan semakin banyak, jumlah Rat yang muncul.**

**Untuk yang udah merasa alurnya ketebak, saya hanya ucapkan silakan nikmati cerita saya. Oke segitu aja dulu sampai jumpa lagi.**


	3. Karena sebuah laporan

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Mungkin kedepannya setting tempatnya diambil dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih**

**Chapter 3**

**Karena sebuah laporan**

"Lihat orang itu!"

"Eh bukankah dia yang waktu itu, melaporkan kalau Rat bisa menculik dan memperkosa."

"Euh aku benar-benar tidak percaya dia mengatakan itu."

"Lihat armornya reot semua, apa benar itu karena melawan Rat?"

"Mah sudahlah biarkan saja!"

Petualang pemula dan tingkat atas, berbisik saat kedatangan Naruto. Meski mendapat cemohan atau tatapan merendahkan, dia sama sekali tidak terusik.

Hinata yang melihat orang lain menatap sinis ke arah pemuda itu bersimpati, sebab ini sudah berlangsung selama dua minggu. Sejak dia mengatakan Rat bisa berubah menjadi manusia, karena menyembah _Evil-God : The Hornet Rat._

_'Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

Hinata ingin sekali menyampaikan itu kepadanya dengan senyum, tapi saat ini itu tidak bisa dilakukan sebab seluruh mata menatap sinis pemuda itu.

Sadar tidak bisa membantu, Hinata menggunakan cara lain yaitu selalu merespon ketika Naruto meminta atau melaporkan hasil Questnya. Karena hal itu pula beredar gosip kalau dia dianggap aneh, sebab selalu menanggapi apa yang pemuda itu sampaikan.

"Selamat datang! Sudah menyelesaikan Questnya."

"Ya, aku hendak melapor banyak Rat di desa itu?"

Seorang bocah warrior menyeletuk, saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Apa ada diantara mereka yang berevolusi, karena dia menyembah dewa jahat apalah itu namanya."

"Hahaha!"

Seluruh orang tertawa saat anak itu meledek dirinya. Hinata memicingkan mata tapi sang anak malah menambahkan.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya sekali, maka aku pasti akan menendang bokongnya. Kemudian menyeretnya kemari, supaya orang-orang tahu kalau aku melawannya."

"Itu benar!"

"Tapi itu akan mustahil, sebab semuanya akan dihadapi oleh dia saja."

"Hahaha!"

Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, dia tetap melanjutkan laporannya kepada Hinata. Berlainan dengan Hinata yang saat ini mengeratkan jari-jarinya.

"Jumlah mereka 28 ekor!"

Saat Naruto mengatakan itu fokusnya kembali dan meresponya.

"Ehhh iya, Kalau begitu silakan tanda tangani!"

Naruto mengikuti intruksi dan mengambil uang Quest yang sudah diselesaikannya. Setelah itu dia kembali berkata kepada Hinata.

"Rat! Apa ada permintaan?"

"Eh iya kami punya beberapa, kali ini ada di perbatasan desa yang dekat pertanian. Mereka mengeluhkan hasil panennya selalu rusak."

Naruto mencubit dagu, melihatnya seperti itu bocah warrior tadi langsung menyerobot.

"Wah kau berpikir, mungkin mereka sudah memberikan persembahan kepada evil godnya ya!"

"Ahaha!"

Sudah tiga kali dia diejek oleh bocah warrior itu dan Naruto tidak menghiraukan semuanya, karena semua hinaannya telah diabaikan. Kepala warrior muda itu, akhirnya panas dan segera menarik bahu Naruto

"Oi jangan mengabaikan … ku!"

Mata milik warrior itu melebar saat menemukan kalau manik blue saphire itu, seperti hilang cahayanya dan wajah pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu tak memiliki ekspresi.

Sang Warrior tertegun sejenak karena bisa merasakan dari sosok itu, kalau dia pernah melihat sesuatu yang sangat menekan.

_'Wajah orang ini telah kehilangan ekspresi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya?'_

Naruto mengabaikan warrior itu yang sekarang mematung, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata dan mengambil Quest tersebut sambil menambahkan.

"Aku butuh perbekalan untuk empat hari dan mengambil Quest ini."

"Ha'i akan aku siapkan!"

Hinata segera berbalik untuk menyampaikn pesanan miliknya. Naruto segera menyentuh pundak dari warrior yang mencemoohnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh iya!"

"Baguslah, dengar semua petualang mengurus _dadu_ masing-masing. Pastikan sendiri angka berapa yang kau inginkan, jangan sekalipun mengurus _dadu_ milik orang lain!"

Hinata kembali dan menyerahkan pesanan milik Naruto. Beberapa koin diserahkan untuk membayar apa yang dipesannya. Dia berbalik untuk pergi dari situ.

Salah satu teman dari warrior itu mendatangi dengan wajah khawatir, sebab sang warrior malah bengong tanpa ekspresi seperti terhipnotis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Woi sadarlah!"

"Iya!"

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak aku tidak apa-apa!"

_'Kenapa wajah miliknya bisa tanpa emosi seperti itu. Cahaya wajahnya memang ada, tapi emosinya seakan menghilang. Sinar mata miliknya redup, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Dan lagi apapula yang dimaksud dadu itu.'_

Setelah melihat Naruto pergi, segera Hinata menegur halus si warrior.

"Bagaimana, apa kau bisa melihat dia yang sesungguhnya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu!"

"Ketidaktahuan dirimu itu, mungkin karena kau memahami apa yang dialami olehnya hehe!"

Hinata tersenyum, menanggapi balasan sang warrior muda dan menambahkan.

"Ketika dia kemari ekspresinya bahkan lebih dari itu. Dia seperti orang yang hampir kehilangan akal tapi sekarang, aku melihat ada sedikit perubahan padanya."

Sang Warrior dan teman-temannya terkejut, lalu menunduk merasa bersalah telah melakukan semua itu. Sementara petualang lain melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, sang bocah warrior merenung.

_'Kurasa aku memang berlebihan mengejeknya, bahkan dengan semua itu dia mengabaikanku. seolah menyadari bila dia membantah, hanya akan membuat dirinya lebih terpojok. Tapi itu gila, dia menganggap Rat bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Itu sesuatu yang belum bisa aku terima.'_

Suara besi yang ditempa untuk dibuat armor terdengar, Naruto melangkah menuju meja sang penempa. Sambil menyerahkan perlengkapan miliknya yang sudah reot.

"Aku minta perbaikan!"

"Huh! Oh jadi kau sudah merusakannya itu wajar sih, baju itu sangat murah. Tapi boleh juga bisa awet selama dua minggu heh. Oh Ngomog-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu, setelah membuat heboh para petualang dua minggu yang lalu?."

Bukan niatnya untuk menjelaskan detail apa yang dilawan dirinya waktu itu, tapi melihat Pendeta wanita itu seperti tertekan. Sebab menyembunyikan kebenarannya, maka Naruto menjadikan dirinya martir sosial untuk menyampaikan itu.

Hasilnya seperti yang diduga, selama dua minggu dia selalu menerima kalimat hinaan dan ejekan. Karena berkata kalau Rat bisa berubah seperti manusia serta memperkosa wanita, bahkan menyampaikan pula kalau mereka memiliki sesembahan bernama _The Horned Rat._

"Aku baik!"

"Mattaku! Harusnya kau bisa menyembunyikan sedikit hal, untuk membuatmu tetap aman demi harga dirimu. Kadang menyampaikan kebenaran sekalipun, tidak menjamin kau akan dianggap benar."

Sang Dwarf penempa sebenarnya cukup bersimpati dengan Naruto, dia bisa merasakan sendiri beban yang dipikul oleh pemuda itu.

Melihat ke arah zirah miliknya yang kini diatas meja, sang Dwarf menggaruk kepala karena reotannya sangat parah di sana-sini.

_'Apa benar semua ini terjadi karena melawan Rat saja. Reotan ini bukan karena dia sengaja menghancurkannya agar apa yang diucapkannya benar. Aku bisa melihatnya dia sudah bertarung cukup baik._'

"Kapan kau bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Jika bisa bersabar aku akan menyelesaikannya sore ini, tapi kalau boleh menyarankan kenapa tidak membeli yang baru. Aku yakin kau pasti mendapat uang banyak."

Naruto yang mendapati saran dari Dwarf penempa Guild mencubit dagu.

_'Apa yang dikatakannya benar, tempat Questnya jauh. Karena itu, aku harus berangkat sekarang.'_

Setelah berpikir, segera dia mengangguk sambil menyetujui.

"Baiklah! aku ingin peralatan sejenis, apa ada?"

"Tentu saja, tapi apa kau tidak ingin yang lebih baik?"

"Maaf, aku ingin yang sejenis!"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa!"

_'Aneh sekali biasanya bila petualang memiliki uang banyak, maka mereka akan membeli sesuatu yang lebih baik. Sedangkan dia malah memilih menggunakan zirah yang murahan, apa mungkin dia sadar kalau lawannya Rat?'_

Sebuah plate armor biasa dengan helm kini dipakai oleh Naruto. Bahannya sama seperti sebelumnya tapi kualitasnya lebih baik. Dia juga mengenakan Chainmail. untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Aku juga pesan sebuah gada kayu, apa kau menjualnya?"

"Eh kenapa tidak pedang, biasanya itu yang selalu diinginkan petualang."

"Aku menyadarinya setelah dua minggu ini. Melawan Rat dengan pedang kurang efektif, itu hanya bisa mengiris kulit mereka sedikit. Sebuah tusukan memang bagus, tapi sulit untuk menarik pedang itu kembali. Kalau bisa aku membeli juga sebuah busur panah dan satu set anak panah."

Dwarf penempa kagum dengan yang diucapkan Naruto. Dari apa yang disampaikannya, membuktikan kalau dia sudah mengetahui. Apa senjata terbaik dan terampuh melawan buruannya.

_'Di luar sana petualang lain sibuk mencari senjata legendaris dan senjata sihir, pemuda ini malah mencoba memaksimalkan sesuatu yang sekarang dimilikinya.'_

"Baiklah akan kusiapkan!"

Sebuah gada kayu yang memiliki panjang tujuh puluh lima Centimeter dan sebuah busur panah, lengkap dengan satu set anak panah tersedia di atas meja. Naruto segera memegang busur di tangan kiri yang terlilit sebuah perisai bundar, sedangkan tangan kanan memegang sebuah gada kayu. Untuk satu set anak panah tersanggul di punggungnya.

"Terima kasih!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto menyerahkan 3 koin emas dan 30 koin perak. Lalu mengecek kembali semua persediannya apa sudah lengkap dan segera beranjak untuk menjalankan Questnya.

"Semoga perjalananmu lancar!"

"Iya!"

Melewati hutan lebat serta asri dipandu dengan jalan setapak, dua hari telah berlalu sejak keberangkatannya dari kota petualang. Kini Naruto sudah ada di depan pintu masuk desa tempat Questnya.

Sebuah desa yang aman dan tata letak rumah yang teratur, membuatnya pantas untuk disebut desa yang bagus dan damai. Namun, semua sirna ketika Rat menyerang mereka.

Naruto melangkah untuk bertanya kepada penduduk setempat.

"Permisi, apa kalian bisa menunjukkan siapa tetua desa disini?"

Walau desa ini terbilang aman dan damai, nyatanya tidak seperti dugaan. Sebab raut mereka tampak lesu dan ketakutan.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa mencari tetua desa."

"Aku adalah petualang yang diutus guild untuk membasmi Rat."

Warga desa terkejut karena kedatangannya sudah dinanti. Penduduk di situ menyambut Naruto dengan baik dan menyuruhnya menunggu. Sedang beberapa dari mereka, segera menuju rumah si tetua desa.

"Apa disini sudah ada yang menjadi korban?"

"Sejauh ini belum ada, tapi monster itu sudah merusak kebun milik kami."

"Apa mereka membawanya atau memakan ditempat?"

"Mereka memakannya ditempat!"

_'Berarti mereka belum berevolusi!'_

Percakanpan Naruto dengan dua orang warga berjalan lancar, meski beberapa kali warga itu harus tersenyum kaku. Karena Naruto menanggapi tanpa emosi.

"Apa kau petualang yang diutus Guild?"

Seorang pria berusia 35 tahun menghampiri Naruto dan warga yang bersamanya, wajah miliknya lusuh seperti orang yang habis bekerja keras. Terdapat sedikit cekungan hitam di sekitar area matanya, menjadi tanda kalau dia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu, untuk menjaga keamanan desa.

"Ha'i!"

"Syukurlah! Lalu dimana rekanmu?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Eh, apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak! Aku sendirilah yang menjalankan Quest ini."

"Heehh!"

Wajah tetua desa dan warga berubah drastis dari berseri-seri menjadi terkejut bukan main, sebab hanya bocah berusia 16 tahun yang menjalankan Quest mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak puas?"

"Eh bukan begitu, jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka?"

"Um, bisa kau tunjukkan dimana sarang mereka berada?"

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarkan!"

Tetua desa mengantarkan Naruto menuju tempat di mana Rat berada. Kini dihadapan Naruto dan tiga orang pria yang mengantar, terdapat mulut gua yang bisa dimasuki manusia.

_'Seperti dugaan, mereka belum berevolusi.'_

Setiap gua yang didiami oleh Rat yang belum berevolusi, memiliki ciri tidak adanya totem di depan sarang mereka. Naruto membuat obor sebagai penerang, walau saat ini sedang senja tapi di dalam pasti gelap.

Ketika dia mulai melangkah masuk sang tetua desa merasa khawatir.

"Apa kau serius mau melawan mereka?"

"Iya!"

"Apa kau tidak butuh bantuan?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku butuh seseorang untuk membawa obor ini."

Tiga orang pria yang lebih tua menelan ludah berat, saat Naruto mengucapkan permintaan tolongnya. Tapi dia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Aku juga tidak memaksa!"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja!"

"Heh Tetua desa! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menemani anak ini, karena aku adalah pemimpin kalian. Jadi aku ingin membantunya membasmi semua Rat itu!"

"Jangan bodoh! Kau akan terluka mereka memang tikus, tapi ukuran mereka besar."

"Selain itu, bukankah sudah ada petualang disini yang akan mengurusnya. Kita tidak perlu repot-repot lagi."

Tetua desa mengerti dengan kecemasan dua warganya itu. Dalam hati dia merasa senang karena penduduknya begitu peduli dengannya.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadarinya?"

"Hah!"

"Apa yang tidak kami sadari?"

"Quest kita sudah empat hari diajukan dan kini baru sekarang diutus seorang petualang untuk membasminya. Tapi yang datang malah seorang bocah, apa kalian mengerti apa artinya itu."

Kedua pria itu raut wajahnya menegang, mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh tetua desa dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku bukan diutus tapi sengaja mengambil Quest ini, kalau kalian ingin berdebat silakan lanjutkan. Jangan ganggu aku saat sedang bekerja!"

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam gua yang memilki interior gelap dan bau, mereka bertiga masih berdebat saat Naruto sudah berada didalam.

"Tetua jangan bodoh! biarkan dia saja yang melakukannya."

"Kau yang bodoh! Petualang hanya ingin uang dan musuh yang kuat agar mereka bisa terkenal. Coba pikirkan! Kenapa para petualang tidak menjawab Quest kita."

Tetua desa menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi dari dua pria, yang telah melarangnya membantu Naruto. Kedua pria itu tertunduk dengan wajah muram, saat sang tetua desa mengatakan itu.

"Itu karena mereka tidak ingin mengurusi tikus, yang hanya menyusahkan dengan imbalan sedikit. Tapi bocah tadi malah mengambilnya, seolah itu kewajibannya. Karena itu, sebagai pemimpin kalian aku harus mengerjakan kewajibanku. Untuk membuat kalian aman, dengan membunuh Rat yang selalu mengganggu kita."

Setelah ceramah panjangnya, sang tetua desa segera masuk untuk menyusul Naruto. Kedua pemuda itu terdiam dan hanya mengulurkan tangan, mencoba menghentikan tetua mereka yang sudah ditelan kegelapan dengan obor sebagai penerang.

"Tujuh! Delapan! Sembilan!"

Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gada yang telah berlumuran darah, lalu mengayunkannya ke arah seekor Rat yang hendak mengigit. Kepala itu pecah dan darah segera menghambur mengotori tanah.

"Sepuluh!"

Napasnya memburu dan peluh banyak terdapat di dahinya, Rat yang belum berevolusi memang tidak begitu mengancam. Tapi gerakan yang cepat dan sergapan dari mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Nyala obor yang menjadi penerang dalam kegelapan, menyibakan sepuluh ekor Rat yang sudah menjadi mayat. Darah segar keluar dari kepala mereka.

Naruto menatap semua itu dengan dingin, dadanya terus naik-turun mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Dia menoleh ke sudut gelap lain untuk masuk lebih dalam, sejauh ini dia belum menggunakan satu panah pun. Sebab tidak menemukan spot yang tepat.

Dirinya bersiaga sebab terdengar derap langkah yang berasal dari arah datang. Ketika dia melihat lebih tajam ada seseorang membawa obor menghampiri. Itu adalah sang tetua desa yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Hah hah aku ingin sedikit membantu apa tidak boleh?"

Mata Naruto yang tidak bercahaya, menatap tetua desa dan segera menyodorkan obor kepadanya.

"Pegang ini dan tetap dibelakangku!"

Saat Naruto memberi perintah itu ada rasa jengkel, tapi nada dari sang pemuda tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk sedikit membantah jadi dia hanya menurut.

"Baiklah!"

Tetua desa mengambil obor yang ada di tangan Naruto. Lalu dari arah belakang menyusul suara langkah kaki dan memunculkan dua orang pria yang menemaninya.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?"

Entah kenapa adegan ini membuatnya seperti deja vu, untuk mengambil sikap seperti bocah yang memerintahnya tadi. Sang tetua desa berdehem membenarkan sikap.

"Yosh! karena kalian disini, berikan bantuan terbaik."

"Ha'i!"

Naruto hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi adegan tersebut. Tetua desa yang bersikap sok kuat dan warganya yang bodoh namun memiliki rasa peduli. Memang party ini terbilang konyol, karena hanya dia yang menjadi tulang punggung.

"Kalian semua, ayo kita masuk lebih dalam!"

"Ha'i!"

Satu kalimat Naruto itu, membuat semua mengangguk dan masuk lebih dalam untuk membantai lebih banyak Rat.

And Cut!

**Yo Minna-san saya kembali dengan chapter baru, kali ini bukan membahas figth ya. Kali ini lebih menjelaskan efek samping, dari penyampaian laporan Naruto di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Mungkin kalian penasaran kenapa namanya mesti make Title begitu, dan baru ada sedikit nama character yang bersangkutan dari Anime Naruto atau HS DxD.**

**Aku sampaikan untuk sekarang aku masih belum menggunakan nama mereka, tapi suatu saat akan aku pake kok namanya jadi harap bersabar.**

**Saatnya membuat jawaban dari beberapa review yang gak sempet dijawab.**

**Genesis0417 : Iya nih, aku udah janji di Ficku yang berjudul The Survivor, kalau suatu saat akan menggunakan Naruto sebagai MC dan inilah waktunya.**

**D'Arc 01 : Siap! Ini udah.**

**Guest : Untuk Pair masih belum terbayang, silakan ikuti dengan tenang ya :)**

**Guest : Terima kasih tanggapannya.**

**Itu aja dulu semoga memuaskan, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Jaa ne**


	4. Altar dalam Gua

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Mungkin ke depan setting tempatnya diambil dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih**

**Chapter 4**

**Altar dalam Gua**

Pendeta wanita yang dua minggu lalu bersama Naruto, saat ini membawa beberapa obat-obatan. Bersama seorang monk yang dia temukan kelaparan di pinggir sebuah desa.

Merasa ditolong, sang monk muda dengan rambut mangkok itu. Menawarkan diri menjadi pengawal dari sang Pendeta wanita kemanapun dia pergi.

_'Kalau kau hendak berpetualang, cobalah cari rekan yang bisa dipercaya.'_

Itu adalah sebagian kalimat yang disampaikan Naruto, sebelum membubarkan party dengannya. Setelah berpikir matang, sang pendeta wanita menerima tawaran tersebut.

Keduanya membentuk party dan memulai dari yang kecil, untuk mengumpulkan biaya. Mengikuti saran Naruto yang lain, sang pendeta mengusulkan untuk mengambil Quest yang sesuai kemampuan mereka.

Sejauh ini, keduanya sudah menjalankan sebanyak 6 Quest pencarian dan 2 Quest pembasmian. Karena tergolong mudah bayarannya kecil, tapi itu masih mending daripada nyawa terancam.

Saat ada Quest mengumpulkan material yang dibutuhkan Guild, untuk membuat ramuan atau sebagainya. Mereka jadi orang pertama yang akan mengerjakannya.

Ketika mencari material Quest, mereka menyelingi berlatih untuk membangun kekuatan. Jika persediaan uang mereka cukup, peralatan baru tentu akan dibeli

_'Pilih Quest mudah saja dan sesuai untukmu, supaya kekuatanmu terbangun baik dari segi fisik maupun mental. Jangan sekalipun mengambil Quest yang membahayakan dirimu. Sejujurnya, aku telah berlatih selama satu tahun sebelum terjun ke dunia petualang.'_

Ucapan itu sangat membekas bagi pendeta wanita, sebab itu adalah salam perpisahan dengan sang pemuda pirang yang dua minggu lalu. Telah dia buat menjadi martir sosial karena kebodohannya.

"Dimana kau sekarang, Naruto?"

Pendeta wanita itu termenung dan tanpa sadar, mengucapkan nama dari orang yang dipikirkannya. Sang monk yang melihat penyelamatnya melamun langsung bertanya.

"Ada apa nona pendeta? Kenapa kau melamun?"

Dia yang termenung segera sadar, setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari pengawalnya. Lalu dengan cepat, sebuah senyum dia lukiskan di wajahnya.

"Eheh aku mengingat kembali seseorang yang telah mengajariku, agar aku menjadi petualang yang bisa menjaga diri sendiri dengan menyadari kemampuanku."

"Sepertinya dia orang hebat, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

Senyumnya kian mengembang saat sang monk muda itu, menjawabnya dengan semangat. Alasan kenapa dia tidak bertemu Naruto lagi, karena usulan dari si pirang itu. Menyarankan dia mencari Guild baru di kota lain, untuk menghilangkan traumanya.

"Kau … tidak, maksudku kita akan bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti!"

Wajah sang Monk begitu bersemangat, dia mengepalkan tangan dan meninju udara.

"Hohoho aku tidak sabar, kalau begitu aku akan berlatih lebih keras untuk menjadi kuat."

_'Ya suatu hari, mari kita bertemu lagi. Naruto!_'

Semilir angin membuat rambutnya bergoyang dan mengirim bisikan hati itu kepada orang yang dituju. Orang yang memburu sesuatu yang dianggap sebagai monster terlemah, lalu menjadi bahan ejekan di kota petualang. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Tiga bola mengeluarkan asap pekat melayang menuju ruang dalam gua yang agak besar, disusul sebuah obor menjadi penerang bila ada sesuatu yang datang.

"Semua tutup hidung kalian! Segera berjalan menjauh!"

Naruto menyiapkan busur, seorang pemuda menggantikannya memegang gada dan berdiri di depan. Seorang lagi memegang tempat set anak panah, sedang tetua desa bertugas memegang obor lain.

"Rencana miliknya, apa akan berhasil?"

_'Kita akan membuat mereka keluar dari sini dengan asap, kau ambil gada ini bersiap di depan. Bunuh setiap Rat yang lolos jangan pernah ragu sedikitpun, mereka tidak akan ragu untuk mengigit dan mengoyak tubuhmu. Tetua desa! Pegang obornya dan jaga dengan baik, lalu kau yang terakhir! Pegang tempat anak panah ini dan berdiri di sampingku!'_

Tetua desa mengingat kembali apa yang diucapkan Naruto dan seperti yang direncanakan, beberapa ekor Rat yang memiliki tinggi lima puluh _centimeter _merangkak menuju arah mereka.

Gerombolan tikus terlihat berkat obor yang dilemparkan sebelumnya menjadi penerang, satu, dua, tiga, dan seterusnya anak panah melesat cepat, mengarah ke bagian vital dari tikus-tikus itu.

Ada beberapa yang hanya tergores, tapi itu segera dimusnahkan oleh pemuda yang memegang gada. Dia memukul kepala tikus itu hingga pecah, lalu darah mereka berceceran di lantai.

Naruto tanpa henti menggempur Rat yang mencoba melarikan diri, karena terganggu dengan adanya asap tebal.

"Dua puluh tujuh! Dua puluh delapan! Dua pupuh sembilan! Tiga puluh! …!"

Suara menghitung Naruto, dibarengi dengan satu anak panah yang tertancap di tubuh para Rat. Sebagai hasilnya, mereka mati bergelimpangan.

Tetua desa dan dua warga melihatnya takjub. Sebab, serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto tepat sasaran. Meski tempat ini minim cahaya penerang

_'Pemuda ini mampu memanah dalam ruang sempit dan gelap ini. Sepertinya, aku salah meremehkan dirinya ketika baru datang.'_

_'Darimana dia belajar teknik memanah seperti itu.'_

_'Walau musuhnya bergerak, tapi dia bisa mengenainya dengan tepat.'_

Semua yang melihat kemampuan Naruto, hanya melontarkan kata itu dalam hati masing-masing. Mereka tidak menyangka, seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Satu Rat terakhir muncul menerjang, sayang anak panah sudah habis. Semua terkejut, si pemegang gada responnya terlalu lambat. Rat itu mencoba menyerang, monster itu melompat ke arah mereka.

Naruto menarik belati berukuran tiga puluh _centimeter_ yang terselip di pinggangnya, menggerakan tubuhnya lalu menusuk kepala Rat itu dan berhasil.

Kepala hewan itu mengeluarkan darah segar karena tusukan yang dibenamkan Naruto, Tetua desa segera mundur dan terjatuh di tanah. Karena terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Lima puluh dua! Cukup banyak juga, dan itu yang terakhir."

Mereka menelan ludah karena hampir terkena serangan, sedang sang pemuda masih bisa tenang. Bahkan bisa membunuh Rat terkahir yang mencoba menyerang.

Meski terlihat tenang dan tidak terpengaruh, nyatanya dada milik Naruto kembang kempis. Faktor kelelahan ditambah minimnya udara di dalam gua ini menjadi penyebabnya. Tiga orang pria di situ menatap tidak percaya, dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Naruto.

_'Hampir saja!'_

_'Reflek miliknya sangat bagus !'_

_'Sugee!'_

Kalimat itu hanya menggema dalam kepala mereka. Setelah stamina mereka sedikit kembali, Naruto dan tiga orang tersebut memeriksa ruangan agak besar itu untuk mengetahui ada apa disana. Sebelumnya, Naruto mengumpulkan kembali anak panah yang menancap di mayat para Rat.

Setela ditelusuri dan dilihat sekilas, tempat mereka berbentuk bundar. Di ujung sisi salah satu sudut, terdapat sebuah altar khusus tempat menaruh sesuatu.

"Ternyata mereka masih belum mendapat anugerah!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Coba kau lihat altar itu!"

Mereka bertiga melihat ke arah yang di tunjukkan Naruto dan terkejut bukan main. Disitu terdapat altar dengan sebuah patung Rat yang memiliki tubuh manusia, sedang memegang tongkat sihir. Di ujung tongkat itu terdapat batu permata berwarna hijau, sedang kepala dari Rat itu memiliki tanduk. Tubuhnya terselimuti kain lusuh berwana coklat.

"Hal seperti ini, hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Rat yang setengah evolusi atau sudah berevolusi?"

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"Altar itu digunakan oleh mereka untuk menyembah _Evil God _bernama _The Hornet Rat._ Terserah jika kalian tidak percaya, aku sudah menjelaskan dan sepertinya kita beruntung. Karena menghabisi mereka tepat waktu, sebelum mereka mendapat anugerah."

Apa yang disampaikan Naruto membuat ketiga orang terkejut, mereka sama mengernyitkan dahi. Sebab kurang paham dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, mereka berdoa juga?"

"Iya! Tapi kepada dewa kegelapan, mayoritas manusia berdoa pada dewi Freya yang tergabung dengan Order of Freya. Atau bebeapa dewa yang terkenal."

"Desa kami adalah pemeluk Order of Freya, dulu ada sebuah patung di tempat kami. Lalu karena suatu hal patung itu hancur, mungkin karena itu para Rat berani mendekat."

Para dewa dan dewi bisa menyalurkan keajaiban kepada manusia, hanya bila ada perantara atau ada reliks suci yang menggambarkan sosok dewa atau dewi tersebut.

Selama ada reliks suci atau sekelompok orang yang menyembahnya, maka dewa atau dewi yang bersangkutan akan berkenan melindungi.

"Mungkin saja!"

"Kalau tidak merepotkan, maukah kau membelikan kami sebuah patung baru?"

Untuk menyewa seorang pemahat agar mau mengerjakan satu patung sederhana saja, membutuhkan biaya yang banyak. Belum lagi, perlu ada batu permata atau sesuatu yang suci. Dimana itu berhubungan dengan dewa atau dewi bersangkutan, menambah repot pekerjaan itu.

"Aku datang membasmi Rat, sisanya terserah kalian!"

"Kau benar!"

Naruto mengabaikan keluhan dari Tetua desa, segera dia mendekati altar untuk menatap lebih dekat patung tersebut. Matanya terisi emosi kuat yang selama ini ditahan.

"The Horned Rat!"

Tanpa sadar dia menggumamkan nama dari patung itu, dewa yang menjadi sesembahan para Rat. Segera tangannya mengambil tongkat itu dan mematahkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari ucapan memprotes perbuatan yang baru dilakukannya, segera dia mencungkil batu permata hijau yang ada di tongkat itu dan menaruhnya di tas. Tongkat yang sudah dia patahkan, dilemparkan ke arah wajah patung itu.

"Ambil itu, dasar Tikus sialan!"

Naruto turun dari altar dan menyulut dengan api obor membuat patung itu terbakar, tiga orang itu hanya bisa melihat dalam bisu. Karena tidak berani menghentikan kegiatan pemuda itu, wajah darinya menyiratkan kata 'jangan coba menghalangiku.'

Walau usia petualang ini terbilang muda bahkan masih anak-anak, tapi aura intimidasi miliknya sangat kuat hingga mampu mempengaruhi mereka yang lebih tua.

Setelah puas, Naruto menatap ketiga orang yang menemaninya dan berkata pelan.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini!"

Mereka mengikuti perintah itu tanpa protes. Sebenarnya, mereka ingin sekali bertanya apa maksud tindakan Naruto itu. Namun, mereka memilih untuk keluar dulu meghirup udara segar. Sebab sudah terlalu berat bagi mereka bernapas.

Saat melihat ke atas, langit telah berganti warna menjadi hitam cerah. Dengan taburan bintang dan cahaya dua bulan sebagai penghias, perburuan mereka berlangsung selama enam atau tujuh jam.

"Huah! Tempat itu pengap dan bau sekali, aku hampir tidak tahan. Hah! Hah!"

"Kau benar! Aku hampir mati karena kehabisan oksigen."

Disaat ketiga orang itu kesusahan bernapas, Naruto masih tampak tenang meski dadanya juga naik turun dengan cepat. Tapi dia tidak hilang kewaspadaan.

_'Latihan macam apa yang dilakukan bocah ini sampai bisa seperti itu, dilihat dari cara bertarung dan sikapnya sepertinya benar-benar berhasil. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya sama sekali, kemudian tindakannya tadi itu seolah dia memiliki dendam dengan wujud patung itu.'_

"Neh! Apa kau sudah pernah memburu monster yang besar seperti harimau atau singa?"

"Aku hanya akan memburu Rat saja!"

Tetua desa terkejut, sebab pemuda ini hanya memburu Rat. Dia merasa kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh bocah ini, akan percuma bila hanya memburu Rat saja.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Dengan kemampuan yang kau punya, sangat mudah bagimu menjadi pimpinan party dan memburu makhluk yang lebih besar."

Kalimat itu keluar dari pemuda yang dipinjami Naruto sebuah gada, setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menatapnya dan menadahkan tangan meminta gada itu kembali.

Sang pemuda meneteskan keringat di dibelakang kepalanya, karena hanya itu respon dari sang petualang muda. Ketika dia sudah merasa kecewa, Naruto lalu menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak berniat menjadi pahlawan atau terkenal, hal yang kuinginkan adalah memburu Rat. Jadi … jangan sekalipun melempar _dadu_ milikku."

Semua terkejut dengan apa yang baru disampaikan Naruto, sang Tetua desa segera mencairkan suasana yang menegang.

"Mah yang terpenting kita selamat, mari kembali ke desa dan memberitahu kalau masalah sudah selesai!"

"Eh iya!"

"Hm!"

Sebelum pergi mereka menutup gua, Naruto juga menasihati agar besok mereka mengumpulkan mayat Rat dan dibakar. Supaya tidak terjadi wabah akibat pembusukan.

Mereka berempat berjalan untuk kembali. Sementara itu, warga desa resah karena pemimpin mereka belum kembali. Sejak mengantarkan pemuda yang mengatakan diutus guild untuk membasmi Rat.

"Dimana tetua desa? Kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali?"

"Apa dia sudah menjadi korban?"

"Kuso! Kenapa dia ceroboh sekali, padahal itu tanggung jawab si petualang itu."

Seorang warga desa mengusulkan sebuah ide.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bila kita menjemputnya?"

"Jangan bodoh! gua itu adalah sarang Rat. Kita sudah diperingati oleh Tetua desa, agar jangan mendekatinya sampai petualang datang."

"Tapi bagaimana sekarang!"

Warga desa sangat cemas, ketika pembicaraan tentang dimana sang Tetua desa mencapai klimaks. Di kejauhan nampak sebuah cahaya merah, bersinar layaknya bintang di kegelapan malam.

"Apa itu?"

Salah satu orang diantara kerumunan itu, menunjuk ke arah sumber cahaya dan semua warga mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. Ketika melihat itu, para warga berharap semoga itu adalah sang tetua desa dan dua warga yang lain. Saat cahaya itu makin mendekat, nampaklah sang tetua desa dengan dua orang warga. Serta seorang petualang muda yang kabarnya datang untuk membasmi Rat.

"Tetua desa!"

"Syukurlah kau selamat!"

"Wah kalian pikir, aku akan mati dengan mudah hahaha!"

"Fiuh! Padahal kau sendiri hampir diserang oleh seekor Rat."

"Urusai! Bisa tidak kau membiarkanku sedikit keren, di depan wargaku sendiri."

Tetua desa menjentikkan lidahnya ketika selesai mengatakan itu. Para warga yang mendengar sang Tetua kesal, terkikik geli melihat wajahnya mengkerut sebal.

Naruto menatap dalam diam, lalu menyentuh pelan pundak sang tetua desa.

"Apa ada tempat membersihkan diri dan istirahat di sini?"

"Eh iya ada, disebelah sana!"

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih!"

Naruto melangkah melewati mereka tanpa ekspresi, warga yang tadi tertawa berubah sunyi ketika pemuda itu melintas untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat. Setelah itu, sang Tetua dan dua orang warga menceritakan kemampuan Naruto memberantas para Rat.

Saat para warga kagum dengan cerita Tetua desa, tentang pergulatannya saat melawan Rat. Naruto baru selesai membersihkan diri dan hendak beristirahat. Tiba-tiba kegusaran melanda dirinya, merasa telah melewatkan sesuatu.

And cut

**Yoo balik lagi sama Author! Kali ini sampe sini dulu ya, haha maaf kalau kalian merasa cerita ini lama dan bertele-tele. Kemampuan menulis Author hanya Max 2k per chapter.**

**Belum lagi mengeditnya hm bikin mata perih dan pusing sendiri, jadi harap maklum kalau ketemu sama typo dan sebagainya.**

**Oke saat ini Naruto telah menyerang dan memberantas seluruh Rat, yang ada di dalam sarang lalu menemukan patung The Horned Rat.**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tunggu di chapter depan ya.**

**Oh ya kalau kalian pikir Naruto bakal OP di cerita ini lebih baik siap kecewa, karena disini Naruto gak akan ku buat OP.**

**Penyebabnya simpel, aku gak terlalu bisa menempatkan kemampuan ini dan itu. Kemudian, aku kebingungan lalu tiba-tiba Hiatus karena pusing mikirin buat kekuatan dan nama baru.**

**Naruto disini hanya manusia **_**biasa**_** dan hanya mengandalkan segala yang ada di tubuh dan sekitarnya. **

**Waktunya jawab beberapa Review**

**Mrheza26 : Oke ini dah up**

**D'Arc01 : Sabar ya tunggu Arc ini selesai, baru akan ke MC Goblin slayer**

**Segitu dulu aja semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca ceritaku, sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya :v**


	5. Serangan balasan Rat Evolusi

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Mungkin ke depan setting tempatnya diambil dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih**

**Chapter 5**

**Serangan balasan Rat Evolusi**

Sudah tiga hari dia menunggu pria itu. Seorang petualang baru yang mendaftar dua minggu lalu, dia sekarang menjadi buah bibir karena mengatakan Rat bisa menjadi manusia dan memperkosa wanita.

Tentu mereka tidak tahu siapa identitas pemuda tersebut, karena merupakan hal tabu memanggil seseorang dengan nama asli.

Para petualang memiliki dua nama yaitu nama panggilan dan nama asli mereka, seluruh petualang hanya akan memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama kelas. Amat jarang sekali ditemui, mereka yang memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama asli.

Contohnya seorang petualang muda yang begitu terobsesi pada goblin, semua orang sepakat untuk memberinya nama panggilan Goblin Slayer.

Satu tahun berselang saat sang Goblin slayer genap mengukuhkan gelarnya, kini muncul petualang baru yang sedikit lain daripada yang lain.

Pemuda itu hanya terobsesi membunuh Rat lalu di Quest kedua, dia melaporkan kalau Rat bisa berubah menjadi seperti manusia lalu meculik wanita untuk dipermainkan. Hal itu bisa terjadi, karena mereka menyembah sang _Evil-god The Hornet Rat._

Tentu para petualang, ada yang percaya dan tidak. Tapi yang jelas banyak yang tidak percaya dan hanya menganggapnya lelucon dari petualang itu.

Sang petualang malah bungkam ketika ada yang mengejeknya, seolah membiarkan atau malas meladeni mereka. Karena sadar, itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih terpojok

Setelah dua minggu dan saat pemuda yang terobsesi pada Rat itu menjalankan Quest barunya, beberapa petualang akhirnya memutuskan nama. Untuk memanggil petualang aneh tersebut dengan gelar Rat slayer.

"Rat Slayer kah! Mereka memberi nama untuk Naruto begitu, entah dia senang atau tidak. Tapi kenapa dia belum kembali juga? Apa disana dia sedang melawan Rat yang dikatakannya bisa berevolusi?"

Hinata tiga malam ini selalu pulang malam, sengaja hanya untuk memastikan. Apabila pemuda itu datang, maka dia akan ada untuk mendengar laporannya.

Menjadi pendengar laporan yang disampaikan pemuda itu, entah kenapa membuatnya bersemangat. Walau beberapa petualang ada yang menyampaikan laporan mereka yang lebih hebat, seperti melawan Naga, Troll, Giant, dan sebagainya.

Tapi itu semua tidak memberi kesan mendalam. Namun, jika yang menyampaikan laporan adalah pemuda itu. Maka dia akan menyiapkan telinganya dengan baik, seolah hendak mendapatkan pelajaran penting dari seorang guru

"Aku ini kenapa ya, bila dia yang melaporkan Questnya. Pasti akan senang tapi kenapa dia belum kembali juga?"

Kalimat itu tidak berlanjut sebab sebuah tepukan pelan dan halus, menyadarkan dirinya saat sedang memikirkan sang petualang pirang itu.

"Hinata! Sudah malam, ayo kita pulang! Cordelia bahkan sudah duluan!"

(A/N Cordelia adalah nama yang kuberikan, untuk Gadis Guild yang pirang dan bermata kuning menawan itu. Dia selalu di goda Spearman dan memiliki perasaan Khusus pada Goblin slayer.)

Sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanyalah yang membuat konsentrasinya buyar, saat sedang memikirkan Naruto. Dia juga menasihati agar segera berkemas untuk pulang.

Hinata tersenyum ke arah Rias, namun sahabatnya itu bisa melihat sesuatu dari senyuman itu.

"Dia pasti akan kembali?"

"?"

Hinata tidak terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Rias barusan, sahabatnya ini selalu bisa melihat apapun yang dia sembunyikan walau dengan senyuman.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku masih belum bisa membohongimu ya. Payah sekali!"

"Hehe Hinata kau itu tidak bisa berbohong, hatimu itu terlalu lembut untuk melakukan itu. Lebih baik sekarang jalani dulu perlahan, aku yakin pemuda itu juga sedang melawan sesuatu yang mengganggunya di masa lalu."

Apa yang diucapkan Rias membuat Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kali ini senyum itu berisi ketulusan. Itu juga, membuat sudut bibir Rias melengkuk.

Keduanya berkemas untuk kembali ke rumah, tak lupa mereka meniup lampu Guild. Saat meniupnya Hinata menyebutkan permohonan.

_'Naruto! Aku tidak tahu kau sedang apa, tapi semoga kau baik-baik saja.'_

Dengan tiupan yang seolah mengecup, lilin itu mati dengan malu. Dua orang petugas guild itu, kembali untuk beristirahat.

Mata milik pemuda yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata itu tidak mau menutup sama sekali. Merasa dia melewatkan sesuatu yang penting, tapi entah apa yang dia lewatkan.

"Sarang, Rat biasa, sebuah Altar, dan Patung. Aku merasa sudah menyelesaikan urusanku, kenapa seperti ada yang kurang?"

Naruto memikirkan ulang semua kejadian yang dia lakukan hari ini. Memasuki gua lalu membantai semua Rat yang terdapat di gua itu. Menjelajah dan menemukan sebuah Altar, dengan patung yang berwujud _The Hornet Rat_ sesembahan hewan pengerat itu.

Saat Naruto sedang serius memikirkan apa yang dia lewatkan, sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu tempatnya beristirahat.

"Masuk!"

Suara Naruto yang datar dan tegas, membuat orang yang mengetuk itu. Mendorong pintu perlahan, seolah malu karena mengganggu.

"Tetua desa, ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku mengganggumu tapi aku masih penasaran, dengan apa yang kita lihat di gua itu?"

_'Tetua desa ternyata mengalami hal yang sama, namun dia terusik karena belum mengerti dengan altar yang dibuat oleh para Rat itu.'_

"Apa yang masih kau risaukan, tetua desa?"

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menyuruhnya pergi, karena hal ini mengganggu waktu tidur dan membuatnya tidak bisa menemukan apa yang dia lewatkan. Setelah dipikir ulang, mungkin dia bisa menemukannya bila sekarang bertukar pikiran.

"Begini, para Rat seperti yang kau tahu, bentuk tubuhnya mirip tikus kebanyakan dan jalan mereka dengan empat kaki. Aku berpikir, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa membuat patung seperti itu?"

"Bukan mereka yang membuatnya!"

Kali ini Tetua desa kebingungan, mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kalau bukan mereka, lalu siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Rat yang sudah berevolusi atau setengah evolusi, biasanya itu adalah Rat yang lolos dari-"

Kalimat miliknya terhenti di situ, karena menyadari sesuatu yang dia lewatkan. Bukan hanya dirinya yang menahan napas, tetua desa juga demikian karena melihat pemuda di depannya. Naruto melebarkan mata dan wajahnya cemas.

_'Bagaimana bisa aku lupa, saat di sarang mereka. Rat yang sudah atau setengah evolusi itu tidak kutemukan, dengan kata lain mereka sedang mencari makan. Sekarang mereka telah kembali, jika aku diposisi mereka dan menemukan sarangku sudah rusak maka-'_

"Tetua desa, cepat kau evakusai seluruh warga!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya, cepat lakukan!"

Sambil mengatakan itu Naruto mengambil perisai, gada, dan busur miliknya. Tak lupa sebuah obor dan bergegas keluar dari tempat itu, baru satu langkah dia keluar, sebuah teriakan memilukan terdengar.

Itu adalah seorang warga yang kini tangannya. Dipegang oleh Rat yang sudah sepenuhnya berubah seperti manusia, dia juga mengenakan zirah sederhana. Orang itu meronta-ronta untuk lepas dari cengkeramannya.

Para warga keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan wajah mereka memucat, saat melihat Rat itu dengan kejam memotong tangan warga yang dicengkeramnya. Membuat dia mengerang keras menggema di langit malam.

"Rat Warrior!"

"Apa-apan itu!"

Tetua desa melebarkan mata dan mulutnya ternganga, dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya. Naruto yang menyadari itu, segera memerintahnya.

"Bukan saatnya terkejut, segera perintahkan mereka lari!"

"Semuanya, cepat pergi dari sini!"

Seluruh warga berhamburan menyelamatkan diri, anak-anak dan wanita berlari di depan. Para laki-laki dibelakang mereka dengan obor sebagai penerang, mereka menembus kegelapan dengan perasaan takut dan cemas.

Rat warrior yang memakai zirah meraung lalu dari belakangnya, muncul 12 Rat yang lebih kecil dan 1 Rat yang ukurannya setinggi dua meter.

"12 Rat adventure, I Rat warrior dan 1 Rat Mad, sepertinya ini akan sulit. Untungnya tidak ada perapal mantra."

Dengan suara melengking tangan dari Rat Warrior, terayun untuk memberi perintah menyerang Naruto. Dia sendiri membanting kasar, tangan warga yang sudah dipotongnya.

Warga yang tangannya terpotong, sudah mati kehabisan darah. Naruto bukan mengabaikannya, tapi dirinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Dua belas Rat adventure bergerak ke arahnya, Naruto melempar obor agar bisa melihat pergerakan mereka. Kegelapan adalah teman mereka, bermodalkan zirah mereka yang memantulkan cahaya obor dan bulan, Naruto menarik busur dan menembaknya.

Tidak seperti Rat biasa yang mencoba menghindar, kali ini Rat itu menghadapi bahkan ada yang menebasnya. Meski begitu, sembilan diantara mereka tertembak.

"Melawan yang sudah berevolusi memang menyusahkan."

Sebuah umpatan keluar dari mulutnya, semua serangannya hanya membuat sembilan Rat tewas. Membuang busur Naruto beralih menggenggam gada.

Pandangannya menajam bersiap menghadapi musuh yang tersisa, tiga Rat adventure mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedang mereka.

Ayunan pedang dan gada saling beradu, mencoba menjatuhkan sang pemegang. Saat gada itu tertahan oleh salah satu Rat, segera dia menjaga jarak sebab dua Pedang melesat mencoba memisahkan kepalanya.

Serangan selanjutnya datang lurus dari depan, oleh Rat yang diberikan celah. Naruto mengangkat perisainya membuat pedang itu tertahan, gada di genggamannya dengan telak membuat kepala Rat adventure itu pecah dan menyemprotkan darah segar.

"Sepuluh!"

Melihat temannya sudah tak bernyawa, dua rekan Rat itu menjerit keras. Salah satunya berhasil menyayat lengan kiri Naruto, sedikit meringis tapi tidak membuatnya kehilangan fokus.

Naruto menarik tubuhnya ke belakang kembali menjaga jarak, mengatur napas yang memburu dan menenangkan diri dari serangan yang baru di terimanya.

Satu Rat kembali menerjang ketika dia lengah, dengan pedang terhunus di dada, mencoba menusuk tubuh Naruto. Rat itu melaju dengan teriakan melengking.

Disela mengatur napas sebuah senyum sangat tipis terlukis di wajah pemuda surai pirang itu, segera dia meresponnya dengan memindahkan kaki kanan secara membujur ke arah kiri.

Tubuhnya ditarik ke sebelah kiri untuk menghindar. Tangan yang tersemat perisai segera di pukulkan keras ke perut Rat adventure itu, membuatnya terpelanting dan menjatuhkan pedang yang di genggamnya.

Naruto Mengambil pedang itu, bergerak cepat menusuk Rat yang terjatuh. Dengan erangan panjang, Rat itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Sebelas!"

Rat adventure terakhir menerjang secara asal, geram karena temannya sudah di bunuh lagi. Berkali-kali ayunan pedang itu dihindari dengan baik, namun sebuah luka akhirnya tergores di lengan kanan. Seolah menghargai asa yang dilakukan oleh Rat itu.

Kedua lengan kanan dan kiri Naruto mengilu ketika digerakan, pertarungan lama akan membuatnya kehabisan darah akibat luka itu. Para Rat memang bodoh tapi mereka juga tidak akan membiarkan Naruto, meminun heal potion untuk sedikit memulihkan diri.

"Kuso tinggal satu ini lalu sisanya 1 Warrior dan Rat M-"

Belum selesai bergumam sebuah hantaman keras mengenai punggungnya, membuat dia terpelanting ke arah depan.

Tubuhnya berguling kasar di tanah, pukulan itu telak mengarah titik buta miliknya.

Melawan rasa ngilu yang tersebar di punggung, Naruto terbatuk darah dengan napas tersengal. Dilihatnya sang pelaku ternyata Rat Mad.

Melawan tiga Rat adventure membuatnya tidak fokus dengan yang lain, tanpa diduga Rat Mad sudah bergerak mengambil posisi yang menguntungkan.

"Ternyata benar, aku tidak diuntungkan."

Tubuhnya terkulai dan hanya bisa melihat Rat adventure, berlari hendak memenggal lehernya. Diwaktu yang singkat itu dia bisa mengingat kembali, sesuatu yang membuatnya bertekad untuk membasmi Rat.

'Tou-san, Kaa-san! Naruko-nee! Menma!'

"Kuso!"

Dengan umpatan kasar itu dia menebas kaki Rat yang sebentar lagi, memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya. Kaki itu putus dan darah mengalir dari potongan itu, Rat adventure menjerit saat kakinya terpotong.

Memanfaatkan momentum Naruto segera bergerak meski susah payah, menusuk leher sang Rat Adventure dengan pedang yang dijatuhkan Rat itu..

_'Manfaatkan setiap celah yang ada pada musuhmu.'_

Kalimat guru yang mengajarinya menggema, saat dia berhasil membunuh Rat adventure terakhir. Dengan napas masih tersenggal, Naruto menatap Rat Mad dan Rat Warrior yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bisakah kalian membiarkanku meminum Heal Potion dulu?"

Sebuah teriakan seakan menjawab, kalau mereka tidak mengijinkannya. Mendengar teriakan itu, Naruto mengambil napas dalam. Membenarkan postur tubuhnya, lalu menghunuskan pedang dan menatap tajam sambil memprovokasi.

"Kalau begitu, majulah!"

Para warga yang sudah berlari agak jauh dari desa berhenti untuk mengambil napas, raut mereka dipenuhi ketakukan dan kecemasan. Karena baru melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa monster tikus bisa menjadi seperti itu? "

"Entahlah, menurut petualang muda itu mereka telah menyembah Evil-God namanya aku lupa."

Warga banyak yang terkejut dengan apa yang baru diucapkan salah seorang pria. Dia mengetahui itu, karena sebelumnya mengikuti Naruto dan tetua desa untuk menyerang sarang Rat.

"Bagaimana mungkin, ini pertama kali aku melihatnya!"

"Aku juga!"

Mereka terus membantah fakta yang baru mereka ketahui. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang, mereka tidak pernah tahu ada monster seperti itu.

Orang tua mereka hanya mengajarkan ada beberapa monster yang menjarah desa. Itu adalah monster hijau kecil yang bernama goblin, dengan tikus raksasa yang mengganggu.

Sekarang mereka melihat para Rat itu berjalan dengan dua kaki, lalu mengenakan armor dan menggunakan senjata. Salah satunya bahkan telah membunuh satu warga, ini benar-benar membuat mereka takut.

Raut kecemasan, ketakutan, dan kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu. Tetua desa yang melihat segera berkata untuk menenangkan warganya.

"Sebaiknya kita berdoa kepada Freya-sama! Semoga desa tempat kita tinggal, dilindungi dan pemuda itu bisa selamat."

Saat tetua desa mengusulkan itu, semua warga segera merangkapkan tangan dan menutup mata. Tubuh mereka gemetar namun dengan hati hikmat mengucapkan permohonan kepada sang dewi. Agar Dia mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk melindungi tempat mereka tinggal, serta membantu petualang muda itu.

Entah doa mereka didengar atau tidak, hanya dewi bersangkutanlah yang tahu jawabannya. Disaat penduduk sedang hikmat berdoa, keadaan tubuh Naruto sekarang dipenuhi darah dan tenaganya sudah habis.

"Kuso!"

Dia terlentang di sebuah batu yang menonjol bekas sesuatu. Namun, dia tidak tahu apa itu. Napasnya memburu dan matanya mulai berkunang, tanda kesadarannya mulai terkikis.

Rat Mad dan Rat Warrior menjerit dengan suara keras, seakan senang telah memojokkannya.

Rat Warrior melangkah dan berhenti tepat di dekatnya, melihat dengan mata tajam orang yang telah menghancurkan rumah dan membunuh kawanannya.

_"Aku akan membuatmu membayar, atas semua yang telah kau lakukan!"_

Itu mungkin hal yang ingin disampaikan Rat itu, lewat wajahnya yang kini mengeras. Pedang Rat warrior terangkat tinggi memantulkan sinar bulan, lalu terayun cepat ke bawah mencoba menebas leher Naruto.

And cut

**Wkwkw kembali lagi dengan saya selaku Author, datang dengan chapter baru semoga kalian puas. Sebelumnya, saya kabarkan hal penting dulu.**

**Dikarenakan suatu hal mungkin update chapter depan agak telat, sebab Author punya masalah yang gak mungkin disampaikan disini.**

**Jadi mohon doanya para pembaca sekalian, semoga masalah Author cepat selesai dan berjalan lancar. Oh satu lagi jika tidak keberatan kunjungi cerita ini di Mangatoon ya.**

**Sungguh hal itu akan sangat membantu bagi Author. Saatnya menjawab Review yang masuk.**

**D'Arc 01 : Clue sudah kuberikan di dalam cerita, semoga sedikit tercerahkan:)**

**Ceer : Terima kasih, jan lupa mampir di Mangatoon juga ya. Itu akan sangat berguna bagi Author.**

**Baik itu saja semoga kalian menikmati cerita yang ku sajikan. Jinchuriki Shukaku Out.**


	6. Selesai

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Mungkin kedepan setting tempatnya diambli dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih**

**Chapter 6**

**Selesai**

Sesosok bayangan memegang tongkat melintas di tengah hutan, telinganya bergoyang mendeteksi suara yang tak asing yaitu tanda pertarungan.

Ternyata itu seorang Elf, mereka memiliki telinga yang sangat sensitif dan bisa mendengar dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Lalu Elf satu ini merupakan Elf terbuang yang dikutuk oleh High Elf king.

Ada alasan kenapa Ras ini dikutuk, dahulu sekali terjadi sebuah peristiwa besar bernama _Doomsday. S_aat perang akan berlangsung sebagian Elf yang dipimpin oleh seseorang dari Clan Stormrage _,_ berkhianat dan bergabung dengan pasukan Lich King.

Ada alasan mengapa mereka berbelot dan membantu musuh, tapi yang jelas tidak ada pihak yang bisa disalahkan. Meski begitu, pemenang dari pertempuran memberi hukuman dengan leluasa kepada pihak yang kalah.

Naas bagi Elf yang memberontak, mereka yang tetap setia pada kekuatan Sang Lich King berubah menjadi Undead Elf. menjalani hari seperti mayat hidup, walau memiliki sedikit kesadaran.

Sebagian dari mereka bertaubat serta berjanji akan setia, itu disetujui dan mereka diampuni tapi bukan berarti tanpa konsekuensi. Karena kebodohan mereka, High Elf King menghukum dengan memberi sebuah kutukan.

Elf pembangkan ini akan menjalani aktivitas di malam hari saja. Jika mereka terlihat di siang hari, atau terkena cahaya matahari mereka akan musnah.

Permohonan maaf dikabulkan dan hukuman telah diputuskan, disatu sisi ada hal yang ingin mereka protes disisi lain mereka berada diujung tanduk. Jika mereka menolak keputusan yang sudah ditentukan, pedang dari pihak yang menang siap menebas leher mereka.

Walau berat hati mereka menerimanya, lalu seluruh pihak yang tergabung dengan Alliance. Memutuskan tempat bagi mereka adalah pulau Deep Forest, yang merupakan tempat terkecil serta asing di benua itu.

Lagi-lagi mereka ingin protes tapi tidak bisa. Seakan belum puas, mereka juga dikutuk agar sihir tidak bisa digunakan. Pengetahuan mereka dicabut dengan membunuh yang terpelajar, dan hanya meninggalkan yang masih bodoh.

Setelah berbagai putusan dan usulan yang memberatkan satu sisi, mereka yang tergabung dengan _Alliance._ Mengirim Elf yang bertaubat itu ke D_eep Forest, _tempat baru mereka tinggal dan nama mereka adalah Night elf.

Mengendap-endap dia melihat pertarungan manusia dengan seekor Rat yang telah berevolusi. Matanya memicing karena Manusia itu sudah terpukul telak, kini dia sedang terkapar di sebuah batu altar.

"Bagaimana bisa Omni-Rat ada disini!"

Night Elf itu menegang dan mencari sesuatu untuk bisa membantu, dia melihat sebuah busur tergeletak dan beberapa anak panah.

"Aku harus menolongnya!"

Dia bergerak cepat menaruh tongkatnya, mengambil busur dan mulai membidik. Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat lagi, karena kehilangan banyak darah. Hanya menjentikan lidah, rutukan berkali-kali menggaung dalam hati.

Rat Warrior mengayunkan pedangnya, melancarkan serangan terakhir untuk mengakhiri nyawa orang yang telah membunuh rekan-rekannya. Namun, sebuah anak panah menembus tangan kanannya.

Darah mengalir dan sang Rat Warrior memegang lengan itu dengan wajah kesakitan. Naruto mendapat celah seperti itu, segera menggapai pedang yang terjatuh.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada dia berdiri lalu menebas kepala Rat warrior, yang masih terkejut akan apa yang terjadi padanya. Kepala itu terbelah dan darah bersimbah, bercampur dengan otak miliknya yang hancur.

Naruto kembali terjatuh karena itu sisa tenaganya yang terakhir, napasnya kian memburu dan matanya menggelap. Meski begitu, dia senang karena sebelum kematian menjelmput, Rat warrior telah dibunuh walau menyisakan Rat Mad.

Samar-samar dia mendengar langkah seseorang berlari kearahnya, menopang kepalanya lalu sebuah botol kecil menyentuh bibirnya. Air dengan rasa manis dan segar, melewati tenggorokan yang tersumbat darah.

Kejutan masuknya air itu membuat dia terbatuk beberapa kali, meski dadanya sedikit sesak. Itu segera hilang, karena tubuhnya dengan cepat menghangat. Mungkin apa yang baru dia minum adalah heal potion.

_'Ini berbeda dari heal potion yang biasa kuminum.'_

Heal Potion merupakan benda penting, dia memiliki beberapa di tasnya. Bukan karena ingin menghemat hingga tidak meminumnya, tapi dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Para Rat itu akan langsung menyerangnya, juga setelah meminum heal potion kau harus mendiamkan tubuh sejenak membiarkannya bekerja efektif. Memberi celah pada musuh untuk menyerang, hal seperti itu tidak akan dibiarkan Naruto.

_'Di dalam medan perang walau waktu satu detik, itu cukup membuat dadu milikmu berubah angka dari yang kau prediksi.'_

Ucapan guru yang mengajarinya, begitu tertanam kuat dalam hati dan ingatan. Karena itulah, Naruto bermaksud menghabisi dua Rat itu baru meminumnya.

Siapa sangka dia kewalahan dan malah nyaris mati, andai saja seseorang yang kini menopangnya tidak datang menolong.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku seorang pengembara, apa kau masih bisa bergerak!"

"Ah sepertinya begitu."

Naruto terduduk sambil mengatakan itu, sedangkan Night elf segera meraih tongkatnya dan meremas kuat. memandang Rat Mad yang kini menatap tajam mereka, dengan dengusan besar monster itu melangkah dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pentungan miliknya.

Naruto dan Night elf segera beralih ke tempat berlawanan. Pentungan itu mengenai tanah, menciptakan lubang cukup dalam dengan debu beterbangan.

"Wooaarrgghhh!"

Rat mad meraung keras, menatap Naruto yang telah membunuh semua rekannya dan orang yang datang tiba-tiba. Dengan otaknya yang sederhana, Rat Mad memilih Naruto karena telah babak belur.

"Oh tidak!"

Night Elf gemetar ketakutan karena nasib pemuda itu sudah di ujung tanduk, genggaman tongkatnya dipererat. Sebenarnya, dia adalah seorang mage bukan pemanah. Skill memanah merupakan hal yang biasa dimiliki Elf, tapi bidang itu tidak terlalu di dalaminya.

Kutukan yang diberikan oleh High Elf King pada rasnya, membuat dirinya bisa memanah sebatas kemampuan manusia. Juga tubuh mereka dikutuk, agar tidak bisa memiliki keajaiban.

_'Hanya satu keajaiban, dalam satu hari.'_

Pikirannya bergemuruh ketika melihat situasi yang ada di depannya. Dalam dunia ini, keajaiban adalah hal penting, tidak peduli siapa dan dari Ras apa dirimu. Itu dapat membuatmu, membalikkan angka dadu yang tidak menguntungkan.

Air liur kasar melewati tenggorokannya yang menegang, melihat pertarungan Naruto dan monster itu. Hatinya menjerit dan berpikir keras, bagaimana bisa pemuda manusia itu masih sanggup melawan padahal sudah babak belur. Memang dia akui, heal potion yang baru diberikan merupakan potion diatas rata-rata.

_'Hn dia memberiku sebuah potion yang bagus, tubuhku sudah lumayan bisa digerakan. Tapi, kalau situasinya seperti ini terus, aku akan-'_

Pikiran adalah senjata bermata dua yang dimiliki setiap orang. Dia bisa membuatmu semangat, bahkan tampak gagah berani dengan prediksinya. Namun, di saat lain akan menjadi mimpi buruk pemiliknya, saat tidak melihat peluang sedikitpun.

_'Fokus! Yang kuperlukan adalah bergerak.'_

Naruto mencoba menebas bahu kanan Rat Mad, dengan sigap tangan kiri monster itu bergerak menghalang. Tubuh yang baru pulih jika terkena serangan, maka dipastikan akan ambruk. Naruto menunduk lalu berguling, menghindar sambil menebas kaki Rat itu.

Pedang di tangannya tidak cukup tajam dan kuat, untuk memotong kaki milik Rat Mad. Daging yang besar dan padat, membuat pedang hanya memberi dampak kecil padanya. Meski begitu, raungan tetap terdengar, karena itu menimbulkan rasa sakit.

Melihat peluang, segera sang Night Elf merapalkan keajabain yang dimilikinya.

"Benih … Kecambah … Tumbuh! Menjalarlah, _**Black Root!**_"

Tongkat yang dipegangnya mengetuk keras tanah lalu muncul sebuah akar hitam seperti sulur, mengarah cepat ke tubuh Rat Mad yang sedang mengerang sakit.

Akar hitam itu mengikat kuat Rat Mad membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, Sang Night Elf segera memberi perintah pada Naruto.

"Sekarang kesempatanmu! Aku hanya punya satu keajaiban, habisi dia sebelum lepas."

Menerima operan dari Night Elf, Naruto menggenggam pedang miliknya dan berlari. Rat Mad berusaha untuk lepas, dari lilitan sihir sang Night Elf Mage.

_'Dia bisa menggunakan keajaiban. Kali ini aku pasti!'_

Tinggi Rat Mad dua meter, berkat adanya sulur hitam itu, dia terbelenggu dan tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Naruto dengan sigap melompat sambil memegang sulur itu, mencapai puncak kepala sang Monster.

"Hm kau memang sesuatu, hampir membuat dadu milikku menunjukkan angka berbeda. Sekarang, sampai jumpa di Neraka!"

"Woaarrrgghh!"

Rat Mad menjerit keras, satu tusukan pedang petualang menembus kepalanya.

Darah bersimbah dibarengi suara keras memilukan menggema di langit malam, berhias penuh bintang dan dua bulan.

Night Elf napasnya memburu sebab menggunakan satu-satunya keajaiban yang dia bisa, merapalkan keajaiban menguras tenaganya. Meski begitu, dia harus tetap melakukannya untuk meningkatkan rasio penggunaan beberapa kali dalam sehari.

Meski tidak ada bahaya sekalipun, dia harus terus menggunakan keajaiban miliknya. Agar tubuhnya bisa menampung keajaiban yang lebih besar, setiap kali dia menggunakan sihir tubuhnya terkulai dan hilang kesadaran.

Hal sama terjadi pada Naruto meski tenaganya sedikit pulih, karena Potion yang diberikan Night Elf itu. Pertarungan ini menguras semuanya, kini dia benar-benar tak berdaya dan terlentang lalu kesadarannya menghilang.

…

Teriakan yang menggema terdengar oleh warga desa yang hikmat berdoa, agar tempat tinggal mereka terselamatkan serta petualang muda itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu!"

"Apa kita lihat saja!"

Saling memandang satu sama lain, mereka manahan napas lalu meneguk liur berat. Kemudian, mengangguk pelan dan serempak melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju desa.

Tetua desa dan seluruh warga melebarkan mata, melihat apa yang ada di depan mata. Mayat dari Rat yang mengenakan Armor, serta Rat yang memiliki ukuran dua meter tergeletak di sana.

Diantara semua itu, pemuda pirang yang mereka kenal kini terlentang tidak sadarkan diri. Di tempat yang tidak jauh, terbujur kaku seorang Night Elf yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Mereka ada disini!"

"Cepat bawa ke tempat aman, sisanya kita bereskan semua ini!"

"Siap!"

_'Dewi Freya! Terima kasih telah melindungi tempat kami.'_

Tetua desa dan seluruh warga bahu membahu, mengumpulkan mayat itu dan membakarnya. Ada rasa jijik dan takut, saat mereka mengangkat mayat para Rat.

"Inikah wujud mereka saat sudah mendapat anugerah, benar-benar mengejutkan."

"Sepertinya, ada banyak hal yang belum kita ketahui tentang dunia ini."

Luasnya dunia ini membuat mereka merasa kecil, meski menghabiskan banyak waktu sekalipun. Mereka belum tentu akan menguak semua yang ada di dunia ini.

Kerja keras mereka selesai dan kini semua melepas ketakutan, tapi wajah kecemasan menghias. Ketika melihat pemuda bersurai pirang dan Sang Night Elf, masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kapan mereka akan bangun?"

Setelah dirawat dengan baik, Naruto membuka mata perlahan. Mengucek mata mencoba mendapatkan fokus, lalu tersadar jika dia telah pingsan karena kelelahan.

_'Apa aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Bagaimana dengan pengembara itu?'_

Pertanyaan terlintas setelah dia mendapatkan kesadarannya. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang Gadis Desa, ditangannya terdapat sebuah nampan. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang, dengan diikat kuncir kuda dan mata hijau emerald. Dengan mengenakan pakaian sederhana ketika Melihat Naruto sudah sadar, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Ah anda sudah bangun!"

"Um!"

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berganti posisi duduk, nyeri terasa di punggungnya akibat pukulan Rat Mad. Wajahnya meringis dan segera Gadis desa menaruh nampan di tempat terdekat, lalu membantu Naruto duduk.

"Sebaiknya, anda jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, karena dalam masa pemulihan."

"Berapa lama aku disini?"

"Anda pingsan selama satu hari penuh orang yang membantumu, sudah pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dan memberi sebuah surat."

Saat mendengarnya Naruto menatap tangan miliknya. Ada rasa kesal yang menggerayangi hatinya, karena hampir mati oleh Rat itu. Juga, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak senang, karena belum berterima kasih pada pengembara itu.

_'Suatu saat, aku akan membalas kebaikanmu.'_

Dia meremas tangan dan mengukir janji itu di hatinya. Meski cenderung mengabaikan orang lain, tapi dia bukanlah orang yang tidak tahu balas budi.

Gadis desa yang melihat Naruto memasang ekspresi muram, kemudian berubah semangat tanpa sadar terkikik. Naruto melirik gadis itu yang kini tertawa pelan disampingnya.

Sadar sedang diperhatikan dengan cepat dia berdehem dan tersenyum, lalu melayani kebutuhan petualang yang sudah menyelamatkan desanya.

"Baiklah, waktunya makan siang!"

"Um!"

Setelah makan siangnya selesai, Naruto menatap Gadis Desa yang hendak keluar. Menyadari itu, si Gadis Desa segera bertanya

"Ada apa kau melihatku begitu?"

"Penduduk yang lain, mereka kemana?"

Mereka kembali ke sarang Rat yang sudah kau bunuh, tetua desa menyuruh mengumpulkan semua mayat Rat untuk dibakar.

"Jadi begitu!"

Gadis Desa sama sekali belum paham, dengan jalan pikiran orang yang ada di depannya. Cara berkomunikasinya sangat buruk bahkan monoton.

_'Apa benar, dia ini manusia!'_

Kepalanya menggeleng saat kalimat itu melintas di pikirannya. Meski petualang satu ini sikapnya aneh, tapi dia sudah menyelamatkan desa tempatnya tinggal.

_'Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu!'_

Naruto melihat semua tingkah sang Gadis Desa yang tiba-tiba menggeleng, lalu mengangguk seolah memikirkan hal penting. Namun, dia tidak ambil pusing dengan semua itu dan hanya terdiam.

Esoknya, seluruh warga berkumpul dihadapannya. Ini telah lewat dua hari sejak pembasmian Rat selesai, dia sepenuhnya sadar sudah merepotkan. Semua perlengkapan dan pemberian dari sang Night Elf, tersimpan dengan rapi dalam tasnya.

Naruto menmperingatkan agar informasi tentang Rat yang berevolusi, jangan sampai menyebar demi keamanan. Tetua desa mengerti dengan maksud Naruto, berjanji tidak akan menyebarkan hal yang mereka lihat.

Naruto menatap bongkahan batu tempat dirinya terkapar dan hampir di tebas oleh Rat warrior, lalu selamat berkat bantuan seseorang yang tidak dia ketahui namanya.

Pagi ini dia mengetahui dari Gadis Desa yang mengajaknya berkeliling, kalau itu adalah bekas sebuah altar dimana patung Dewi Freya berada.

"Apa nama desa ini?"

Tetua desa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruto, setelah melirik bekas patung sang dewi berada. Lalu dengan cepat dia menjawab.

"Desa Baran!"

"Jadi begitu, aku berangkat!"

Warga banyak terkejut, karena hanya itu yang disampaikan Naruto sebelum kepergiannya. Biasanya para petualang akan tersenyum lebar, lalu mengucapkan dengan lantang nama mereka. Berkata sesuatu yang membuat para pendengar tertawa canggung, karena ucapannya kelewat mustahil.

Namun, pemuda surai pirang ini hanya bertanya nama desa, lalu pergi begitu saja layaknya angin. Tubuhnya berbalik dan bersiap, meninggalkan desa tersebut.

"Paling tidak, sebutkan namamu! Itu adalah kebiasan para petualang."

Kaki Naruto tertahan ketika suara feminim itu, mengucapkan hal yang didengarnya. Tanpa menoleh dia balik bertanya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Kali ini tidak ada suara untuk memprotes ucapannya, tapi Gadis Desa tidak menyerah.

"Agar kami bisa mengingat, orang yang telah menyelamatkan desa kami."

_'Dan aku!'_

Kalimat kecil itu menggema di hatinya, tidak mungkin dia mengucapkannya sefrontal itu. Gadis Desa memahami dengan baik hal itu. Naruto tetap diam, setelah beberapa waktu dia membalas.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Jaa naa!"

Petualang muda itu melangkahkan kakinya mantap tanpa menatap ke belakang. Seandainya, dia berbalik mungkin akan terkejut atau mungkin tidak. Sebab Gadis desa dan semua warga, menunduk ke arahnya tanda hormat serta terima kasih.

Uzumaki Naruto ya.

**And cut**

**Akhirnya, Arc pembasmian Rat evolusi di sebuah desa selesai. Semoga kalian puas ya. Mungkin kalian berpikir lebay amat yah. kok harus tiga chapter untuk membantai semuanya.**

**Hei aku buat chapter ini bukan sebagai kelanjutan saja tapi **_**sesuatu**_** untuk Arc ke depannya.**

**Um sejauh ini Naruto terus yang ke sorot yah, kemana Goblin slayer? Kok dia gak pernah keliatan bukankah ini di dunia dia? Sabar semuanya, seperti yang kubilang Chapter ini akan menjadi **_**sesuatu**_**.**

**Masalah Goblin slayer dia akan muncul kok, tenang saja aku sudah siapkan panggung untuknya dan harap ingat sekali lagi ya. Time line cerita ini terjadi setelah satu tahun dari LN atau Manga Goblin Slayer Yearone, jadi untuk sekarang belum ada Party untuk Naruto.**

**Oke semoga kalian puas waktunya jawab Review!**

** Fazakhi Indra : Oke terima kasih doanya, harap ikutin dengan tenang ya ceritaku. Kalau tidak merepotkan kunjungi di Mangatoon juga.:)**

** D'Arc 01 : Syukurlah kalau begitu … Pair? Kurasa saat ini belum kepikiran walau, udah ada beberapa yang meminta sih. Harap ikuti cerita ini dengan baik ya.:)**

** Arystaa101 : Ini sudah Up dan Terima kasih pujiannya.:)**

** siapa ayo : aku pikir nanti di Chapter depan kamu bakalan tahu deh.:)**

** Kds601 : Terima kasih pujiannya, Nah untuk itu aku sedang merancangnya jadi harap bersabar ya. Tapi Fokus utama akan ke Rat, nanti juga kamu akan mengerti.**

** : Siap ini udah**

** uyee : Hm bukankah itu salah satu trik, untuk melihat apa pembaca suka dengan cerita ya. Apa kamu tidak suka cara saya kak.:)**

** Guest : Ini sudah lanjut.**

**Fiuh itu semua balasan dariku kuharap kalian bisa senang mengikuti cerita yang kubagikan, sekali lagi kalau tidak keberatan baca cerita ini juga di Mangatoon sungguh itu akan sangat membantu.**

**Saya selaku Author, memohon maaf jika terdapat salah kata dan typo. Jinchuriki Shukaku Out :')**


	7. Akan dia yang selalu menunggu

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Mungkin kedepan setting tempatnya diambil dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih**

**Chapter 7**

**Akan dia yang selalu menunggu**

Cordelia atau gadis resepsionis yang lain dari Hinata, membolak-balikan halaman Quest yang begitu tebal ditangannya. Hembusan napas berat keluar, melihat Quest yang banyak itu berulang kali.

"Hm, kapan Quest Goblin akan berakhir!"

Goblin! Sebuah Ras yang juga dipandang sebelah mata oleh _mereka_, ketimbang Rat para petualang sepertinya masih mau memberantas makhluk ini. Sebab cukup memberikan tantangan.

Goblin adalah makhluk yang tidak berdoa, mereka tidak menyembah siapapun. mereka hanya punya empat niat yaitu menjarah, memperkosa, menyiksa dan membunuh.

Umumnya setiap Ras, baik itu manusia dan yang lainnya. Memikiki niat dan alasan, kenapa mereka membuat keonaran dan kekacauan.

Namun, Ras hijau cebol ini berbeda. Memang tujuan mereka menjarah adalah mencari makan, sebab urusan perut merupakan hal yang tidak bisa kau tahan.

Walau kebutuhan makan tidak seperti bernapas, itu tidak membuat kita bisa mengabaikannya. Karena itulah, kebanyakan penjahat melakukan aksinya disebabkan kelaparan.

Jika seseorang atau suatu Ras terpenuhi kebutuhan perutnya, maka yang tinggal adalah kebutuhan nama dan terus berlanjut dengan kekuasaan. Bagi goblin, hal selanjutnya bukanlah karena alasan seperti itu.

Tujuan goblin selanjutnya setelah mereka mendapat pangan yang cukup, kesenangan pribadi dan niat balas dendam terhadap ras lain yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Goblin adalah makhluk pendendam, mereka akan ingat seumur hidup dengan apa yang menimpanya. Tidak peduli dengan cara apapun, jika kau membiarkan anak goblin lepas karena kasihan.

Bersiaplah, dia akan datang bergerombolan menyerang desamu dan membunuh keluarga, orang terdekatmu, serta menjarah desa tanpa peduli jeritan memohon darimu.

"Hah kuharap kau cepat datang!"

Cordelia berharap pada dirinya sendiri untuk kedatangan pria itu. Seorang dengan armor kulit kotor dan helm murahan terpasang di wajahnya, perisai bundar kecil terikat di lengan kiri dan pedang yang memiliki ukuran tak biasa terselip di pinggangnya.

"Goblin slayer-san!"

Dia telah mendedikasikan setahun masa petualangannya memburu, memburu, dan terus memburu Goblin. Tidak peduli dimana dan kapanpun asal itu tentang Goblin, pria itu akan mengambilnya. walaupun hadiah dari Quest itu sangatlah murah, tapi masih lumayan daripada membunuh tikus.

Sifat dan tipikal pria itu, Cordelia merasa ada kemiripan dengan petualang baru yang selalu mendatangi meja Hinata.

Gestur tubuh, cara berjalan dan sifatnya. Memiliki tingkat kesamaan yang besar. Perbedaan diantara mereka berdua, ada di bagian wajah saja.

Goblin Slayer tidak mengekspos wajahnya, entah karena dia malu atau apa. Petualang muda yang selalu mendatangai Hinata, menampakan wajahnya meski tanpa ada jejak emosi di sana. Cordelia hanya sekali dapat melihat jelas wajah Goblin Slayer, saat dia pertama kali mendaftar menjadi petualang.

"Masih banyak yang belum kuketahui tentang pemuda itu. Mengapa dan apa penyebabnya selalu memburu Rat. Apa mungkin, memang ada Rat yang berevolusi."

Cordelia mengetahui itu, sebab saat menyampaikan laporannya pada Hinata. Seluruh orang di Guild petualang memasang telinga, walau pada akhirnya itu untuk meledek dia setelahnya.

Ada jejak wajah yang percaya, setengah percaya dan tidak percaya sama sekali. Namun semua itu tidak ditunjukkan, karena mereka sama pendapat kalau ucapan petualang muda itu hanyalah omong kosong.

"Logika siapapun akan terbentur keras, ketika memikirkannya. Tapi-"

"Cordelia sudah waktunya jam makan siang!"

Suara lembut itu, berasal dari rekan satunya yang akan membantu ketika ada promosi kenaikan kelas petualang. Dia memilki anugerah _Sensei Lie_ yang diberikan dewi ketertiban, untuk mengetahui kebohongan pada ucapan petualang.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, mengetahui sudah tiba jam makan siang. Namun, sisi lain dirinya murung. Harapannya, tidak terkabul.

_'Dia belum kembali!'_

Matanya tak pernah jemu melihat pintu masuk Guild petualang. Doa selalu terhaturkan pada sang dewa dan harapan, entah berapa kali dia lontarkan. Itu semua, untuk satu hal yang menurutnya berharga.

"Hah baiklah, ayo kita makan siang. Hinata kau juga!"

Rekan kerja disebelahnya, benar-benar sibuk harus merekap dokumen. Kali ini para petualang pemula bermunculan, otomatis laporan Quest yang selesai juga banyak.

Tugas seorang resepsionis tidaklah semudah kelihatannya. Yang hanya duduk manis sambil berkata 'selamat datang' atau 'selamat berburu' kepada para petualang.

"Ano kau duluan saja Cordelia-san! Aku sedang sibuk saat ini."

"Etto, mau kubantu?"

"Ah terima kasih, aku masih bisa menanganinya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya!"

Cordelia dan gadis yang menjadi rekan kerjanya, meninggalkan Hinata dengan senyum ramah untuk makan siang.

"Hinata itu mirip sekali denganmu?"

"Eh, apa maksudmu?"

"Sikapnya yang malu-malu dan keinginan agar tidak merepotkan orang lain, mengingatkan diriku pada sifatmu dimasa lalu."

Ekspresi Cordelia terganggu dengan perkiraan temannya, dia juga tidak menampik fakta itu. Saat awal-awal ditugaskan di sini satu tahun yang lalu, sikapnya memang mirip seperti Hinata.

Senyumnya, keramahannya, bahkan cara bicaranya. Namun, dia tidak menganggapnya sebagi saingan atau rival karena akan terlihat bodoh.

"Yah bukankah itu bagus, dia sudah berjuang keras!"

"Um, kau benar!"

Setelah mereka memesan makanan serta menghabiskannya, giliran Hinata dan Rias yang beristirahat. Begitulah pengaturan jam Guild Petualang, salah satu penyambut harus selalu siap.

Jika seandainya ada pengunjung datang untuk memasang Quest atau yang lain, masih ada yang mengurus dan tidak kecewa. Kembali Cordelia membolak-balik halaman Quest Goblin.

_'Sudah berapa kali dia mengambil Quest ini, aku rasa kalau dihitung hampir mencapai angka puluhan dan dia tidak pernah lelah sama sekali. Levelnya naik dua tingkat, selama satu tahun.'_

Mengingat itu tanpa sadar sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Hal yang membuatnya bahagia selain menunggu _dia_ datang dan mendengar laporan darinya, itu adalah mengingat pencapaian yang telah diraih Goblin Slayer selama ini.

Entah dewa atau dewi mana yang mendengar doanya, keinginannya kali ini terkabul. Lonceng berbunyi, menandakan seseorang masuk dan itu adalah _dia_.

Seorang dengan armor kulit kotor dan helm murahan, sebuah perisai bundar kecil terikat dilengan kirinya lalu pedang berukuran tak biasa terselip dipinggangnya.

Langkahnya tenang dan berani, menegaskan kalau dia pasti bisa mengatasi semua musuh yang dihadapinya. Pria yang selalu dinantikan kedatangannya oleh Cordelia.

"Goblin slayer-san!"

Senyum ramah Cordelia dibarengi sapaan riang, membuat petualang itu mengangguk pelan. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia melaporkan misinya.

"Kali ini banyak Goblin, 1 Goblin Shaman, 2 Hobgoblin dan 25 Wanderes. Totalnya ada 28 Goblin di gua itu, semuanya sudah aku bunuh."

Suara pria ini selalu sama seperti yang biasa Cordelia dengar, tenang dan mekanikal serta meyakinkan.

"Jadi jumlahnya 28 Goblin di Quest kali ini, bagaimana dengan tawanannya? Apa ada yang berhasil diselamatkan?"

Goblin Slayer menggeleng pelan, Cordelia tahu dengan itu dan tidak berniat memperjelas keyakinannya. Wajah miliknya mendadak sendu, karena kali ini sudah terlambat.

"Paling tidak kau pulang dengan selamat, itu bisa dihitung sebuah pencapaian."

Goblin Slayer terdiam dengan ucapan terdapat rasa syukur, dibalik kalimat yang disampaikan Cordelia.

"Yah! Jadi, apa ada permintaan Goblin?"

_'Dia ini ketika kemari dan melaporkan misi pasti meminta lagi, tidak pernah lelah atau beristirahat.'_

"Ha'i! Kali ini ada banyak tapi aku menyarankan, untuk menyelasaikannya dengan Party. Apa kau paham?"

Lengan Goblin slayer memegang dagu, hening melanda tempat itu. Cordelia sempat berpikir apa ucapannya tadi, terlalu berat untuk di cerna pria ini.

_'Apa barusan aku membuatnya tersinggung, aku tahu dia selalu bisa mengalahkan Goblin seorang diri. Namun, aku juga ingin sekali dia seperti pria yang memberantas Rat itu. Setidaknya, dia pernah berparty walau tidak lama sih.'_

"Apa kau tidak mau membentuk party?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau lebih tepatnya, apa ada yang mau berparty denganku?"

Kedutan muncul di dahi Cordelia, mengapa dia melupakan fakta itu. Tiga bulan awal saat dia yang selalu mengambil Quest Goblin, para petualang sudah menjaga jarak.

Itu karena dia selalu dan selalu memburu Goblin tanpa henti, belum lagi armor kulit dan peralatan miliknya tidak terawat baik. Petualang pemula, bahkan memiliki peralatan yang lebih bagus ketimbang dirinya.

"Eh eto, kalau itu sih."

Mata Cordelia akhirnya menatap seseorang yang menurutnya, bisa digunakan agar pria itu tidak sendirian. Duduk disana seorang Dwarf warrior, masih di tingkat keramik dan belum memiliki party.

"Hei Kau! Bukankah yang beberapa hari lalu mendaftar? Kemarilah!"

Cordelia memanggil Dwarf itu dan membuat semu merah muda terlukis di pipinya. Dengan menggaruk kecil pipinya yang kasar, Dwarf muda itu mendatangai Cordelia.

"Ah kau benar, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan party?"

"Ah belum sih, karena aku pemula jadi masih belum ada petualang yang mau berparty denganku?"

Mata Cordelia berbinar saat mengetahuinya, diam-diam hatinya bersemangat. Tanpa sadar dia meremas tangan dengan gembira, lalu sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau berparty dengan pria ini?"

Sang Dwarf warrior melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Cordelia, wajahnya terkejut sambil mulutnya bergumam cepat.

"Go-Goblin Slayer!"

_'Dia adalah petualang yang mengambil Quest Goblin dan tidak pernah mengambil yang lain.'_

"Ka-kalau dia mau, aku tidak keberatan."

"Bagaimana?"

Wajah Cordelia mengarah pada Goblin Slayer dengan ekspresi memohon, senyumnya yang manis memang menawan siapa saja. Namun, kali ini ada sesuatu dibalik wajahnya yang tersenyum. Yaitu sebuah kata tanpa suara 'jangan menyia-nyiakan usahaku.'

Satu anggukan kecil menjadi tanda Goblin Slayer menerima tawaran, serta usaha yang dilakukan Cordelia agar dia memiliki Party. Segera tangannya terulur, mengambil kertas Quest.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!"

"H-Ha'i!"

"Hati-hati dan pulanglah dengan selamat!"

Tangannya melambai disertai kepang rambutnya, dia terkikik kecil karena berhasil membuat Goblin Slayer membentuk Party. Sebenarnya, dia tidak terlalu memaksa, karena tahu sifat Petualang itu.

Entah kenapa dia mau menerima tawaran party yang diberikan olehnya tanpa alasan, mungkin karena dia-Goblin Slayer-sudah lelah. Sebab selalu mendengar arahan darinya untuk membuat Party.

_'Selamat berjuang Goblin Slayer-san!'_

Langkah kaki dwarf yang kecil membuatnya tertinggal dibelakang Goblin Slayer. Dengan berusaha keras, dia mencoba menyusul sang petualang aneh yang terus memburu Goblin itu.

_'Dia sama sekali, tidak menoleh ke belakang.'_

Pria ini memang seperti itu, jika berjalan selalu lurus ke depan tidak pernah melihat ke belakang. Sikap itu seakan mencerminkan dirinya yang tidak peduli hal-hal sekitarnya, atau hendak melupakan sesuatu di masa lalu.

Menyadari bahwa anggota Party tertinggal, dia melambatkan langkahnya dan Dwarf yang berprofesi sebagai warrior itu bisa menyusul.

_'Kupikir dia orang yang masa bodoh, ternyata dia memiliki perhatian juga. Sekarang, apa yang harus aku katakan untuk memecah kesunyian.'_

"Kita akan ke toko perlengkapan!"

Suara tenang dan mekanikal Goblin slayer membuat Dwarf kaget, seolah bisa menebak apa yang dia pikirkan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Ada apa kita kesana, bukannya perlengkapan kita sudah lengkap?"

"Belum!"

"Eh, lalu apa yang akan kita beli?"

"Kau akan tahu!"

Wajah Dwarf menunjukkan keanehan, jawaban Goblin Slayer yang ambigu. Membuat suasana diantara mereka sedikit terganggu, setelah melewati kesunyian ditengah kerumunan karena tidak menemukan topik pembicaraan. Mereka akhirnya, sampai di toko perlengkapan sang Dwarf penempa Guild.

"Woah senang rasanya, kedatangan tamu sesama Rasku. Kemari kawan!"

Dwarf warrior juga tersenyum menyambut sapaan khas dari Dwarf penempa, lalu mata dari mereka sama menatap Goblin Slayer.

"Wooh jadi kau mengikuti pria ini. Petualang yang naik 2 peringkat dalam setahun, dia selalu membunuh Goblin. Apa seperti biasanya."

"Iya, tapi ada tambahan!"

Dwarf penempa kebingungan dengan kalimat tambahan itu, apa yang dimaksud Goblin Slayer.

"Lalu tambahannya itu?"

"Woi ubah semua perlengkapanmu, kali ini kita akan berburu di gua. Benda yang kau gunakan terlalu berat, keefektifan benda itu berkurang ketika di gua."

Apa yang sebenarnya digunakan Dwarf warrior adalah Kapak dua tangan, memiliki ukuran sedikit lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Eh ini peninggalan ayahku!"

"Pilih nyawamu atau peninggalan ayahmu, terserah padamu!"

Inilah Goblin Slayer, dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Apa orang itu marah atau tersinggung dengan ucapannya, tapi saran darinya itu benar.

Kapak dua tangan terlalu berat dan lagi gua memiliki ruang sempit, tidak cocok menggunakan benda seperti itu. Tenaga akan terkuras lebih cepat, sebab udara di gua itu tipis.

"Mattaku, kau benar-benar mengatakannya."

Dwarf penempa tidak marah saat saudara Rasnya, dinasihati kasar Goblin Slayer. Sejujurnya, dia juga akan menasihati tentu dengan cara yang lebih halus.

"Kalau gitu, aku harus memakai apa?"

Goblin Slayer menengok ke arah Dwarf penempa. Mengerti maksud dari tatapan dibalik helm itu, sang Dwarf penempa menjentikkan lidah. Berlalu mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan saudaranya.

"Ini benda yang bagus untukmu, saat berburu di gua!"

Kini di atas meja terdapat kapak satu tangan, perisai kecil, helm serta armor besi ringan. Sang Dwarf menggosok hidung, menunjukkan benda-benda itu.

"Woah! Aku tidak punya uang untuk-"

Goblin Slayer menyerahkan beberapa koin perak, membayar peralatan itu kemudian segera memerintah.

"Pakailah!"

Dwarf warrior terkejut saat kata itu keluar dari Goblin slayer. Bahkan sang Dwarf penempa pun sedikit melirik kepadanya. Seakan ini mimpi, Dwarf warrior mencubit pipi dan merasakan sakit di sana.

_'Ini bukan mimpi, Goblin slayer membelikanku peralatan baru.'_

"Etto aku!"

"Cepat gunakan, kita akan segera berangkat! Sebelum itu, kita juga perlu mencari bekal perjalanan.

"Ha'i!"

Tidak ada protes lagi, Dwarf warrior menggunakan perlengkapan yang sudah dibayar. Setelah berterima kasih, mereka beranjak ke tempat lain membeli perbekalan, lalu berangkat menuju tempat Quest.

And Cut

**Yeah kembali berjumpa dengan saya selaku Author, ahem baiklah inilah panggung awal untuk Goblin slayer. Maaf jika hanya berisi percakapan dan scene membosankan.**

**Kepala saya serasa berat karena sebelumnya di empat Chapter beruntun, menyajikan Figth scene dan sekarang sedang mengendurkannya dulu.**

**Oke Naruto gak kecium baunya di sini. karena ini, memang bukan panggungnya. Mungkin dia akan muncul besok, dan itu akan menjadi titik berjalannya Arc story.**

**Ke depan mungkin adegannya akan lebih berbahaya :') jadi kuharap bagi yang kurang nyaman mohon maaf ya.**

**Segitu aja dulu waktunya bahas review yang masuk**

** Lio-kun11 : pembasmian satu sarang bukan berarti membasmi mereka semua. Tapi terima kasih sarannya dan aku akan berusaha lebih baik.**

** Eins-Zwei : Terima kasih banyak atas saran yang kau berikan. Aku akan belajar lebih baik sebenarnya, alurnya mau kubuat sedang. Dan saran nama senjata Narutonya aku terima, terima kasih banyak atas Reviewnya.**

**D'Arc01 : Yah memang begitu, terima kasih sudah mengerti :)**

**Tri Budhi Wahyu : wah terima kasih apresiasinya, mohon ikuti cerita ini dan berikan tanggapan yang membangun untuk lebih baik.**

**Siapa ayo : Ini udah lanjut silakam ikuti dengan sabar :)**

**Gun's884 : Ini udah lanjut silakan menikmati :')**

**Itulah balasan reviewnya, maaf jika ada yang tidak terjawab. Akhirnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kesedian meluangkan waktu membaca ceritaku.**

**Untuk dimangatoon sabar ya, sedang aku susun beberapa scene. Akan ada sedikit perbedaan di sini dan di sana:')**

**Jinchuriki Shukaku Out!**


	8. Serial Quest dan dimulainya perburuan

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Mungkin kedepan setting tempatnya diambil dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih**

**Chapter 8**

**Serial Quest dan dimulainya perburuan**

"Omni-Rat! Itu panggilan mereka"

Pikirannya menerawang saat menggumamkan sesuatu yang telah dia ketahui. Surat pemberian sang pengembara yang menolongnya, sedikit menjelaskan musuh yang dihadapinya.

Apa yang disampaikan pengembara yang ternyata seorang Night Elf, merupakan nama dari jenis Rat yang diketahui olehnya. Dalam surat itu, Omni-Rat adalah Ras yang dulu berada di benua lain.

"Aku benar-benar harus mencari informasi lebih, waktuku tidak banyak. Ini sudah masuk bulan ketujuh, saatnya musim panen dan kemudian musim gugur. Lalu, kejadian itu pasti terulang."

Naruto mengatakan semua itu bukan tanpa alasan, menurut surat dari sang Night Elf. Apa yang menimpa dirinya dimasa lalu, itu adalah kebiasan mereka.

Meski langkahnya tenang dan sigap, jika diperhatikan lebih dekat ada jejak kegusaran yang kuat di sana. Penyebabnya sudah jelas, dia tidak ingin momen itu terulang lagi.

"Bagaimana caraku menyakinkan orang-orang tentang itu dan juga, dimana _mereka_ akan melakukannya. Night Elf itu tidak menjelaskan detailnya."

Naruto menghembuskan napas berat, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran yang membebani kepala. Tidak bersiap akan sesuatu yang pasti terjadi memang bodoh, tapi bertindak ceroboh dan tanpa perhitungan merupakan tindakan paling bodoh lagi.

_'Kemana aku akan meminta bantuan?'_

Melepaskan permasalahannya sejenak, Langkah kakinya menuju sebuah tempat. Di mana para pemahat berkumpul untuk membuat sebuah patung.

Ketukan palu pada pahat menggores sebuah batu, perlahan membentuk sosok wajah dari dewa atau dewi yang dipesan pelanggan.

Itu seorang sculptor muda yang mengukir sebuah batu, ukirannya sangat indah. Belum diketaui siapa sosok dewi yang sedang dipahatnya.

Para petualang bisa memutuskan. Apa dia akan berdoa atau tidak, namun karena para petualang adalah petarung. Jelas mereka banyak yang berdoa pada dewa Ares atau Athena, keduanya terkenal sebagai dewa perang dan dewi strategi.

Sangat cocok bagi mereka yang menjadi Warrior dan Figther, sebab anugerah yang mereka dapatkan sesuai untuk kelasnya.

_'Aku hanya akan melayani, jika mereka sendiri yang meminta tolong padaku._'

Naruto mendekati pemuda itu, melihat dengan teliti, mencoba menebak apa yang dibuat Sculptor muda. Para pengerajin memang sangat terkenal, namun, itu juga sebanding dengan keringat yang mereka keluarkan dalam membuat sebuah karya.

"Hrm."

Sculptor muda melirik saat telinganya mendengar deheman seseorang, itu petualang muda yang sedang menerka apa yang dia pahat.

"Ah maafkan aku, tidak menyadari ada pelanggan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kau menciptakan patung siapa?"

"Ahahaha aku masih pemula, lain dengan para senior. Sejujurnya, aku sedang memahat dewi Freya. Hitung-hitung mencoba peruntungan."

"Peruntungan."

Naruto menggumamkan kalimat terakhir sang Sculptor, karena terdengar frustasi ditambah hela napas berat saat dia mengucapkannya.

"Kau tidak tahu ya. Menjadi Sculptor memang bisa membuatmu terkenal, tapi itu juga tidak bisa diraih dalam semalam atau satu patung saja. Ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan, mirisnya semua itu butuh dana yang besar."

Sculptor bisa dibilang orang-orang yang sangat mencintai seni dan keindahan, sama seperti Bard namun berbeda wujud karya saja. Jika Bard menyusun kata-kata, agar membentuk syair yang indah dan enak didengar.

Maka sculptor membentuk dan mengikis dengan teliti bongkahan batu atau potongan kayu besar, untuk diukir menjadi sebuah bentuk lain yang indah dan enak dilihat.

Perbedaan mereka adalah sarana pemuasan saja. Singkatnya, Bard menjual karyanya agar bisa memuaskan telinga para pendengar. Sedangkan Sculptor, menjual karyanya agar bisa memuaskan mata para penikmatnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu desa Baran?"

"Eh, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Selesaikan karyamu dan antarkan patung itu ke sana, untuk bayarannya."

Naruto merogoh tas miliknya dan mengambil batu permata hijau, yang dia cungkil dari tongkat pegangan patung Rat di dalam gua.

"Ambil itu."

Mata Sculptor muda melebar saat menerima lemparan batu mulia hijau dari Naruto. Meski dia bukan seorang Dwarf yang ahli dalam permata, tapi dia sangat yakin kalau batu yang diberikan sebagai bayaran. Bukanlah palsu dan pasti sangat mahal.

"K-kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulang, jika kau tidak mau. Aku akan cari yang lain."

"Oh tidak-tidak, aku janji setelah selesai akan mengirimnya ke sana."

"Bagus."

Tidak melanjutkan percakapan Naruto pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Sculptor muda yang matanya berbinar karena baru mendapat bayaran besar

"Kerja kerasku terbayar, oh Freya-sama! Aku akan membuat patung. Dimana setiap orang yang melihat, akan merangkapkan tangan dan berdoa padamu."

Selesai mengucapkan janjinya. Sculptor itu, memukul dan memahat dengan semangat membara.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk warga yang hilir mudik, Naruto berjalan tenang. Dia tidak merespon sedikitpun, apa yang diucapkan beberapa orang kepadanya.

"Lihat dia, kudengar dari petualang lain dia maniak Rat."

"Eh, maksudmu orang yang mendapat julukan 'Rat Slayer' itu?"

"Sstt jangan keras-keras, nanti dia dengar."

"Ups maaf."

_'Rat Slayer' jadi aku sudah mendapat nama itu ketika pergi ke desa Baran. Master benar, kita tidak bisa mengatur persepsi orang karena itu merepotkan.'_

Naruto terus berjalan menuju Guild petualang, saat itu dia berpapasan dengan Goblin Slayer dan Dwarf Warrior disampingnya. Tidak ada sapaan ataupun salam, saat mereka saling melintasi.

Namun, mereka sama-sama bergumam dalam hati.

_'Dia!'_

…

Aktivitas selalu padat di Guild petualang. Para pengirim Quest, laporan Quest yang selesai, serta petualang yang mencari dan hendak menjalankan Quest.

Membuat dua resepsionis muda, Hinata dan Cordelia kewalahan menanganinya. meski mereka lelah, raut wajah tidak boleh menunjukkan kekesalan atau kemuraman.

Tidak peduli berapa banyak mereka bertemu bermacam-macam orang, senyum harus selalu terukir di wajah. Supaya setiap yang datang dan pergi, puas dengan pelayanan yang diberikan.

"Baik Pak, laporannya sudah diterima dan bayaran Questnya juga pas. Dalam beberapa hari, akan ada petualang yang menjalankan Quest ini."

"Ah semoga mereka datang dengan cepat."

Menundukkan kepala sang pemberi Quest berlalu dari meja Counter, Hinata menghembuskan napas saat selesai melayani tamu terakhir.

Di sebelahnya Cordelia juga menunjukkan raut lega, karena selesai mendengar laporan Quest terakhir dari seorang Dwarf Figther dan anggota partynya. Jika dia tidak salah dengar, Party itu telah membunuh monster Yeti di sebuah pegunungan.

"Hari ini begitu padat."

"Kau benar, seperti biasanya."

"Kalian berdua bekerja dengan bagus."

Rias dan Rosaly mengucapkan itu bersamaan lalu saling tersenyum. Puas dengan apa yang dilakukan junior mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kita tidak perlu turun tangan, benarkan Rosaly?"

"Kau benar, sepertinya dua junior kita sudah menjadi Gadis Guild sungguhan."

(A/N Rosaly adalah nama yang kuberikan untuk wanita yang menjadi pendamping si Gadis Guild. Dalam LN Goblin Slayer dia memiliki nama si Instruktur Guild, tugasnya untuk mengawasi kejujuran petualang. Saat akan dipromosikan ke tingkat selanjutnya.)

Hinata dan Cordelia saling menatap dan tersenyum, walau masih ada jejak lelah. Lalu Hinata kembali muram, sebab banyaknya permintaan Rat yang datang.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku menyelesaikan tumpukan Quest ini?"

Cordelia sedikit paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, diawal kariernya dulu hal yang sama terjadi. Hanya saja waktu itu Quest Goblin yang menumpuk.

"Etto Hinata, aku tahu perasaanmu. Situasi juga membuat kita tidak bisa memaksa para petualang, untuk memburu tikus di selokan."

Cordelia mengucapkan itu, sedang Rias dan Rosaly saling menarik sudut bibir. Mendengar apa yang dipermasalahkan.

"Itu mah gampang saja, serahkan Questnya pada petualang muda keramik itu. Sepertinya, dia akan senang."

"Eh!"

Hinata melirik ke Rias namun sebelum dia memotong dan membuat pernyataan protes _pria itu_ datang. Petualang keramik yang mengatakan kalau Rat, bisa berubah seperti manusia dan menculik wanita untuk dipermainkan.

"Rat Slayer-san!"

Hinata tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama, yang diberikan petualang kepada pria surai pirang itu. Meski ucapannya pelan, namun pendengaran Naruto bisa menangkapnya.

"Ternyata memang sudah menyebar."

Semua wanita di situ menjatuhkan keringat saat mendengar gumaman Naruto, Rias tersenyum dan beralasan ingin mengerjakan sesuatu. Rosaly juga dan Cordelia segera merapikan dokumen.

_'Kenapa mereka sekarang meninggalkanku, awas ya.'_

Hinata ingin sekali menggembungkan pipi karena ulah teman kerjanya. Yang langsung acuh, saat orang yang sempat dibicarakan muncul.

"Ja-jadi apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana?"

"Um ada Rat, sangat banyak!"

"Apa ada diantara mereka yang berevolusi?"

Mendengar Hinata bertanya seperti itu, Naruto memicingkan mata curiga. Sadar pertanyaannya menyimpan pengalaman buruk, Hinata segera meralat.

"Ah jangan dipikirkan, sebutkan saja jumlah mereka?"

"52 Rat biasa, 12 Rat Adventure, 1 Rat Mad dan 1 Rat Warrior. Totalnya ada 65 Rat."

Hinata terdiam seketika. Cordelia bahkan menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya. Saat mencuri dengar, apa yang disampaikan petualang muda itu.

"Aku tahu kau meragukannya, tapi kurasa itu sudah biasa. Aku harus lebih bersiap."

"Bersiap untuk apa?"

"Sudah jelas, membunuh Rat!"

Kali ini Hinata bisa melihatnya, wajah pria satu ini memperlihatkan emosi lagi. Dia sudah dua kali melihat Naruto menunjukkan emosi, tapi kali ini emosi itu bukan kesenangan atau kebahagiaan melainkan niat membunuh.

"Hm kupikir apa? Ternyata Rat ya. Terus apa laporan sebelumnya itu sungguhan maksud-"

"Lokasi tempat itu ada di gua dan terakhir di desa, siapa yang mengira kalau mereka sudah ada yang berubah menjadi Rat Warrior."

Tanda tanya besar sebenarnya dari tadi tercipta, saat mendengar nama jenis Rat baru yang diucapkan Naruto. Lalu dia memberanikan diri.

"Etto memangnya berapa banyak jenis mereka, juga darimana kau tahu nama-nama itu."

Naruto terdiam menerima pertanyaan Hinata. Terjadi hening dalam durasi lama, Cordelia merasakan nostalgia. Saat memperhatikan interaksi yang berlangsung.

_'Suasana percakapan mereka seperti diriku dan dia. Ternyata, kami memang aneh.'_

"Seorang Night Elf membantuku membasmi Rat, dia memberitahu kalau nama mereka adalah Omni-Rat. Dia juga menjelaskan beberapa jenis dari mereka. Ada yang pernah kulawan dan ada juga yang belum. Sebenarnya, Masterkulah yang memberitahu beberapa nama mereka sebelumnya. "

"Oh, jadi kau dibantu seorang Night Elf, ya."

_'Ternyata, dia pernah dilatih seseorang. Tapi, apa benar dia bertemu Night Elf.'_

Hinata ingin sekali menanyakan siapa orang itu dan kebenaran tentang Night Elf, tapi dia sadar kalau akan melewati batas yang masih terpasang. Naruto pun membalas.

"Itu benar."

Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyum dan sebuah ekspresi kewajaran, karena membasmi 65 Rat sendiri itu mustahil dilakukan. Apa yang membuatnya senang adalah pria ini selamat. Lalu mata Naruto menatap tumpukan Quest yang ada di meja Hinata.

"Apa itu Quest Rat?"

"Eh i-iya, akhir-akhir ini mereka banyak aktif dan jumlah yang masuk jadi tidak terkendali. Meski petualang pemula bermunculan tapi mereka semua."

Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya sebab Naruto mengangguk paham, apa yang akan diucapkan Hinata selanjutnya.

"Petualang baru, mereka hanya ingin melawan makhluk kuat dan jadi terkenal, itulah yang dikatakan tetua desa Baran. Bodohnya, ego seperti itu dilontarkan mereka yang masih hijau."

Anggukan tanpa sadar dilakukan Hinata saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto, dia telah melihat sendiri bagaimana para pemula itu terlalu berambisi mengambil Quest diluar level dan kemampuan. Hasilnya, beberapa ada yang terluka atau cacat, lalu kasus terburuk adalah kematian menjemput.

Cordelia dengan tenang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dan tanpa sadar terhanyut juga. Kini dia mengerti, kenapa Hinata bisa betah bicara dengan petualang baru itu.

"Aku tidak berniat mencari itu, yang kuinginkan adalah Rat. Sekarang, Bisakah kau menyerahkan semua Questnya padaku?"

Hinata dan Cordelia melebarkan mata, saat mendengar permintaan aneh yang diucapkan Naruto. Hinata sampai berdiri, terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Tunggu, apa kau serius? Maksudku, apa kau sudah gila?"

"Tidak ada yang akan mengerjakan Quest itu, kalau aku mengambil semuanya pun mereka tidak akan peduli. Lagi pula, sebelum menjadi petualang. Aku biasa memberantasnya saat masih mengembara, menurut para penduduk. Kasus Rat itu sudah didaftarkan menjadi Quest. Itulah alasan yang membuatku tertarik, mendaftar jadi Petualang."

Cordelia yang mendengarnya melebarkan mata. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa, memang enam bulan lalu, ada beberapa petualang yang melapor kalau Quest Rat sudah dikerjakan.

_'Jadi selama ini, dia yang melakukan itu?'_

Dilema menggerayangi Hinata. Hatinya senang saat melihat dia kembali, lalu bicara dengannya. Namun, dia juga terkejut saat tahu kalau Naruto pernah melakukan pemberantasan Rat, yang dulu pernah dijadikan Quest dan tidak pernah diambil petualang.

"Tapi itu tindakan illegal, kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Kalau tidak dilakukan makin banyak penduduk yang terganggu, hasil panen mereka bisa gagal dan yang lebih buruk …"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tidak mau lawan bicaranya mengetahui apa yang pernah terjadi setahun yang lalu. Saat dia hanyalah seorang bocah. Lalu segera menegaskan niatnya.

"Pokoknya, bisa kau serahkan semua quest itu padaku."

"Meski begitu, dalam prosedur kau hanya boleh mengambil satu Quest. Tidak boleh secara banyak."

"Tapi-"

"Benar, itulah aturannya bocah! Meski Quest tidak akan pernah diambil, kau tidak boleh mendominasi dalam melakukannya."

Suara itu milik sang Inspektur Guild, rambutnya rapi ditarik ke belakang, mengenakan setelan khusus pegawai sipil. Dia mendatangi meja resepsionis, saat mendengar Hinata dan Naruto berdebat sengit.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin … _membantu_!"

"Eh!"

Hinata merasakan sesuatu, entah kenapa saat mendengar ucapan barusan jantungnya berdesir.

_'Kalimat membantu itu ditujukan ke siapa. Dunia, Penduduk, Guild, atau … aku.'_

Inspektur Guild yang mengerti apa yang diutarakan Naruto langsung menyeringai. Dia mengambil tumpukan Quest Rat itu, yang jumlahnya mencapai 22 buah.

"Tapi, itu hanyalah aturan belaka."

"Tunggu Inspektur, jangan bilang kalau …"

"Ada apa Cordelia?"

Dia -Cordelia- mengetahui seringai dan sikap yang kini ditunjukkan Sang Inspektur Guild, hal ini pernah dilakukannya pada beberapa petualang termasuk _Pria_ itu. Cordelia berusaha memotong dan Hinata ingin mengetahui, apa tindakan Sang Inspektur Guild itu.

Terlambat.

Sang Inspektur menyodorkan kertas Quest dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Tempatnya saling berdekatan dan bisa dicapai dalam 1 hari perjalanan, jumlah Quest ada 20 lebih. Jika dipotong masa istirahat, ditambah hal-hal tidak terduga mungkin bisa 3 sampai 4 hari baru selesai. Nah sekarang, Aku menantangmu untuk menyelesaikan semua Quest ini dalam 2 bulan 2 minggu. Apa kau sanggup petualang muda?"

Cordelia menghela napas sebab sudah menduga situasinya, sedang Hinata melebarkan mata mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari Inspektur Guild.

"Tungu dulu, kenapa anda berkata seperti itu bukankah-"

"2 bulan 2 minggu, itu perjanjiannya!"

Naruto hendak meraih kertas itu, tapi sang Inspektur menghalangi sambil berkata.

"Jika kau gagal, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil Quest lagi. Statusmu sebagai petualang aku copot, bagaimana?"

Tatapan tajam diterima Naruto, seakan menguji keberaniannya. Itu tidak mengubah apapun, dia bahkan sudah melihat sebuah makhluk menatapnya lebih bengis dari sang Inspektur.

"Aku mengerti."

"Rat Slayer-san! Apa kau gila."

"Aku memang bermaksud melakukan itu. Sebab, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku cari."

Hinata tidak bisa mencegahnya. Sang Inspektur juga tidak berniat menghentikan, itu artinya dia serius dengan tantangannya. Namun, ucapan Naruto mengundang tanya dibenak semua yang ada di sana.

"Bawa ini sebagai bekal. Ingat, waktumu 2 bulan 2 minggu. Jika melewati batas, kau secara resmi kuanggap gagal. Meski kembali pun jabatanmu sebagai petualang aku copot. Dan lagi, mampirlah ke toko kuda bilang kepada pemiliknya kalau kau mengerjakan _Serial Quest_. Ingatlah, Petualang sejati bukan menyebarkan nama mereka agar terkenal, tapi menyebarkan kemampuan mereka agar mendapat pengakuan."

"Wakata!"

Naruto mengambil sekantung uang dan plat kuning, pemberian Inspektur Guild serta kertas Questnya. Menunduk hormat dan beranjak dari sana.

Pria surai kuning itu menjauh dari pandangan, Hinata segera membentak kecil Inspektur Guild.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya, Pak Inspektur? Dia baru-"

Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Sebab, sang Inspektur memegang puncak kepalanya sambil senyum menghias wajah.

"Aku bisa melihat mana petualang yang sungguh-sungguh dan hanya mencari ketenaran saja! Tenanglah, dia pasti akan kembali. Saat dia kemari untuk melaporkan hasilnya, siapkan Plat Obsidian untuknya."

"Eh!"

"Ya ampun, anda benar-benar melakukannya lagi. Tahun lalu anda melakukan _Serial Quest_' pada Goblin Slayer, Heavy Warrior dan Spearman. Kini pada petualang muda yang sekarang mendapat panggilan Rat Slayer dari para petualang."

Hinata melirik Cordelia yang menjelaskan, kalau itu bukanlah pertama kali. Sang Inspektur Guild menantang seorang petualang, menyelesaikan tumpukan Quest yang jarang diambil.

"Haha pria itu sama seperti Goblin Slayer, Heavy Warrior atau Spearman. Aku berharap mereka semua menjadi kehadiran unik dalam Guild ini."

Hinata tidak tahu, apa yang harus dia pasang pada wajahnya mendengar semua itu apa harus senang, sedih, atau cemas. Namun, satu hal yang kini pasti dihadapi yaitu bosan. Sebab, dia tidak akan melihat Naruto selama 2 bulan lebih.

'Naruto-san, pulanglah dengan selamat.'

…

Goblin Slayer dan Dwarf Warrior bersembunyi di semak-smak, mengintai Gua yang dijaga seekor goblin.

Monster hijau itu menguap lebar sebab ini waktu pagi bagi mereka, tugasnya akan berakhir lalu dia bisa istirahat. Namun, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau kali ini. Kematian datang lebih awal padanya.

(A/N waktu pagi bagi Goblin adalah Senja hari, sumbernya dari LN Goblin slayer)

"Ada satu penjaga."

"Hrm."

Goblin Slayer mengambil satu batu dan memasang pada ketapel tali, setelah membidik sebentar. Dia melontarkannya membuat batu itu bersarang di kepala sang Goblin. Darah mencuat dan monster itu jatuh seperti karung bata, -mati.

"Satu!"

_'Dia bisa mengenai dengan jarak sejauh ini.'_

Keduanya menghampiri mayat Goblin yang terlentang, kepalanya hancur dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Dwarf Warrior memandang jijik mayat itu.

"Ih baru pertama kali, aku melihat mayat Goblin!"

"Kalau begitu, biasakanlah."

Goblin Slayer mengambil belati di pinggang dan merobek mayat itu, mencelupkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perut sang Goblin. Dwarf Warrior menatap Horror apa yang dilakukan Goblin Slayer

_'Aku tahu dia benci makhluk ini, tapi apa memang harus seperti itu juga.'_

Setelah merogoh cukup dalam, Goblin Slayer mengangkat tangannya seolah menemukan apa yang dicari. Itu sebuah daging seukuran genggaman tangan.

Bentuknya sedikit tak beraturan, karena genggaman Goblin Slayer. Dwarf warrior menatap jijik, tapi dia tahu kalau itu hati sang goblin

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Tak ada jawab, Goblin Slayer mengeluarkan sebuah lap kemudian memeras hati itu. Lalu menatap sang Dwarf Warrior.

"Ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Kembali pertanyaan sama terulang, baru sekarang Goblin Slayer menjawab.

"Perlengkapan baru sangat rentan diketahui, penciuman mereka tajam. Karena itu, kita harus menyamarkan keberadaan."

Liur berat melewati tenggorokan. Kini dia mulai mengetahui. Dari mana asal noda darah serta karat, yang menempel pada armor kulit Goblin Slayer.

And cut

**Yo kembali berjumpa dengan saya Jinchuriki Shukaku, kali ini adalah Chapter penting. Sebab, ada beberapa Hint tersembunyi untuk projek ke depan.**

**Btw aku minta maaf juga, soalnya nanti setelah memasuki suatu Arc. Mau aku skip selama tiga tahun, untuk menyesuaikan dengan Time Line LN Goblin slayer.**

**Yang jelas aku juga akan meninggalkan jejak Hint, agar kalian punya sedikit gambaran tentang apa yang akan aku buat selanjutnya.**

**Terima kasih buat kak Zerrard Translator LN Goblin Slayer dari KimiNovel, berkatnya aku bisa mengikuti seriesnya dengan baik. Semoga bisa terus berlanjut sampe tamat LNnya.**

**Tentang Naruto melakukan [Serial Quest] ini tentu udah aku rencanain mateng-mateng, kalian tinggal menikmati saja dan semoga terhibur atau mungkin enggak karena garing:).**

**Chapter ini seperti yang sudah kusampaikan sebelumnya, Naruto muncul untuk membuat Arc cerita mulai bergerak. Besok tentu giliran Goblin slayer yang beraksi (gantian ya.)**

**Tenang aja setelah Goblin slayer selesai ama misinya, seterusnya akan hanya muncul Naruto untuk mengungkap sedikit demi sedikit puzzle tentang Omni-Rat.**

**Omni-Rat itu nama yang kuputuskan untuk menyebut Rat yang sudah berevolusi. Tadinya mau make [Skavens] biar sama kayak game Warhammer , tapi aku sadar Crossnya ama Goblin slayer bukan Warhammer. Jadinya, make nama itu.**

**Semoga ini gak bikin kalian merasa aneh ya, dengan nama yang kuberikan untuk musuh Naruto.**

**Time to Bales Review**

** Genesis0417 : Wah sangkyu tanggapannya dan maaf, Pendeta wanita itu aku simpan dulu jadi belum bakal keluar dalam waktu dekat. Untuk Naruto dan Gobsle yang satu Party, mungkin akan terwujud tapi harap sabar. Dan ini kelanjutannya sekali lagi terima kasih udah Review. **

** gregoriusmikael : yah itu aku buat untuk menjadi selingan saja, jangan dianggap serius. Setelah itu fokus ke Naruto lagi kok. Sama-sama semoga kamu betah dengan cerita yang kusajikan :)**

**D'Arc 01: hanya muncul sebagai selingan dan setelah itu, pusat balik ke Naruto.**

** yyyy: Ini udah keluar tapi setelah itu tenggelam dulu sebentar, untuk mempersiapkan perjalanannya memburu Rat.**

** Sevirel Reshi Danshi : Wah Review darimu memberikan masukan yang luar biasa. aku sampai terkejut saat sadar kalau perubahan karakter begitu cepat, kedepan aku akan belajar lebih baik. Untuk salah satu hal yang kau tanyakan semoga chapter ini, bisa menolongmu dalam menyelesaikannya. Dan terima kasih dukungannya :)**

** Siapa Ayo : Maaf gak bisa. Soalnya aku udah ada alur sendiri dan gak mau ngancurin itu. Kemungkinan akan terwujud tapi masih lama harap bersabar.**

**Oke itu aja semoga terpuaskan, jika ada Typo dan kesalahan harap maklum saya hanya Author pemula. Jinchuriki Shukaku Out.**


	9. Menyergap dan disergap

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Mungkin kedepan setting tempatnya diambil dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih**

**Chapter 9**

**Menyergap dan disergap**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

"Dua!"

Goblin slayer mengayunkan pedang berukuran tidak biasa miliknya, menggorok tenggorokan Goblin yang menerjang menggunakan pisau beracun.

"Tiga!"

Di sisi lain Dwarf Warrior sibuk mencoba membunuh dua goblin yang mengitarinya, kapaknya terayun ke sana sini membuat dua Goblin ragu mendekat.

Ayunan kapak tersebut akhirnya sukses, memenggal dua kepala Goblin. Darah mengalir dari leher yang terpotong, dua kepala Goblin menggelinding entah kemana.

Goblin slayer memberi pukulan terakhir, pada satu Goblin yang mencoba melarikan diri dengan merangkak. Pedang miliknya terbang mulus, menusuk batok kepala sang Goblin.

"Enam, kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Aku rasa begitu."

"Hrm."

Dwarf Warrior dadanya turun naik, tangannya dia gunakan mengelap peluh di keningnya. Meski kelasnya Warrior, namun dia masihlah pemula.

Gua ini sendiri begitu pengap dan sesak, apa yang disampaikan goblin Slayer ketika di toko perlengkapan benar. Andai dia membawa kapak dua tangan kebanggaannya, maka dia akan mati konyol sekarang.

Gua ini sempit dan membuat ayunan kapak miliknya tersangkut, staminanya juga akan terkuras lebih cepat. Kadar oksigen sangat minim di dalam sini.

_'Tidak salah dia dipanggil Goblin Slayer. Bukan hanya mengetahui semua jenis Goblin, dia juga mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan para Goblin, serta struktur tempat mereka tinggal.'_

Pikiran itu terlintas dikepala Dwarf Warrior saat memikirkan ulang, andai dia membawa kapak kebanggaannya. Sedikit rasa hormat terbesit di hatinya, pada orang yang selalu mengenakan armor murahan ini.

_'Meski begitu, tubuhku jadi berlumuran darah mereka.'_

Dengan alasan kamuflase, Goblin slayer mencucurknan darah dan daging dari hati Goblin ke tubuhnya. Tentu, ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

_'Aku pikir ada cara lain yang bisa jadi alternatif, tapi dia sama sekali gak peduli walau aku mengutarakan alasan.'_

Dwarf Warrior menjentikan lidah, saat mengingat adu argumentasi yang berlangsung sengit sebelum memasuki gua. Tentu pemenangnya adalah pria itu.

Aura yang dimilikinya secara alami mengatakan 'aku tidak suka penolakan', kini tubuhnya terlumuri darah dan daging makhluk yang menjadi musuh alami Rasnya.

"Kita teruskan."

"Baik!"

Satu anggukan kecil membuat keduanya masuk lebih dalam, meninggalkan Goblin yang sudah mati. Obor di tangan Goblin Slayer menari-nari, menampilkan ruang gua yang bentuknya tidak beraturan.

Gelap dan pengap merupakan hal biasa saat berada di dalam gua. Namun, saat ini muncul hal lain yang membuat Dwarf Warrior menutup rapat hidungnya.

"Aromanya busuk sekali."

"Hrm! Jangan dilawan, sebentar lagi kau akan terbiasa."

"Eh!"

Mata sang Dwarf melebar saat mendengar ucapan Goblin slayer, tampak dia tidak terganggu aroma busuk dan mencekik itu.

Pria itu terus berjalan tenang dan tegas seperti biasa, namun kewaspadaannya tidak menurun sedikitpun.

_'Dia sama sekali gak terpengaruh.'_

Mereka menjumpai sebuah tiang berbentuk aneh, tengkorak tikus raksasa dan kain menjuntai berwarna merah. Bagian tepinya putih dan ada sebuah gambar di sana.

"Hm seekor Shaman pemimpinnya!"

"Eh Shaman? Apa itu penyihir."

"Benar! Mereka memiliki sihir yang kuat, kita harus berhati-hati."

Mata sang Dwarf Warrior menegang dan tengorokannya tercekat, sampai-sampai air liur terasa menyiksa ketika dia menelannya.

Goblin Slayer menghancurkan Totem itu, lalu melanjutkan menyusuri gua lebih dalam. Kini ada dua jalan berbeda terbentang di depan.

"Ini persimpangan."

"Hrm"

"Aku akan memeriksa-"

Sang Dwarf ingin memeriksa jejak kaki, siapa tahu ada petunjuk tapi sebelum dia melakukannya. Goblin Slayer menghalangi dan melempar obor yang dipegangnya.

Obor itu jatuh di lubang kanan, tidak ada yang terjadi. Sang Dwarf Warrior bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa maksud sang Goblin Slayer.

Sepertinya, jawaban atas tindakan Goblin Slayer baru tiba. Seekor Goblin muncul di sekitar obor, Goblin Slayer menarik belati di pinggang dan melemparnya.

Belati itu menancap tepat di tenggorokan sang Goblin, membuatnya tersedak lalu Goblin Slayer segera maju dan menusuk monster itu.

_'Dia sudah menyadari ada Goblin di sana.'_

Wajah Dwarf Warrior lagi-lagi menegang, saat tahu kalau gerakan tadi ternyata untuk memancing Goblin keluar. Pria dengan armor dan helm murahan ini, tidak perlu diragukan kemampuannya membunuh Goblin.

"Kau bisa melihat mereka dan menyerang."

"Sudah biasa bagiku. Hrm Goblin Wanderes ya, lewat sini jalan yang benar."

Dengan pedang yang memiliki panjang aneh, Goblin Slayer menunjuk ke sebelah kiri. Dwarf Warrior mengangguk dan mulai bergerak, mengikuti langkah Goblin Slayer.

"Berapa banyak musuh di dalam?"

"Perkiraanku 20 Goblin sarang ini masihlah kecil, kita baru membunuh 7 sisanya mungkin 13 lagi."

Dwarf Warrior tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, pria ini adalah spesialis Goblin. Ketika dia belum menjadi petualang, kabar burung pria ini selalu bersiul.

Dia membayangkan kalau sang Goblin Slayer adalah pria dengan wajah penuh wibawa dan tegas, menenteng senjata legendaris untuk membantai para Goblin.

Namun imajinasinya berbenturan keras, dengan kenyataan yang saat ini dia lihat. Pria yang memiliki panggilan Goblin slayer.

Hanyalah petualang biasa yang mengenakan armor kulit kotor dan helm murahan, sebuah perisai bundar kecil terikat di lengan kiri dan pada pinggangnya terselip pedang dengan panjang yang tak biasa. Yang lebih mengerikan adalah caranya berkomunikasi, lawan bicara hanya diberikan dua pilihan yaitu menerima atau menolak.

Kepala Dwarf warrior terasa pusing, sebab jumlah darah yang menumpuk memikirkan segala keanehan Goblin Slayer. Lalu seketika terhenti, saat tangan terpalang di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Siapkan senjatamu!"

Dwarf Warrior menurut dan menggenggam kapak satu tangan miliknya, perisai dia sodorkan ke depan. Indranya di pertajam, samar dia melihat sesuatu di kegelapan yang jauh.

"Goblin, mereka datang."

"Berapa banyak?"

"Hm, 4 Goblin kecil dan ada satu yang sedikit besar."

"Hobgoblin, ternyata ada penjaga juga. Tutup mulutmu!"

Keringat jatuh dipelipis Dwarf Warrior, cara penyampaiannya seperti orang yang kesal. Tapi, dia tetap mengikuti instruksi Goblin Slayer.

Dia-Goblin slayer-mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil, terbuat dari cangkang kerang dan melemparnya. Saat menyentuh tanah sebuah debu merah menyebar, dia melemparkan obor ke arah mereka, untuk melihat jumlahnya.

Sesuai ucapan Dwarf Warrior jumlahnya Empat yang kecil dan satu Hob, Para Goblin yang baru datang dan terkena asap itu. Matanya berubah merah lalu menjerit kesakitan, Dwarf Warrior kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tak membiarkannya bertanya, Goblin Slayer menerjang menghunuskan pedang miliknya. Dwarf Warrior melakukan hal serupa, kapaknya terayun menembus kepala Goblin lalu menggorok leher Goblin lainnya.

Darah bersimbah mengotori gua, disusul potongan kepala, tangan, dan otak para Goblin. Tubuh keduanya bermandikan darah monster hijau itu.

Satu Hobgoblin tersisa melayangkan beberapa kali pentungan miliknya. Goblin Slayer menunduk sedangkan Dwarf yang memang pendek, berusaha mencari celah diantara kelonggaran.

"Cih menyebalkan!"

Melihat ada peluang, dia mengayunkan kapaknya ke kepala Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin yang menyadari itu, segera melayangkan pentungan miliknya menghantam tubuh sang Dwarf Warrior

Membuatnya terhempas membentur dinding serta memuntahkan darah segar.

"Guhaa!"

Hobgoblin lengah karena berhasil menumbangkan satu petualang, membuat Goblin Slayer leluasa menyerang. Satu gerakan cepat dia menusuk lehernya dalam, membuat sang Hob meronta-ronta. Darah mengalir deras dari tempat serangan, Goblin Slayer menarik pedangnya kasar dan menjauh.

Beberapa detik berlalu monster itu mati, Hobgoblin jatuh menimpa mayat para goblin lainnya. Sang Dwarf warrior masih berusaha menenangkan diri, itu serangan keras pertama yang dia dapatkan sejak menjadi petualang.

_'Hobgoblin itu … keras juga. Bagaimana bisa, dia melawannya seorang diri.'_

Goblin Slayer mendatangi anggota partynya, merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah potion berwarna hijau. Itu adalah potion yang biasa dia beli untuk keadaan genting.

"Ini Heal Potion, minumlah! Kau akan segera pulih."

Dwarf Warrior tanpa keraguan menyambut tawaran itu, dia meraih potion dan meminumnya. Rasa hangat dan segar merambat ke seluruh tubuh, sakit yang dia rasakan mulai berkurang.

"Terima kasih."

"Hrm, kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajah Dwarf Warrior sedikit terganggu saat Goblin Slayer, menanyakan keadaanya setelah dihempas Hobgoblin. Dia merasa diremehkan pria berarmor kulit kotor dan helm murahan itu.

"Hal seperti ini merupakan kejadian biasa yang akan aku alami ke depannya, akan kuingat baik-baik. Tapi, lain kali aku tidak akan terhempas Goblin lagi."

Pernyataaan halus sang Dwarf yang tidak ingin berparty lagi dengan Goblin slayer. Tapi, Pria itu sama sekali tidak menggubris dan malah menanggapi.

"Aku mengerti."

_'Apa dia paham, kalau aku tidak ingin berparty lagi dengannya?'_

Mulutnya ingin terbuka mencari penjelasan, apa dia-Goblin slayer- memahami maksud tersembunyi dari ucapannya.

"Dua belas! Berarti masih ada delapan lagi, kalau kau tidak sanggup. Biar aku selesaikan sendiri, kau tunggu di sini!"

Goblin Slayer memotongnya saat ingin bertanya, apa dia paham maksud halus dari ucapannya barusan. Tapi, mendengar ucapan itu Dwarf Warrior lupa tujuannya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kita datang berdua, jadi aku harus ikut."

"Baiklah."

Satu kalimat itu Goblin Slayer mengangguk, menunggu stamina Dwarf kembali. Goblin Slayer menusuk mayat-mayat itu beberapa kali, untuk memastikan kematian mereka.

"Apa kau takut mereka bangun lagi?"

"Goblin pandai meniru perilaku manusia, aku tidak ingin kita disergap mereka yang pura-pura mati."

_'Dia bahkan berpikir sampai segitunya.'_

Kasus petualang yang terbantai Goblin cukup banyak. Diantara kecerobohan mereka selain menganggap remeh adalah membiarkan beberapa mayat terlentang, tanpa memastikan kematiannya.

Dwarf Warrior mendengar itu dari resepsionis, yang telah menjebaknya berparty dengan Goblin Slayer. Kejadiannya, saat pertama kali dia mendaftar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

Goblin Slayer mengulang pertanyaan sang Dwarf Warrior. Sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan, dia menguatkan tekadnya dan berhasil membuat ucapannya berlanjut.

"Kenapa, kau terus mengambil Quest Goblin? Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Goblin Slayer terdiam beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, sang Dwarf menunggu dengan sabar jawaban darinya. Matanya menatap lurus pria itu.

Helm murahan bergerak sedikit dan dia-Goblin Slayer- mengeluarkan suara, di tengah kesunyian gua yang gelap dan bau ini.

"Karena … mereka Goblin."

Suara itu membuat Dwarf Warrior menggetarkan pelipisnya. Yang benar saja, bayaran atas kesabaran menunggu pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Hanya sebuah pernyataan singkat yang tidak jelas.

_'Sepertinya dia tidak tertolong lagi, demi para Gnomes. Aku tidak akan pernah berparty dan bicara lagi dengannya.'_

Bisa kau bayangkan, sang Dwarf menunggu sekian detik agar rasa penasarannya terpuaskan. Setidaknya, pria itu menjawab dengan alasan yang lain atau apa. Malah jawaban singkat yang memperjelas kalau mereka Goblin, itu sesuatu yang bagaimana mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Mereka … mereka tidak akan puas hanya menjarah satu atau dua desa, mereka akan terus melakukan aksinya sampai dendam mereka terbayarkan. Mereka akan membunuh keluargamu atau orang terdekatmu, memperkosa kakak perempuan atau wanita desamu, dan mereka melakukan itu dengan senyum menjijikan."

Kemelut yang berkeliaran di kepala Dwarf Warrior mendadak berhenti, saat Goblin Slayer meneruskan ucapannya. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekpresi apa yang terpasang, dibalik helm kotor dan murahan itu. Tapi sekarang, sang Dwarf Warrior menyadari satu hal.

_'Pria ini, sudah melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan orang lain dan itu ulah Goblin.'_

Obor berkelip membuat bayangan menari di dinding gua, Dwarf Warrior yang sebelumnya ingin protes keras. Karena jawaban pertama Goblin Slayer mendadak sulit bicara.

Pria itu jelas tahu semua tentang Goblin dan sifat mereka, lebih paham dari seorang yang hanya mengusir atau membantai sarang mereka sekali dua kali.

Bayangkan, suatu hari kau sedang mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkan karena ibumu sakit keras. Jawaban dan saran dari dokter akan kau patuhi meski baru pertama bertemu, apalagi nama dokter itu sudah terkenal.

Entah itu candaan atau sebenarnya nasihat tentang penyakit yang diderita sang ibu, kau pasti menyiapkan telinga agar mendapat petunjuk supaya ibumu cepat sembuh.

Demikianlah yang dialami Dwarf Warrior, dia tidak sakit atau ibunya bahkan anggota keluarganya juga tidak ada yang sakit. Namun, pria itu-Goblin Slayer- telah memberikan masukan, jika kau bertemu seekor Goblin jangan pernah ragu membunuhnya.

Saat kau membiarkan dia-seekor Goblin- selamat, konsekuensi yang harus kau hadapi. Mereka akan datang berbondong-bondong menjarah desa dan membunuh keluargamu, para goblin itu melakukan aksinya dengan wajah menjijikkan.

Teriakanmu yang memohon agar mereka berhenti, hanya membuat mereka lebih tertawa. Pada akhir pesta, kaulah yang menjadi orang terakhir untuk dibunuh.

Pembicaraan ini mengalir halus, walau hanya satu pihak yang berkontribusi besar. Tanpa terasa stamina mereka terkumpul kembali.

Kali ini mereka siap untuk masuk lebih dalam dan membunuh Goblin tanpa menyisakan satupun. Dwarf Warrior mengeratkan pegangan pada kapak miliknya.

"Sepertinya, sudah cukup!"

Goblin Slayer bergerak lebih dulu, berjalan di depan memegang sebuah obor. Dwarf Warrior mengangguk pelan menyusul di belakang.

Tekanan dalam gua semakin kuat, musuh utama ada di ujung. Prediksi Goblin slayer, pemimpinnya Goblin shaman. Seorang penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan besar.

Di awal-awal petualangannya Goblin Slayer hampir terbunuh, itu saat dia masihlah pemula. Sekarang berbeda, pengalaman melawan mereka satu tahun, sudah memberinya banyak pengetahuan.

Meski begitu, para petualang sama sekali tidak tahu angka berapa yang diperlihatkan dadu miliknya. Kini dihadapan mereka delapan Goblin terdiri dari 6 Goblin Wanderes, 1 Hob dan 1 Goblin shaman sesuai prediksinya menghadang jalan.

"Sepertinya, kita sudah disambut!"

Dwarf Warrior mengatakannya dengan semangat dan sedikit keraguan. Dia malas mengakui tapi dia berharap kalau Goblin Slayer, memiliki rencana agar lepas dari situasi ini.

Pria itu tidak bergerak se-inchipun, malah menaruh perisai ke depan. Pedang yang memiliki panjang tak biasa, terhunus ke arah kumpulan Goblin. Melihatnya begitu, Dwarf Warrior tidak punya pilihan. Dia menggenggam erat kapak satu tangan dan mengangkat perisainya, bersiap akan terjadinya benturan.

Dua petualang; satu tingkat keramik dan satunya tingkat besi. Di hadapan mereka berdiri segerombolan Goblin, dipimpin seekor Goblin shaman.

And Cut

**Yoo kembali lagi dengan saya sebagai Author cerita ini. Mulai dari sini aku akan membiarkan kalian berimajinasi sendiri, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.**

**Jadi, mulai Chapter depan aku hanya akan bilang semoga kalian menikmati dan menjawab beberapa review yang kebetulan masuk saja.**

**Kembali Naruto gak muncul kuharap kalian gak kecewa ya. Hehe tapi tenang mulai Chapter depan, Naruto akan muncul terus kok dan Survival Questnya dimulai.**

**Oke itu aja kali ya**

**Time to bales Review**

** Seviral Reshi Dashi : Hoho anda memang sasuga ya bisa melihat dengan teliti terima kasih masukannya. Untuk pernyataan nomor dua, itu udah setengah jawaban benar paling nggak menyerempet dikit lah. Dan yang ketiga. kuharap kau memeriksa dengan baik ciri-cirinya lebih teliti di Chapter satu. :)**

** genesis0417 : Terima kasih semangat darimu aku terima :). Untuk masa lalu keluarga Naruto sabar ya akan terkuak seiring cerita.**

** Arifrahman 223 : Um, untuk ini mungkin akan sedikit lama tapi harap bersabar ya :)**

** Hanzama : Woah senpai mampir juga yak. Fandom ini soalnya jarang ada yang main di sini. Semoga puas dengan cerita yang kusajikan.**

** D'Arc : Aku gak tahu harus jawab apa untuk reviewmu ini:)**

** Uzumakilchie : Aslinya gak bisa bikin Action, tapi semoga kamu bisa menikmati cerita di Chapter ini.**

** alim : Terima kasih, ini udah up semoga gak penasaran lagi :)**

**Itulah jawaban dariku semoga kalian puas dan bila ada yang gak sempet kejawab saya mohon maaf. Juga bila ada typo dan sebagainya semoga bisa memaklumi**

**Jinchuriki Shukaku Out!**


	10. Matinya semangat dan lahirnya tekad

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Mungkin kedepan setting tempatnya diambil dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih**

**Chapter 10**

**Matinya semangat dan lahirnya tekad**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Sudah jelas, membunuh Goblin."

Goblin shaman merapal mantra, kilatan listrik kuning muncul di sekitar tongkatnya. Mata Dwarf warrior melebar diliriknya Goblin slayer, kini dia melemparkan perisainya yang sudah dilepaskan.

Lesatan listrik meluncur dan mengenai perisai itu, membuat Listrik menyebar di sekitar Goblin wanderes. Semuanya mati mengenaskan, sebab sihir sang Goblin Shaman.

Hob Goblin maju karena jalan terbuka, kedua petualang menyebar bermaksud mengacaukan konsenterasinya. Sang perapal mantra, sedang mengumpulkan mantra kembali.

Goblin Slayer tidak menyiakan kesempatan, melesat diantara gerakan Hobgoblin yang tidak beraturan. Dia menuju Goblin shaman, dengan pedang terhunus.

Lehernya tertembus dalam dan darah bersimbah kemana-mana, Goblin shaman tidak sempat bereaksi. Karena yakin pada perlindungan Hobgoblin.

Tenang, Goblin Slayer menarik Pedangnya yang tersangkut di leher monster itu. sedangkan Dwarf warrior mati-matian, melawan atau lebih tepatnya menghindari serangan Hobgoblin.

"Goblin Slayer, di sini aku butuh bantunan!"

Helm murahan itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan segera menghunuskan pedangnya, bersiap menusuk kepala Hobgoblin. Namun, rupanya sang Hob sudah menyadari itu. Dia mengayunkan pentungannya ke arah Goblin slayer, membuatnya terhempas membentur dinding gua.

"Guha!"

Darah mencuat dari sela-sela helmnya, tubuhnya terkulai sebab membentur dinding keras.

Bisa dikatakan kalau ini giliran Goblin slayer yang terkena serangan, sang Dwarf sukses memberi satu tebasan di tangan Hobgoblin membuat tangan itu putus.

Meski membentur dinding cukup keras, saat melihat ada peluang Goblin slayer tidak membuangnya. Tertatih dan mengilu, tubuhnya dia paksa bergerak. Dia menghunus jantung sang Hob, yang mengerang sebab tangannya putus.

"Dengan ini, jadi 19 Goblin!"

Dia roboh ke tanah dan napasny tersengal, helmnya kotor bukan karena debu tetapi ada bercak darah juga. Pukulan Hobgoblin, memberikan rasa sakit yang berat.

'Apa ini yang selalu dia hadapi seorang diri? Goblin, apa benar mereka makhluk terlemah. Sepertinya … aku salah.'

Dwarf Warrior akhirnya menyadari satu hal yang selama ini dia tidak tahu, kalau Goblin bisa merepotkan seperti ini. Wajar jika pria itu membunuhnya siang dan malam. Bila tidak, mungkin ada banyak desa yang hancur disebabkan Goblin

Napas tersengal keringat mengucur dan tubuh yang lemas, meruoakan hal biasa bagi petualang setelah emlawan monster. Namun, itu semua sepadan dengan hasil yang diperoleh.

Pertarungan sengit telah usai, mayat para Goblin berserakan di sana-sini. Bersama dengan darah yang mengucur dari mereka, Dwarf Warrior baru pertama mengalami ini sejak dirinya menjadi petulang.

"Kupikir mereka seperti yang orang lain katakan?"

Dia bertanya pada Goblin slayer yang meminum stamina potion, dan duduk bersandar di sisi gua menghilangkan letih.

"Sebagian orang memang menganggap begitu, tapi kadang kenyatan tidak sesuai anggapan. Karena itulah, sebaiknya jangan terlalu terpaku dengan pendapat orang lain atau kabar burung yang kau dengar."

Dwarf warrior mengangguk, kalimat yang diucapkan Goblin Slayer benar. Kadang kabar burung itu bisa bahaya, karena itu harus bijak dalam menanggapinya. Jika kau menelan mentah-mentah, kau akan terjebak. Namun jika kau menolak, kau juga akan kena batunya. Sesuatu yang tampaknya mudah dipahami atau sebenarnya tidak juga.

Setelah staminanya pulih berkat ramuan yang diminum, Goblin slayer melakukan penusukan ulang memastikan kematian mereka.

Satu persatu mayat dia tusuk beberapa kali, menghasilkan suara daging tertusuk yang renyah dan menjijikan. Dwarf warrior terguncang, namun tidak bisa mengahalangi tindakannya.

"Semuanya aman, kita bisa keluar dari sini."

"Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Tidak ada tanggapan lain setelah mereka berkata seperti itu, Goblin Slayer menuntun jalan keluar untuk kembali dan melaporkan pada penduduk. Sebelum itu, mereka masuk dan membawa beberapa gadis yang menjadi korban.

Sebenarnya itu adalah mereka yang masih hidup, jumlahnya ada empat. Tapi keadaan mereka tidak pantas untuk ditulis atau diceritakan.

Ekspresi Dwarf warrior saja berubah kosong, saat melihat apa yang telah atau bisa dilakukan Goblin yang diangap makhluk terlemah. Beberapa potongan tubuh berserakan dengan darah yang masih mengalir, ada juga beberapa yang sudah menjadi tulang.

"Goblin!"

Sandera mereka bawa menuju desa terdekat, untuk diberikan pertolongan pertama. Para penduduk segera membantu merawatnya.

"Bagaimana Goblin disana, apa sudah dibunuh semua?"

"I-iya kami sudah mengatasinya."

"Woah syukurlah, terima kasih! Semoga dewa membalas kebaikan kalian."

Melihat warga yang begitu berterima kasih, sang Dwarf menggaruk kepalanya merasa tidak enak. Dia tidak berperan banyak kali ini. Namun, wajah para penduduk yang lega menyadarkan dirinya.

Para petualang lain tidak mau mengurusi Goblin. Hasilnya, mungkin mereka yang hancur dan desa ini menjadi tempat para Goblin. Selama ini mereka tidak menyadari, kalau Goblin memiliki sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Mereka kini beristirahat di sebuah rumah kosong, milik seorang yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Dwarf warrior kepalanya berat karena pikirannya berputar, mencerna semua yang terjadi lalu membuka suara

"Neh Goblin Slayer! Bagaimana Kalau kita ceritakan semuanya tentang kebenaran Goblin, tapi kali ini dengan menyakinkan."

"Entah apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku tidak akan ikut campur."

"Eh!"

Dwarf Warrior terkejut sebab Goblin Slayer menolak tawarannya, untuk menjelaskan semua kejadian yang dia lihat hari ini.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau _mereka_ tetap menganggap Goblin monster terlemah? Lalu membiarkan penduduk menderita?"

Tak ada jawab dari pertanyaan itu. Dwarf Warrior merasa sudah membuat Goblin Slayer terpojok dan melanjutkan.

"Karena itu kita haru-"

"Berapa kalipun kau mengingatkan _mereka_, tetap saja tidak akan ada gunanya. Aku sudah berulang kali melakukannya."

Suara mekanikal Goblin Slayer yang biasa tanpa emosi mendadak berubah, saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dwarf Warrior merasa ada jejak kesal disana, karena mungkin setiap dia menjelaskan tentang Goblin, ucapannya tidak diterima atau bahkan diacuhkan.

"Jika kau ingin menjelaskan kepada _mereka_, serta yakin _mereka_ bisa menerimanya lakukanlah."

Hening panjang, Dwarf warrior kehilangan kata-kata mendengar pernyataan barusan. Berapa banyak yang dia dapat dalam petualangannya kali ini.

Keanehan dari petualang yang terus memburu Goblin tanpa henti, berbalut armor kulit kotor dan helm murahan. Jangan lupakan perisai bundar melekat di lengan kirinya, serta pedang yang panjangnya tak biasa tersangkut di pinggang.

Petualang yang bahkan untuk menyampaikan pendapat, membuat lawan bicara berpikir keras demi mengetahui maksud ucapannya.

Atau Goblin yang ternyata memiliki sifat destruktif yang mungkin, tidak sesuai dugaan dan membuatmu kehilangan logika jika melihat secara langsung.

Lalu sisi lain dari pria yang dianggap tidak acuh akan sekitar dan cenderung mengabaikan. Dia hanyalah seorang pria yang berusaha menuntut balas, apa yang dilakukan Goblin pada dirinya dimasa lalu.

"Wakatta! Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Pada akhirnya, dia menyerah. Jika Goblin slayer yang terbiasa membunuh dan melihat sendiri, kengerian perbuatan mereka saja tidak diterima.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang baru satu kali berburu bersama Goblin slayer, dan melihat langsung apa yang diperbuat Goblin bisa dipercaya.

Mungkin nanti akan ada yang percaya, tapi dampak terbesar dipikul Goblin slayer yang disangka telah mencuci otaknya. Karena mengatakan Goblin adalah makhluk berbahaya.

Setelah diskusi beratnya berakhir, kedua petualang beristirahat untuk mengembalikan semangat dan stamina. Yang sudah hilang akibat perburuan.

Di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda. Laju kuda menderu, debu mengepul saat kaki kuda menyentuh tanah dan obor berkibar. Sang petualang melintasi jalan setapak, menuju desa yang hendak dikunjungi.

Kuda itu adalah pinjaman dari toko perlengkapan Dwarf penempa, saat ini Naruto menjalankan [Serial Quest]. itu adalah Quest yang diberikan Inspektur Guild padanya

Hal seperti ini dilakukan untuk mengurangi jumlah Quest sama, yang menumpuk dan tidak diambil petualang lain.

Quest Rat dan Goblin merupakan dua hal yang selalu dihindari petualang, baik Pemula maupun Veteran. Mereka menganggap dua Quest itu layaknya wabah.

Inspektur Guild yang mengetahui keseriusan Naruto dalam memberantas Rat, segera menantangnya melakukan [Serial Quest]. Untuk membasmi para Rat dengan tengat waktu 2 bulan 2 minggu.

Ini adalah desa pertama yang dia masuki setelah dua hari berjalan dengan kuda, seharusnya dia sampai kemarin. Namun karena suatu hal, dia menunda keberangkatannya sebab harus menuju ke desa Baran.

Sekarang dia berada didepan penduduk, yang ternyata semuanya ras Rhea. Sebuah Ras turunan dari Ras elf, namun ukuran telinga dan tubuh mereka sedikit banyak perbedaan.

Tidak hanya dari segi fisik namun sihir juga. Memang ada beberapa Rhea yang memiliki tubuh kekar, contohnya wanita Warrior di Guild petualang si pengguna kapak besar.

Namun, jika para Rhea yang penduduk biasa. Mereka jelas hanya bertubuh mungil dan tenaga mereka tidak ada. Mereka bahkan kesulitan mengatasi Rat dan Goblin.

Wajah mereka kini penuh kecemasan, seolah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Melihat itu, Naruto turun dari kuda serta menghampiri dan mencari tahu.

"Dimana sang tetua desa?"

Seorang pria berusia 30 tahun menyambut pertanyaan Naruto, dengan tubuh gemetar dan tangan bermain di depan dada. Tingginya 165 cm dan kakinya cukup lebar.

Dia mengenakan pakaian katun sederhana, banyak tambalan di beberapa tempat. Menunjukkan jika desa ini, sedang dilanda kesusahan.

"A-akulah orangnya, kau siapa?"

"Aku Petualang dari perbatasan, apa kau mengajukan Quest Rat? Aku kemari hendak mengerjakannya."

Mata Tetua desa mengecil dan raut wajah kekhawatiran kian bertambah, tubuhnya gemetar dan tangannya terangkat ke depan.

"Sebenarnya, sudah ada yang menjalankan Quest itu. Petualang Warrior Priestess dan pembantunya seorang Acolyte, mereka mengatakan berasal dari kota Air."

_'Jadi itu yang membuat mereka cemas.'_

"Kota air?"

"Itu salah satu kota pusat dari Order of Freya, sebenarnya tidak hanya dewi Freya saja. Namun, ada beberapa sepeti Ares, Athena, Zeus dan lain sebagainya."

Mendapat penjelasan singkat tentang Kota Air, Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Sekarang, dimana sarang Rat itu berada?"

"Ah itu ada di balik bukit. bisa kau capai dalam 2 jam, petualang wanita itu sudah pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Apa kau akan ke sana?"

Naruto mengambil beberapa peralatan seperti Dagger, gada, perisai kecil dan beberapa hal yang dibutuhkan untuk menjelajah gua.

"Iya. Boleh aku minta tolong!"

'A-apa itu?"

"Jaga kuda milikku sebentar."

"Ha'i!"

Naruto segera membalikkan tubuh, bersiap menuju Gua yang telah diberitahu kalau itu lokasi sarang Rat. Namun, langkah kakinya tertahan karena sesuatu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Kau siapa?"

Saat akan menyebutkan nama aslinya, dia teringat sesuatu yang disampaikan Inspektur Guild. Sebelum berangkat menjalankan Serial Quest.

_'Petualang sejati bukan menyebarkan nama mereka agar terkenal, tapi menyebarkan kemampuan mereka.'_

Saat mengingat kembali kalimat itu, dia sadar akan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan gurunya -seorang Rhea-, mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Namun, semuanya telah berbeda. Pengembaraan di masa lalu memburu Rat yang tidak pernah diambil para petualang, walau para penduduk menjadikannya sebuah Quest sudah berakhir.

Kini dia bisa menentukan sendiri sebuah nama, agar orang-orang bisa memanggil dan mengingatnya. sebuah nama yang melambangkan ambisi dan keinginannya.

"Rat Slayer!"

"Rat Slayer?"

"Iya, itulah namaku!"

Rat slayer -Naruto- melangkah meninggalkan para penduduk yang terdiam, setelah mendengar nama yang diucapkan untuknya.

Melewati semak-semak dan beberapa pohon rindang, dia sampai di sebuah tempat yang ditunjukkan Tetua desa.

Sebuah gua yang tampak berbeda dari yang biasa dia lihat, ukurannya lebih besar. Namun, tetap saja memiliki kesamaan. Gelap sejauh mata memandang, sebab cahaya tidak dapat masuk.

Langit sudah menghitam dan bintang-bintang bermunculan menemani dua bulan, Naruto membuat obor baru dan bersiap melangkah.

Di pintu masuk terdapat sebuah totem yang dia tidak ketahui. Bentuknya berasal dari tengkorak tikus raksasa, dan itu pertama kali dia melihatnya.

"Totem milik Omni-Rat tidak seperti ini, biasanya sebuah kain dengan lambang segitiga merah. Tapi kali ini, kenapa ada tengkorak tikus raksasa sebagai simbolnya."

Meski agak aneh dengan Totem itu, karena bukan seperti yang dibuat Omni-Rat. Rat slayer tetap melangkah masuk, menyelidiki apa yang ada di dalam gua. Langkah demi langkah mengantarnya masuk lebih dalam, aroma tempat itu mulai menimbulkan rasa mual.

Obor digenggamannya, membuat bayangan menari-nari di dinding gua. Kewaspadaan meningkat setiap kali kakinya melangkah, belum ada tanda-tanda penyerangan.

Gada dipererat saat melihat sesuatu yang asing baginya. Bayangan itu seperti orang terduduk, tenang dan terkendali Rat slayer menghampiri sesuatu yang asing itu.

Bagaimana menjelaskannya, itu seorang gadis berusia belasan. Memiliki rambut pendek berwarna merah marun, plat baja tergantung di lehernya. Tidak merespon kedatangan Rat slayer sedikitpun, menandakan bila dia sudah tidak bernyawa.

Baju yang dikoyak paksa, tubuh yang penuh luka dan memar serta ada yang terpotong mengalirkan darah segar. makhluk yang ada di gua ini, jelas melakukan sesuatu yang kejam padanya.

Di tempat agak jauh dari gadis itu, ada beberapa potong tengkorak Giant Rat.

(A/N Omni-Rat adalah sebutan Rat yang sudah mendapat anugerah, sedang Giant Rat adalah Rat yang besar dan belum berevolusi)

Rat Slayer memandang dingin, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Mengambil Plat yang tergantung, dia segera melanjutkan mencari makhluk apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Beberapa langkah telah dilalui, barulah dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghadang. Tubuh mereka kecil seperti anak-anak, wajah mereka buruk rupa serta menjijikan.

Warna tubuh mereka hijau, masing-masing membawa senjata baik belati, pentungan, dan tombak. Jumlah mereka delapan, melihat itu Rat Slayer menjentikan lidahnya

"Ternyata bukan Rat."

Meski begitu, dia tidak memandang remeh. Lalu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, sebab makhluk itu menerjang.

And Cut

**Akhirnya, selesai juga semoga kalian menikmati cerita yang kubuat. Fiuh terima kasih atas kesabaran kalian yang selalu menunggu cerita ini up.**

**Oh untuk yang di Mangatoon sepertinya akan terlambat menyusul. Ingat ya, ada sedikit perbedaan di sini dan di sana.**

**Waktunya menjawab Review yang masuk**

** D'Arc 01 : aku makin penasaran dengan maksudnya ini :)**

** Arifrahman 223 : ini sudah lanjut**

** gregoriusmikael : mulai chapter ini Naruto aka Rat Slayer akan selalu tampil jadi selamat menikmati.**

** Genesia 0417 : Fix dia sebenarnya gak ahli-ahli amat cuman terspesialisai membunuh Rat, tapi untuk pembuka Questnya dia melawan makhluk lain. Semoga bisa menikmati.**

** elnaura : Oke itu dah dilanjut semoga kamu senang.**

**Demikianlah jawaban atas Review kalian yang masuk, jika ada yang gak kebales mohon maaf.**

**Jika terdapat Typo dan kesalahan mohon maaf karena Author masih pemula.**

**Jinchuriki Shukaku out**!


	11. Wanita dalam kegelapan

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Mungkin kedepan setting tempatnya diambil dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih**

**Chapter 11**

**Wanita dalam kegelapan**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

Dua makhluk hijau itu maju dan mengangkat tinggi senjata yang dipegang, Rat Slayer menajamkan pandangan sambil menghindari serangan yang mendekat.

Selagi menarik tubuh ke kiri, pentungannya sukses mengenai kepala mahkluk hijau di sebelah kanan dan memuncratkan darah segar.

"Satu!"

Perisai yang telah diganti dan memiliki sisi tajam terayun, menggorok leher monster yang ada di sebelahnya. membuat kepala monster itu menggelinding dan darah membasahi lantai gua.

"Dua!"

Satu lagi monster maju dari depan sambil memegang belati, berteriak kesal melihat temannya terbunuh dengan mudah. Obor yang ditangan Rat Slayer menancap di wajah monster itu, sebelum dia dapat memberi serangan.

"Tiga!"

Suara dan bau daging terbakar menyeruak hidungnya menambah rasa mual. Makhluk itu jatuh dengan wajah terbakar, Rat Slayer memandang dingin yang tersisa dari mereka.

"Empat!"

Derap langkah bergema di gua ini, keseluruhan yang tersisa maju. Otak mereka seolah memiliki kesimpulan, jika melawan sendiri-sendiri akan kalah.

Tapi, itu tidak memberi perbedaan. Rat Slayer membuang obor membuat penerangan area sekitar terlihat, dengan pentungannya yang berlumur darah dari beberapa makhluk yang telah dibunuhnya.

Gada terayun dan mengenai telak kepala monster yang ada didepannya, membuat jatuh tersungkur dengan jeritan memilukan.

"Lima!"

Korban selanjutnya ada di sebelah kiri, lagi-lagi perisai yang sisinya dipertajam menancap di wajah sang monster membuatnya terbelah dua. Darah mencuat, saat Rat Slayer mencabutnya.

"Enam!"

Monster di sebelah kanan merasa ada peluang, segera menghunuskan belatinya. Namun, Rat Slayer menyadari. Satu tendangan kuat darinya, menghempaskan mahkluk itu membentur dinding gua.

Saat dia terjatuh dan kehilangan fokus, gada di gengamannya memecahkan kepala sang monster. Membuat dinding itu, ternoda darah sang monster.

"Tujuh!"

Dua makhluk yang tersisa, satu memegang tombak dan satu memegang panah. Monster yang memegang panah, menggerakan mulut dan tangannya seolah memberitahu sesuatu.

Pemegang tombak mangangguk pelan, lalu berlalu masuk ke dalam. Si pemegang panah menarik busurnya dan melesatkan serangan, mengangkat perisainya anak panah itu terpental.

Belum sempat terkejut, sebuah gada melayang bebas. Menghantam keras wajahnya, sebuah belati juga tepat menusuk tenggorokan monster kecil yang mencoba melarikan diri ke dalam.

"Delapan! Sembilan!"

Meski sudah membunuh semua makhluk itu, tidak ada kepuasan di wajahnya. Mungkin kepuasannya sudah hilang atau kenyataan lain, jika monster yang dibantai bukanlah Rat.

Tak ada yang mengetahui itu selain dia, mengabaikan mayat yang sudah berserakan. Rat slayer mengambil obor baru dan menyalakan kembali, bersiap masuk lebih dalam.

Saat kakinya hendak melangkah, dia menemukan sebuah pedang tergeletak. Beberapa jejak kaki mungil juga terlihat, tekstur tanah lembablah yang membuat jejak itu tecipta.

…

Sebanyak jari dua tangan, monster kecil hijau sedang membawanya. Kedua tangan Terikat dan mulutnya disumbal potongan kain, buah dadanya yang ranum bergoyang seiring gerakan para monster yang menggendongya.

Wajah monster kecil hijau itu tersenyum, karena mangsa mereka kali ini sangat menggoda dan begitu menggiurkan. Siapa yang menduga, jika dua wanita -yang satu sudah digunakan dan dibunuh- bermaksud menghancurkan sarang mereka.

Namun kenyataan, makhluk hijau inilah pemenangnya. Bukan karena si wanita lemah dan tidak berdaya, tapi itu karena pengalaman buruk dimasa lalu tepatnya 6 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu Partynya hancur disergap monster ini, yang datang tanpa henti layaknya gelombang. Peringkat dia dan teman-temannya saat itu tidaklah pantas diremehkan, sebab mereka telah menaklukkan Demon Lord.

Tingkatan seorang petualang, hanyalah formalitas atau sebagian ada yang memang menunjukkan kemampuannyaa. Namun, saat benturan massal terjadi. Penentu bukanlah seberapa besar tingkatan sebagai petualang, tapi diukur dari seberapa besar tekad dan strategi yang dimiliki sebagai petualang.

"Apa aku … apa perjalananku berakhir disini."

Dimasa lalu, dia sudah mengalahkan Demon Lord. Namun sayang Partynya berantakan karena diserang segerombolan monster, yang kini mengikat dan membawanya ke sarang terdalam mereka.

Harusnya petualang cantik berdada ranum dan berambut pirang panjang ini mendapat gelar Pahlawan. Namun, dia merasa kurang pantas, sebab tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang bersamanya.

Karena itulah, dia memilih untuk menjadi Uskup agung dari Order of Freya. Salah satu syaratnya, harus melakukan perjalanan suci agar pelantikannya sebagai Uskup agung bisa terpenuhi.

Disinilah dirinya sekarang, digotong makhluk kerdil hijau dengan kedua tangan terikat. Mulut tersumbal dan tatapan makhluk itu yang menjijikan. Membuatnya berharap, agar nyawanya terbang saja.

Sang wanita sepenuhnya sadar, jika itu hanyalah harapan belaka. Sebab, makhluk ini merupakan salah satu bentuk dari sifat Demon Lord yaitu keserakahan dan tanpa batas

Dengan kasar Makhluk kerdil hijau itu, membanting tubuhnya. Membuat dia sedikit mengerang, wajah monster itu menampakan senyum lebih menjijikan ketika dia mengeluarkan suara itu.

Tiga dari monster itu, segera merobek pakaian yang dikenakan. Sang wanita meronta dan memohon, melalui matanya berharap para monster itu melepaskannya.

Makhluk kerdil itu malah kegirangan, saat melihat korbannya memohon sambil meronta seperti itu. Satu tarikan kuat, tubuh wanita itu terekspos sepenuhnya.

"Aaahhhh!"

Kulit putih bak sebuah giok, bentuk pinggul yang anggun dan buah dada yang ranum sempurna. Ditambah posisi tubuhnya yang menggairahkan, membuat para monster berebut mengambil posisi pertama.

Perdebatan sengit terjadi, masing-masing dari mereka merasa berhak mendapat urutan pertama. Sang wanita pasrah dengan nasibnya, yakin tidak akan ada yang menolongnya kali ini.

Dimasa lalu dia bisa lari, karena teman-temannya mengorbankan diri agar bisa lolos. Tapi sekarang, pelayan yang diberikan kuil untuk menemaninya telah menjadi mayat.

Mata sang wanita memandang kegelapan gua, hitam pekat dan dingin serta bau anyir yang menyeruak. Sementara disekelilingnya, para monster masih terus berdebat. Mencoba mengambil posisi pertama, untuk menikmati tubuhnya

"Freya-sama! Apakah ini akhirnya."

Gumaman itu hanyalah harapan terakhir, memprotes keadaan atau mungkin takdir dirinya yang harus dipermainkan lalu mati ditangan makhluk ini. Padahal dia sudah banyak berkontribusi, demi nama sang dewi yang diseru.

Setelah berdebat sengit, akhirnya satu monster memproklamirkan diri untuk menjadi yang pertama menikmati tubuhnya. Sebab, dia menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dengan wajah bangga.

Sang wanita memejamkan mata, kecewa sebab sang dewi tak menjawab doanya. Tangan mungil monster itu, menyentuh pinggulnya yang tidak tertutupi kain.

Satu hentakan terakhir, maka dia akan mendapatkan kenikmatan. Memecah keperawanan wanita yang menjadi tawanannya.

Sang wanita merasa doanya terjawab, tepat sebelum sang monster melakukan hentakannya. Langkah kaki bergema di sepanjang gua, membuat matanya terbuka dan sang monster menghentikan aksinya.

Pandangan mereka tertuju ke sebuah lorong gelap, di sana di dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Terdapat cahaya merah bagai bintang, dimalam sepi tanpa bintang.

Langkahnya tenang dan pasti, seakan tahu kemana dia harus pergi. Para monster memandangnya jijik, sebab ada penyusup yang berhasil masuk.

Monster yang hendak merobek keperawanan sang wanita, segera menjulurkan tangan menyuruh untuk menjatuhkan orang itu. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, mereka maju dengan belati kecil sebagai senjata.

Makhluk itu memang serakah dan berniat menikmati sang wnaita, tapi mereka juga tahu jika ada yang berbahaya. Maka harus dituntaskan dulu, agar saat memperkosa sang wanita terasa lebih nikmat.

Panah membidik satu tarikan kuat dan anak panah melesat, menancap di leher salah satu dari mereka. Makhluk yang terkena serangan segera menggerakan tangannya, untuk mencabut anak panah itu.

Darah mengalir deras membasahi tubuhnya, usaha mencabut anak panah sia-sia tubuh itu kaku dan jatuh tergolek. Rekan yang lain makin berambisi menjatuhkan lawannya.

Mereka tidak akan memaafkan, siapapun yang membunuh rekannya. Langkah dipercepat dan senjata teracung tinggi, jarak mereka dengan sang penyusup sejauh 7 meter.

Obor dilempar ke depan, membuat serangan mereka terhenti sejenak. Itulah yang ditunggu membuat celah dan mereka terkejut, anak panah yang lain menembus samping kepala makhluk itu.

Tidak seperti rekannya, monster itu langsung terjatuh sebab pusat anggota gerak tubuhnya terkena serangan. Rekan lain disebelahnya, tertembus di bagian jantung,

Mendengus kesal, sang penyusup menjatuhkan panahnya dan mengambil gada yang ada di bawah kaki. Cahaya obor membuat area pandang dan jumlah monster terlihat.

Benturan penyusup dan mahkluk itu terjadi, satu monster mencoba menghunus dengan belati. Sedikit menggeser tubuh itu bisa dihindari, lalu gada miliknya mengayun tepat ke kepala sang monster.

Yang lain pun menyusul, senjata mereka belati pendek. Kali ini punggung monster itu yang menjadi sarang ayunan gada, Jangkauan serang monster itu sangat sedikit. Untuk mengenai lawan, setidaknya harus menipis jarak.

Pemula bahkan memahami hal ini dengan baik. Namun, pengetahuan seperti itu akan sirna atau mungkin menghilang. Saat dihadapkan, dengan bahaya sesungguhnya. Sebab bila suasana mencekam, kemampuan yang dimiliki dapat tertutup.

Itulah kenapa, mengetahui seluruh teknik itu hanya sedikit berguna. Jika kau belum pernah merasakan sendiri, pengalaman nyata mengadu nasib dengan kematian.

Karena itulah, bagi seorang petualang. Pengalaman pahit jauh lebih berharga, daripada senjata sihir atau legendaris.

Karena akan membuatmu beradaptasi, dengan ketidakaturan putaran dadu yang dimainkan para dewa. Pengalaman akan membuatmu, sedikit memahaminya dengan lebih baik.

Ayunan gada sang penyusup begitu akurat. Mengenai bahu, tengkuk, dada, dan kaki. Setiap monster itu bersentuhan dengan gada miliknya, setiap itu juga darah selalu bersimbah mengotori lantai.

Satu makhluk yang terlentang lemah, mencoba melawan dengan mengangkat tangan hendak menyerang menggunakan sisa tenaganya. Mata penyusup memandang dingin dan satu ayunan, sukses membuat gada miliknya bersarang di kepala sang monster.

"Hem Delapan belas! Kurasa, kau yang terakhir."

Gada yang sudah terlumuri darah saudara-saudaranya teracung padanya. Wajah takut terlukis namun hatinya memanas, melihat rekannya terbantai tepat di depan mata.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan suara tak jelas, mungkin kutukan atau sumpah serapah. Penyusup berambut pirang itu, tidak mengetahui sama sekali.

Saat gada itu terayun pelan, untuk dilempar ke arahnya gua ini berguncang hebat. Jejak langkah yang besar menggema keras dan menciptakan getaran kecil.

_'Apapun penyebab ini terjadi, sepertinya bukanlah hal baik._'

Sang monster tertawa saat merasakan itu, tanpa keraguan lagi gada itu terayun. Memecahkan kepalanya yang sedang lengah, sebab merasa tertolong.

"Sembilan belas!"

Sang wanita samar, melihat tubuh tegap penolongnya. Postur dia berdiri yang tampak hitam, karena membelakangi cahaya obor sama seperti _dia._

_"Cap-captain!"_

"Aku bukan Captain atau siapapun yang kau kenal."

Sang wanita sesaat tertegun, begitu dingin suara itu walau ada jejak kekhawatiran. Lalu dia menyadari satu hal yang sangat penting.

Segera dia memeluk diri dan menutupi area, yang bisa membuat keduanya salah paham. Rona merah tercipta di pipinya, dengan cepat memunggungi penyelamatnya itu.

Jantungnya serasa mau pecah, sebab lajunya yang tidak normal. Keadaannya saat ini tidaklah pantas, untuk disebut calon Uskup agung dari Order of Freya.

_'Ap-apa dia akan menganggapku aneh, mengabaikan seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan. Tapi saat ini, tubuhku sama sekali tidak tertutup sehelai kain.'_

Sebuah jubah putih segera menutupi tubuhnya. Itu adalah jubah luaran yang dia gunakan, sesaat dirinya belum tertangkap. Dia menoleh ke arah sang penyelamatnya, untuk mencari kepastian.

Pria itu masih memandangnya datar tidak berekspresi, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut malu ataupun bergairah. setelah melihat dirinya yang telanjang sempurna.

"Cepat kenakan jubah itu … dan satu lagi, aku yakin pedang ini milikmu."

Pria bersurai pirang itu menyodorkan pedang dengan timbangan sebagai gagangnya, simbol keadilan dari dewi Freya dan mungkin saja itu senjata khusus.

Mengangguk paham, segera dia mengenakan jubah dan menutup tubuhnya yang terekspos. Lalu mengambil kembali pedang yang dulu menjadi temannya, saat mengalahkan Demon Lord enam tahun yang lalu.

Gema suara kian mendekat dan getarannya pun semakin kuat di kegelapan gua, berkat cahaya obor yang belum padam sosok itu dapat mereka lihat.

Tubuhnya besar lebih besar dari Rat Mad yang biasa dia lawan. Bahkan menutupi ruang bagi mereka untuk lari dari sana, pemuda pirang itu menjentikan lidah.

_'Gua ini terlalu sempit, dia benar-benar menghalangi jalan keluar.'_

_**'Kau sudah lulus dari latihanmu. Terakhir, aku tanyakan padamu 'apa yang ada disakuku, sekarang?'**_

Setiap nasihat dan didikan sang Master, selalu mengandung puzzle. Dia sangat yakin ingatan barusan, pasti merupakan kunci agar bisa keluar dari situasi ini

"Apa yang kau bisa?"

Sang wanita memegang dadanya gemetar, dengan gugup dia menjawab pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Tenagaku tersisa sedikit, keajaiban destruktif yang kumiliki [Holy Word] dan [Divine Ray] tidak bisa digunakan, karena sudah kupakai melawan gerombolan Dire Wolf sebelum ke desa ini. Hanya tersisa [Holy Slash], [Holy Light] dan [Heal], serta [Silence]. Bisa digunakan lagi maksimal 2 kali. Tapi jika aku menggunakan [Holy Slash] hanya satu kali saja."

Meski dia adalah orang yang mengalahkan Demon Lord, bukan berarti bisa leluasa mengeluarkan keajaiban. Semua keajaiban memang akan kembali pulih dalam satu hari, tapi tidak dengan keajaiban tingkat atas.

Dibutuhkan beberapa hari untuk bisa digunakan kembali. Mendengar persediaan sihir yang dimiliki sang wanita, pemuda pirang itu meraih gada dan menggenggam erat.

"Si-siapa namamu?"

Sang wanita dengan pelan dan takut memberanikan diri, mencari tahu siapa penyelamat yang telah menolong dirinya dari monster kecil itu.

Tanpa menoleh dan bersiap menghadang, pemuda pirang itu menjawab singkat dengan tegas

"Rat Slayer!"

Saat mendengar nama yang dilontarkan pemuda itu, ada rasa terkejut dihati sang wanita. Dia paham dengan apa arti dari nama itu.

Seorang yang menyandang gelar 'Slayer' pastilah hebat. Biasanya yang menyandang kata slayer mengerti dengan baik, apa yang dilawannya karena sudah membunuh berulang kali nama dari monster tersebut.

Di kota tempatnya berasal, hanya segelintir yang menyandang gelar itu. Biasanya mereka adalah spesialis makhluk besar seperti Naga, Wyrm, Troll, Giant, atau makhluk yang sulit ditangani lainnya.

Tapi pemuda didepannya ini, dengan bangga menyebutkan namanya sebagai Rat Slayer. Seorang pembunuh yang terspesialisasi akan makhluk pengerat, ingin sekali dia tertawa. Namun, dia mengingat wajah sang pemuda yang tidak beremosi.

Wajah itu bukanlah dibuat-buat, agar terlihat menyedihkan atau dikasihani. Wajah itu merupakan cerminan dari masa lalu yang mungkin, tidak bisa dibayangkan atau berharap untuk melupakannya namun tidak bisa.

Dia mengetahui itu, sebab telah bertemu banyak orang sebelumnya.

And Cut

**Oke semoga kalian menikmati cerita yang telah kusajikan di atas, dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang selalu support walau Fic ini updatenya gak menentu.**

**Time to bales Review**

** D'Arc 01: :')**

** Genesis0417 : mohon maaf Author hanya bisa buat Max 2k per chapter. Terus terima kasih apresiasinya.**

** Shinra3 : Siap ini dah lanjut, semoga puas**

** Arifrahman 223 : Sabar ya ikutin seri ini nanti juga bakal ke buka kok.**

** .980 : Terima kasih penyemangatnya, doakan saja saya selalu sehat dan masalah yang dihadapi bisa cepat terselesaikan**

** siapa ayoo : siap dan semoga puas dengan update kali ini.**

** Sevirel Rashi Danshi : Gabriel ya? Hn mari kita tunggu aja, di skip time tiga tahun mendatang biar lebih jelas. Ini udah lanjut semoga kamu gak kecewa dengan chapter ini.**

**Itu aja balesan dariku jika ada yang kurang berkena, saya mohon maaf atas kesediaan kalian membaca Ficku saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

**Jinchuriki Shukaku Out!**


	12. Doa yang terkabul

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Mungkin kedepan setting tempatnya diambil dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih**

**Chapter 12**

**Doa yang terkabul**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

"Woargh!"

Monster yang dia tidak ketahui namanya meraung kasar, Rat Slayer alias Naruto bersiap dengan gadanya. Menyambut serangan dan memberi perintah pada wanita di belakangnya.

"Siapkan sihir destruktif yang kau sebutkan tadi, aku akan menahan makhluk ini."

"Tapi butuh waktu lima belas detik untuk mengeluarkannya."

"Souka."

Lima belas detik bagi mereka yang duduk bersantai adalah waktu yang singkat. Namun, bagi para petualang itu semacam taruhan nyawa. Bahkan satu detik saja, bisa mengubah lemparan dadu.

Sang wanita cemas, merasa dirinya menjadi beban saja. Punggung itu sama seperti milik _dia,_ yang dulu pernah melindunginya saat melawan makhluk itu. Semuanya sama seperti waktu itu, yang berbeda adalah lokasinya.

"Biarkan saja, tinggalkan aku … aku sudah menyerah!"

Suaranya kecil dan bergetar, namun pendengaran Naruto masih bisa menangkapnya. Dia pernah mengalami itu dan paham dengan situasinya, sekarang dia harus mengucapkan sesuatu yang gurunya katakan.

"Kalau begitu diam di situ dan lihat saja, kau itu lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Rat Slayer melangkah tegas, menghadapi monster yang mirip Rat Mad. Sampai sekarang dia belum mengetahui nama dari monster itu, yang terpenting bukanlah tahu namanya. Tapi, bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup.

Sang wanita baru pertama kali mendengar hinaan dari seseorang, biasanya dia akan selalu dipuji. Dilihat dari sisi manapun dia cantik dan tanpa cela, kemampuannya juga hebat untuk seorang Warrior Priestess.

Semua orang begitu mengaguminya baik yang mengenal atau tidak, tapi orang yang baru menyelamatkannya secara halus mengatakan dirinya tidak berguna. Ada rasa jengkel di hatinya tapi juga senang.

Kesal sebab diremehkan petualang yang baru pertama kali berjumpa, senang karena ada yang bisa melihat sisi lain dirinya. Sisi yang selalu dia tutupi dihadapan khalayak ramai, agar mereka tidak kecewa.

Dia menggenggam pedang yang menjadi simbol keadilan dewi dari Order yang dianutnya. Lalu bibirnya mulai merapalkan mantra keajaiban destruktif, yang dimilikinya yaitu Holy slash.

Naruto berulang kali menunduk, menghindari serangan Monster besar itu. Gerakannya memang lambat, namun jika dia terkena satu serangan saja berakibat fatal. Akhirnya, sebuah celah terbuka. Dia segera mengambil kesempatan itu, untuk memukul kepala sang monster.

Namun, gada itu tidak memberikan dampak besar. Segera tangan sang monster menghempaskan keras dirinya ke dinding. Rasa nyeri merambat ke seluruh tubuh, wajahnya meringis menahan sakit. Darah terlontar beberapa kali dari mulutnya.

Menggunakan dua tangan, dia mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun sia-sia, cengkeraman makhluk besar itu sangat kuat. Teringat olehnya, masih ada satu senjata terselip di belakang pinggang.

Sebuah belati sepanjang 30 cm, masih belum dia gunakan. Meraihnya dengan cepat, dia tusukan ke pergelangn tangan yang mencengkeramnya. Pisau itu menancap dalam, menimbulkan suara renyah.

Darah mencuar dari situ, dan teriakannya menggema sepanjang gua. Dia lepaskan Naruto yang terkulai lemas tidak berdaya, sang monster terus berteriak keras karena tangannya terasa panas.

Disaat yang bersamaan, rapalan milik sang Warrior Priestess selesai. Sarung pedang di tangannya bersinar, Naruto yang terkejut menoleh ke sumber cahaya. Di sana dia melihat sang wanita yang dia katakan lemah, sedang bermandikan cahaya suci.

"Ternyata, itu keajaiban milikmu."

Sang Warrior Priestess menarik pedangnya perlahan, bilah pedang itu bersinar lebih terang dan terisi kuat aura suci.

Tatapan mata tajam, mengarah pada monster itu. sekejap pedangnya terhunus dan sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibirnya yang lentik.

"Dewi Feya yang maha pengasih! Berkahilah pedangku dengan cahaya perlindunganmu. _**Holy Slash!**_"

Sang wanita berambut pirang panjang itu, mengayunkan pedangnya menebas angin. Entah siapa yang dia tebas Rat Slayer tidak mengerti, namun dari jejak lintasan pedangnya. Terdapat cahaya suci seperti bulan sabit, meluncur lurus ke monster hijau besar itu.

Tidak ingin mati lebih awal, monster itu mencoba menghindar. Tapi karena pergerakannya melambat sebab tangannya terluka, cahaya keajaiban Holy Slash berhasil memotong sempurna kedua lengannya.

Darah mengalir deras dan monster itu meraung lebih kasar, suaranya menggema di dalam gua. Meski tubuhnya terkulai dan menyedihkan, Naruto memaksakan diri bergerak untuk memberi serangan terakhir.

Bermodalkan belati yang tergeletak di depan wajah. Naruto menerjang monster hijau besar itu yang kalut, karena tangannya hilang serta darahnya tumpah mengotori lantai gua.

Sekuat tenaga dia menggenggam Dagger itu, menancapkannya tepat di tenggorokan sang Monster. Membuatnya tersedak dan bergetar kaku, sebelum jatuh layaknya pohon tumbang, -mati.

Tubuhnya sendiri tersungkur diatas mayat monster itu bermandikan darah. Sang Warrior Priestess menatap takut sekaligus senang, apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia juga terjatuh di atas lutut dan dadanya yang ranum naik turun, doa keajaiban tadi sudah menghabiskan seluruh kekuatannya. Yang tersisa dari mereka adalah rasa lelah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Adalah Naruto yang bertanya keadaan sang Warrior Priestess, karena mendengar dia terjatuh dan suara napas menggebu. Meski dia tidak melihatnya, Naruto mengerti keajaiban tadi pasti sudah menguras tenaganya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik."

Meski dia menjawab seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Pada kenyataan, serangan yang baru diterima memberikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Ini pernah dia alami, saat melawan Rat Mad di desa Baran.

Perlahan Naruto menggerakan tubuh, mencoba berpindah tempat. Gerakannya kaku dan gemetar, karena setiap kali posisinya berubah ada rasa ngilu yang mengiringi. Meski samar, Warrior Priestess bisa mendengar ringisan dari penyelamatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dulu, jangan banyak bergerak."

"Tidak perlu khawatir."

Setelah beberapa langkah yang menyakitkan karena melawan rasa ngilu, dia berhasil pindah dan duduk di sisi dinding gua dekat Sang Warrior Priestess.

"Makhluk apa mereka ini?"

Warrior Priestess matanya berkedip beberapa kali, mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lalu mulutnya spontas mengeluarkan suara.

"Eh!"

"Kenapa, apa ada yang salah?"

Suara penyelamatnya terdengar memang tidak mengetahui, tentang makhluk yang baru saja dibunuhnya. Warrior Priestess secara langsung menjelaskan, sambil melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Mereka adalah Goblin dan yang besar itu namanya Hobgoblin. Apa kau tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Begitu ya, aku memang pernah melihat namanya ada di daftar Quest dan bertemu beberapa kali saat pengembaraanku. Tapi aku baru tahu, kalau monster yang selama ini aku lihat adalah Goblin."

Jawaban itu membuat Warrior Priestess yang sudah mengalahkan Demon Lord melebarkan mata, baginya ini adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan lucu.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Kau ternyata banyak tanya ya."

Rona tipis tercipta saat sang penyelamatnya mengucapkan itu. Meski terkesan biasa dan datar, namun Warrior Priestess mengetahui ada jejak kesal dari ucapannya.

Pengalaman bertemu banyak petualang, membuatnya bisa mengetahui itu. Tapi semua orang yang melihatnya pasti menunjukkan senyum, karena lambang suci yang menunjukkan kedudukan dan statusnya. Namun kali ini, dia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang belum mengenalnya sama sekali dan itu membuatnya, -senang. Lalu dia ingin mengkonfirmasi satu hal.

"Jika boleh tahu, kenapa kau menamai dirimu Rat Slayer?"

"Karena aku hanya akan berburu Rat, para warga desa tidak mengetahui kalau tempat ini telah dikuasai monster lain."

"Kau datang kemari, karena Quest Rat?"

"Benar, warga di sini membuat Quest Rat dan karena itu aku kemari. Mereka tidak menjelaskan apapun tentang adanya Goblin, hanya saja mereka sempat bilang kalau kalian sudah pergi lebih dulu dariku. Lalu saat di depan gua, aku melihat ada Totem berbeda dari yang biasa kulihat."

keringat jatuh di belakang kepala Warrior Priestess, karena terkejut. Di tempatnya berasal yaitu Kota Air, Quest itu tidaklah populer bahkan seluruh petualang menghindarinya. Tapi orang yang didepannya ini malah mencarinya.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku. apa kau sudah bisa bergerak?"

"Ha'i, tapi kakiku terkilir."

Rat Slayer terdiam beberapa detik, saat mendengar ucapan yang baru dilontarkan Warrior Priestess. Ekspresinya tidak berubah, diam dan tanpa emosi. Setelah keadaan hening itu terjadi, Rat Slayer bangkit dari posisinya.

Meski tubuhnya babak belur terkena serangan Hobgoblin, namun dia memaksakan bergerak dan berjongkok di depan Warrior Priestess. Melihat aksinya itu, sang Warrior Priestess mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Kakimu kan terkilir, cepat kemari! Aku akan menggendongmu."

Rona tipis dan perasaan tidak enak menggerayangi hatinya, bukan tanpa sebab itu terjadi. Bagi dirinya, selamat dari monster itu saja sudah cukup. Tapi orang yang menyelamatkannya, malah menawarkan diri untuk menggendong karena kakinya terkilir.

"A-aku bisa jalan … sendiri."

suaranya keras diawal namun mengalun kecil diakhir, membuat Rat Slayer jengkel mendengarnya. Dia menjentikan lidah, lalu menoleh pada sang Warrior Priestess.

"Disaat seperti ini jangan mendahului egomu, ada saat dimana kau bisa sendiri dan saat dimana kau butuh uluran tangan seseorang."

Apa yang diucapkan Rat Slayer adalah ucapan gurunya, yang dengan setia telah mendidik. Padahal, dia tidak punya kewajiban mengajari dirinya tapi itu tetap dilakukan. Saat hari perpisahan dengannya tiba, ucapan itulah yang disampaikan sebagai pesan terakhir.

Warrior Priestess yang mendengar ucapan penyelamatnya bergeming, otaknya memproses butiran ingatan yang dulu pernah mendengar frasa serupa namun berbeda pengucapannya.

_'J__angan begit__u __keras dengan dirimu__,__ kemarilah__!__B__iarkan aku sedikit meringankan beban yang kau pikul itu__,__ walau mungkin tidak membantu menghi__l__angkan semuanya.__'_

Dia akhirnya tersentak dan sadar, kalau kalimat barusan sama seperti yang diucapkan ketua party dimana dia bergabung sebelumnya. Party yang sudah membantunya mengalahkan Demon Lord, dan membuat dia harusnya dipanggil Yushaa-sama.

Tapi ternyata, Party itu saat perjalanan pulang disergap segerombolan Goblin yang datang bagai ombak. Meski telah mengalahkan Demon Lord, tetap saja mereka memiliki batasan dan Goblin yang menyeranng saat itu, seakan tidak ada batas jumlahnya.

Dia sudah mengerahkan segala keajaiban yang dimiliki, namun tetap tidak bisa membantu dan Partynya dibantai habis. Saat dirinya dan Captain hampir selamat, seekor Goblin yang besar menghadang jalan. Demi membuat dirinya selamat, sang Captain sebagai ketua Party menghadapinya untuk mengulur waktu.

Dia ingin protes tapi Sang Captain berjanji kalau akan segera menyusul, setelah mengalahkan monster itu. Tepat saat dia sampai di sebuah desa, kesadarannya menghilang.

Disinilah dia sekarang, duduk dengan kaki terkilir yang terasa mengilu. Di depannya seorang pemuda yang dia ketahui bernama Rat Slayer, berjongkok menunggu dirinya mendekat untuk digendong.

Sedikit ragu dan takut dia mulai bergerak, punggung Rat Slayer yang menunggunya itu tampak melebar dimata biru miliknya. Terseok-seok menahan ngilu dia berjalan mendekat, lalu menyandarkan tubuh di punggung sang penyelamatnya. Sebelumnya, dia sudah memegang pedang miliknya

"Aku minta maaf, jika merepotkan."

"Ha'i! aku juga."

Dengan lembut, Naruto memegang pantat miliknya dan perlahan mengangkat tubuh. Beban yang dia rasakan dari Warrior Priestess tidaklah begitu berarti, gurunya pernah memberi beban yang lebih dari itu.

Dada ranum sang Warrior Priestess, bergoyang seiring Rat Slayer berjalan. Dia khawatir jika sang pemuda merasa tidak nyaman akan itu, tapi tidak berani bertanya langsung kepadanya. Hanya rona tipis yang menempel di wajahnya karena menahan malu.

Suara yang terdengar seiring berjalan, adalah langkah kaki dan napas mereka. Warrior Priestess pikir sang penyelamatnya akan bercerita menyombongkan diri, untuk membuat dirinya kagum seperti yang dilakukan beberapa petualang. Namun ternyata, dia hanya diam sepanjang jalan

Bukan berarti kecewa, tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik dengan penyelamatnya ini. Wajah yang dipasang pemuda itu, bukanlah wajah seorang petualang yang baru mendaftar.

Walaupun dia bisa melihat sebuah kalung keramik yang ada di lehernya, tapi itu tidak mengubah apapun. Dia menegukkan ludahnya untuk mengumpulkan tekad, lalu mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa, kau menyebut dirimu Rat Slayer?"

"Sudah kubilang, karena aku akan membantai semua Rat."

Warrior Priestess mengerti jika jumlah Rat, lebih banyak dari monster manapun. Jumlah mereka bahkan mengalahkan Goblin, yang masuk kategori monster dengan jumlah terbanyak.

"Iya, tapi apa ada alasan khusus?"

Tidak ada jawab untuk pertanyaan itu, Naruto tidak mau menyebutkan alasannya. Tidak ada pertanyaan lain yang datang walau dia sudah diam membuat Naruto yakin, bila orang yang digendong menunggu jawabannya.

"Beberapa petani terganggu oleh mereka, dan aku akan datang untuk memberantasnya."

Jawaban yang diutarakannya tentu bukanlah bohong, memang itu salah satu alasan dibalik alasan besar lainnya untuk memburu makhluk pengerat tersebut. Sang Warrior Priestess senang, sebab pertanyaannya membuahkan hasil.

"Jadi kau petualang yang berjalan di jalur keadilan dan ketertiban. Kurasa kau cocok berdoa pada Freya-sama, dia pasti akan memberimu keajaiban yang diperlukan dalam misimu itu."

Penginjilan, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Banyak orang yang akhirnya berdoa pada dewi Freya, berkat ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Warrior Priestess yakin jika penyelamatnya ini berdoa pada dewinya, dia pasti akan dapat keajaiban dan perlindungan dari sang dewi.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas, apa itu jalur keadilan atau ketertiban. Tapi untuk saranmu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Lagi dan lagi dia terkejut dengan penyelamatnya ini. Pertama, dia mengingatkan pada sosok Captain yang dulu sering membantu. Kedua, dia bisa melihat sisi terpendam dirinya, dibalik kesempurnaan yang menonjol. Ketiga, untuk pertama kali saran darinya, yang menyuruh berdoa pada dewi Freya ditolak. Padahal, tidak ada satu pun yang pernah menolak jika dia menawarkan itu.

"Alasannya?"

Lagi dan lagi Rat Slayer dibuat bingung mengatur kata, untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan singkat itu. Biasanya, dia akan mengabaikan siapapun yang menurutnya tidak penting. Tapi anehnya, itu tidak bisa dilakukan pada wanita yang digendongnya ini. Menjentikan lidah kecil, Rat Slayer menyahut.

"Aku tidak ingin dadu milikku dilempar dan satu lagi, kau ternyata memang banyak tanya."

Mendengar jawaban itu, sang Warrior Priestess terdiam dengan rona tipis. Sebab membuat Rat slayer kesal beberapa kali, karena harus menjawab berbagai pertanyaan darinya.

Setelah menyusuri jalan gua yang gelap, mereka sampai di tempat awal masuk. Langit malam penuh akan bintang, dan dua bulan yang cekung menyambut. Membuat mata mereka terobati, setelah melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di dalam gua.

Warrior Priestess menggenggam plat baja dan merangkapkan doa syukur kepada sang dewi karena bisa selamat, lalu berdoa agar rekan yang sudah mendampinginya mendapat tempat yang layak disisiNya.

Angin malam bertiup membuat rambutnya berkibar, seakan ikut menjulurkan permohonan agar doa Warrior Priestess dikabulkan sang dewi. Setelah selesai, Rat Slayer berjalan kembali ke desa untuk beristirahat.

Tepat saat desa yang dituju sudah dekat dan penduduk melihat mereka, tiba-tiba rasa nyeri ditubuh Rat Slayer muncul membuatnya meringis. Mencoba menahan, tapi rasa sakit itu kian terasa membakar.

Langkahnya terhenti dan tubuhnya gemetar, Warrior Priestess kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada Rat Slayer. Belum sempat dia melontarkan pertanyaan, orang yang menggendongnya roboh dan tak sadarkan diri.

And Cut

**Hai semua jumpa lagi dengan cerita saya yang kini makin ngawur, oke ini sudah mendekati titik balik sejarah kenapa si Naruto alias Rat Slayer begitu membenci Rat.**

**Simpan pertanyaan itu dan terus ikuti series ini dengan sabar. Oke saatnya balas Review yang masuk.**

** D'Arc 01 : Untuk sekarang aku juga masih bingung, mau menerjemahkan bagaimana armor yang dikenakan Naruto. Kalau Day R masih, cuman versi lawas yaitu versi 6.0.4**

** Sevirel Reshi Danshi : Review darimu selalu membuatku bersemangat, kalau pengen tahu tonton aja Goblin slayer episode 6 pasti tahu. Tapi aku ubah sejarah dia di Fic ini dan masalah party dia sebelumnya, bisa cek di manga Goblin Slayer Gaiden Story 2 : Tsubanari no Daikatana baru jalan 4 chapter. Itu menceritakan kisah masa lalu darinya.**

** Ocean D Law : Makasih pujiannya**

** Genesis0417 : ikutin aja cerita ini, nanti pasti akan tahu. Yang sabar ya**

** siapa ayo : Tenang sebelum Time skip, aku bakal buat mereka berparty kok**

** ahmadrayani : Terima kasih semangatnya**

** .980 : maaf atas kekecewaannya dan terima kasih doanya**

** Guest : Makasih**

** Guest : Semoga di Chapter ini kamu bisa paham, kalau Rat Slayer itu julukan buat Naruto.**

** Ahmad Ardiva : maaf jika Author tidak bisa membuatmu terhibur.**

** Elnaura : Terima kasih dukungannya.**

** Guest : Aku menyambutmu.**

** Dimas Kurosaku : Makasih Supportnya dan akan kuusahakan.**

**Demikian balasan dari Review kalian, jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf dan kalau ada typo harap maklum.**

**Jinchuriki Shukaku Out!**


	13. akan sesuatu yang samar

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atau mungkin game, yang kalian ketahui nantinya seiring cerita berjalan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Chapter 13**

**Akan sesuatu yang samar dan sesuatu yang teringat oleh lainnya**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

Darah dimana-mana, Rat Slayer melihat begitu banyak mayat bertumpuk. Ada yang masih utuh, ada juga yang terpotong-potong.

Rat Slayer terbaring menatap langit malam, sesekali matanya perih sebab tetesan hujan. Bulan berwarna merah, bersinar lebih pekat dari biasanya.

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ada banyak hal yang dapat membuat mual. Tapi dia bisa menahan semuanya, rumah-rumah para penduduk sudah hangus sebab terbakar.

Lalu dikejauhan, dia menatap satu sosok hitam. Tingginya tiga setengah meter dan tubuhnya kekar berselimutkan armor cukup bagus, dia memegang kapak besar sebagai senjata.

Ada garis menyilang di matanya, Rat Slayer atau Naruto tidak mengingat jelas siapa yang membuat luka itu. Tapi makhluk tersebut, memberikan serangan balasan brutal kepada orang yang menyerang.

Sosok itu mendekat, langkahnya membuat tanah bergetar. Jantung Rat Slayer berdebar kencang, giginya bergetak karena menyadari hal ini akan menjadi akhir baginya.

Makhluk itu terlihat jelas, seekor tikus yang memiliki tubuh manusia. Mata Rat Slayer semakin melebar menyadari kalau itu adalah Rat, monster itu mengeluarkan taringnya mengejek lalu mengangkat kapaknya untuk memberi serangan terakhir pada dirinya.

Dia tidak ingat jelas apa yang terjadi, namun saat membuka mata, dia merasa seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sensasi sebuah genggaman lembut, seakan tidak menginginkan dirinya pergi jauh.

Matanya masih setia menatap langit-langit ruangan, lalu dia berusaha mengumpulkan butiran ingatan. Namun, dia masih tetap belum mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Kenapa, tiba-tiba aku ada di sini?"

Dia tidak menghiraukan sama sekali sekitarannya. Bahkan kenyataan bila sang Warrior Priestesslah yang tertidur, sambil memegang erat tangannya itu.

Melepaskan pelan tangan yang menggengamnya, Rat Slayer memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di pinggir kasur yang sederhana. Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan lagi yang tadi itu, apa cuma mimpi. Tapi, kenapa terasa sangat nyata."

Tangannya menyentuh dagu, dahinya berkerut dan matanya menatap samping kiri. Mencoba mengingat kembali peristiwa semalam.

"Hah, aku tetap tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Hembusan napas berat dan wajah yang diturunkan menandakan dia frustasi, lalu Warrior Priestess bergumam tidak jelas. Kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Sesekali menguap lalu mengusap mata mengumpulkan fokus, pandangannya menatap punggung pria yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Iya!"

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, membuat Rat Slayer sedikit terhuyung. Mendengus kecil, dia bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Warrior Priestess.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku semalam?"

"Oh kau tidak ingat ya, mungkin karena pingsan."

Umumnya, orang pingsan memang tidak mengetahui apa penyebab hal itu terjadi, bahkan kegiatan yang dia lakukan sebelumnya pun terhapus.

Itu dialami Rat Slayer, dia lupa akan apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Yang diingatnya saat ini adalah dia sedang menjalankan [Serial Quest]

"Apa boleh buat, akan kujelaskan padamu."

Dengan hembusan napas berat, Warrior Priestess mulai menjelaskan rincian kejadian kenapa dia bisa pingsan.

Saat itu mereka berdua baru keluar dari gua, sehabis membantai sarang Goblin. Ketika mereka hampir sampai di desa para Rhea, Naruto tiba-tiba meringis dan langsung ambruk.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Warrior Priestess, kepala berhias rambut pirang itu beberapa kali mengangguk. Membuat sebuah senyum terukir diwajah Warrior Priestess.

"Jadi, aku pingsan?"

"Iya … para warga membawamu, luka yang kau dapatkan saat di gua. Serta kau yang meringis tiba-tiba lalu pingsan, membuatku menggunakan mantra kurativ tingkat menengah bernama Restore."

Rat Slayer terdiam, tidak tahu harus merespon apa setelah mendengar keluhan Warrior Priestess. Namun, dia tertarik dengan keajaiban yang diucapkan di penghujung kalimat.

"Restore?"

"Ah, itu adalah sihir penyembuh untuk membuat petualang yang terkena serangan bertipe sedang. Mantra ini akan bekerja dengan cara aku menyentuh pergelangan tanganmu. Cukup memalukan melakukannya, kau tahu."

Mata Rat Slayer menyipit mendengar jawaban itu, walau kalimatnya seakan ada rasa enggan. Tapi berbanding terbalik, dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tersenyum layaknya bunga yang mekar.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau menikmatinya."

Pipi Warrior Priestess merona hebat, mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari sang penyelamatnya. Buru-buru dia menggelengkan tangan di depan.

"Bu-bukan berarti, aku wanita gampangan."

"Aku mengerti."

Lepas kalimat itu, Rat Slayer berdiri dan mulai memasang armor di tubuhnya satu persatu. Sang Warrior Priestess yang melihatnya meremas jari.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Iya, Quest di desa ini sudah selesai. Dan aku harus menuju desa selanjutnya."

Rat Slayer mengatakannya tanpa menoleh, saat itu dia menyelipkan gada dipunggungnya. Warrior Priestess kembali membuka suara.

"Kenapa … kenapa kau berkeinginan terus memburu Rat, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Tanda itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya."

Rat Slayer berhenti bernapas, ketika pertanyaan dan penyataan itu keluar dari mulut Warrior Priestess. Tapi dengan cepat, dia menghembuskan napas berat.

"Sulit menjelaskan itu, sebenarnya aku menjalankan [Serial Quest] dan juga sedang mencari seseorang."

"[Serial Quest]? Aku juga sedang menjalankan [Pilgrimage Quest]. Lalu jika kau keberatan untuk menjelaskan, aku tidak memaksa."

Warrior Priestess berharap dengan berkata seperti itu, Rat Slayer akan dengan senang hati menceritakan kisah dirinya dan kebenaran tentang tanda yang dia lihat.

"Ya!"

Jawaban kecil dan singkat itu, membuat Warrior Priestess kecewa. Tapi dia bisa memaklumi, itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa dia minta lebih sebab dia masihlah sosok asing.

"[Pilgrimage Quest], apa itu?"

Dirinya yang muram sontak terkejut, ketika mendapat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Rat Slayer. Mengangguk kecil, seolah memohon maaf dia membuka suara.

"Itu adalah Quest yang diberikan gereja Order of Freya, untuk mendapat gelar suci yang akan diberikan langsung oleh dewi Freya."

Harusnya, dia menjadi Pahlawan sebab mengalahkan Demon Lord. Menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana temannya terbunuh makhluk yang dikatakan paling lemah, dan dirinya hampir di perkosa pertama kali. Membuat dia merasa tidak layak mendapat gelar Pahlawan.

Karena dia menolak dan malah mengambil gelar di gereja, maka untuk kenaikan statusnya dia harus melaksanakan beberapa Quest yang ada di gereja. Dari berbagai Quest yang ada, mendapat kesempatan menjalankan [Pilgrimage Quest] merupakan sebuah anugerah juga pertanda.

Anugerah karena dipercaya Dewi Freya dan pertanda akan sesuatu yang hanya diketahui, jika dia berhasil menjalankan [Pilgrimage Questnya].

"Begitu rupanya."

"Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

Ragu, Warrior Priestess mengatakan itu pada Rat Slayer. Matanya menatap ke bawah sedang tangannya, memegang lengan lain seakan meminta dengan sangat.

"Bukankah kau menjalankan [Pilgrimage Quest]?"

"Iya itu benar, berbeda dengan [Serial Quest] yang ditentukan tempat dan waktunya, [Pilgrimage Quest] itu tidak terikat tempat. Kami hanya harus membantu setiap tempat yang membutuhkan pertolongan, masa habis [Pilgrimage Quest] milikku sekitar dua bulan lagi. Dan seperti yang kau tahu pembantuku sudah …."

Warrior Priestess tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, sebab masih tidak percaya jika teman perjalanannya sudah tiada. Rat Slayer menimbang pernyataan yang baru didengarnya.

_'Keajaiban miliknya cukup bagus, kurasa dia akan sangat membantu.'_

"Kuharap mereka memiliki kereta yang bisa ditarik kuda."

"Kereta yang ditarik kuda, untuk apa?"

Rat Slayer menghembuskan napas, saat mendengar pertanyaan spontan Warrior Priestess. Dengan cepat, ia menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Kau tidak ingin terkena panas, sepanjang perjalanan bukan."

"Eh, itu artinya?"

"Tafsirkan sesukamu, aku ingin menemui Tetua desa."

Wajahnya tanpa sadar melukiskan sebuah senyum, ucapan syukur dan terima kasih mengalir deras pada dewi yang dianutnya. Karena mengabulkan permohonannya, agar bisa berpetualang dengan sosok yang mengingatkan akan Captain partynya di masa lalu.

_'Aku juga ingin mencari tahu, apa hubungan Rat dan tanda itu. Serta masa lalunya.'_

"Ha'i!"

Dua orang petualang satu harusnya bertingkat Platinum dan satunya bertingkat Porcelain, menghadap sang Tetua desa.

"Berkat bantuan kalian, desa kami terselamatkan. Terima kasih!"

"Iya, sama-sama!"

Anggukan kepala dilakukan Rat Slayer, merespon ungkapan terima kasih dari tetua desa. Lalu segera, dia mengucapkan kebutuhannya.

"Apa kalian punya kereta yang bisa ditarik seekor kuda?"

"Eh tunggu sebentar, mungkin ada satu yang tidak terpakai tapi ukurannya kecil."

Tetua desa mengatakan itu dan Rat Slayer mengangguk tanda menerima. Segera sang tetua desa, menyuruh beberapa orang mengambil kereta kuda yang dimaksud.

Setelah memasangnya pada kuda pinjaman dari Guild petualang, Rat Slayer menyusun semua perlengkapannya dalam kereta lalu bersiap menuju desa selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Ah semoga dewi selalu melindungi anda dan tentang pembatumu, kami mohon maaf karena Quest dari kami dia …."

Warrior Priestess menggelengkan kepala, mendengar sang Tetua desa menyalahkan diri. Karena merasa Quest darinya, telah membuat nyawa pembantunya hilang.

"Kematian adalah sesuatu yang selalu menemani para petualang. Tidak peduli pengaman seperti apa yang dikenakan, kematian pasti menjemput. Walau ada beberapa yang memang takut akan kematian … _termasuk aku."_

Kelanjutan kalimat dia tahan dan diucapkan di hati, tapi kelanjutan yang bisa didengar dia menambahkan.

"Tapi itu pasti akan datang, suatu hari nanti."

Semilir angin sepoi membuat rambutnya berkibar, menambah kesan bahwa ucapannya direstui dewi Freya. Mereka yang melihat terkagum, menyaksikan betapa cantik dan menawannya sosok pelayan dari Order of Freya ini yang mereka ketahui sedang menjalankan [Pilgrimage Quest].

"Semoga [Pilgrimage Quest] yang anda jalankan berhasil, serta mampu menggugah sang dewi dan memberimu gelar yang baik."

Adalah Tetua desa yang mengatakan itu dan seluruh warga mengangguk, menyatukan harapannya dengan sang Tetua desa.

"Terima kasih atas doa kalian."

"Rat Slayer-san, kami juga berterima kasih karena telah membantu."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan!"

Setelah sesi percakapan untuk laporan dan perpisahan selesai, mereka bersiap meninggalkan desa untuk meneruskan perjalanan ke desa selanjutnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Rat Slayer menunda keberangkatan, itu seorang bocah Rhea yang memiliki tinggi tubuh sama dengannya. Rambut miliknya coklat dan matanya berwarna hijau.

Dia mengenakan pakaian Scout dengan belati kecil terselip di pinggang, berlari ke arah mereka dan berhenti untuk mengatur napas sebelum membuka suara.

"Ijinkan aku ikut dengan kalian, aku ingin menjadi Petualang!"

"Eh?"

Warrior Priestess menggumamkan itu, tapi dia tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan. Sebab, dia sendiri akan mengikuti kemana sang penyelamatnya pergi.

"Bagaimana Rat Slayer-san?"

"Issei, jangan bodoh! kau itu lemah, lebih baik diam di sini saja. Kau sendiri tahu bukan, kalau Ras kita tidak pandai bertarung."

Sang Tetua desa membentak kecil bocah Rhea itu, wajahnya tertunduk beberapa saat mendengar ucapan sang tetua desa. Lalu terangkat dengan mata membara.

"Ya itu benar, tapi aku akan mematahkan pandangan itu. Aku akan menjadi Rhea Ranger atau Assasin, dan membuat Ras Rhea tidak dipandang sebelah mata lagi."

Tubuh Rhea yang kecil dan stamina serta kekuatan mereka, hanya bisa menjadikan Ras ini masuk tiga kelas. Diantaranya _Scout_ ini yang umum bagi para Rhea.

Selanjutnya _Ranger, _mereka biasanya sudah berpengalaman. Terakhir adalah _Assasin, _Keberadaan Rhea yang menjadi kelas ini sangat langka.

Hanya tiga kelas itu saja yang bisa diambil Rhea dalam party petualang, walau dalam beberapa kasus ada juga yang masuk kelas _Mage_, _Warrior_ atau _Fighter_.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Issei!"

"Tapi?"

"Hei!"

Semua mata menuju sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Rat Slayer. Dia melemparkan sesuatu pada Rhea itu yang muram, sebab dilarang pergi Tetua desa.

"Berlatihlah dengan keras dan temui aku, tiga bulan dari sekarang dengan membawa itu. Jika kau lolos dalam tesku, aku akan pertimbangkan untuk menerimamu menjadi rekan."

"Tapi aku?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, untuk sekarang kau memang lemah. Maka tunjukanlah semangatmu itu dengan berlatih, lalu temui aku tiga bulan dari sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu di kota perbatasan."

Rhea itu menggengam pemberian Rat Slayer yang berupa belati kecil, namun apa yang terselip di sanalah yang membuat sang Rhea senang. Mengangguk kecil, dia membalas.

"Tiga bulan dari sekarang, akan kubuktikan kalau aku pantas mengikutimu. Dan juga …."

Kali ini giliran Rat Slayer yang menangkap sesuatu dari Rhea itu. Sebuah kalung terbuat dari perak, terdapat liontin sebagai penghiasnya.

"Jaminannya, aku akan datang untuk mengambil itu darimu."

Rat Slayer mengangguk dan menaruh kalung itu dalam tasnya, lalu membalas ucapan bocah Rhea.

"Baik!"

Tak ada tanggapan lagi, warga desa mencoba menasihati agar tidak memberi harapan pada anak itu. Tapi, Rat Slayer tidak mempedulikannya.

Dengan cekatan, dia memecut kuda dan berangkat menuju desa selanjutnya yang tertera dalam [Survival Quest].

Warrior Priestess melambai beberapa kali kepada para warga. Saat keberadaan mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi, dia menghembuskan napas berat dan memegang pedangnya erat.

Saat ini dia berada di sebuah kereta kecil yang tertutupi kain, dengan beberapa peralatan Rat Slayer yang sudah tersusun rapi

Dia benar-benar tidak percaya, jika Rat slayer begitu cekatan dalam mengurus barang miliknya. Meski gerobak ini kecil, dengan pengaturan yang baik tetap memberi cukup ruang bagi Warrior Priestess merebahkan tubuhnya.

Lalu matanya menatap punggung pria itu yang sejak tadi, hanya diam dan fokus mengendalikan kuda. Warrior Priestess merasa aneh padanya yang bisa tahan dengan keheningan ini, lalu dia mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Kau ternyata, baik juga ya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Rat Slayer menjawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa kau membuat janji pada bocah Rhea itu?"

"Aku sebenarnya, tidak mau dia merengek."

Mata Warrior Priestess mengerjap, mendengar jawaban Rat slayer. Kemudian segera bertanya.

"Bagaimana … kalau dia benar-benar menemuimu di kota perbatasan?"

"Aku akan mengetesnya. Jika dia lulus, aku akan menerimanya. Jika tidak, aku akan menyuruhnya pulang."

"Kenapa … kau tidak membiarkan dia ikut dengan kita saja?"

"Rhea itu masih belum berpengalaman. Aku ingin dia melatih tubuhnya dulu, sebelum masuk ke dunia dimana lemparan dadu tidak beraturan."

Tak ada pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Warrior Priestess, saat mendengar pernyataan Rat Slayer itu.

_'Dengan kata lain waktu tiga bulan yang menjadi saranmu untuk berlatih itu, sebenarnya adalah waktu baginya agar memikirkan matang-matang resiko yang kelak akan ditanggung para petualang.'_

"Begitu ya."

Rat Slayer tidak membalas gumaman itu dan tetap fokus mengendalikan kuda.

And Cut

**Yoo Jinchuriki Shukaku di sini, membawakan chapter baru untuk kalian. Ini adalah chapter pendingin sebelum masuk ke konflik selanjutnya, yang sedikit demi sedikit akan lebih mengorek masa lalu Rat Slayer atau Naruto.**

**Perlu kutegaskan aku gak secara gamblang mengucapkan nama karakter Naruto, sebab fandom yang kupakai adalah Goblin Slayer.**

**Di Light Novelnya sendiri, penyebutan nama adalah melalui Panggilan atau Nickname. Semoga kalian bisa menerima keputusanku ini, jika ada keluhan silakan nanti share dikolom review.**

**Chapter ini merupakan Hint kedua atau penjelasan, dari Hint yang ada dichapter delapan jika kalian teliti. Semoga kalian bisa menangkapnya.**

**Time to bales Review**

** Dimas Kurosaki : Terima kasih, ini kelanjutan dari kisah Rat Slayernya**

** Genesis0417 : Ini sudah lanjut dan semoga kamu dah dapet gambaran, akan kenapa Rat slayer begitu membenci Omni-Rat.**

** D'Arc 01 : Hm dulu kayaknya pernah liat, tapi aku mainnya masih jaman bareng kak Muhammad Ali Rizky maaf OOT. Tapi ini kelanjutan Rat Slayernya.**

** Seviral Reshi Danshi : Terima kasih reviewnya dan syukurlah kamu sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Btw ini kelanjutan kisahnya**

** ahmadrahyani : terima kasih apresiasinya. Ini udah lanjut dan maaf atas salah penyebutan namanya.**

** .980 : sejujurnya aku kurang bisa bikin Romance, tapi kalau kamu suka syukurlah. Ini sudah lanjut dan mohon tunggu dengan sabar.**

** guest : Terima kasih**

** siapa ayo : Haha sebenarnya kedekatan Naruto dengan warrior priestess itu, ada hubungannya dengan pernyataan Naruto. saat menjawab pertanyaan Priestess yang bertanya tentang, kenapa sejarah para Rat tidak tertulis yang ada di chapter 2. Dan untuk saranmu terima kasih.**

**Oke itu aja balasan dari review yang masuk, jika ada salah dan Typo saya mohon maaf.**

**Jinchuriki Shukaku Out!**


	14. Waktu bersantai yang tertunda

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atau mungkin game, yang kalian ketahui nantinya seiring cerita berjalan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Chapter 14**

**Waktu bersantai yang tertunda**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

Rambut yang berwarna emas dan dada ranumnya, terayun ayun seiring dirinya berjalan. Hela napas berat dilakukan Warrior Priestess, bukan tanpa sebab dia melakukan itu.

Selama satu bulan dua minggu dia mengikuti Rat Slayer, ternyata memang Rat yang diburu dan dibunuh olehnya. Mengingatnya, dia seakan mabuk karena bertemu dengan makhluk pengerat itu

_'Aku tidak percaya, semuanya sesuai dengan ucapannya. Dia memang hanya memburu Rat Mungkin di saat pertemuan denganku, itu adalah kali pertama dia melawan makhluk lain. Tapi aku masih penasaran, apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci Rat.'_

Kata itu hanya bergema dihati, di depannya orang tersebut -Rat Slayer- berjalan dengan tenang. Tidak bisa ditebak, apa yang ada dikepalanya.

Tempat mereka berada merupakan desa yang sedikit maju dan sedang melakukan panen, sebab sudah masuk waktunya sebelum tiba musim gugur.

_'Ini sudah desa keenam belas dari jumlah dua puluh dua desa yang tertera di Serial Quest, masih tersisa enam desa lagi dan waktuku hanya empat minggu.'_

Rat Slayer memperkirakan jumlah Quest dan waktu yang dia punya, sebelum sebuah suara datang dari belakang.

"Tempat ini sangat bagus, kurasa kita bisa bersantai sejenak."

"Kalau kau mau bersantai lakukanlah, aku akan mencari Tetua desa dan menanyakan sarang Rat berada."

Warrior Priestess menggembungkan pipinya, saat mendengar jawaban itu. Tentu dia sudah tahu jawaban ini yang dia dapatkan, tapi setidaknya jawaban lain seperti "baiklah kita lakukan!" atau "ayo lakukan itu!" yang didapatnya.

_'Orang ini benar-benar gila.'_

"Mengistirahatkan dirimu sejenak, tidak mungkin membuat para Rat itu bertambah dalam sekejap. Jadi, kenapa tidak mencoba bersantai."

Serius! Warrior Priestess benar-benar mencoba agar perkataannya kali ini, mendapat jawaban meyakinkan hingga dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan pria ini.

Meski sudah bersama memberantas Rat selama satu bulan lebih, tapi waktu santai seperti bercengkerama atau sekedar minum teh berdua tidak pernah dilakukan.

"Hah … kau yang atur tempatnya."

"Baiklah!"

Warrior Priestess tersenyum, layaknya bunga yang mekar. Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari Rat Slayer, untuk menanggapi permintaanya kali ini.

Karena desa ini lumayan maju, jadi mereka memiliki sebuah Bar untuk bercengkerama dan bersantai. Adalah hal wajar bagi para penduduk berkumpul dan menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi selama satu hari penuh, untuk menghilangkan rasa penat dan mengikat persahabatan.

Orang-orang yang berkumpul di sini, mayoritas adalah Petani. Dalam lembaran Quest disebutkan, bila tempat ini merupakan penghasil beras bagi Kerajaan.

Beragam Makanan dan minuman tersaji di sebuah meja dan dua orang berbeda gender, dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama duduk berhadapan untuk menikmatinya.

Wanita berambut emas panjang terus tersenyum, karena bisa mengajak atau lebih tepatnya. Memaksa sang penyelamatnya makan bersama, setelah memburu Rat tanpa henti yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Warrior Priestess paham bahwa setiap orang memiliki tujuan dan impian, serta merupakan hal wajar bagi siapapun untuk bekerja keras. Agar apa yang diimpikan bisa tercapai.

Tapi bukan berarti mengabaikam kesenangan diri. Meluangkan waktu sebentar dan bercengkerama, lalu berbagi rasa sakit dan senang. Tidak membuatmu kehilangan kesempatan dalam meraih mimpimu itu, bahkan dengan ini ikatan diantara satu sama lain makin terjalin erat.

"Itadakimasu!"

Satu kalimat itu, dia membuat sebuah simbol suci dari Order of Freya yang melambangkan rasa syukur. Karena anugerah, bisa menikmati makanan yang ada di depannya.

Rat Slayer memasukan perlahan makanan ke mulutnya dengan wajah tanpa emosi, namun Warrior Priestess sempat melihat sinar mata miliknya sedikit menghangat.

"Apa makanannya enak?"

"Iya, makanan ini _enak. _Persis seperti-"

"Tolong! Tolong!"

Arah semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang berteriak, wajahnya pucat dan dadanya turun naik. Keringat mengucur deras ditubuhnya, membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Semacam monster menyerang kebun."

Orang yang bertanya dan sekitarannya segera berkata cepat.

"Kita diserang, monster seperti apa itu?"

Pria yang baru datang itu memegang kepala dan matanya melebar, seakan putus asa karena habis melihat kejadian yang mengguncang mentalnya.

"Makhluk itu sangat keji, aku belum pernah melihatnya selama aku hidup."

"Paling tidak, sebutkan ciri-cirinya?"

Tidak ada perubahan postur dari orang yang baru datang, dia malah semakin mempererat tangan yang memegang kepalanya. Lalu suara kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mereka seperti para Rat."

Kerumunan yang menunggu jawaban pemuda hanya mendesah berat. Rat yang menyerang kebun itu biasa, beberapa juga kadang ada yang terbunuh itu karena mereka ceroboh menghadapinya.

Namun, sikap pemuda ini dianggap lebay para penduduk. Karena terkesan mendramatisir ancaman yang baru dilaporkan.

"Masaka, harusnya bilang dari tadi kalau itu Rat."

"Sebulan lebih yang lalu kita sudah mengirim Quest ke kota perbatasan, aku yakin mereka akan tiba nanti."

"Tapi mereka itu berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

Wajah orang yang melapor pucat dan matanya bergetar, tenggorokannya seakan tersedak sesuatu karena suara tidak bisa keluar. Seberapa kuatpun dia mencoba, sebab rasa takut.

"Mereka … mereka … mereka."

"Woi ucapkan sesuatu dengan benar, jangan terlalu banyak mengulang!"

"Mereka sama seperti manusia, berjalan dengan dua kaki dan mengenakan armor serta memegang sebuah senjata, bukan."

Mata semua warga beralih kepada seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike, yang memiliki wajah tanpa emosi. Ucapannya barusan memang datar dan dingin, namun ada rasa semangat yang terkandung di dalamnya.

_'Kenapa dia merasa … seolah menemukan sesuatu yang dicari.'_

Warrior Priestess yang ada di belakangnya, bisa tahu hal itu dengan baik. Sebab cara dia berkata, seperti dia mengetahui kalau monster yang menyerang bukanlah Rat biasa. Dan itu adalah benar, makhluk inilah yang dicari dan diburu Rat Slayer.

"Iya kau benar."

"Hah kau pasti bercanda, tidak mungkin monster seperti itu ada. Para Rat itu layaknya tikus got, yang hanya berkeliaran di saluran air."

"Ya itu benar, lalu siapa kau?"

Para penduduk yang mencibir sang pelapor dan mengejek monster Rat, segera bertanya pada Pemuda bersurai pirang dan bermata biru. Yang tiba-tiba datang, lalu berkata seakan mengetahui makhluk yang dilaporkan.

"Aku Rat Slayer! Seorang petualang yang hanya akan memburu Rat, dan aku adalah petualang dari kota perbatasan. Tujuanku datang kemari, tidak lain adalah mengerjakan Quest yang telah kalian kirim."

Tiga kali para penduduk kaget dalam satu hari ini. Pertama, oleh pemuda yang datang melaporkan adanya monster menyerang. Kedua, isi laporan itu yang ternyata mengindikasi kalau monster yang menyerang mereka adalah Rat yang mirip seperti manusia. Dan terakhir, Quest yang dikirim ke kota perbatasan akan dikerjakan petualang yang telah mereka cemooh.

"Heh lalu siapa wanita barbalut pakaian Robe biru dengan beberapa pelindung tubuh tipis, serta pedang yang berbentuk eh itu … itu … bukankah pedang itu …"

Para warga segera melihat apa yang ditunjuk pemuda barusan, jarinya mengarah pada pedang dengan gagang timbangan. Benda itu bertengger, di tangan Warrior Priestess.

Para warga menahan napas, saat mengetahui pedang tersebut.

"Sword of Agataha!"

Salah seorang yang lebih tua dari mereka, mengucapkan nama dari pedang itu. Warrior Priestess, segera mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Iya, ini memang salah satu dari empat simbol keadilan dan kekuatan dari Order of Freya. Tapi, yang ada di genggamanku adalah sebuah replika. Namun, kekuatan dari pedang ini tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Sedangkan yang asli sendiri, bersemayam dalam kuil suci di Kota Air."

Order of Freya memiliki empat simbol suci yang melambangkan keadilan dan kekuatan dari Dewi Freya. Semuanya diwujudkan dalam bentuk fisik berupa Sword of Agataha, sebuah pelindung tubuh, sebuah cawan suci dan sebuah buku pengetahuan.

(A/N sebenarnya pelindung tubuh, cawan suci dan buku pengetahuan ada nama tersendiri. Tapi untuk sekarang belum kuperkenalkan, hanya pedang itu saja yang bisa kuberitahu.)

Segera mereka menunduk, sebab berada dihadapan seorang yang telah dipilih Dewi. Mereka semua mengetahui melalui cerita dari mulut ke mulut, bahwa siapapun yang memegang salah satu dari empat simbol suci tersebut merupakan orang pilihan.

"Kami minta maaf, karena terlambat menyadari ada perwakilan seorang Dewi di sini."

Hal inilah yang membuat hati Warrior Priestess terbebani, dimanapun dia berada asalkan ada satu atau dua orang yang mengenali sejarah dari pedang itu. Mereka pasti langsung bersikap ramah.

Bukan berarti dia tidak suka, dengan perubahan sikap mereka yang begitu menyambut hangat dirinya. Tapi sudut lain hatinya ada rasa kecewa, karena dia hanya dipandang sebagai orang kepercayaan dewi Freya.

Warrior priestess ingin para warga, menganggap dia sebagai dirinya utuh. Bukan ada embel-embel orang yang dipercaya dewi Freya, seperti Rat Slayer yang memandang dia sebagai wanita.

"Angkat kepala kalian, tidak perlu seperti itu. Lalu kau yang melaporkan monster yang menyerang, bisa beritahu di mana letaknya?"

Setelah perintah itu diucapkan Warrior Priestess sambil bertanya pada sang pelapor, mereka mengangkat tubuh kembali seraya melirik kepada orang yang melaporkan penyerangan.

"Mereka ada di sebelah barat dekat sebuah kebun warga, tidak jauh di sana ada semacam gua. Aku melihat dua orang yang sudah menjadi mayat, dibawa masuk ke dalam."

Warga melebarkan mata mendengar laporan itu, sedangkan Rat Slayer mencubit dagu. Merasakan ada sesuatu, yang membuatnya harus mempertegas perkiraan.

"Apa ada semacam simbol di depan gua mereka?"

"Iya benar, ada semacam simbol aneh."

"Itu adalah Totem mereka."

Kali ini mereka mengarahkan pandangan lagi ke arah Rat Slayer, sebab mengucapkan nama dari sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka. Karena tidak pernah mereka dengar, para Rat memiliki benda seperti itu.

"Oi apa kau pikir, mereka memiliki budaya dan peradaban atau semacamnya."

"Benar, menurut data yang kutahu dari seseorang. Rat yang menyerang ini kemungkinan adalah Omni-Rat."

Warrior Priestess kali ini terkejut dan senang disaat bersamaan. Terkejut karena mendengar musuh yang baru dia ketahui dan senang, sebab mulai mengetahui alasan kenapa pemuda satu ini yang memanggil dirinya Rat Slayer terus memburu Rat.

Lalu Rat Slayer mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan membukanya, disitu ada beberapa simbol aneh yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya. Segera Rat Slayer bertanya kepada orang yang melapor

"Mana simbol yang terdapat pada totem yang kau lihat?"

Warga menahan napas, menunggu dengan sabar sang pelapor yang memegang dagu. Dia mengamati dengan teliti, beberapa simbol aneh yang tertera pada gulungan.

Itu merupakan simbol yang tertulis di kertas, hal yang diyakini mereka semua kalau benda tersebut buatan seorang Elf karena kedetilannya.

Jari miliknya, menunjuk ke sebuah gambar yang memiliki pola segitiga merah dan sebuah tongkat di dalamnya.

"Inilah yang tertera di totem itu."

"Jadi, Rat Shaman pemimpinnya."

Warrior priestess terkejut dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Rat Slayer, Segera dia bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Rat Shaman pemimpinnya, dan lagi dari mana kau dapatkan semua simbol itu?"

"Rat Shaman adalah Omni-Rat yang terspesialisasi dengan sihir, aku belum pernah menghadapi jenis ini sebelumnya. Dan dari mana aku dapatkan simbol ini, seorang Night Elf yang memberikannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat, jika kau ingin bertanya terus. Tunggu … sampai aku menghabisi mereka."

Datar dan dingin itulah yang selalu dilakukan Rat Slayer, ketika menjawab atau menjelaskan sesuatu. Bagi mereka yang tidak mengenalnya, mungkin itu adalah tindakan acuh dan tidak peduli.

Dia bangkit lalu menggulung kertas itu, dan menaruhnya kembali pada tas di belakang. Mengecek sebentar perlengkapannya, Gada dan perisai serta belati. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia melangkah pergi.

Para warga menggertakan gigi saat melihat Rat Slayer, menjawab pertanyaan Warrior Priestess dengan ketus dan tidak memiliki rasa hormat.

"Woi jaga sikapmu, dihadapan orang pilihan Dewi!"

Rat Slayer berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap orang yang berkata padanya.

"Aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu, sebab tidak pernah melihat Dewi yang kau sebutkan. Jika adapun, aku hanya akan menghormatinya bila dia datang sendiri ke hadapanku."

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!"

Salah seorang pemuda hendak meledakan amarahnya, mendengar ucapan Rat Slayer yang seperti memperolok sang Dewi. Namun, dengan cepat Warrior Priestess memberikan arahan.

"Dalam Order of Freya tidak ada perintah yang mengatakan, untuk memaksa manusia atau ras lain menghormati dan menyembah sang Dewi. Karena itu, tenangkanlah dirimu."

"Tapi orang itu …."

"Doakan saja agar dia mendapatkan pencerahan. Sehingga bisa melihat sendiri, kekuatan dan kasih sayang dari dewi Freya."

Mata pemuda itu bergetar saat menerima ucapan yang dilontarkan Warrior Priestess, segera dia mengangguk dan merapatkan tangan memohon ampun pada sang dewi karena bersikap lancang.

Sudut bibir Warrior Priestess melekuk, karena berhasil membujuk pemuda itu. Dilihatnya Rat Slayer sudah melangkah lagi, untuk mendatangi tempat di mana monster Omni Rat berada.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu dia menangani monster itu. Doakan kami, agar berhasil semuanya."

"Kami mendoakan, semoga anda berhasil dan pulang dengan selamat."

Lantunan doa terus mengalir, ketika dia mengucapkan keinginan dan harapannya di hadapan warga. Dengan segera, dia menyusul Rat Slayer yang sudah keluar dari Bar.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dengan langkah yang dipercepat Warrior Priestess bisa menyusul Rat Slayer.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa bersantai sebentar ya."

"Itulah kenapa, aku menolak permintaanmu sebelumnya. Mereka ternyata sudah berubah menjadi Omni-Rat."

Keringat menetes di belakang kepala Warrior Priestess, sebab bukan itu maksud sindiran yang dia lontarkan. Tapi, dia juga penasaran dengan makhluk yang baru diucapkan Rat Slayer.

"Jadi, monster seperti apa Omni-Rat itu. Jujur saja, aku mengetahui beberapa ratus nama Monster. Tapi, belum pernah mendengar nama Omni-Rat sebelumnya?"

"Mereka… mereka adalah …."

"Ah ternyata kau di sini juga?"

Sebuah suara feminim menghentikam dirinya, yang hendak menjelaskan tentang Omni-rat kepada Warrior Priestess.

And Cut

**Akhirnya Chapter baru bagi Fic ini selesai, kali ini adalah percikan pertama untuk scene berdarah. Semoga ke depan kalian masih setia denganku, meski Fic ini updatenya bakal seminggu sekali.**

**Kesibukan di Dunia nyata benar-benar menghalangiku, mohon doakan agar semua berjalan lancar semuanya.**

**Untuk kalian yang penasaran dengan empat simbol yang menjadi kekuatan dari Order of Freya, sabar ya akan kujelaskan nanti.**

**Time to bales Review**

** D'Arc 01 : sudah tahu dan terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini, sasuke versi polos sepertinya akan menarik tapi aku gak janji bakal begitu. Dan Ya itu Si Ero Issei tapi nanti akan terjadi sesuatu pada dia, jadi ikutin series ini dengan sabar. Ini udah lanjut semoga memuaskan.**

** aQuila Alter : Iya itu benar, dan ini udah lanjut semoga memuaskan.**

** Dimas Kurosaki : ini sudah lanjut semoga memuaskan dan menghibur.**

** ahmadrahyani : Oke kamu bakalan ketemu kok nanti tapi harap bersabar ya.**

** .980 : Terima kasih aku berharap agar kedua orang ini memiliki hubungan erat, sebab aku akan membuat sesuatu diantara mereka di masa mendatang.**

** Sevirel Reshi Danshi : menusuk dan tajam seperti biasanya, tapi tak apa aku berterima kasih. Orang macam dirimu inilah yang membuatku, harus lebih teliti lagi dalam menyajikan cerita. Dan terima kasih atas masukanmu sebisa mungkin akan ku aplikasikan. Maaf kesibukan di Real Life membuatku hanya bisa mempublish seminggu sekali.**

**Semoga kedepannya bisa lancar dan terus menghibur kalian. Itu aja balasan review yang masuk. Semoga terpuaskan dan kalian teribur. Jika ada salah kata dan typo harap maklum.**

**Jinchuriki Shukaku Out!**


	15. Perjumpaan singkat dan simbol misterius

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atau mungkin game, yang kalian ketahui nantinya seiring cerita berjalan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Chapter 15**

**Perjumpaan singkat dan Simbol misterius**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

Mata Rat Slayer melirik ke arah sang pemanggil dan Warrior Priestess memicingkan mata, mengetahui kalau seorang gadislah pelaku dari pemanggilan itu.

"Kau?"

"Iya, aku menjadi Herbalis di sini. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, memburu Rat lagi?"

Mengangguk, Rat Slayer membenarkan dugaan atau mungkin pertanyaan sang Gadis. Wanita berambut kuncir kuda dan bermata green emerald itu, berbalut pakaian seorang Herbalis wanita.

"Iya, ada sebuah sarang di sebelah barat. Dan sudah ada yang berevolusi, kemungkinan dipimpin Rat Shaman."

"Oh begitu dan kau?"

"Aku satu Party dengannya, salam kenal."

Wajah Gadis Herbalis berubah sendu, melihat Rat Slayer atau yang dia kenal Naruto berjalan dengan gadis petualang. Lalu dia memantapkan diri kemudian berucap.

"Salam kenal juga!" Ada jeda sebentar dan Warrior Priestess menganggukan kepala menanggapi, setelah itu Gadis herbalis melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, hati-hati!"

"Iya."

Rat Slayer dan Warrior Priestess, melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sarang Rat. Sedangkan Gadis desa yang sekarang menjadi Girl Herbalis, memandang punggung Rat Slayer.

Dia merasa punggung itu lebih lebar dari terakhir dia melihatnya, saat Rat Slayer pergi dari desa Baran.

"Aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh waktunya kerja. Suatu hari, aku pasti akan bisa membantumu Naruto."

Untuk sesaat perasaan warrior Priestess dibuat tidak karuan. Jujur saja, meski hanya sekilas dan tidak ada yang spesial dari kejadian tadi. Tapi mata miliknya, bisa mengetahui kalau Gadis Herbalis itu memiliki sesuatu niat.

"Apa kau mengenal gadis tadi?"

"Iya, dia dari desa Baran. Tempat aku menemukan Rat Warrior."

Perasan sedih barusan sedikit menghilang, berganti rasa penasaran.

_'Seberapa banyak jenis Rat ini, aku bahkan belum pernah mengetahuinya sama sekali.' _

Warrior Priestess dibuat terkejut, dengan simbol yang ditunjukkan Rat Slayer sebelumnya dan mengetahui nama Rat Shaman. Lalu dia mendengar lagi dari Rat Slayer, kalau bertemu gadis itu di desanya dan melawan Rat Warrior.

"Sebenarnya, makhluk apa yang kau sebut Omni-Rat ini."

"Mereka adalah Giant Rat yang berevolusi, sebab anugrah dari Dewa kejahatan _The Horned Rat_."

Lagi, hati Warrior Priestess bergetar, sebab mengetahui hal yang baru baginya. Selama karirnya sebagai petualang, dia hampir menjelajah seluruh benua dan mengetahui berbagai jenis buku dan monster. Salah satu buku yang membuatnya tergugah adalah [Densetsu no Yusha].

Buku itu merupakam karya yang diagungkan para Bard di masa lalu. Berisi kumpulan sajak, syair, puisi serta sejarah para petualang legendaris yang terkenal sepanjang masa.

Dalam buku itu tertera nama para pahlawan, dan berbagai jenis monster yang pernah mereka lawan. Para kaum pelajar menyatakan bila buku itu adalah yang paling lengkap dalam sejarah, tapi penulisnya tidak diketahui siapa dia.

Namun, dalam buku itu tidak dijelaskan atau ditemukan, satupun tentang Omni-Rat dan Dewa kejahatan The Horned Rat. Padahal buku itu, memiliki jumlah empat Volume.

"Aku masih belum memahaminya dan tidak begitu mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, lihat saja nanti!"

Warrior Priestess tidak mengajukann pertanyaan lagi, saat mendengar pernyataan itu, dan hanya melangkah mengikuti Rat Slayer dari belakang.

Meski begitu, hatinya tetap gusar entah karena apa. Kedatangan wanita itu yang menyapa Rat Slayer, serta fakta jika dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya membuat Warrior Priestess tertekan.

Melewati semak belukar yang mengganggu dan jalan sedikit berlumpur. Kedua petualang, sampai di sarang Rat yang ditunjuk pemuda yang melapor adanya serangan Rat.

Di depan pintu masuk gua, terdapat Totem yang diberitahu sang pemuda. Bendera coklat dengan lambang segitiga merah dan sebuah tongkat di tengahnya.

"Bentuknya sama persis, dengan yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Apa kita akan masuk ke dalam. Tapi … bagaimana bisa gua ini lebih besar dari yang pernah kita masuki sebelumnya."

"Hm."

Rat Slayer tidak menjawab penyataan Warrior Priestess itu, malahan dia memegang dagu dan memperhatikan begitu besar gua yang ada dihadapannya. Persis seperti dugaan sang Warrior Priestess

_'Benar yang dikatakannya, Ukuran gua ini tidak begitu lazim. Berbeda dari yang telah kami masuki.'_

"Tidak, kita akan memancing mereka keluar."

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

Sebuah getah pohon pinus dibalut dengan sabut dan belerang berbentuk persegi panjang, dinyalakan Rat Slayer dan tercipta asap yang begitu tebal lalu dilemparkan ke dalam.

Asap begitu pekat, memenuhi ruang gua yang gelap dan lembab itu. Rat Slayer menyiapkan pentungannya dan Warrior Priestess menyiapkan senjata serta mentalnya, untuk mengetahui makhluk bernama Omni-rat yang diburu Rat Slayer.

Mata kedua petualang tidak berkedip dan napas mereka tahan, menunggu kedatangan monster yang ada di dalam gua. Untuk beberapa saat tidak terjadi sesuatu, membuat rasa kecewa menghampiri Warrior Priestes karena gagal mengetahui makhluk Omni-rat.

Meski sudah ditunggu beberapa lama pun, tidak terjadi apa-apa dan membuat Warrior Priestess semakin menjentikkan lidah.

"Sudah lima menit dan tidak ada yang terjadi, sebaiknya kita cek ke dalam."

Rat Slayer bergeming dengan ucapan kesal Warrior Priestess, matanya menatap tajam ke dalam gua. Dia juga merasa aneh dengan kejadian ganjil ini.

_'Apa mereka memiliki jalan keluar atau lubang lain?'_

Saat pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepala, telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang berasal dari atas mulut gua.

"Mereka ada di atas!"

"Eh!"

Mata Warrior Priestess membesar karena ada makhluk seperti manusia dan berkepala tikus berbaris di atas gua, yang mengejutkan lagi. Makhluk itu memegang berbagai senjata.

"Apa itu?"

"Itu Rat Adventure, bersiaplah!"

Keduanya memegang senjata dan bersiaga, sebab makhluk itu menggeram sambil menunjukkan gigi. Setelahnya, makhluk itu mulai menyerang.

Kawanan Rat Adventure melompat berhamburan, dengan berbagai senjata di tangan. Rat Slayer menyerang dengan sisi tajam perisainya, dan mengenai dada salah satu Omni-Rat.

Menggerakan pentungannya, menghancurkan kepala Omni-Rat yang ada di sebelahnya. Warrior Priestess untuk beberapa detik, tertegun dengan apa yang dilihat.

Namun, berhasil mendapati kesadaran kembali. Lalu menebas Omni-Rat yang mencoba menyerangnya, darah bersimbah saat pedang miliknya mengiris tubuh Rat Adventure.

Sedangkan Rat Slayer, berkali-kali mengayunkan pentungannya dan membuat jatuh para Omni-Rat itu. Pentungan sudah mencapai batas, dia meraih palu yang terbuat dari batu dan stik. Primitif, mereka biasa menyebutnya.

Palu itu sukses membuat kepala Rat Adventure pecah, dengan otak berhamburan. Perisainya juga tidak ketinggalan memakan korban, satu Rat Adventure kakinya terkena ayunan sisi tajam perisai.

Mengerang merasakan sakit sebuah palu batu, membuat teriakannya berhenti dan darah terciprat.

Warrior Priestess yang sebelumnya penasaran, kini malah terkejut karena tidak menyangka. Jika apa yang diburu Rat Slayer adalah makhluk seperti ini.

Pedang miliknya sukses memenggal kepala Rat Adventure, membuat darah bersimbah dari sana. Jika itu adalah Goblin, mungkin dia akan mual. Tapi saat ini, lawannya bukan Goblin jadi dia bisa menahannya.

Tidak ketinggalan baik yang kiri dan kanan, menjadi korban dari ayunan pedang miliknya. Gaya pedang yang dia gunakan, sebenarnya hasil latihan dari sang Captain yang dulu mengambil kelas Samurai.

Warrior Priestess menggabungkannya dengan gaya pedang yang ada dalam Order of Freya, sehingga terciptalah gaya pedang campuran miliknya yang dia dia beri nama 'Tsubanari no Daikatana.'

Itu bukanlah sebuah nama kebanggaan karena gabungan teknik samurai dan knight, tapi sebuah pengingat dirinya. Untuk selalu mengenang, teman-temannya yang telah gugur.

"Tsubanari no Daikatana : Hurt Slaying!"

Lima lintasan cahaya putih dalam dua detik tercipta dan saat berakhir, kelima Rat Adventure yang ada di hadapannya tumbang dengan berbagai cidera. Tubuh yang terbelah dua, tangan kanan putus, kaki kiri yang lepas, tubuh yang terbelah di pinggang dan kepala yang terbagi dua.

Tentu darah mereka membuat tanah berubah merah. Semakin dekat jarak korban dalam jangkauan tekniknya, semakin parah dampak yang diberikan.

Rat Slayer tidak memiliki teknik seperti yang dipunyai Warrior Priestess. Jadi, dia hanya terus menggerakan tubuhnya. Untuk membantai semua Omni-Rat yang ada di hadapannya. Sambil mengambil senjata mereka, untuk mengganti senjatanya yang tumpul atau telah dilemparnya.

Tempat keduanya sudah dipenuhi mayat para Omni-Rat serta darah mereka lalu stamina keduanya hampir habis. Satu Rat Adventure yang tersisa mencoba lari, namun gagal sebab sebuah tombak menancap di tubuhnya.

Adalah Rat Slayer yang dengan cekatan, tidak membiarkan satupun Omni-Rat melarikan diri. Omni-Rat yang baru tertusuk tombak itu, jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah kesal.

"Dengan ini jumlah mereka dua puluh dua."

"Kau masih bisa menghitungnya?"

Tidak ada tanggapan, Rat Slayer kemudian mendekat ke mayat para Omni-Rat yang berserakan. Lalu matanya, melihat suatu simbol yang ada di lengan kiri mereka.

Bentuknya bulat dengan ada beberapa kata-kata aneh yang tidak dipahami, di tengahnya terdapat simbol tongkat namun ada semacam cincin di tongkat itu.

_'Simbol apa ini?'_

"Jadi, ini yang kau sebut Omni-Rat itu."

Saat Rat Slayer sedang memikirkan simbol apa yang tertera pada bahu para Rat Adventure itu, Warrior Priestess segera bertanya untuk meyakinkan anggapannya.

"Iya."

"Ouh begitu. Baru pertama kali, aku melihat mereka? Darimana mereka berasal?"

"Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa dulu kau terdiam. Saat aku bertanya tentang Goblin, ketika pertama kita bertemu."

Warrior Priestess terdiam, sebab mengerti dengan ucapan itu. Saat ini Rat Slayer pasti memandangnya aneh, karena tidak tahu makhluk apa itu.

"Tapi … aku memang tidak pernah melihat di buku ataupun secara langsung, dan hanya kali ini aku melihatnya."

Itulah pembelaan terakhir yang bisa dia lakukan, untuk keluar dari situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Amat jarang baginya untuk didominasi seseorang dalam percakapan, sebab dialah yang biasanya selalu mendominasi tapi pengecualian buat orang di depannya ini. Dia sama sekali tidak membiarkannya mendominasi.

"Aku mengerti."

Perhatikanlah, dia hanya menjawab singkat dan tanpa atensi prihatin atau sebagainya. Warrior Priestess benar-benar menggerutu dalam hati, padahal dia sudah membantu selama satu bulan lebih.

Rat Slayer terus mengobservasi mayat Rat dan memperhatikan dengan teliti simbol itu. Warrior Priestess yang melihatnya, secara refleks mengikuti tindakan Rat Slayer.

Matanya memicing mendapati kalau yang diperhatikan serius Rat Slayer adalah simbol pada lengan kiri Omni-Rat itu. Sebenarnya, dia juga penasaran akan makna simbol itu.

Dia sedikit mengetahui dan belajar tentang beragam aksara kuno milik para Dwarf, Lizardman, dan Rhea pengecualian buat Elf karena mereka tertutup. Tapi aksara pada lengan itu, tidak menunjukan kesamaan dari yang pernah dia pelajari.

"Apa maksud dari aksara itu?"

"Hal itulah yang ingin aku cari tahu."

Rat Slayer mengeluarkan alat tulis dan buku, kemudian menuliskan simbol itu. Di buku itu terdapat simbol-simbol aneh lainnya, yang tidak dimengerti Warrior Priestess.

_'Dia mempelajari tentang mereka seorang diri.'_

"Berapa lama kau mendapatkan semua simbol itu? Lalu bagaimana cara kau bisa menafsirkannya?"

"Aku mengetahui nama mereka hampir tiga bulan yang lalu, berkat surat dari seorang Night Elf. Dia menuliskan kalau mereka adalah Omni-Rat dan memberiku catatan tentang Totem mereka, yang mana sama persis dengan apa yang kucatat selama 6 bulan pengembaraanku."

_'Enam bulan dia mendapatkan sebanyak ini, dan seorang Night Elf membantunya.'_

"Maaf jika ini tidak melenakan, apa kau sungguh bertemu Night Elf?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Warrior Priestess tidak bisa berkata banyak, menemui High Elf atau Elf biasa itu bisa dikatakan lebih mudah tapi untuk Night Elf. Dia pernah mendapat informasi dari seorang teman, kalau Night Elf tinggal di sebuah pulau terpencil jauh dari pemukiman dan sumber daya.

Mereka di sana sebab sudah menjadi keputusan Alliance, karena pembelotan yang dipimpin salah seorang suku Elf clan Stormrage. Saat melawan Great Lich King di masa lalu, yang terkenal dengan nama Doomsday.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa?"

Hal-hal mengejutkan selalu dia dapatkan dari Rat Slayer. Kebenaran tentang mahkluk apa yang diburunya selama ini, serta dirinya yang mengatakan pernah menemui Night elf.

"Aneh sekali."

Rat Slayer spontan mengeluarkan kata itu sebab merasa demikian. Warrior Priestess yang bersamanya selama ini, seolah meragukan apa yang dia katakan.

Menutup buku dan merapikannya, dia menaruh kembali catatan itu ke dalam tas punggungnya. Lalu segera berdiri tegak, karena sudah mendapatkan hal baru.

"Hm."

Rat Slayer mengeluarkan suara itu dan membuat Warrior Priestess penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Di mana pemimpin mereka berada?"

Warrior Priestess baru sadar, jika tidak ada Rat Shaman yang disebutkan Rat Slayer sebelumnya. Lupakan itu, dia bahkan belum pernah melihat makhluk tersebut.

Lima anak panah melesat dan menyerang mereka, segera Rat Slayer menggunakan perisainya untuk menghalau. Namun, satu anak panah menembus bisep miliknya.

Wajahnya meringis dan giginya bergetak, dilihatnya para pelaku adalah Omni-Rat yang memanah berjarak 10 meter darinya. Matanya menajam, segera dia mencabut anak panah itu. membuat bisepnya terasa terbakar dan darah mencuat dari sana.

"Tunggu, biarkan aku-"

Warrior Priestess ingin menggunakan keajaiban minor heal untuk menyembuhkan, tapi belum sempat dia melakukannya. Rat Slayer sudah lebih dulu bergerak ke arah Omni-Rat yang baru menyerang.

Satu belati menancap di kepala Rat yang berada di tengah, lalu Rat yang di sebelah kanan tertembus jantungnya oleh tombak. Menyadari temannya sudah mati, mereka bergerak melarikan diri.

Rat Slayer melempar lagi sebuah kapak satu tangan, dan mengenai punggung salah satu Omni-Rat. Dua Omni-Rat berhasil lolos sebab jangkauan mereka, berada jauh dari jarak lempar miliknya.

Disaat kedua Omni-Rat itu berpikir selamat, tubuh mereka terlumat oleh sebuah pemukul kayu besar. Pelakunya adalah Omni-Rat yang memiliki tubuh besar setinggi dua setengah meter, di kanan dan kirinya terdapat Rat Mad.

Omni-Rat yang memiliki ukuran raksasa itu, mengenakan armor sederhana dan gigi taringnya lebih besar dari Rat Mad. Otot miliknya jauh lebih besar dan tampak menakutkan.

"Makhluk apa lagi itu?"

Warrior Priestess bertanya dengan pandangan melebar, tidak percaya akan apa yang mata miliknya lihat.

"Mereka masih dalam jenis Omni-Rat. Yang ukurannya dua meter adalah Rat Mad, sedangkan yang paling besar itu. Aku masih belum mengenalnya, kita sebut saja itu Rat Ogre."

Mulut Warrior Priestess terbuka, sebab monster itu masih masuk dalam Omni-Rat. Dan membuatnya jatuh di atas lutut

"Kenapa … kenapa mereka tidak pernah ada dalam manuskrip kuno manapun."

Rat Slayer menghembuskan napas, bukan karena dia malas menjawab atau bagaimana. Tapi merasa pertanyaan itu, pernah dia dapatkan dari seseorang dan tentu dia hanya perlu menjawab dengan jawaban yang serupa.

"Itu karena … catatan tentang mereka telah dihilangkan seseorang atau oleh dewa.

Lepas mengatakan itu, dia mengangkat perisainya dan mengacungkan pedang. Senjata itu dia dapatkan dari mayat Rat yang berserakan, bersiap untuk terjadinya benturan.

**And Cut**

**Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, sesuai janji. Aku hanya akan update seminggu sekali yaitu di malam minggu entah itu jam berapa yang jelas aku pasti up dimalam minggu. Sebelumnnya, aku minta maaf jika adegan berdarahnya tidak sesuai ekspetasi pembaca sekalian.**

**Maaf Author besar kepala waktu itu dan berharap semoga kalian terpuaskan.**

**Poin pentingnya semoga kalian bisa tangkep dan untuk Buku [Densetsu no Yusha], itu akan dibahas lebih detail di masa depan. Oke lanjut ke sesi selanjutnya.**

**Balas Review yang masuk**

** Dimas Kurosaki : Oke ini udah Up semoga puas, dengan apa yang telah kusajikan.**

** D'Arc 01: Sangkyuu dan ini kelanjutannya.**

** .980 : Semoga rasa penasaranmu terpuaskan walau mungkin agak kecewa :v**

** Paijo Payah : Terima kasih atas doanya dan ini kelanjutannya, semoga gak mengecewakan.**

** ahmadrahyani : Aku gak bisa memastikan bisa bikin Scene gore sih, tapi semoga yang telah kusajikan membuatmu puas.**

** siapa ayo : Waow anda ingin Rat Slayer aka Naruto, menunjukkan skillnya dihadapan orang ramai yah. Hm aku harap anda gak kecewa, sebab Naruto diceritaku ini bukanlah tokoh yang suka cari keributan. Tapi jika dibutuhkan apa boleh buat. :v**

**Itu aja dariku dan terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ceritaku**

**Jinchuriki Shukaku Out!**


	16. Kesuiiltan yang bertubi-tubi

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atau mungkin game, yang kalian ketahui nantinya seiring cerita berjalan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Chapter 15**

**Kesulitan yang bertubi-tubi**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

Dua Rat Mad dan satu Rat Ogre yang memiliki tinggi 2,5 meter, berdiri di hadapan dua manusia berbeda gender. Sang Pria bersuarai kuning bersiap dengan pedang teracung, sedang wanita terjatuh di atas lutut menggenggam erat pedang miliknya.

"Kyyiiet!"

Rat yang memiliki tinggi dua setengah meter itu meraung keras. Tubuh Warrior Priestess makin gemetar, setelah mendengar teriakan itu.

Dua Rat Mad maju ke depan membuat tanah berguncang dan perasaan mencekam bertambah. Napas Warrior Priestess terasa sesak, menyaksikan apa yang ada di depannya.

Genggaman pedang diperkuat, pandangan matanya menajam dan gigi bergetak. Posturnya tidak mengendur sedikitpun, malahan dia seakan menyambut Dua Rat Mad tersebut.

Adalah Rat Slayer dengan pedang curian dan sebuah perisai kecil sebagi pelindung, bersiap menghadang laju dua monster tersebut.

"Siapkan mantra Blink, aku akan menahannya."

"Tapi?"

"Lakukan."

Perintah Rat Slayer membuat Warrior Priestess sedikit bimbang, namun dengan cepat kebimbangannya hilang. Sebab, jika pemuda bersurai pirang itu memberi perintah, dia pasti memiliki rencana.

Warrior Priestess mendekap pedangnya lalu berdiri dan mulai berkonsterasi, untuk melafakan doa keajaiban pada dewi yang dianutnya.

Rat Slayer kewalahan menghindari ayunan gada Rat Mad, beberapa kali dirinya hampir terkena serangan mereka. Meski berhasil menghindar, hal itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa melancarkan serangan.

Melompat ke sisi kiri Rat Mad yang ada di depannya, untuk menghindari gada milik Rat Mad yang ada di sebelah kanan. Dia mengguling dan melihat Warrior Priestess bermandikan cahaya suci.

"Oh Dewi Freya yang pengasih! Butakanlah mata musuh kami dengan cahaya keagunganmu! Blink."

Tiga bola putih sebesar kelerang melesat dan masuk ke kepala para monster, membuat penglihatan mereka terganggu. Rat Slayer membalikan pedangnya dan menusuk betis Rat yang ada di sebelahnya.

Pedang itu menusuk dalam, dengan kasar Rat Slayer menariknya darah bersimbah layaknya pancuran. Sang Rat Mad menggeram kesakitan dan terlutut.

Disaat itulah Rat Slayer memberikan serangan penghabisan, kepala monster itu menjadi sarang pedangnya dan menembus sampai wajahnya.

Suara daging renyah yang tertusuk dan pemandangan itu, membuat Warrior Priestess menutup matanya dan mengalihkan wajah ke arah lain.

Rat Mad di sebelahnya mengusap-usap mata, sebab Masih terganggu penglihatannya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Rat Slayer segera menarik belati yang ada di pinggangnya.

Bermaksud memberi serangan critikal langsung, tapi tubuhnya terhempas ke depan dan berguling kasar di tanah sebab diserang pemukul kayu.

Pelakunya adalah Rat yang memiliki tinggi 2,5 meter dengan taring tajam. Dia menyeringai puas, saat melihat Rat Slayer berhenti berguling dan kini bergetar berusaha menopang tubuh.

Melawan rasa nyeri yang menyebar, dia meringis dan batuk darah beberapa kali. Rat Ogre menunjuk ke arah Rat Slayer, memberi perintah Rat Mad untuk menghabisinya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama Rat Mad dengan palu primitifnya, berjalan ke tempat Rat Slayer berada. Rat Slayer menatap garang dan giginya bergetak, ada jejak darah di sudut bibirnya itu.

Rat Mad sudah ada di depan dirinya, momen itu dia juga menunjukkan seringaiannya. Sebab, mendapat kehormatan membunuh mangsa yang telah menewaskan rekannya.

"Kuso."

Palu itu terangkat dan terayun mengarahnya dan tepat sebelum mengenainya, sebuah lintasan berbentuk bulan sabit melewati tubuh itu dan membuat Rat Mad terdiam beberapa saat.

Mata Rat Slayer melebar dan tubuh sang monster terbelah dua dengan sempurna, darah mencuat membasahi Rat Slayer yang ada di depannya.

Spontan matanya melirik ke belakang, mendapati Warrior Priestess menjatuhkan diri di atas lutut. Karena menggunakan dua keajaiban berturut-turut.

Dadanya yang ranum naik turun dan wajahnya berubah sendu. Meski dia sudah melihat dan membantai beberapa monster, dia tetaplah wanita.

"Siapkan sihir itu lagi."

Mata Warrior Priestess melebar, dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang baru saja didengar telinganya. Pria bersurai pirang itu, apa tidak menyadari kondisinya.

Walau dia adalah mantan petualang namun tetap saja, berdoa memohon keajaiban berturut-turut memberi beban mental. Tapi, kalimat selanjutnya Rat Slayer datang.

"Tolong."

Untuk kedua kalinya mata itu melebar, namun kali ini dari dalam hatinya. Mengalir sebuah kehangatan yang tidak dia ketahui berasal dari mana.

Mungkin kalimat barusan adalah hal asing yang baru dia dengar, sejak berpetualang bersama. Atau fakta lain, bahwa kali ini dia mulai dipercaya Rat Slayer. Yang manapun, Warrior Priestess senang mendengar kata itu.

"Wakata!"

Menjawab dengan singkat dan tegas, Warrior Priestess mulai merapalkan doa keajaiban kembali. Jika dihitung secara benar, dia sudah menghabiskan total tiga kali doa.

Meski itu terlihat dua yaitu Blink dan Holy Slash. Namun, konsumsi keajaiban Holy Slash adalah dua kali lipat dari keajaiban Blink. Sedangkan total jumlah keajaiban yang bisa digunakan Warrior Priestess adalah sembilan kali.

Setelah memberi perintah dan Warrior Priestess bersiap menggunakan doa keajaiban itu kembali, Rat Slayer bersiap memberikan waktu bagi Warrior Priestess melancarkan serangannya.

Rat Ogre yang memiliki ukuran tubuh 2,5 meter meraung kasar. Kesal, karena bawahannya terbunuh dengan mudah oleh Warrior Priestess. Ditambah gagal membunuh orang yang telah ditargetkannya.

Langkah kaki sang monster membuat tanah berguncang, itu membuat Rat Slayer gugup sesaat. Hal tersebut membuat dirinya, hampir terhempas oleh pemukul yang sudah melumat dua Rat yang memanah dirinya.

Dia mengguling dan berjongkok, tepat di dekat kaki kanan sang Rat Ogre dan menusuk kakinya dengan belati. Erangan keras menggema dan membuat kedua telinganya berdengung.

Segera Rat Slayer menghindar dari sana, meninggalkan belati itu tertancap di kakinya. Meski sudah menjaga jarak, namun itu masih dalam jarak serangan pemukul monster itu.

Bermaksud mengambil napas lega, karena memberi luka pada musuhnya. Kali ini giliran dia yang mendapat hadiah balasan, berupa pukulan dari gada kayu yang sudah memakan dua Rat Archer.

Tubuhnya sekali lagi terhempas dan berhenti, karena membentur batang kayu besar. Batang itu meninggalkan retak dan dirinya kembali batuk darah beberapa kali.

Warior Priestess yang melihat itu konsenterasinya buyar, sehingga rapalannya berhenti untuk segera menghampiri Rat Slayer yang terkulai.

"Baka, kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan doamu."

"Tentu saja, aku khawatir padamu!"

"Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang kita sepakati?"

Warrior Priestess menggenggam pedangnya sambil gemetar. Dirinya melakukan kesepakatan dengan Rat Slayer yang mana salah satunya, selalu membuat dia bimbang dan berpikir keras.

"Memang benar, tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini kau juga jangan mendahului egomu. Setidaknya, berikan sedikit beban dan biarkan aku memyembuhkan luka milikmu. Walau mungkin, tidak bisa menghilangkan sepenuhnya."

Rat Slayer menunduk matanya tertupi poni, ucapan Warrior Priestess membuatnya sedikit menyadari sesuatu. Padahal, dia pernah memberikan kalimat bermakna sama pada orang di depannya. Kini, kalimat itu dilemparkan lagi pada wajahnya.

_'Betapa memalukannya diriku ini.'_

"Wakatta, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi sebelum itu."

Rat Slayer menyatukan dahi miliknya dengan Warrior Priestess, Membuat kedua pipi Warior Priestess merona dan wajahnya menegang.

Air ludahnya masuk dengan berat, karena tenggorokannya menyempit. Sebab, ketegangan yang timbul dari tindakan Rat Slayer.

"Aku minta maaf."

Bibir Warrior Priestess ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tertahan, karena Rat Slayer sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan menatap Rat Ogre yang memiliki ukuran 2,5 meter itu.

Kejadian barusan membuat jantung Warrior Priestess berdetak lebih cepat, dan sebuah kehangatan menyebar dari lubuk hatinya.

_'Kenapa, kenapa kau selalu mengingatkanku akan dirinya, Rat Slayer-san?'_

Dia mengingat kembali bagaimana dulu sang Captain mendekatinya yang terluka, setelah melawan Ogre di sebuah reruntuhan bekas peninggalan para Dwarf.

Mata Sang Captain juga menunduk dan tertutupi poni. Warrior Priestess mencoba melemparkan senyum berharap dengan begitu, sang Captain tidak membebani dirinya karena gagal melindunginya.

Namun, hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia prediksi. Sang Captain mendekatinya perlahan dan dengan lembut, menyentuh belakang kepala lalu perlahan mempertemukan dahi mereka.

Ada jeda dan waktu terasa berhenti, dengan kejadian tak terprediksi itu. Warrior Priestess berniat menyudahi tapi pertemuan dahi sang Captain dengan miliknya, memberikan sensasi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Disaat dia menikmati apa yang terjadi, bibir sang Captain yang jarang sekali memulai percakapan bergerak dan meluncurkan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku minta maaf."

Bulir air mata meluncur mulus di pipi Warrior Priestess, karena bisa mengingat momen itu kembali. Dengan cepat dia mengelapnya dan bersiap, menghaturkan doa keajaiban Holy Slash.

_'Aku bersumpah demi Freya-sama akan membantumu!'_

Rat Slayer setelah disembuhkan dengan minor Heal dan meminta maaf, segera melesat menuju Rat Ogre yang sekarang kesakitan. Sebab, monster itu telah tertusuk belati miliknya.

Rat Ogre menggeram sambil menatap tajam Rat Slayer. Yang ditatap monster itu, menatap balik dengan dingin apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Rat Ogre menunggu mangsanya dekat dalam serangannya, setelah jaraknya menipis segera dia mengayunkan senjatanya.

Namun wajah monster itu menegang sebab pemukul miliknya, tertahan oleh perisai kecil. Walau tampak sederhana namun itu berdampak besar bagi Rat Slayer, lengan kirinya mati rasa dan wajahnya meringis menahan ngilu pada kakinya yang jadi tumpuan.

Rat Ogre tidak percaya serangannya bisa ditahan seorang manusia, terlebih ukurannya jauh lebih kecil darinya.

Kondisi Rat Slayer jauh lebih buruk, tujuan satu-satunya hanya mengulur waktu agar Warrior Priestess bisa mengeluarkan keajaiban miliknya. Sambil berharap sang Rat Ogre, tidak mengayunkan kembali pemukul yang ditahannya.

Namun, Rat Ogre itu paham dengan tujuan Rat Slayer. Pemukul yang ditahan itu, mengendur dan terayun lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Dihadapkan pada kondisi itu, Rat slayer menjentikan lidah. Segera dia berguling ke sisi kiri Rat Ogre, agar serangan barusan tidak mengenainya.

Pemukul itu meluncur dan menghantam keras tanah, menciptakan debu tebal beterbangan. Hal itu membuat sang Rat Ogre, tidak mengetahui keberadan Rat Slayer.

Memanfaatkan kejadian itu, Rat slayer segera memposisikan dirinya di belakang kaki kiri Rat Ogre. Lalu sekuat tenaga, dia menghantamkan sisi perisainya yang tajam ke urat kaki itu . Membuat sang monster mengerang hebat, lagi-lagi kakinya mendapat serangan.

Karena fokus menancapkan perisai ke urat kaki itu, dia tidak menyadari pemukul kayu terayun kuat ke arahnya. Tubuh bagian kirinya sukses terkena serangan Rat Raksasa, walau masih sempat ditahan dengan perisai bundarnya.

"Guh."

Tetap saja darah menyembur dari mulutnya dan tubuhnya terlempar kembali. Berguling keras kembali di tanah, kali ini dia berhenti karena sebuah batu menjadi penahannya.

Lagi, darah keluar dari mulut Rat Slayer beberapa kali. Bahu kirinya benar-benar terasa nyeri. Tapi dia lega, sebab melihat Warrior Priestess sudah selesai dengan persiapannya.

Sarung Pedang miliknya memancarkan cahaya berkilau, dengan perlahan dia menarik bilahnya keluar yang sekarang terselimuti cahaya dan aura kuat.

Mata biru Warrior Priestess menatap tajam, lalu bibir lentiknya melantunkan doa permohonan pada sang dewi.

"Oh dewi Freya yang pengasih! Berkahilah pedangku, dengan cahaya perlindunganmu! Holy Slash!"

Dia menebas angin dari atas ke bawah lalu tercipta sebuah cahaya seperti bulan sabit, dan meluncur ke arah Rat Ogre yang sedang terkejut.

Mata dan wajah Rat Ogre menegang, melihat serangan Warrior Priestess yang datang ke arahnya. Dalam hati dia menggerutu, sebab salah memilih korban.

Warrior priestess dengan keyakinan kuat mengucapkan.

"Sekarang, matilah kau!"

Tepat saat serangan Holy Slash hampir mengenai Rat Ogre dan membagi dua tubuhnya, lintasan cahaya keajaiban Holy Slash menghilang seperti terhapus

Mata Warrior Priestess melebar, sebab serangannya barusan menghilang seperti ditiup angin. Berbeda dengan Warrior Priestess ynag menunjukkan wajah kebingungan, Rat Slayer wajahnya geram dan matanya menatap tajam sesuatu yang datang dari dalam gua.

Warrior Priestess juga menyadari ada sesuatu yang mendekat dari dalam gua, segera dia menjauh melewati Rat Ogre dengan mudah sebab cidera. Dia mendekati Rat Slayer yang kondisinya menyedihkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sepertinya, tidak cukup baik."

Saat Warrior Priestess mencoba memberikan keajaiban minor Heal. Rat Slayer segera menepisnya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan, dari sesuatu yang akan muncul di dalam gua.

"Sudah cukup, simpan keajaibanmu. aku masih memiliki Healing Potion dan Stamina potion."

Segera Rat Slayer mengambil empat botol dari kantung miliknya, dua botol berisi cairan hijau dan dua lainnya berisi cairan kuning.

Dua botol dengan warna kuning dan hijau terulur ke arah Warrior Priestess, sambil suara Rat slayer menambahkan.

"Minumlah."

Keduanya segera menghabiskan isi botol itu dan menghela napas, sensasi hangat mulai menyebar menandakan khasiat Potion mulai bereaksi.

Rat Ogre menggerutu karena melihat mangsanya bersantai dan bisa memulihkan diri, lalu tubuhnya terselimuti aura hijau dan luka-luka miliknya sembuh seperti sedia kala. Bahkan belati yang tertancap di kakinya, terlepas dengan sendirinya.

Baik Rat Slayer maupun Warrior Priestess terkejut, dengan apa yang terjadi pada Rat Ogre itu. Mereka sudah mengerahkan segalanya untuk membuat luka barusan namun dalam sekejap, serangan yang mereka berikan lenyap dan kondisi Rat Ogre kembali pulih seperti sedia kala.

"Ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Padahal kita sudah berusaha keras membuatnya terluka."

Menghadapi keluhan itu Rat Slayer hanya terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik menjawab keluhan Warrior Priestess. Sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah siluet yang mulai nampak dari dalam gua.

Dari sana muncul tiga Omni-Rat. Satu memegang pedang dengan sebuah cambuk dan memakai armor jelek, satunya lagi menggunakan jubah dan memegang tongkat. Yang terakhir mengenakan hal sama, namun di ujung tongkat miliknya terdapat sebuah batu permata merah.

Menyadari itu Rat Slayer menghela napas, sebab peluang menang kali ini sangatlah kecil setelah melihat semua itu.

_'Apa yang ada dalam poketku, untuk melawan mereka?'_

Setelah berpikir keras, dia akhirnya menemukan rencana. Dengan menggunakan keajaiban yang dimiliki Warrior Priestess sebagai serangan penghabisan, segera Rat slayer mengeluarkan suara.

"Jadi musuh kita kali ini adalah Rat warrior, Rat Priest, Rat Shaman, dan Rat Ogre."

"Apa kita punya peluang?"

"Tentu, dan dirimu adalah ujung tombaknya."

Warrior Priestess terkejut mendengarnya, namun dengan cepat Rat Slayer segera menceritakan detail rencana miliknya. Wajah Warrior Priestess ragu bila rencananya akan berhasil, tapi Rat Slayer meyakinkannya.

Meski ada rasa takut, dia menyetujui rencana Rat Slayer yang memiliki sebuah kemungkinan merenggut nyawa sang pemilik rencana.

Rat Ogre yang sudah sembuh, menyeringai ke arah dua mangsanya. Berharap dengan begitu mereka takut, lagi pula rasa percaya dirinya kini meningkat sebab ada pemimpinnya di sini.

Namun, bukan wajah ketakutan atau terkejut yang dia temukan dari kedua manusia itu. Bahkan, pria bersurai pirang dengan armor ringan itu memberikan tatapan dingin seperti saat keduanya akan memulai bentrokan.

And Cut

Akhirnya bisa Update juga cerita ini. Oke gak ada yang bisa kujelaskan, karena sepenuhnya Chapter kali ini cuman battle dan flashback dari Warrior Priestess.

Tapi sedikit spoiler aja ya. Kenapa Naruto bisa selalu bangkit dan bahkan mampu menahan serangan yang bisa melumatkan dua Rat Archer.

Itu bukan berarti Naruto punya kekuatan yang mengerikan atau kekuatan terpendam. Biar kujelaskan, apa yang terjadi saat sebelum dia bisa menahan serangan Rat Ogre.

Dia merasa frustasi dan malu karena ucapan yang dulu dia ucapkan pada Warrior Priestess dilemparkan kembali pada dirinya. Hal itu memicu kemarahan.

Dalam diri manusia ada sesuatu yang bernama adrenalin. Nah, efek dari rasa putus asa dan kemarahan adalah meningkatnya kadar adrenalin.

Efeknya adalah keberanian meningkat dan rasa sakit sedikit berkurang. Aku kurang bisa menjelaskan, kalian bisa searching aja di Google tentang adrenalin.

[Note khusus : adrenalin adalah salah satu tombol yang bisa membobol batasan tubuh manusia.]

Itulah cetak biru tentang kemampuan Naruto di masa depan. Bagi kalian yang merasa Naruto terlihat lemah, memang apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak berusia 16 tahun.

Dia masih bocah dan kurang pengalaman, karena itu harap maklum. Tapi tenang, Naruto bakal punya power up kok. Dan itu berasal dari salah satu Yusha yang menjadi bayang-bayang.

Mohon maaf jika dalam penyampaian Author note terdapat kekeliruan dan salah kata.

Oke Time to bales Review

.980 : Siap ini udah lanjut, semoga memuaskan.

Azizmhe278 : siap ini udah lanjut, semoga memuaskan.

Paijo payah : Terima kasih atas doanya, tolong tunggu dengan sabar kejutan demi kejutannya.

Gun's 884 : siap ini udah lanjut, semoga memuaskan.

D'Arc 01 : Hm masih dalam riset jika sudah akan ku berikan padamu, btw ini udah panjut semoga memuaskan.

Arifrahman 223 : terima kasih doanya, oh untuk yang satu itu entah bagaimana. aku kehilangan buku yang berisi catatan tentang plotnya, jadi akan memakan waktu lama untuk memulai kembali. Mohon maaf, sepertinya harus lebih bersabar ya. :'( dan semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan.

sutoyo : sudah kujelaskan di Author note, maaf jika agak kasar penyampaiannya. :). Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan.

siapa ayo : mungkin setelah Arc Serial Quest, tapi hanya mungkin karena Naruto itu pada dasarnya kubuat, tidak terlalu peduli dengan pandangan orang lain tentang dirinya. Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan.

Sevirel Reshi Dashi : apa yang harus aku balas atas semua koreksi darimu. Jujur aku benar- benar bersemangat tiap kali membaca review darimu. Maaf jika Aku selalu mengulang kesalahan sama. Kurasa aku hanya bisa mengucapkan bayak terima kasih atas reviewmu, semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan.

ahmadrahyani : tanda petik ya. Misterinya akan dibuka sedikit demi sedikit, layaknya kamu membuka halaman sebuah novel untuk mengetahui cerita selanjutnya. Semoga gairah keingintahuanmu tetap terjaga dan chapter kali ini memuaskan


	17. Benang yang hampir putus

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atau mungkin game, yang kalian ketahui nantinya seiring cerita berjalan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Chapter 17**

**Benang yang hampir putus**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

Naruto memicingkan mata bersiap melakukan serangan yang sudah direncanakan bersama warrior priestess. Satu langkah berani dan pasti, pria bersurai pirang itu menyerang ke arah kumpulan monster.

Melihat reaksi manusia yang datang menyerang setelah terlihat berdiskusi, Rat Warrior segera maju untuk menghentikannya.

Cambuk miliknya bergerak layaknya ular yang hendak mematuk mangsa di hadapannya. Setiap cambuknya melesat, senyumnya kian mengembang.

Ketiga Rat yang ada dibelakangnya juga kegirangan, melihat apa yang dilakukan Rat Warrior. Mereka seakan memuji apa yang telah dilakukan Rat Warrior.

Di tempat lain, Warrior Priestess mengamati apa yang terjadi. Kini hatinya bergelut, karena harus melakukan sebuah serangan penghabisan. Dimana rencana ini akan membuat Naruto dalam bahaya bahkan tewas.

_'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan. Aku tidak mau menjalankan rencana ini, tapi kalau tidak begitu maka aku tidak menepati janji yang telah kubuat.'_

Naruto berusaha menghindari serangan Rat Warrior, beberapa kali serangan monster itu dapat dihindari. Sang monster pun tidak menunjukkan kelengahan, dia terus menghujani serangan pada Naruto.

Namun, asa yang dilakukan Naruto tidak membuat dewi keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Sebuah goresan kecil tercipta di pipi kirinya, dan itu mengundang kegembiraan bagi sang lawan.

Bau darah adalah kegemaran mereka, tidak menunggu waktu lama. Sang Rat Ogre melaju membuat tanah berguncang dan perhatian Naruto teralihkan.

Saat itu terjadi tangan milik pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlilit cambuk milik Rat Warrior, tubuhnya tertarik dan terjatuh akibat hilang keseimbangan.

"Kuso."

Mata miliknya melebar, sebab Rat Ogre melancarkan serangan tepat mengarahnya. Tak ingin mati konyol segera dia mengulingkan tubuhnya, membuat serangan itu memukul tanah.

Rat Ogre mendecih sebab serangannya gagal, tapi dia tidak menyerah. Gada itu kembali mengarah pada mangsa yang sudah terlilit cambuk milik rekannya.

Naruto menjentikan lidah, sebab monster itu kembali melancarkan serangan padanya. Beberapa ayunan dia bisa hindari dan kini dia mulai menunjukkan sebuah lekukan kecil.

_'Waktu bermain selesai, saatnya pembalasan.'_

Tepat saat dirinya bergumam dalam hati, dia menggengam erat cambuk yang melilit itu dengan tangan kirinya, wajah Rat Warrior mengeras seraya mencoba menarik cambuk miliknya yang digenggam Naruto.

Tarik ulur terjadi dan membuat cambuk itu mengencang. Kedua pihak tidak mau ada yang mengalah. Namun, Rat Slayer segera menarik kuat dan membuat Rat Warrior terseret ke arahnya.

Tidak menyadari dengan siapa mereka berhadapan, seluruh Rat yang ada disana terkejut saat sebuah pedang kecil berhasil memecah batok kepala rekan mereka.

Darah dan otak mencuat, tubuh Rat Warrior roboh dengan kepala yang sudah terbelah. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya mayat itu, sebuah seringai terlukis dan sebuah gumaman dingin terlontar dari mulut Rat Slayer.

Satu tumbang.

Manik biru saphire itu menajam menatap tiga monster yang ada di depannya terdiri dari Rat Ogre, Rat shaman dan Rat Priest. Pedang yang sudah berlumur darah Rat Warrior teracung mengarah mereka.

"Siapa selanjutnya."

Rat Ogre menggertakan giginya kasar dan segera maju untuk melumat Rat slayer sekaligus membalas kematian rekannya. Gada ditangannya terayun kuat ke arah Rat Slayer, diiringi sebuah teriakan.

"Kyiiet!"

Bentrokan kedua terjadi dan lawan dirinya kali ini adalah Rat ogre, semua sesuai dengan prediksinya. Jika rencana ini berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan, maka melibas ketiga monster itu akan cepat walau kematian sudah menunggunya.

Saat Rat slayer memulai bentrokan keduanya dengan Rat Ogre, Warrior Priestess sedikit demi sedikit terselimuti cahaya suci. Rambut emasnya bergoyang dan bersinar.

Sensasi jiwanya terisi aura kuat yang besar, membuat Warrior Priestess mengeluh pelan dan pipinya sedikit merona. Walau seperti dia menikmati sensasi tersebut, tetapi pikirannya kembali pada rencana yang dibuat Rat Slayer sebelumnya.

"Dengar, ini yang harus kau lakukan."

Warrior Priestess menelan liurnya dan mengeraskan wajah sambil menyiapkan telinganya dengan baik, untuk mendengar rencana yang dibuat Rat Slayer agar bisa menghadapi keempat musuh yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Gunakan keajaiban destruktif Divine Ray milikmu."

"Ma-maksudmu Divine Ray tapi kalau kugunakan, maka akan membuat area sekitar hancur ditambah jika ingin menghabisi mereka dengan keajaiban itu. Kita harus membuat para monster tersebut, tidak bergerak serta berkumpul pada satu titik."

"Serahkan padaku, aku punya sesuatu untuk membuat mereka tidak bergerak dan berkumpul pada satu titik. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau ragu-ragu melepaskan keajaiban itu."

Tak biasa bagi Rat Slayer untuk bicara panjang seperti itu, kejadian itu membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala Warrior Priestess. Lalu dengan suara pelan dia hendak memastikan.

"Kenapa kau bilang untuk jangan ragu-ragu?"

Rat Slayer memejamkan matanya dan bibirnya bergerak menjawab pertanyaan Warrior Priestess. Saat mengetahui itu, wajah Warrior Priestess menegang dan langsung berteriak.

"Jangan bercanda! Kenapa kau sampai segitunya untuk membunuh mereka. Apa tidak ada cara lain. Apapun itu, aku menolak rencana ini!"

Wanita berambut emas dan bermata biru itu, memprotes keputusan atau lebih tepatnya rencana Naruto. sebab dalam rencana itu, terdapat situasi dimana Rat Slayer akan berada dalam bahaya.

Rat Slayer tidak menghiraukan Warrior Priestess yang napasnya tersengal-sengal, sebab menolak rencananya. Dia juga tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun akan dua buah gundukan ranum yang naik turun, seiring orang dihadapannya menenangkan diri.

"Ingatlah, akan janjimu."

Suara datar itu tidak terdengar mengancam sama sekali, bahkan suara itu seperti angin semilir yang hanya melintas menerpa wajah bagi mereka yang terbiasa berbohong.

Namun, kalimat itu merupakan senjata ampuh yang membuat kegigihan Warrior Priestess roboh untuk menggagalkan rencana Rat Slayer. Dia menggigit bibir, karena ini skakmat baginya tapi dia tidak menyerah.

"Kenapa kau sampai segitunya, lebih baik kita lari saja dari sini. Aku tidak mau keja-"

Kata pembelaan Warrior Priestess terhenti oleh suara dingin pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan lari, aku sudah bertekad membunuh mereka. aku juga bilang padamu, jika aku bersedia menjadi umpan asal itu bisa membuat mereka terbunuh."

Kali ini merupakan skakmat kedua bagi Warrior Priestess, dengan berat hati dia menganggukan kepala tanda setuju akan rencana yang dilontarkan Rat Slayer. Lalu

"Tapi, aku juga punya permintaan?"

Kini giliran Rat Slayer yang memasang telinga, untuk mendengar permintaan Warrior Priestess. Mulut lentik milik lawan bicaranya, bergoyang menyebutkan permintaan yang diinginkan.

Setelah mendengar apa permintaan Warrior Priestess, sudut bibir Rat Slayer melekuk tipis walau manik biru shapire miliknya menatap kosong.

"Baiklah akan kuingat, itu terdengar sangat indah. … Mirip seperti Valkriye yang mengumpulkan para roh pejuang untuk dijadikan Einhajr serta bergabung di Valhalla melayani Odin."

Mata Warrior Priestess melebar dan hatinya menghangat, mendengar ucapan pria tanpa emosi yang ada dihadapannya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Rat slayer mengetahui itu.

"Ibu dan Ayahku mengambilnya, supaya aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang mengumpulkan tekad dan mengabulkan harapan orang-orang yang membutuhkan."

"Souka, siapkan keajaibanmu, akan kupenuhi permintaanmu sebagai tanda agar melepaskan keajaiban milikmu."

Setelah itu, kesadaran Warrior Priestess kembali pada keadaan semula. Kini dirinya sudah terpenuhi kuasa dari Dewi Freya.

Dilain tempat, Rat Slayer berkali-kali hampir terkena serangan. Gada itu terayun mengarah kepalanya, namun dengan sigap Rat Slayer alias Naruto menunduk menghindari. Sementara itu, instingnya menjerit pertanda bahaya lain mengancam.

Benar saja, sebuah sihir petir atau _Thundershot_ melesat menuju arahnya. Jika itu dibiarkan mengenainya, maka dia akan mati. Tapi jika dia menghindarinya, maka Warrior Priestess yang akan terkena serangan dan rencananya akan gagal berantakan.

Seketika dia ingat pelatihan dengan gurunya dan segera menarik perisai dilengan kirinya, lalu dilontarkan ke arah sambaran petir itu. Petir tertahan dan memutar serta meledak, menimbulkan gumpalan asap yang menghalangi pandangan. Disaat itu, Rat Slayer mengambil kesempatan.

"Inilah saatnya."

Sebuah gulungan berada ditangannya. Magic scroll merupakan barang langka diantara barang, bahkan itu merupakan sesuatu yang melampaui kata langka tersebut.

Bagi para petualang, _Scroll_ tidak lebih efisien daripada seorang penyihir dan penyembuh. Karena itu, kebanyakan para petualang menjualnya untuk mendapat uang banyak dan bisa membeli perlengkapan serta perbekalan.

Namun tidak berlaku bagi Rat Slayer, saat sebelum ke gua ini untuk menyelidiki para Omni-Rat. Dia membeli sebuah _Magic Scroll_ yang terpampang di sebuah tokoh.

Kebetulan sang penjual menjelaskan kegunaan dari _scroll_ tersebut dan Rat Slayer menimbang, bahwa itu sangat membantu melawan musuh dengan keajaiban milik Warrior Priestess sebagai ujung tombaknya.

Segera dia berada ditengah-tengah antara Rat Ogre dan Rat Shaman serta Rat Priest. Setelah itu dia membuka scroll tersebut tanpa ragu. Cahaya ungu keluar dari aksara yang ada discroll tersebut.

Tubuh Rat Slayer serta para Rat yang disekitarnya mendadak berat, seperti tersedot oleh bumi berkali-kali. Rat Ogre menggertakan gigi dan mengeraskan wajahnya, mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kalian akan menemui kematian. Lepaskanlah, Lenneth!"

Tak tahu apa maksud seruan itu, tapi semua Omni-Rat merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa dari atas kepala mereka. Lalu sebuah cahaya suci dan kuat mulai menyelimuti mereka dengan sangat terang.

Lalu sekejap kemudian menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Keringat menetes di pelipis para Omni-Rat atas kejadian itu. Napas lega dilepaskan mereka namun tidak berlangsung lama, sebab sebuah suara lembut nan dingin terdengar.

"Atas kuasa suci yang Engkau berikan. Oh Dewi, berikanlah hukuman kepada musuhku. _**Divine Ray**__!"_

Selepas mengatakan itu pedang Agataha miliknya ditancapkan ke tanah bersamaan dengan bulir air mata yang jatuh, dan tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi ditengah-tengah para monster yang menghempaskan mereka semua.

Tanah disekitarannya terpental berikut para monster dan tentu dengan sang pemilik rencana yaitu Rat Slayer.

Namun, tepat sebelum ledakan itu terjadi sulur hitam menarik dirinya dari pusat ledakan. Sehingga luka yang diderita Rat Slayer berkurang, namun tidak untuk kesadarannya.

Warrior Priesstess kini terhuyung dan jatuh diatas lutut dengan napas terengah, disertai buah dada ranumnya yang naik turun.

Bulir air mata miliknya kian menderas karena dia yakin sekali, bahwa pusat dari keajaiban miliknya adalah tempat berpijak Rat Slayer. Sebab itulah yang diharapkan pria itu.

"Rat Slayer-san! Rat Slayer-san!"

Itulah kalimat yang terus menerus dilantunkan mulutnya, berharap sang empu nama merespon ucapannya dengan kalimat 'aku baik-baik saja' atau itu hanya sebuah harapannnya saja.

Sekian lama dia bergumam dan tidak mendapat respon apapun, membuatnya yakin jika pria itu sudah lenyap bersama para Omni-Rat yang ingin dibunuhnya.

Tak kuasa menahan beban karena telah membunuh Pria itu dan juga kelelahan mental, akibat menggunakan keajaiban tingkat tinggi dia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Dasar orang-orang ceroboh!"

Kata itu keluar dari mulut Night Elf yang tengah menggendong tubuh Naruto, dengan keajaiban miliknya yaitu Black Root dia menariknya dari pusat ledakan tepat sebelum terjadi.

Matanya kemudian menangkap seekor Omni-Rat yang masih selamat dan itu merupakan Rat Priest. Monster itu selamat karena keajaiban dari Dark-God yang disembahnya.

"Null-Light ya, tidak buruk pilihanmu menggunakannya tapi. Benih … Kecambah … Tumbuh! _**Root Thorn**_**!**"

Dia mengetuk tongkatnya ke tanah dan Sulur hitam penuh duri menjalar dengan liar serta merambat ke arah Rat Priest.

Melihat itu mata sang monster melebar, sebab tubuhnya kini dililit akar berduri. Dia meraung kasar karena tubuhnya terasa sakit, akibat duri pada akar tersebut.

"Ini adalah keajaiban yang kudapat setelah berjuang keras, kau adalah monster beruntung yang telah melihat keajaiban baru milikku sebelum kematian menjemput."

Meski dia selalu melatihnya Night Elf Mage sebenarnya baru mendapat keajaiban ini, seminggu yang lalu setelah dia hampir diterkam Dire Wolf.

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, tangan yang memegang tongkat bergerak untuk mengetuk tanah sekali lagi.

Lalu lilitan akar berduri itu menguat membuat Rat Priest menjerit pilu, karena tubuhnya kian terasa sakit dan lilitan itu kiat menguat. Membuat tubuh monster itu memuncratkan darah segar, dengan beberapa dagian serta jeroan tubuhnya terjatuh di tanah.

Night Elf Mage menatap tak peduli pada kejadian di depannya. Baginya itu adalah hal wajar karena monster yang dibunuhnya adalah penyebab Ras Night Elf berkurang drastis.

Kini pandangannya beralih pada gadis berambut kuning, berselimutkan pakaian biarawati yang tengkurap tak sadarkan diri.

Matanya memicing kala melihat pedang yang tak asing baginya yaitu Sword of Agataha.

"Sepertinya, kau akan memikul beban berat ya dan orang ini entah kenapa selalu memburu Omni-Rat."

Mengatakan itu dia melirik pada Rat Slayer yang kini ada dipundaknya tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya Night Elf Mage membawa mereka beserta barang bawaan, menuju desa terdekat yang merupakan tempat keduanya menerima Quest.

Di kejauhan tepatnya di sebuah tebing curam, cahaya mentari yang menguning membuat sosok itu hanya seperti bayangan.

Kuda hitam atau bisa dikategorikan kerangka sebuah kuda berdiri gagah menopang sang penunggang. Jubah hitam milik sang penunggang berkibar tertiup angin.

Lalu bayangan hitam itu menggerakan wajahnya yang hanya sebuah tengkorak dengan mata kuning menyala.

Giginya tersusun rapi dan mulai bergerak, mengeluarkan suara berat nan berwibawa.

"Domba pengorbanan yang diabaikan. Apa kau mampu menggapai sesuatu yang gagal kuraih meski mendapat tubuh ini."

Lepas mengatakan itu, sekumpulan kabut hitam muncul dan menyelimuti sosok itu sepenuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian kabut itu memudar, lalu sosok penunggang kuda itu sudah lenyap seperti debu yang ditiup angin.

And Cut

Fiuh niatnya merilekskan diri selama 2 minggu, eh malah kelabasan jadi 20 minggu :v. Mohon maafkan Author satu ini, masalah yang kupikir bisa diatasi sebentar ternyata keliru.

Untuk kalian yang masih setia mem Fav/Foll, aku sangat berterima kasih sekali. Karena meski Author kelamaan menyelesaikan masalah, kalian tetep setia makasih banyak.

Untuk yang review kemarin maaf kali ini gak bisa kubales, menyelesaikan ini aja berat karena baru mulai lagi kegiatan menulisnya.

Oke Lanjut ke pembahasan di chap ini.

Yah rencana Rat Slayer berhasil dan nyawanya gak melayang, berkat bantuan dari Night Elf Mage di detik terakhir.

Divine Ray, penyuka game Brigandine pasti gak asing ama sihir satu in. Sihir cahaya yang hanya dimiliki class Bishop dan Angel ini memiliki efek yang mengerikan. Apalagi jika lawannya beratribut dark makin gila aja damage yang diberikan.

Dalam sistem keajaiban Temple/Kuil, keajaiban tingkat tinggi ini mengkonsumsi total 3 doa tingkat rendah. Jadi kebayangkan beban mental yang di derita Warrior Priestess, saat melepaskan tuh keajaiban. Ahaha maaf jika terlalu menyiksa Warrior Priestess.

Lalu untuk Rat Slayer aka Naruto sendiri kepribadiannya itu udah kayak Goblin slayer, walau dibeberapa kasus ke depan dia bakalan ambil quest yang bukan tentang pembunuhan Rat namun masih menyerempet dengan mereka.

Untuk Ras Night Elf, akan kubuka sejarahnya dari mulut sang Night Elf Mage sendiri di chapter depan. Tentang ras mereka kenapa dikutuk, dikucilkan dan bagaimana dia memiliki keajaiban. Walau seluruh ras terkhusus High Elf King yang tergabung dengan Alliance dan Horde, mencabut akar keajaiban dari tubuh mereka.

Oke tanpa panjang lebar takut menspoiler ane akhiri:v

Note Khusus Rumah Utama gambaran Warrior Priestess itu adalah [Sword Maiden] di Goblin Slayer saat masih muda. Cuman disini aku buat di masih Perawan:v

Mohon maaf jika ada typo:v

Jinchuriki Shukaku Out!


	18. Tabir yang mulai terkuak

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atau mungkin game, yang kalian ketahui nantinya seiring cerita berjalan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Spesial Thanks to Shinji Kazama yenag telah membantu sebagai Editor di cerita kali ini**

**Dan Dradlos sebagai Beta Reader**

**Chapter 18**

**Tabir yang mulai terkuak**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

Api ditungku membuat racikan herbal yang dimasak itu mendidih dan menghasilkan aroma harum serta menenangkan. Itu adalah ramuan sederhana yang terbuat dari beberapa tanaman herbal yang dia pernah pelajari dari gurunya dulu.

Gadis berkepang satu, bermata hijau _emerald _dan memiliki tubuh yang proposial yang dibalut pakaian _robe_ berwarna coklat itu mulai menambahkan beberapa hal yang diperlukan setelah itu dia mencium aromanya sebentar.

Begitu aroma wangi yang tercipta dari ramuan itu dirasa pas, dia segera menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah teko yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Setelahnya dia menaruhnya diatas nampan bersama dengan beberapa gelas.

Lalu membawanya menuju kamar tempat pria yang dulu menyelamatkan desanya dari serangan _**Omni-Rat**_

Dengan wajah berhias senyum dia mengantar obat-obatan herbal itu, hatinya kian menghangat seiring langkahnya mendekati tempat sang penyelamat berada.

Saat dia berada diambang pintu kamar, hatinya menegang dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, segera dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah menguasai keadaan, dia mulai mendorong pintu itu, dilihatnya tubuh pria bersurai pirang itu masih disana tertidur lelap. Gadis _herbalis _heran kenapa dia belum sadar juga.

Tangannya lalu meletakan nampan itu didekat meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur sang penyelamatnya. Matanya sayu dan wajahnya sendu menatap _**Rat Slayer**_ yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Lalu tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan milik Naruto, dan bibirnya mengucapkan apa yang ada dihatinya.

"Naruto.. Cepatlah sadar, ada seseorang yang sangat terpukul dengan keadaanmu ini."

Ya, _**Girl Herbalis**_ tahu bahwa wanita itu atau pelayan Dewi Freya sedang terpukul. Sebab dialah yang menyebabkan Naruto jadi begini, walau itu merupakan keinginan Naruto yang memerintahkannya berbuat seperti itu.

Sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama tak sadarkan diri saat dibawa oleh _**Night Elf**_ yang juga dulu menyelamatkan desanya. Ketika malam hari wanita itu sadar dan menceritakan semuanya kepada _**Girl Herbalis.**_

Mendengar itu, hatinya sakit karena _**Rat slayer **_tak sadarkan diri begitu sebab dirinya. tapi dia tidak bisa marah atau benci karena itu adalah perintah atau keinginan Naruto.

Sekarang yang menjadi keinginannya adalah agar _**Rat Slayer**_ cepat sadar dan menghilangkan kegundahan _**Warrior Priestess**_.

Ditengah dirinya tenggelam dalam harapan agar pria itu sadar, pintu terbuka bersamaan sebuah suara.

"Apa dia belum sadar juga?"

_**Girl Herbalis**_ menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan itu, lalu suara langkah kaki lain datang mendekat ke tempat _**Rat Slayer**_ tak sadarkan diri.

Itu adalah _**Warrior Priestess**_ yang begitu khawatir, sebab _**Rat Slayer**_ belum juga sadar, dia terus meneteskan air mata sehingga matanya lebam.

_'Kenapa bisa jadi begini, andai aku menolak keras rencananya tapi jika aku melakukan itu, ku tidak menepati janji padanya dan melanggar janji adalah hal yang dibenci oleh Dewi Freya.'_

Hukum dalam _Order of Freya_ mengatakan jika Pelayan setia Dewi Freya dilarang keras melakukan tiga hal yaitu _Berbohong, Berzina dan terakhir Mengingkari Janji._ Jika salah satunya dilanggar maka keajaiban yang dimiliki akan hilang.

Karena itulah dia tidak bisa mengingkari janjinya sebab jika dilakukan dia akan kehilangan semua keajaiban yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan.

"Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu, aku yakin jika dia tidak ingin kau menyalahkan dirimu terus menerus."

_**Girl Herbalis**_ mencoba menghibur _**Warrior Priestess**_.

"Tapi aku sudah membuatnya seperti ini."

"Tapi itu juga keinginannya bukan? kalau begitu dia sudah siap dengan resikonya, jadi Aku yakin dia tidak akan menyalahkanmu."

Ucapan _**Girl Herbalis**_ seketika membuat tangis _**Warrior Priestess**_ berhenti. Apa yang dikatakannya benar. _**Rat Slayer**_ menyuruhnya karena itu peluang satu-satunya untuk mengalahkan mereka jika rencana ini gagal maka bisa saja keduanya mati.

_Futsunomitama_, itu adalah keajaiban yang menimbulkan beban pada beberapa area dan semua yang ada pada area tersebut tersedot.

_**Night Elf Mage**_ mengucapkan nama keajaiban yang digunakan Rat slayer untuk membuat _**Omni-Rat**_ terjebak dengan rencananya sebelum serangan penghabisan dilakukan _**Warrior Priestess**_. Adalah itu yang dipikirkan _**Rat Slayer**_.

"Jika aku telat beberapa detik saja nyawanya akan lenyap sebab keajaiban _**Divine Ray**_ merupakan serangan mematikan, begitu cerobohnya rencana kalian."

Seketika dua wanita berbeda rambut itu melirik kepada _**Night Elf Mage**_ yang mengkritik rencana mereka untuk menghabisi para _**Omni-Rat.**_ Ada jejak kesal dihati _**Warrior Priestess**_ karena dianggap ceroboh. Tapi disisi lain, dia tidak bisa mengelak sebab memang begitulah solusi yang ditawarkan Rat Slayer.

"Setidaknya kami berhasil membunuh para Omni-Rat itu."

_**Warrior Priestess**_ menjawab dengan nada ragu, mencoba menenangkan diri sebab masih belum bisa memaafkan diri karena rencana tersebut. Lalu dirinya mulai bergumam.

"Ternyata yang dikatakan Rat Slayer benar."

Pelipis dari Night Elf Mage dan Girl Herbalis mengerut saat mendengar gumaman Warrior Priestess. Lalu segera wanita berkepang satu dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu, nona pendeta?"

"Rat Slayer berkata dulu dia pernah bertemu seorang _**Night Elf**_ yang menolong serta memberi petunjuk tentang _**Omni-Rat**_. Aku meragukan itu sebab menurut buku _Densetsu no Yusha_ volume 3 bab 10 yang menceritakan sejarah perpecahan di benua **[Alvarez]** akibat perang besar bernama _Doomsday_. Sesuai dengan ketetapan dari semua pimpinan ras yang tergabung dengan _Alliance_ dan _Horde_. Para _Elf_ yang dipimpin Illidan Stromrage dihukum dengan pengucilan dan pencabutan akar keajaiban ditubuh mereka serta mereka dilarang menggunakan nama _Elf_ untuk menyebut diri mereka. Mulai saat itu dan seterusnya, mereka dikutuk menjadi _**Night Elf **_dan menjalani sebagian aktivitas dimalam hari saja. Andaikan mereka terkena sinar matahari maka tubuh mereka akan hancur menjadi debu."

Warrior priestess berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas, karena mengatakan hal sebanyak itu dan tanpa diduga sebuah suara menyela disaat dia berhenti.

"Ternyata, kau sampai hafal letak Volume dan bab serta kalimat dalam buku itu."

Girl Herbalis tanpa menyadari siapa yang mengatakan itu, mengangguk dan menambahkan.

"Iya aku juga berpikiran sama, hebat sekali kau bisa hafal sebanyak itu."

_**Warrior Priestess**_ juga yang terhanyut suasana merespon.

"A-aku dulu pernah membaca dan aturan kuil juga menyuruh kami menghafal buku tersebut."

"Jadi begitu."

Suara datar itu menimpali dan Warrior Priestess hendak mengangguk tapi segera sadar, bahwa suara itu familiar ditelinganya dan benar saja. Pria bersurai pirang itu sudah membuka mata, pandangannya terkunci pada dirinya.

"Ra-Rat Slayer-san!"

Dua wanita berbeda warna rambut dan mata itu, mengucapkan nama sang pemuda.

"Kau sudah sadar, apa ini sungguhan?"

Girl herbalis segera menaruh tangannya di kening Rat Slayer sambil memasang wajah terkejut, sedangkan warrior priestess terdiam dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Rat Slayer

Rat Slayer memegang tangan Girl Herbalis dengan lembut dan perlahan menjauhkannya dari keningnya. Lalu matanya menatap Warrior Priestess yang berdiri kaku dengan wajah menunduk.

"A-aku minta maaf jika-..."

"Aku mengerti."

"Eh!"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, ini semua rencanaku. Jadi, aku tidak akan menyalahkan dirimu meski aku kehilangan nyawa."

Hati Warrior Priestess lega mendengarnya, tapi disaat itu juga terasa sakit. Kalimat terakhir Rat Slayer membuatnya terbayang akan sosok captain yang hilang bersama dengan keinginannya.

"Aku-"

"Sepertinya, aku diabaikan walau sudah diberikan pertanyaan."

Sebelum Warrior Priestess merengek pada Rat Slayer karena belum bisa memaafkan diri _**Night Elf Mage**_ segera menginterupsi. Dan membuat semuanya mengalihkan fokus ke dirinya.

"Hm.. aku minta maaf dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku di desa _**Baran**_ dan di sini"

_**Night Elf Mage**_ mengangkat bahu mendengar permintaan maaf dan terima kasih dari Rat Slayer. Entah kenapa pertemuan kedua ini mirip seperti yang pertama.

"Ucapkan itu juga pada wanita berkepang satu itu, Kau selalu berada dalam situasi hampir tenggelam saat kita bertemu apa kau sebegitu inginnya membunuh _**Omni-Rat**_."

Night Elf Mage setengah bercanda ketika mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, namun respon yang didapat.

"Aku dengan senang hati merelakan semuanya, asal bisa memburu dan menghabisi mereka."

Naruto mengucapkan itu dengan datar dan mata yang menatap tajam Night Elf Mage. Yang ditatap bergidik saat mendengar jawaban yang tidak pernah diduga olehnya. Hatinya terenyuh saat matanya beradu pandang dengan sorot tajam pemuda itu lalu seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Jadi begitu, karena senang dengan jawaban yang kau berikan. Aku akan ceritakan sedikit tentang ras kami dan alasan kenapa yang Mulia Illidan Stormrage membelot, saat peperangan itu belum dimulai."

Matanya menatap warrior Priestess yang kini sudah menguasai diri, lalu Rat Slayer dan Girl Herbalis memasang telinga untuk mendengar sejarah dari Ras Night Elf.

"Nona priestess! Ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dari yang ada dalam buku terbaik sepanjang masa itu, apa kau yakin ingin mendengarnya? Aku takut kalau nanti kau menuduhku yang bukan-bukan, sebab ceritaku berseberangan dengan apa yang telah kau ketahui dari buku itu?"

Mengangguk paham, Warrior Priestess siap mendengar perbedaan itu bahkan dia menjawab.

"Tolong ceritakan, aku ingin mendengarnya dari sudut pandangmu sebagai Ras Night Elf sendiri, karena hal seperti ini jarang terjadi."

Tersenyum, Night Elf Mage puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Warrior Priestess disusul pernyataan lain dari Girl Herbalis.

"Iya, aku juga penasaran dengan asal usulmu tuan Night Elf."

"Baiklah, sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namaku adalah Sai Stromrage keturunan ke 3 atau masih merupakan cucu dari Illidan Stromrage dan merupakan pemimpin Ras Night Elf saat ini."

Seketika semuanya melebarkan mata dan ekspresi terkejut dapat dilihat jelas pada wajah mereka. Hal ini jelas seperti menemukan harta karun atau mungkin lebih dari itu, ini semacam jackpot. Pasalnya Night Elf tidak bisa sering ditemui bahkan mustahil, kini dihadapan mereka berdiri sosok Night Elf dan bukan hanya itu dia adalah pemilik garis bangsawan Stromrage serta Raja Night Elf saat ini.

"Hah!"

Adalah Girl Herbalis dan Warrior priestess yang mengucapkan itu, keterkejutan akan fakta yang barusan didengar membuat mereka mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Aku tahu kalian terkejut. Tapi, itulah kebenaran nya."

"Boleh kutanyakan satu hal yang mungkin agak terlambat?"

Sebuah anggukan menandakan jika pertanyaan itu direstui oleh Sai Stromrage. Lalu warrior priestess segera melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu keturunan Yang Mulia Illidan Stromrage? Dan juga kenapa kau bisa berjalan di siang hari padahal ada kutukan High Elf king? Serta, bagaimana juga kau memiliki keajaiban?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu membuat Sai tersenyum kaku, dia tidak tahu harus dari mana untuk mulai menjawabnya.

"Nona pendeta, bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu. Aku kesulitan menjawabnya sekaligus."

Menyadari jika apa yang dilakukan berlebihan, Warrior Priestess atau yang bernama Lenneth. Tersipu saat dirinya disindir halus begitu oleh Night Elf Mage.

"Ma-maaf jika aku terlalu bersemangat, kalau begitu dimulai saja dari kau yang menyebut dirimu keturunan ke tiga dari yang Mulia Illidan Stromrage. Padahal dalam buku _Densetsu no Yusha_ volume 1 bab 7 yang menceritakan tentang para Ancient, dikatakan kalau Illidan stromrage tewas di medan peperangan karena dibunuh oleh Maive shadowsong."

Setelah mendapat pertanyaan itu Sai Stromrage segera mengangguk dan membuka suara, untuk menjelaskan bagaimana bisa dirinya mengklaim sebagai keturunan ketiga atau bisa disebut cucu dari Yang Mulia Illidan Stromrage.

"Ah pertanyaan bagus. Tapi aku akan menjelaskan dulu tentang asal mula mengapa _Doomsday_ terjadi."

Tidak ada interupsi dari ketiga orang yang mendengar untuk menyela apa yang diucapkan Sai, menandakan mereka semua setuju dengan keinginan Sang Night Elf. Lalu segera Sai Stromrage memulai cerita.

"Demi menjaga agar dunia tidak jatuh ke tangan The _**Great Lich King**_ yang hendak menginvasi dengan pasukan besarnya, Sang_** Legendary Guardian of Alvarez**_ mendatangi tiap2 pimpinan Ras diantaranya _Manusia, Elf, Lizardman, Dwarf,_ serta berbagai Ras yang tergabung dengan _Alliance _dan_ Horde_ untuk membentuk Aliansi dan menyiapkan pasukan besar. Hasil dari kesepakatan itu masing-masing Ras akhirnya menyetujui untuk mengirim pasukan dan memulai perjalanan menuju bagian utara benua **Alvarez** tepatnya sebuah pulau kecil yang disebut **Frozen Throne.** Sampai sini apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan sebelum aku melanjutkan?"

"**Frozen Throne**?"

Rat slayer adalah orang yang mengutarakan pertanyaan itu. Night Elf Mage menganguk mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dan segera menjelaskan.

"Tempat kita berada adalah kerajaan **Rosenheim** dan **Frozen Throne** adalah sebutan untuk sebuah pulau yang berada diujung utara benua Alvarez tepatnya di dekat kerajaan **Arpen**. Ada sebuah pulau bernama **Jigolaths** disana hanya ada es sepanjang mata memandang dan suhu disana mencapai minus 15°c di siang hari dan malam hari bisa lebih buruk, tapi berkat keajaiban para _**Ancient**_ pada waktu itu hal tersebut bukan halangan. Disanalah istana _**The Great Lich King**_ berada. Apa kau mengerti Rat Slayer?."

Naruto mengangguk, sebab puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Raja Night Elf. Kemudian mata Night Elf itu menatap kedua gadis yang ada disana, memastikan jika mereka mengerti juga atau mungkin ada yang ingin mereka tanyakan. Respon keduanya diam dengan tetap memperhatikan, pertanda jika mereka paham dan tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan.

"Kalau begitu aku teruskan. Sumber kekuatan bangsa Elf adalah _**Well of Eternity**_ yang fungsinya untuk mewujudkan keajaiban atau Karunia berupa _Arcane_. Itu merupakan keajaiban tingkat tinggi yang bisa digunakan bangsa Elf dan menjadi kartu andalan pada waktu itu. Keajaiban itu sendiri diajarkan langsung oleh keturunan Dewa kebijaksanaan. Nama panggilan darinya adalah _Cenarius_. Disaat para pasukan sudah berada di pulau **Jigolath,** mereka dihadapkan dengan _Fimbulwinter _yaitu sebuah gerbang yang tercipta dari kumpulan angin dan salju yang bergerak cepat. Saat itu High Elf King menggunakan keajaiban Arcane, untuk membobol keajaiban Fimbulwinter yang melindungi _**Gate of Ice Island**_ tersebut."

Sai Stromrage mengambil nafas untuk mengisi paru-parunya dan tetap menjaga keseimbangan dirinya, karena harus menceritakan sejarah dari bangsa dan kakeknya. Sementara itu, ketiga manusia mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang disampaikan olehnya.

"Tepat setelah Fimbulwinter dihentikan dengan keajaiban Arcane oleh High Elf King. Kakekku Illidan Stormrage mendapat sebuah penglihatan rohani yang membuat dia, segera bertolak kembali untuk mencegahnya."

**And Cut**

**Nah penasaran dengan kelajutan cerita Night Elf sabar ya...**

**tunggu chapter depan. **

**Oke di chapter ini fokusnya ke sesi rehat sebelum masuk ke puncak S1 ini, ngomong-ngomong aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang masih setia denganku ya.**

**Terus aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak- banyaknya atas dukungan dan apresiasi kalian, sehingga Fic ini mendapat penghargaan IFA2019 sebagai Best Adventure MultiChapter.**

**Lalu seterusnya tolong dukung dan lihat perkembangan cerita ini dengan sabar yah, soalnya author baru kembali memulai projek menulis.**

**Oke basa basi selesai sekarang kita bahas chapter 18 ini. Jika kalian mengikuti series ini dari awal pasti kalian tidak kaget, sebab ini adalah pembukaan Hint kedua atau penjelasan dari chapter ke 4 saat Nigh Elf atau Sai muncul untuk menolong Naruto di desa Baran.**

**Mohon untuk membaca ulang jika kalian tidak ingin kebingungan, sebagai persiapan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Karena ada sesuatu yang menggantung disana nantinya.**

**Juga di chapter ini nama dari Night Elf terungkap dan ternyata dia adalah Sai, Author sengaja pilih dia karena suatu hal yang menurutku cocok.**

**Oke segitu aja pembahasan chapternya takut nanti spoiler, semoga kalian bisa memecahkan sendiri teka-tekinya.**

**Time to balas review**

** Arir Rahman 223**

**Noh udah terjawab semoga puas :v**

** Fazakhi Indra**

**Alhamduliilah makasih doanya, series ini akan berlanjut kok, tapi kalau masalah UP sekali lagi harap selalu bersabar ya semoga chapter ini menghibur.**

** Yogakelana711**

**Terima kasih atas kesabarannya menunggu, dan semoga chapter ini memuaskan.**

** Aditya Namikaze**

**Romance? Romance? Arrgh aku tuh kalau buat romance gak bisa, tapi nanti aku usahain deh buatnya. Harap bersabar lagi ya, karena ke depan masih bahas sesuatu yang penting oke :v**

** elnaura**

**Makasih pengertiannya, reader yang kayak ente ini yang ane suka. Semoga memuaskan ya chapter ini;')**

** siapa ayoo**

**Yah mau bagaimana lagi orang kebablasan karena keenakan, tapi yah aku mohon maaf jika itu membuatmu serasa diphpin ahaha. Btw semoga chaoter ini memuaskan dan siaoa penunggang kuda misterius itu akan terjawab samar di chapter depan :')**

**Semua Review udah kejawab sekarang saatnya undur diri. Saya Jinchuriki shukaku menguapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, tetap semangat dan sehat di rumah.**

**Maaf jika ada typo **

**Jinchuriki shukaku Out!**


	19. Kisah ras Night Elf dan kekecewaan

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atau mungkin game, yang kalian ketahui nantinya seiring cerita berjalan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Spesial Thanks to ****Arifu**** sebagai Beta Reader**

**Chapter 1****9**

**Kisah Ras Night Elf dan kekecewaan yang konyol**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

"Penglihatan Ruhani?"

Kini giliran Girl Herbalis yang membeo, dengan apa yang disampaikan Nigh Elf King. Berasal dari desa membuatnya asing dengan istilah tersebut.

"Itu bisa disebut Vision, semacam penglihatan akan sesuatu yang hendak terjadi atau kau bisa menyebutnya kemampuan melihat masa depan. Hal seperti itu biasanya terjadi pada mereka yang dikasihi oleh para dewa. Bagi kami sendiri itu adalah sebuah wahyu."

Suara merdu yang menjawab adalah Lenneth, dia yang tampak tidak asing dengan istilah tersebut. Mencoba membantu Sai Stromrage untuk menjelaskannya.

"Tepat sekali, apa yang disampaikan olehmu. Nona Priestess! Kakekku Illidan mendapat penglihatan bahwa The Great Lich King telah mengirim sepasukan Undead, dengan mengendarai Black Dragon menuju Hutan para Elf tepatnya di Averian Forest yang berada di wilayah kerajaan Elf yaitu Kerajaan Harpen. Saat Itu, dia sudah memperingatkan High Elf King agar mengirim pasukan kembali ke Hutan, karena mendapat Vision tapi High Elf King membantah apa yang disampaikan oleh kakekku dan mengatakan jika seandainya benar. Hqarusnya Vision itu, lebih dulu diketahui olehnya."

Naruto, Lenneth, serta Girl Herbalis hanyut dalam cerita yang disampaikan Night Elf King yang bernama Sai Stromrage.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Kali ini telinga miliknya mengendur dan wajahnya sendu serta matanya menutup setengah, saat menerima pertanyaan dari Girl Herbalis.

"Kakekku memutuskan untuk membawa pasukan yang setia dengannya lalu segera bertolak menuju Averian Forest, mengabaikan Perintah serta Ancaman dari High Elf King. Saat dia melakukan perjalanan kembali pertempuran hebat itu dimulai. Karena jarak yang jauh perlu sebulan untuk sampai ke sana, diperjalanan dia bertemu seorang Girl Elf Wanderer yang kelak akan menjadi nenekku."

Ketika mengatakan itu pipi miliknya bersemu, mengundang senyum dua gadis yang mendengarkan. Sedangkan Rat Slayer masih tetap mendengarkan, meski dia tidak peduli dengan itu. Lalu Sai stromrage melanjutkan.

"Mereka berdua menjalin kasih dan Girl Elf Wanderer mengikuti kakekku untuk menghentikan Pasukan Undead yang dilihatnya dalam Vision. Ketika mereka sampai pasukan Undead sudah menyerang benteng luar dari kerajaan Harpen dan terjadi pertempuran sengit. Selama 3 hari dan 3 malam Kakekku dan pasukannya berhasil mengalahkan mereka, namun konsekuensi yang didapat sungguh mengerikan."

Kali ini mata miliknya tertutupi poni dan mengundang keterkejutan para pendengar. Tangan miliknya juga mengepal kuat seakan menahan sesuatu yang hendak meledak.

" Tubuh mereka sepenuhnya menghitam karena darah para Undead. Saat itu para Elf menjadi panik sebab mereka tidak bisa kembali seperti semula, lalu para tentara Elf yang berada di jantung kota datang dan segera menyerang tanpa menghiraukan penjelasan kakekku yang mengatakan mereka dari clan stromrage. Dia memutuskan untuk membawa pasukannya mundur, didorong rasa frustasi karena secara tidak langsung dia telah dikhianati."

Dia menjeda ceritanya, tidak ada protes dari Girl Herbalis, Lenneth apalagi Rat Slayer. Setelah dirasa cukup dia melanjutkan kembali.

"Akhirnya dia memilih [satu opsi] yang akan membuat Rasku dikutuk, namun dia sudah berdiskusi dengan semua pasukan dan mereka siap menanggung resiko cemohan dan hinaan dari seluruh Ras. Karena rencana tersebut pada akhirnya, akan menyelesaikan serta menghancurkan ambisi dari The Great Lich King."

Sai Stromrage menghela napas setelah dengan panjang, menjelaskan secuil dari sejarah perang besar.

" Jadi begitu ... Aku paham sekarang."

Suara lembut Warrior Priestess membuat Sai Stromrage mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Girl Herbalis melihat ke arah mereka secara bergantian karena tidak paham dengan apa yang dipahami Lenneth.

"Ano Nona Pendeta, memangnya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Lalu satu Opsi apa yang dipilih oleh Yang Mulia Illidan sehingga bisa mengalahkan ambisi The Great Lich King?"

"Aku tidak punya hak menjelaskannya, tapi mungkin cucunya berkenan menjelaskan."

Mata Girl Herbalis mengarah pada Night Elf King dengan pandangan harap agar pertanyaannya dijawab. Namun, sebuah gelengan kecil didapatinya serta disusul.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin terlalu lebar membuka sejarah kakekku dan juga Rasku. sebenarnya aku sudah terlalu lancang mengutarakan semuanya, padahal aku sudah janji pada nenek dan ibuku untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun."

Bahu Girl Herbalis mengendur mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Night Elf King. Sedangkan Rat Slayer tetap mengamati dalam diam, dia sama sekali kurang tertarik dengan topik ini. Tapi dia tetap mendengarkan untuk menghargai kebaikan dari Night Elf King tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Hening

Suasana berubah tanpa suara sejenak setelah Girl Herbalis mengucapkan ketidak relaan dirinya yang tidak mengetahui Opsi yang dipilih Illidan Stromrage. Yang mana dengan Opsi itu dia bisa menghancurkan Ambisi The Great Lich King namun berakhir dengan mendapat sebutan The Betrayer.

"Ahem karena kau sudah menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku, bisa kau jelaskan Bagaimana caranya kau bisa berjalan dibawah terik matahari serta darimana asal keajaiban milikmu itu. Padahal kutukan High Elf King membuat para Night Elf tidak bisa terkena cahaya matahari serta akar keajaiban dicabut dari tubuh mereka?"

Night Elf King tersenyum pada pertanyaan Warrior Priestess dan segera memegang sedikit bajunya serta menjelaskan.

"Jubah ini diberikan oleh utusan High Elf King untuk diberikan pada Pimpinan sebelumnya yaitu Alfonso Stromrage yang tidak lain adalah Ayahku dan karena kepimpinan digantikan olehku, maka jubah ini diwariskan padaku lalu dari mana kami bisa mendapat keajaiban. Itu karena kami menemukan Norgdrassil yang ternyata diciptakan oleh kakekku di sebuah tempat terpencil bernama Amelas Archipelago ."

"Bagaimana dengan anggota rasmu yang lain?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Rat Slayer. Dengan senyum ramah Night Elf King kembali menjawab.

"Seluruh Anggota Rasku tadinya di kirim ke Deep Forest bertempat di Uncharted Land, namun sesuatu terjadi disana."

Sai menghentijan ucapannya dan itu mengundang tanya di kepala mereka yang mendengar. Seperti biasa Girl Herbalis adalah orang yang sangat penasaran akan sesuatu dan dialah yang mengambil inisiatif.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami diserang oleh Omni-Rat yang datang tiba-tiba."

Tangan itu meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, topik pembicaraan yang mengarah pada buruannya membuat dia begitu bersemangat.

"Jadi karena itu kau sangat tahu tentang Omni-Rat?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi sejujurnya ada orang yang lebih paham tentang mereka."

Mata Rat Slayer memicing saat mendengar hal itu dari Sai. Lantas tanpa ragu sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Saat kita bertemu di desa Baran, aku kaget mengetahui kalau ras itu sudah ada disini. Padahal menurut orang itu mereka muncul pertama kali di Uncharted Land tempat Ras kami dibuang sekitar 200 tahun yang lalu sebelum kami ada di sana."

Kali ini kening Rat Slayer berkedut, pikiran Rat Slayer saat ini adalah pertanyaan apakah orang yang mengetahui secara penuh Omni-Rat itu masih hidup?

"Kuso!"

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi selama 1 tahun terakhir, aku tidak pernah melihatnya dimanapun. Kurasa dia masih berkelana, tapi beruntungnya dia meninggalkan sesuatu."

Sai mengangkat tangannya dan menggosok cincin parsial yang ada di jari manisnya, kemudian muncul sebuah buku kuno. Semua mata menatap dalam bisu, dengan apa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Buku itu terbuat dari kulit domba yang dibersihkan dan disamak dengan baik, lalu sampulnya sendiri terbuat dari kulit lembu dengan warna hitam dan disampul buku terdapat lambang yang tidak asing bagi Naruto.

Yaitu segitiga berwarna merah serta tulisan 'Manual kecil pengetahuan Ras Omni-Rat.'

"Dia meninggalkan ini padaku sambil berkata 'aku tinggalkan itu untukmu jika kau berniat memburu mereka, tapi jika kau tidak berniat melakukannya. Pastikan kau berikan pada orang yang membutuhkan.' Itulah pesannya dan karena kau sangat ingin memburu mereka kurasa buku ini cocok untukmu."

Night Elf King menyerahkan dengan sopan buku itu kepada Rat Slayer. Dengan kedua tangan dia menerima buku itu dan hatinya begitu bersemangat, sebab buku yang berisi tentang buruannya ada dihadapannya. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa bedanya buku ini dengan yang kau berikan padaku sebelumnya?"

Sai mengangguk tanda mengerti, atas apa yang ditanyakan Naruto. Karena dia memang pernah memberikan salinan kecil dari buku tersebut.

"Buku ini memiliki sejarah serta lebih banyak simbol-simbol yang biasa mereka gunakan. Intinya buku ini bisa jadi panduan yang lebih baik dari sesuatu yang kuberikan waktu itu."

Rat Slayer mengangguk paham, dengan apa yang disampaikan Night Elf King. Kemudian, dia berkata.

"Terima kasih atas bukunya!"

"Sama-sama!"

Setelah itu Sai memutar tubuhnya, membuat jubah miliknya berkibar walau tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit!"

"Eh, kau tidak ikut kami memburu mereka?"

Adalah Warrior Priestess yang menanyakan hal itu pada Night Elf King. Berpikir mungkin saja dia tertarik, untuk berpetualang dengan Rat Slayer dan dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi saat ini aku sedang ada hal penting jadi aku permisi. Nona Herbalis! Terima kasih bantuannya, suatu hari akan kubalas dan untuk kalian berdua semoga para dewa dan dewi melindungi kalian sampai misi selesai. Dan khusus untukmu Nona Priestess, semoga mendapatkan berkah yang bisa membantumu dalam mengemban sebuah takdir."

"Eh!"

Suara itu dan kedipan mata heran, merupakan apa yang dilakukan Warrior Priestess atas apa yang diucapkan Night Elf King.

Tanpa memberikan waktu baginya untuk menanyakan maksud ucapannya itu, Night Elf King atau Sai Stromrage melenggang dari tempatnya.

"Apa maksud ucapannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu yang lebih penting, Rat Slayer-san! Apa kau sungguh sudah baikan?"

Rat Slayer mendengarkan pertanyaan Warrior Priestess tanpa menoleh, sebab dia sedang fokus membaca halaman pembuka dari buku manual tentang Omni-Rat yang diberikan Sai.

_'Dia ini jika sudah berurusan dengan Rat jadi lupa segalanya.'_

Sebuah keringat jatuh di samping pipinya dan sudut matanya berkedut, mengiringi suara yang ada dalam hatinya. Dia juga menambahkan.

_'Tapi itulah yang menjadi ciri khasnya.'_

"Ha~ padahal aku ingin tahu apa [opsi] yang dipilih oleh kakek dari Sai Stromrage itu. Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan olehnya, nona Priestess? Kau kan tahu tentang ras itu, jadi kau pasti mengerti apa yang dilakukan Illidan Stromrage untuk menghancurkan ambisi The Great Lich King."

Suara lembut berisi kekecewaan itu, membuat Warrior Priestess atau Lenneth sadar dari khayalannya yang sedang memikirkan pria itu. Dengan sebuah deheman kecil dia menjawab.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang jika asumsiku benar, tapi kurasa [Opsi] yang dipilih oleh Illidan Stromrage untuk menghancurkan The Great Lich King adalah menjadi [Parasit]."

"Parasit?"

Bahkan setelah Warrior Priestess menjelaskan dengan begitu mudah untuk dimengerti, Girl Herbalis tetap tidak memahaminya.

"Aku rasa pendekatanku salah, aku ulangi jika begini saja. Anggap saja tubuh yang sehat adalah keinginan The Great Lich King. Maka yang dilakukan Illidan Stromrage adalah memberi racun pada tubuh ini agar mati."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan yang menggunakan apa yang dia pahami, akhirnya Girl Herbalis mengerti. Lalu dia menggumam dengan wajah muram.

"Aku sekarang mengerti, tapi bukankah cara yang digunakan terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Itu sama saja dia memberi masalah, pada keturunannya di masa depan."

Lenneth yang mendengar gumaman serta melihat wajah Girl Herbalis sendu segera menimpali.

"Itu adalah pilihannya dan setiap orang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dipilihnya."

Hening

Yeah suasana canggung kembali di ruangan itu. Rat Slayer yang hanya sibuk dengan buku manual Omni-Rat, secara pelan namun pasti dia membalik halaman buku itu. Girl Herbalis yang masih memikirkan apa yang telah dipilih Illidan Stromrage dan Lenneth yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Setelah beberapa detik Lenneth akhirnya menyadari satu hal penting yang terlewat, satu hal yang sangat ingin dia ketahui. Namun, mencari Night Elf itu sekarang adalah kebodohan. Dia pasti sudah tidak ada di desa ini. Karena itu, dia hanya bisa mendesah sambil bergumam.

"Aku lupa menanyakan tanda apa yang ada di dadamu itu, Rat Slayer?"

Entah kebetulan atau memang niat pria itu untuk memberitahukan pada Lenneth. Naruto membuka suara setelah dari tadi hanya sibuk dengan buku tersebut.

"[Sacrifice Seal] itulah yang dikatakan buku ini dan bentuknya sama dengan yang ada di dadaku. Lihat!"

Seraya mengatakan itu, Naruto memperlihatkan halaman dimana pembahasan tentang tanda itu dan tujuan dibuatnya tanda tersebut pada korban.

Seketika mata Lenneth menegang dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, mengundang Girl Herbalis untuk membaca apa yang dijelaskan buku tersebut.

[Sacrifice Seal] adalah sebuah tanda yang diberikan Omni-Rat, pada korban yang hendak dipersembahkan untuk Dark God yang mereka puja dan sembah yaitu The Horned Rat. Dalam melakukan proses ini mereka memerlukan salah satu dari empat item yaitu [The Rat Theet] [The Rat Claw] [The Rat Bone] The Rat Staff] [The Rat Tail] dan [The Rat Robe] yang dipercaya mendapat berkah dan terhubung dengan The Horned Rat. Dengan membunuh sang Korban, maka sang pemuja akan mendapat anugerah lebih tinggi dan kemungkinan mendapat evolusi lanjut serta nama dari proses ini adalah ****** ********.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini, tidak ada dalam perpustakaan kerajaan dan Gereja suci?"

Lenneth menelan liurnya sendiri, setelah mengetahui fakta itu. Sedangkan Girl Herbalis secara tidak terduga, langsung memegang tangan Rat Slayer.

"Naruto, kumohon jangan memburu mereka lagi!"

Pada perkataan itu Rat Slayer menatap Girl Hebalis yang baru mengatakan namanya. Namun, di sebelah mereka berdiri seorang wanita dengan hatinya yang terasa ngilu melihat kejadian didepannya.

_'Dia sudah mengenalnya? Gadis itu sudah tahu nama asli Rat Slayer?'_

Dia berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak gemetar saat mengetahui fakta itu. Namun sia-sia bulir air mata lolos dari celah matanya, itu diketahui Rat Slayer dan Girl Herbalis.

"Ada apa?"

Rat Slayer bertanya dengan tenang, namun ada jejak khawatir dan bingung. Sedangkan Girl herbalis, langsung keintinya

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Lenneth menatap keduanya dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada, lalu matanya beradu pandang dengan Girl Herbalis. Kini dia tahu kenapa gadis tersebut tampak hendak marah dan membencinya, saat malam itu ia menceritakan kalau dialah penyebab Rat Slayer terluka. Tak kuasa menahan emosi, dia segera berbalik dan pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan dua orang berbeda gender yang tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Jubah pendetanya bergerak tidak karuan, napasnya berantakan sebelum akhirnya jatuh di atas dua lutut dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Posisi saatnya ini, apa bila dilihat oleh para pria mengundang sebuah pemikiran negatif. Namun, tidak ada siapapun di sini.

Di sini di pinggir sebuah danau di dalam Hutan, Lenneth mengatur napasnya agar normal. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa melakukan ini yang dia tahu, saat melihat Girl Herbalis memanggil nama asli Rat Slayer hatinya terasa ditusuk jarum. Begitu menyakitkan.

"Apa semua perjalanan ini, tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun padanya?"

Dia sudah percaya diri, saat Rat Slayer mempercayainya dengan rencana itu. Tapi sekarang, kepercayaan dirinya jatuh sebab mengetahui kalau ada orang lain yang lebih dulu mengetahui nama pria itu.

"Padahal aku ingin menanyai nama sesungguhnya, tapi aku terlambat mengambil langkah."

Itulah pikiran yang lewat dikepalanya. Sekarang dia tidak tahu, bagaimana menghadapi Rat Slayer selanjutnya. Dia memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara dua lutut itu.

Pikirannya jauh menerawang tentang bagaimana petualangan yang telah dia lalui dengan pria itu. Wajah tanpa emosi, pola pikir yang pendek namun entah bagaimana selalu membawa keberhasilan. Serta cara bicara yang dingin seperti es.

Pertemuan pertamanya adalah saat dia hampir diperkosa Goblin. Saat itu dia pikir, mungkin inilah penyelamat yang dikirim dewi Freya untuknya. Itulah yang membuatnya berani mengambil langkah, menawarkan diri agar menyertai petualangannya.

Dia begitu senang saat pria itu menerima tawarannya. Bahkan perlahan namun pasti menurut pikiran dia, hubungan antara dirinya dan Rat Slayer semakin dekat. Sebab secara tidak langsung, Rat Slayer menerima ajakannya untuk sekedar minum teh.

Itu terlihat biasa bagi orang lain, hanya sekedar mengajak minum teh dan bercerita walau tidak tahu apa yang hendak diceritakan. Tapi hal tersebut memberikan bukti, bahwa Rat Slayer mulai melihatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba itu terjadi.

Hal yang dicari oleh pria itu datang, informasi tentang memburu Rat. Untuk pertama kali, dia akhirnya senang sebab bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya diburu pria itu. Walau bercampur takut, namun dia berusaha agar bisa membantunya. Dan disaat rencana penyerangan itu diselesaikan walau hampir merenggut nyawa andai tidak ditolong Night Elf King. Lalu mendengarkan cerita tentang Ras Night Elf, serta beberapa perbincangan Omni-Rat disinggung juga. Akhirnya, adegan itu terjadi

Girl herbalis dengan mudahnya menyentuh Rat Slayer dan menyebutkan nama Pria itu.

Adegan itu pun tampaknya biasa, dimata siapapun itu hanya adegan menyebutkan nama lalu menasehati agar tidak menjerumuskan Rat Slayer dalam bahaya. Harusnya dia tidak perlu panik dan lari seperti itu, lantas membuat dua orang berbeda gender itu kebingungan. Namun, sesuatu dihatinyalah yang menuntunnya melakukan hal tersebut dan akhirnya dia di sini.

Di tepi sebuah danau dengan rumput sebagai alas duduknya. Kicauan burung samar terdengar, angin sepoi bertiup seakan menenangkan hati pilihan dewi Freya itu.

Dia tetap disana dari saat tengah hari hingga matahari hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Rat Slayer dan gadis itu tidak muncul untuk mencarinya, membuatnya yakin jika dirinya bukanlah sosok yang diperlukan lagi.

"Apa sebaiknya aku membubarkan Party saja dengannya. Lalu aku melanjutkan perjalanan sendiri sampai batas waktu [Pilgrimage Questku] berakhir dan kembali ke kota air untuk Promosi."

Gumaman itu meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa dia sadari. Untuk apa bersama dengan orang yang tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya dan hanya mementingkan buruannya. Pemikiran itu logis untuk direalisasikan.

"Aku hanya perlu bilang kalau pihak Kuil, sudah mengirim bala bantuan dan sedang menungguku di suatu tempat. Kurasa itu alasan yang tepat, tapi bagaimana menjelaskan pada mereka tentang kepergian diriku ini."

Ketika dia hanyut dengan pikirannya, sebuah langkah yang bergesekan dengan rumput terdengar.

Lenneth mengira itu adalah Rat Slayer yang menjemputnya, karena itu dia langsung menoleh. Namun, Iris biru itu menegang dan mulutnya terkatup-katup, sebab yang dilihatnya adalah monster yang begitu dia takuti yaitu Goblin.

Lima Goblin dengan liur yang menetes di mulut mereka, memperlihatkan tawa dan senyum menjijikan. Semua menatap pada Lenneth.

"Menjauhlah! Menjauhlah!"

Saat lari dia tidak membawa pedangnya, jadi dia berusaha mengusir mereka dengan mengucapkan itu berharap para Goblin pergi.

Tapi Goblin adalah monster yang suka memainkan korbannya terlebih wanita, mereka sangat suka melihat bagaimana wanita merengek dan memohon belas kasih dari mereka.

Balasan atas itu semua adalah mereka akan lebih menakut-nakuti, kemudian bermain dengannya secara bergiliran untuk selanjutnya dibunuh.

"Ghaghaghagha!"

Satu Goblin mulai menunjuk-nunjuk pada Warrior Priestess, seolah dia mengatakam 'aku yang akan menikmati tubuh wanita ini' mengundang perdebatan di antara mereka.

Keserakahan adalah sifat utama para goblin, mereka mulai berkelahi satu sama lain demi menjadi yang pertama menikmati tubuh Lenneth.

_'Aku harus pergi dari sini.'_

Dia mengatakan itu pada dirinya yang sedang terguncang, karena berhadapan dengan monster yang paling ditakutinya.

Apa ini juga menyedihkan atau konyol, Lenneth tidak tahu tapi satu hal yang dia ketahui adalah monster hijau cebol ini adalah penyebab dari Party lamanya hancur.

"Ghaghagha!"

Salah satu Goblin menyadari bahwa buruan mereka berusaha melarikan diri, para Goblin bergerak untuk menangkapnya.

Sadar rencana melarikan diri sudah diketahui, Lenneth berlari semampu yang dia bisa untuk lepas dari cengkeraman makhluk itu.

"Ghaghagha!"

Para Goblin kian bersemangat mengejar Warrior Priestess, bagi mereka ini adalah sebuah keseruan. saat mengejar mangsa yang tidak berdaya, namun berusaha melarikan diri.

Dan kemudian itu terjadi, sebuah akar pohon membuat kakinya tersantuk dan tubuhnya terjatuh diantara rerumputan.

"Padahal sedikit lagi."

Iya sedikit lagi dirinya akan sampai di desa itu, sedikit lagi dia akan lepas dari monster yang membuatnya trauma dan sedikit lagi dia akan mencoba meminta maaf namun.

"Ghaghagha!"

Para Goblin tertawa kegirangan dengan liur yang menetes di sela-sela mulut mereka. Mata para monster hijau itu memunculkan sinar jahat dan otak kerdil mereka, sudah memikirkan skenario apa untuk mempermainkan korbannya.

Wajah Warrior Priestess memucat, sebab dia tahu arti dari tawa dan sinar yang dimunculkan monster itu.

"Aku tidak mau mati! Aku tidak mau mati! Tolong aku!

Suaranya bergetar bahkan seakan bergumam, tentu tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang terlintas dikepalanya.

Lima monster itu akhirnya menangkapnya dan setiap Goblin memegang kaki kanan, kaki kiri, tangan kanan, dan tangan kiri agar Lenneth tidak berontak.

Satu Goblin dengan semangat mulai menarik-narik pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Satu per satu sobekan itu membuat tubuh indahnya terekspos.

Mata birunya sudah tidak bersinar dan hanya menatap kosong. Dia sudah pasrah jika ini akhirnya, menuruti hatinya ternyata membawa dia pada keadaan seperti ini.

Ingin sekali dia meneriakan nama itu, untuk menolongnya dari situasinya saat ini. Tapi apa dia masih punya hak untuk itu.

Dia telah membuat pria itu hampir mati dan secara sengaja pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya, hanya karena Girl Herbalis memanggilnya dengan nama asli.

_'Tindakanku memang bodoh tapi ….'_

Keluhan dihatinya berhenti, namun mulutnya hendak berteriak.

Ketika itu sang Goblin menarik kuat kain yang sudah tercabik-cabik akibat ulahnya, kini tubuh bagian depan Warrior Priestess terekspos.

Buah dadanya yang ranum dengan sebuah pink di ujungnya, pinggang yang begitu sempurna serta pinggul yang molek.

Membuat Goblin itu mengeluarkan liur lebih banyak dan saat itulah dia berteriak.

"Tolong aku, Rat Slayer-san!"

**And cut**

**Hai jumpa lagi dengan saya Jinchuriki Shukaku! Chapter kali ini membahas tentang ras Night Elf. Raja Sai Stromrage telah menjelaskan secara rinci kronologi terkutuknya bangsa Night Elf semoga kalian bisa paham ya. Dan sebetulnya ini adalah penjelasan dari secuil narasi awal tentang ras Night Elf di chapter 6. Lalu kalian bisa mengira bukan opsi apa itu. Simpan itu ya, buat kalian.**

**Well chapter ini seperti judulnya kekecewaan yang konyol, Lenneth merasa terpukul karena dirinya sudah diserobot oleh Girl Herbalis tentang nama asli Rat slayer. Apakah ini lebay, perlu dijelaskan ya. Memanggil nama seseorang menggunakan nama asli itu tabu di dunia fic ini dan mereka yang bisa memanggil nama asli biasanya memiliki hubungan dekat. Jadi semoga kalian memaklumi tertusuknya hati Lenneth karena itu walau pada akhirnya dia dalam bahaya sekarang :'v.**

**Oh kalau kalian jeli ya, penunggang kuda misterius yang muncul di akhir chapter kemarin. Udah disinggung lo sama Sai Stromrage dan kapan dia muncul. Nantilah aku akan siapkan panggung untuknya. **

**Ah sepertinya udah itu aja kebanyakan ngoceh takut membuat kalian bete. Oh untuk balas review sekaramg aku pilih ya :v. Maaf jika seandainya tidak terjawab kalian bisa pm atau hub author di no WA 089523076375**

**Oke time to balas Review :**

** genesis0417 : tebak aja sendiri :'v**

** Rida-kun : yah apa boleh buat Author sanggupnya segitu, btw makasih semangatnya :v**

** Sevirel Reshi Dashi : Reviewmu selalu membuatku semangat, Thank semoga cerita kali ini memuaskan.**

** Guest : Oh anda secara tidak langsung membongkar kedok sebagai pemain dota :v. Tapi tak apa jujur aku jawab iyes. I am inspirated from Dota and maybe other game. Semoga ceritanya memuaskan.**

** Aditya-Namikaze : Maaf kalau tidak bagus, dan kali ini sepertinya chapter terburuk untukmu :'v**

** siapa ayoo : pertama gua gak nyambung, kedua gua kagak paham dan ketiga Lo ngomong apaan sih:'v. Semoga aja gak kepanjangan karen menurutku itu udah pendek:'v**

**Fiuh akhirnya kelar juga. Bales reviewnya nanti dibatesin 5 mulai minggu deoan dan siapa yang punya pertanyaan tinggal PM.**

**Makasih atas perhatiannya dan semoga sehat selalu dan karena saya gak bakal up di hari idul fitri sekarang aja saya ucapkan.**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1442 H mohon maaf lahir dan batin:v**

**Stay at home and keep Health serta maaf kalau lambat up**

**Jinchuriki Shukaku Out!**


	20. Habis gelap terbitlah terang

**Naruto miliki Masashi khisimoto**

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atau mungkin game, yang kalian ketahui nantinya seiring cerita berjalan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Chapter 1****9**

**Habis Gelap Terbitlah Terang**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

Para goblin tidak mengerti akan arti teriakan Lenneth. Mereka malah makin tertawa lepas dan Goblin yang kelima, hampir meraba payudaranya dengan senyum menjijikan.

Hati Lenneth seakan ternodai, buah dadanya akan disentuh pertama kali bukan oleh orang yang diinginkan. Melainkan oleh monster paling lemah dan hina, Goblin!

Tapi sang Goblin berubah pikiran dan ingin langsung ke menu utama yaitu merobek keperawanannya, untuk menghasilkan keluarga baru bagi mereka.

Goblin tidak memiliki wanita mereka semua adalah laki-laki, karena itulah mereka menculik wanita untuk diperkosa agar melahirkan anak-anak mereka. Sekiranya wanita yang diculik itu sudah tidak berguna lagi, mereka akan membunuh lalu memakannya.

Begitulah tabiat monster hijau kecil ini, yang banyak disangka orang lain sebagai monster terlemah. Nyatanya, mereka memiliki sisi jahat yang teramat busuk melebihi Bandit ataupun Slime.

Secara tidak terduga keempat mata Goblin yang memegang bagian tubuh Lenneth melebar, sebab rekan mereka mendadak terhuyung dengan kepala yang berdarah karena sebuah luncuran batu.

Mata Lenneth pun terisi cahaya, sebab di jarak 7 meter dari tempatnya. Pria itu berdiri dengan pandangan dingin, dia tidak menggunakan armor dan hanya membawa ketapel serta gada yang tersangkut di punggungnya.

Dia hanya mengenakan pakaian katun tipis, dengan celana hitam dibawah lututnya.

"Hm."

Pria itu mendengus lalu memasang batu baru pada ketapel miliknya, mulai memutar serta menembaknya. Batu itu melayang cepat dan bersarang di kepala Goblin yang memegang tangan kiri Lenneth.

"Gagagaga!"

Goblin yang tersisa nampak marah dan menunjuk pria bersurai pirang itu, Lenneth dengan tersenggal mengucapkan julukan pria itu.

"Rat Slayer-san!"

Ketiga Goblin melepaskan anggota tubuh Lenneth dan segera melaju ke arah Rat Slayer. Mereka berencana menghabisi pria ini, yang sudah membuat rekan mereka mati.

Tangan Rat Slayer mengambil gada yang selalu terpasang dipunggungya. Satu ayunan kuat kepala Goblin itu berubah bentuk dengan mata keluar, disusul darah saat gada itu mendarat di kepalanya.

Dia memutar tubuh menghindari serangan dari belakang Goblin yang telah dibunuh. Kemudian, dia memukul kuat punggung makhluk itu yang gagal mengenainya. Membuat goblin itu terbanting kuat, memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Kepala makhluk itu pecah dengan darah dan otak berurai, sebab Rat Slayer melayangkan berkali-kali gadanya kearah kepala makhluk itu. Goblin terakhir mencoba menyerang, tapi saat melihat semua rekannya terbunuh, dia menghentikan langkah dan berpikir untuk lari.

Namun dia terlambat, saat dia berbalik kepalanya sudah menancap sebuah belati. Matanya menggelap dan tubuhnya ambruk.

Lenneth yang melihat bagaimana Rat Slayer membunuh makhluk itu tanpa ragu bergidik, karena bagaimana pun apa yang dilakukan Rat Slayer sangat mengerikan. Tanpa disadari suara gesekan rumput terdengar, itu adalah satu goblin yang mencoba melarikan diri. Serangan pada kepalanya, masih belum cukup membuat makhluk itu mati.

Lenneth gemetar mengetahuinya, meskipun makhluk itu dalam keadaan lemah dan tak berdaya. Namun dia masih trauma, dengan apa yang telah dilakukan mereka padanya. Seinchi demi seinchi monster itu menjauh dan Lenneth tetap bergeming, tiba-tiba sebuah belati tersodor ke arahnya. Saat dia melihat belati itu, segera dia menoleh kepada sang pemberi.

Adalah pria bersurai pirang dengan wajah tanpa emosi dan pandangan kosong yang memberikan itu. Jika saja wajah itu melekukan sudut bibirnya sedikit, mungkin wajah Warrior Priestess akan bersemu.

Mata gadis itu bergetar menatap mata kosong Rat Slayer, berusaha mencari celah agar dia tidak melakukannya. Namun tidak berhasil, malah sebuah perintah keluar dari mulut Rat Slayer.

"Bunuh Makhluk itu!"

Ini adalah perintah yang membuatnya bimbang, persis saat dia memerintahkan untuk menjalankan rencana itu kemarin. Namun kali ini kebimbangannya lebih besar.

"Aku tidak bisa!"

Lenneth menggelengkan kepala pada perintah Rat Slayer. Dia masih belum sanggup untuk membunuh Makhluk itu, dengan tangannya sebab masih trauma.

Sebuah kejutan terjadi. Rat Slayer segera menyerahkan belati itu, sambil memandang tajam.

"Cepat bunuh! Kalau kau ingin merebut apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu!"

Kepala Lenneth terasa dihampiri berbagai ingatan. Senyum Dwarf Warrior yang selalu membantunya ketika kesulitan, lalu Elf Druid yang senantiasa menyemangatinya saat dia dalam kondisi menyedihkan.

Adapula Girl Spearman yang selalu berbagi kisah hidupnya, agar bisa mendapatkan pasangan seorang petualang supaya dirinya bisa bertualang bersama juga ada Bugman Monk yang bercita-cita, menyenangkan dewa Zeus sesembahannya.

Hal itu terekam begitu saja diingatan, tanpa ada yang memulai. Hatinya perlahan mulai menunjukan ketetapan, keberadaan party itu sangat membuatnya nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Ada banyak cerita serta hal yang dia bisa katakan jika tentang mereka, lalu ketika semua itu membuncah. Pikirannya terfokus pada satu pria berseragam samurai, dengan wajah yang tampak selalu sendu. Sampai sekarang pun, dia tidak tahu kenapa dan apa yang membuat pria tersebut bermuka seperti itu.

Perlahan dia mulai bergerak mengabaikan detakan jantung yang kian menderu, akibat dorongan hatinya yang bimbang atau butiran peluh yang perlahan turun akibat ketegangan dirinya. Bahkan yang lebih penting dari itu, fakta kalau tubuhnya hanya tertutupi kain yang hanya menutupi area vitalnya.

Lenneth mulai berjalan pelan, sambil ingatan itu menari di kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu dari mana dia punya kekuatan untuk bergerak ke arah Goblin yang terjatuh itu.

Sementara sang Goblin melebarkan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah, ditambah sebuah matanya keluar karena serangan Rat Slayer. Siapa yang memandang keadaannya pastilah menaruh simpati, namun Lenneth saat melihat itu terbayang akan bagaimana mengerikannya makhluk ini jika diberi pengampunan.

Tangannya mengepal kuat memegang belati, lalu langsung menancapkannya dipunggung makhluk itu. Sang Goblin berteriak meminta pengampunan namun pikiran Lenneth menari ke masa lalu, saat mereka terjebak dalam Dungeon untuk memenuhi permintaan seseorang sebab ada monster mengerikan di sana.

Selagi menusuk punggung makhluk itu darah terus memuncrat ke wajahnya, meski sang monster sudah tidak bernyawa dia terus menusuknya lagi dan lagi. Isi dari pengalaman buruk itu adalah Girl Spearman dipukuli sampai tak berdaya oleh makhluk itu, sebelum di perkosa beramai-ramai.

Elf Druid dibakar hidup-hidup setelah mereka menyiksanya, Dwarf Warrior kepalanya dipenggal lalu ditendang ke sana kemari oleh mereka. Nasib terburuk menimpa Bugman Monk, dimana tubuhnya ditusuk duri-duri dan menggantungnya terbalik.

Ingatan-ingatan itu berhenti disitu. Dan Lenneth makin kuat menusuk lagi dan Lagi pada punggung itu, berharap ingatan tentang Captain muncul. Sebab yang diingat olehnya adalah punggung pria itu yang membelakanginya, untuk menghadang beberapa Goblin Champion agar dirinya bisa lari.

Akhirnya, dia mengepal kuat pada belati. Satu tusukan terakhir membuat belati itu patah di tubuh Goblin yang ditusuknya. Mayat itu tidak menunjukkan bentuknya lagi, sebab sudah seperti kasur yang ditusuk-tusuk hingga semua isinya keluar.

Napas Lenneth memburu dengan detak jantung melaju kencang. Bahkan dari mulutnyalah udara masuk ke tubuh. Setelah beberapa saat dia sudah tenang, Lenneth memejamkan mata dan sebutir air mata melewati pipi mulusnya.

_'Semuanya.'_

Kalimat itu bergema dihatinya. Ada rasa lega saat dia mengucapkan itu, seakan teman-temannya berdiri di depannya dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Apa pun itu, hal tersebut membuat dirinya senang. Lalu sebuah tepukan membuatnya kembali sadar.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu!"

Suara datar itu memerintahnya. Dia memandang sang pemanggil yang tak lain adalah pria yang sangat mirip dengan sang captain. Lalu matanya beralih pada kedua lengannya, yang sudah berlumur darah dan beberapa daging menempel disana. Perlahan dia menggenggamnya dan kemudian menaruhnya di antara buah dadanya yang ranum.

_'Aku berhasil mengatasi traumaku.'_

Saat itulah dia sadar, kalau dia tidak mengenakan sehelai kain dan langsung bergumam.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto bergeming saat pertanyaan itu melintas, bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup menerpa wajahnya hingga menggoyangkan pelan rambutnya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Padahal aku sudah lari darimu."

Suara itu lirih seakan menahan rasa bersalah, Lenneth berharap pria itu akan mengatakan 'aku khawatir!' atau kalimat yang serupa namun pria itu memerintah.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu dan kita bicara, lalu gunakan pakaian ini?"

Saat mengatakan itu, dia menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kecil. Jantung Lenneth berhenti berdetak ketika menerima itu, tangannya bergetar seraya masih mendekap di dadanya. Dia sangat yakin kalau ini bakal terjadi, bahkan ini merupakan rencananya yaitu membubarkan party.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Lenneth berusaha memancing agar pria itu langsung pada intinya. Dia benar-benar sudah siap jika harus mendengarnya. Tapi lagi-lagi pria itu mengulang.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu dan kita bicara!"

Dia berbalik dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Lenneth untuk membersihkan diri. Kali ini punggung pria itu tampak sama seperti sang captain dimatanya, membuat hatinya takut jika harus berpisah.

Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai, tapi keadaannya kacau balau sebab dirinya. Belum lagi, ucapannya barusan pasti memancing sesuatu pada Rat Slayer. Meski berat dia mencoba untuk tegar dan segera membersihkan diri, serta mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Rat Slayer.

Kini tubuhnya telah berselimutkan baju priestess dengan warna hijau tepian biru, Lenneth melangkah menuju Naruto yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

Tiap langkah yang dia lakukan, membuat jantungnya berdetak kian kencang. Walau dia sangat yakin, jika pria itu tidak akan memarahinya.

"Aku sudah selesai!"

Lenneth mengatakan dengan suara gugup pada pria yang sedari tadi, duduk di sebuah batu besar sambil menatap rimbunnya pepohonan. Naruto menghembuskan napas dan tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ingin penjelasan?"

Sesuai dugaannya, Rat Slayer pasti meminta untuk mengajukan penjelasan agar dirinya tenang sebelum dia memberi keputusan pembubaran Party. Supaya Dia tidak merasa kecewa, sebab sudah memberi penjelasan. Tapi dia lebih siap untuk situasi ini.

"Aku rasa kita tidak perlu berputar-putar. Langsung ke intinya saja, aku tidak bodoh hingga harus dihibur seperti itu."

"Jadi begitu!"

Saat mendengar itu, Lenneth merasa lega sebab perkiraannya benar. Namun terasa sakit, karena yang ingin didengarnya dari pria itu bukanlah jawaban tersebut.

Kali ini Rat Slayer memandangnya dengan wajah serius dan sorot tajam, lalu mengatakan dengan datar.

"Apa cemburu itu semacam Rat atau Omni-Rat?"

Awalnya Lenneth ketakutan saat melihat wajah serius dan sorot tajam itu, bahkan dia sudah siap jika kata "kita berpisah di sini" tapi entah kenapa. Pertanyaan bodoh itu yang dia dengar.

"Heh, bisa kau ulangi!"

"Apa cemburu itu semacam Rat atau Omni-Rat?"

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali dan kemudian, sesuatu di perutnya terasa gatal lalu secara refleks.

"Hehehe hmhmhm~"

Dia tertawa kecil dengan mengeluarkan suara merdu. Bahkan ujung matanya tampak mengeluarkan setetes air, sedangkan mulutnya ditutupi tangan kanan agar tidak menyinggung perasaan orang yang bertanya.

Naruto awalnya mengerutkan kening saat melihat Lenneth tertawa seperti itu, tapi matanya menghangat karena dia melihat seakan sosok kakak perempuannya yang ada di situ. Mulutnya refleks menggumam.

"Nee-chan!"

Saat dirinya terbuai karena pertanyaan konyol itu yang membuat bebab dipundaknya ringan, telinganya kini menangkap suara pria itu memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Nee-chan.

Dia ingin tertawa keras tapi seakan hendak memastikan, dia membuka matanya untuk menatap pria itu yang mungkin masih dengan pandangan kosongnya. Namun, kali ini dia tertegun. Saat ini mata biru shappire itu menatapnya dengan hangat, seolah dia benar-benar kakak perempuan pria itu.

Pandangan keduanya terkunci, Lenneth yang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya karena pertanyaan konyol tadi. Kini dihadapkan pada sisi lain Rat Slayer, mata yang selalu memandang tanpa cahaya kini memancarkan kehangatan dan itu diarahkan kepadanya.

"Apa aku … mirip seperti kakak perempuanmu?"

Mendapati pertanyaan itu, mata Rat Slayer kembali mengosong dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah hutan kembali. Lenneth merutuki diri yang telah mengakhiri momen yang langka tersebut sebab bertanya seperti itu.

Kini tidak mungkin kejadian tadi dia dapatkan dengan mudah, tapi ia senang sebab sudah melihat sisi lain pria itu. Meskipun dia sadar, kalau itu akan menjadi akhir dari kebersamaan mereka.

"Iya, kau sangat mirip."

Mata Lenneth melebar mendengar jawaban Naruto yang masih setia menatap hutan, terpaan angin membuat rambutnya bergoyang dan itu menambah kesan aneh dihati Lenneth.

"Awalnya, aku memanfaatkanmu sebab keajaiban milikmu sangat berguna. Untuk menyelesaikan [Serial Quest] tapi lama kelamaan, aku melihat sosok kakak perempuanku yaitu Naruko-nee ada padamu."

Kalimat jujur pria itu mengalir seperti sebuah aliran air yang mengeluarkan suara merdu. Begitu lembut dan juga membuat pendengarnya merasa senang.

Yah Lenneth merasakan sensasi aneh dihatinya kian membuncah, pikiran bodoh yang terlintas dikepalanya dikutuki habis-habisan. Malah dia berharap agar itu tidak terjadi, tapi melihat sikapnya hari ini.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu cemburu?"

Alis Lenneth akhirnya terangkat, saat pertanyaan itu terulang tiga kali. Dia penasaran dari mana Rat Slayer yang selalu bertingkah aneh, bahkan tidak pedulian bisa menanyakan hal tersebut.

"A-anu Rat Slayer-san! Kalau boleh tahu, dari mana kau berpikir aku cemburu?"

"Gadis itu menjelaskan padaku, dia bilang 'cepat kejar, wanita itu pasti cemburu!' Begitu yang dikatakannya."

Pelipis yang tadinya terangkat, kini berkedut ditambah bibirnya melekuk kaku.

'Ga-gadis sialan! Ternyata dia yang memberitahunya. Awas saja.'

Sepintas dia membayangkan wajah gadis itu yang mengedipkan mata serta memberi jempol.

"Kau tahu alasannya juga percuma, sebab kau pasti ingin membubarkan party denganku kan."

Hening

Rat Slayer terdiam mendengar ucapan Lenneth. Matanya menatap lekat lawan bicara di depannya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir, aku akan melakukannya?"

"Eh!"

Ekspresi Lenneth hampir terkejut namun dia bisa tahan, sebab dia tidak ingin tampak senang. Namun, lubuk hatinya berbunga saat mengetaui itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sopan padamu sebab pergi begitu saja, lalu aku juga hampir membunuhmu. Jadi kupikir, itu alasan yang masuk akal kau membubarkan Party denganku." Dia menjeda, "lalu kau sepertinya sudah mrmpunyai orang penting, bukan?"

Lenneth menjelaskan dengan senyum terpaksa agar meyakinkan, tapi hati nuraninya mengutuk ucapan yang baru keluar itu.

Rat Slayer menurunkan pandangan begitu mendengar penjelasan Lenneth, lalu teringat akan hal-hal yang menurutnya berharga kini sudah hilang.

Dia meremas kuat kepalan tangan dan menggertakan gigi. Hal tersebut bukan ditujukan untuk lawan bicaranya, namun pada dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat tragedi itu terjadi. Mulutnya bergumam dingin.

"Untukmu yang melakukan tindakan tidak sopan, aku tidak peduli sama sekali."

Rat Slayer menjeda kalimatnya dan Lenneth masih setia mendengarkan ucapan Rat Slayer, lalu dia meneruskan.

"Untuk aku yang hampir kehilangan nyawa itu sepenuhnya tanggung jawabku, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah Kemudian …."

Dia menghentikan pembicaraan, suaranya seakan terkunci di tenggorokan sebab begitu berat sekali baginya. Untuk mengucapkan akhir dari jawaban yang diajukan Warrior Priestess.

Lenneth atau Warrior Priestess tertegun, ketika Rat Slayer kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang hendak diucapkan. Dia mengambil kesimpulan kalau itu adalah kata perpisahan yang dia duga hingga akhirnya ia menyerobot.

"Kau ingin membubarkan Party denganku, bukan? Aku sudah tahu itu. Aku paham kalau kau akan membubarkan party!"

Air mata menetes ketika dia mengatakan itu lalu dia melanjutkan.

"Aku adalah beban, aku tidak bisa diandalkan."

Hatinya menjerit berulang kali saat mengucapkan itu, dia bahkan mengabaikan Rat Slayer yang kini mematung dengan mata bergetar.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melawan Goblin, bahkan aku hampir membunuhmu."

Lenneth sepenuhnya tenggelam dengan ucapannnya, lalu terjatuh di atas lutut dengan air mata mengalir. Diantara isakan tangis itu ia berkata.

"Harusnya aku mati saja di dalam Dungeon itu, kenapa mereka membiarkanku hidup."

Isakan tangis yang awalnya kuat dan air mata mengalir deras' perlahan namun pasti mengecil dan mengering. Setelah Warrior Priestess tenang di matanya, barulah dia menjelaskan.

"Sesuatu yang berharga bagiku sudah direnggut paksa, aku hanya terdiam saat itu terjadi. Lalu setelah semua ucapan bualanmu itu, kau berkata lebih baik mati saja bersama mereka dan berpikir kenapa mereka membiarkanmu hidup?"

Lenneth tak bisa membantah sebab tenaganya sudah habis, ia tidak menyangka semua kalimat yang diucapkannya menurut Rat Slayer itu hanya bualan ditambah dia menangis lama. Lalu Naruto menatapnya lekat.

"Kau sudah menjadi hal yang berharga bagiku, di masa lalu aku tidak bertindak tapi kali ini lain. Aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir, aku membencimu!"

Lenneth merasakan kehangatan luar bisa dihatinya, seperti pertanda angin musim semi datang. Begitu hangat dan membuat nyaman. Namun bayangan gadisnherbalis, membuatnya kembali murung dan bertanya.

"Lalu gadis itu, siapa dia bagimu? Bagaimana dia tahu nama aslimu?"

Ketika selesai mengatakannya, Lenneth segera menutup mulut. Rat Slayer tetap pada posisinya, Kini dia mengerti, alasan utama gadis itu pergi secara tiba-tiba.

"Gadis itu bukan siapa-siapa bagiku dan bagaimana dia tahu namaku. Dulu saat di desa Baran dia menanyakannya. Waktu itu, aku belum mendapat panggilan Rat Slayer dari para petualang di kota perbatasan. Apa itu yang membuatmu cemburu?"

Setelah peristiwa menyedihkan dan menguras air mata. Lenneth berpikir kalau semuanya tampak konyol, pada akhirnya dia tersenyum. Kali ini dengan senyum bahagia sebab mengetahui, kalau dirinya adalah hal yang berharga bagi pria itu.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir!"

"Jangan pikirkan. Lebih baik kau menyiapkan alasan yang tepat untuk gadis itu."

Rat slayer segera berbalik dan melangkah disusul Lenneth di belakang, gadis itu menggaruk pipinya sebab harus menjelaskan pada Girl Herbalis.

_'Tapi semuanya sepadan.'_

Tiba-tiba Rat Slayer berhenti, membuat Lenneth bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya."

"Apa?"

Lenneth menahan napas untuk mengetahui apa yang dilupakan Rat Slayer, kemudian telinganya mendengar suara pria itu.

"Kau itu ..."

Ketika mendengar siapa dia bagi Rat Slayer, pipinya merona hebat dan wajahnya berseri-seri. Andai saja pria itu menoleh, mungkin dia akan tertegun sebab kecantikannya.

Saat sampai di tempat Girl Herbalis. Tubuhnya langsung mendapat tekanan hebat. Adalah Girl Herbalis yang merangkulnya kuat, seakan lama tidak bertemu.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan? Apa kau baik-baik saja? darimana kau dapat baju ini?"

Lenneth kebingungan dan tersenyum kaku, ketika berondongan pertanyaan itu datang padanya. Jari telunjuknya berulang kali menggosok pipi mulusnya, untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ya, a-aku pergi ke hutan sebab … e-etto…."

Matanya melirik pada Rat Slayer yang mengisyaratkan 'tolong bantu aku menjelaskan padanya.' Menerima tatapan itu, Naruto segera bergerak.

Lenneth merasa senang karena berpikir Rat slayer akan membantunya, menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis herbalis namun hal mengejutkan terjadi.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kuda, kita akan berangkat malam ini."

"Eh!"

Mata Lenneth memutih dengan mulut terbuka, saat mendengar pria itu mengucapkannya dan langsung keluar.

'Dia tidak membantuku!'

"Kenapa buru-buru pergi."

Namun, apa yang dilakukan Rat Slayer membuat Girl Herbalis mengalihkan pertanyaannya langsung pada Naruto.

Dia yang sudah mendekati pintu keluar berhenti sejenak dan tanpa menoleh.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, jika tidak keberatan bisa kau sebutkan namamu?"

_'Jadi ini caramu menyelematkanku dari pertanyaan beruntun gadis ini. Tapi apa-apaan, dia bertanya tentang nama gadis itu.'_

"Iya, apa yang dikatakannya benar, kami sudah sepakat akan pergi malam ini, sebab waktu [Serial Quest] miliknya dan [Pilgrimage Quest]ku tersisa satu bulan dua minggu jadi kami harus bergegas."

Gadis herbalis menurunkan bahu dan wajahnya cemberut, mengetahui jawaban itu yang didapatnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa, sebab petualang memiliki banyak kesibukan. Jika mengabaikan waktu maka Quest mereka akan gagal dan berakhir tidak mendapat bayaran.

"Aku mengerti dan namaku adalah Nadeshiko Shizuka. Rat Slayer! Saat kita bertemu lagi aku pasti akan ikut dalam petualangmu, bolehkan?"

Pria itu masih setia mendengarkan, saat dia hendak melangkahkan kaki.

"Aku tidak terlalu berharap tapi bila itu tiba, pastikan kau sudah tahu bahwa jalan petualang tidaklah mudah."

Lepas mengatakan itu dia melangkah keluar, meninggalkan dua gadis yang terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Um, jadi kau berhasil meminta maaf dengan baik ya?"

"Eh!"

Shizuka mengawali pembicaraan dengan menggoda Lenneth. Sedangkan yang digoda memasang wajah rumit dengan pipi memerah. Hal itu membuat senyum Shizuka merekah, lalu dia menambahkan sambil menatap pintu keluar.

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shizuka tersenyum dengan memunculkan giginya yang putih. Saat Lenneth bertanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Aku hanya kagum padanya, karena sudah menyelamatkan desa Baran dari serangan Omni-Rat itu. Sebenarnya, aku sudah memiliki tunangan."

Lenneth kian menatap penuh selidik dengan apa yang baru didengar, namun tiba-tiba wajah Shizuka berubah sendu dan mengundang ia bertanya.

"Lalu dimana tunanganmu itu?"

Hening

Shizuka tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, seakan sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Saat dia yakin, barulah dia menjawab.

"Dia tewas ditangan omni-rat dengan tangan terputus, saat aku melihatnya aku depresi dan pingsan. Kemudian saat sadar, seluruh warga memutuskan kembali untuk melihat keadaan desa. Lalu aat kami sampai pertempuran telah usai, Night Elf tadi pagi dan Rat Slayer terbaring bersama beberapa Omni-Rat dimana-mana."

Lenneth menundukan kepala saat mengetahui itu, dirimya tidak menyangka kalau gadis di sebelahnya yang periang dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mengalami hal mengerikan semacam itu, betapa bodoh dirinya yang langsung berpikir kalau dia memiliki hubungan dengan Rat Slayer.

"Maaf!"

Dia mengucapkan itu setelah memeras emosi yang bergulat di dadanya dan Shizuka pun menjawab.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku cukup sadar kenapa kau langsung lari saat aku memanggil namanya."

Lenneth mengangguk ketika mendengar tanggapan itu, lalu sebagai balasan ia menyerahkan sesuatu pada Shizuka.

Itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan lambang Freya terukir di bandulannya.

"Benda ini memiliki kekuatan suci yang diberkahi dewi Freya, terimalah sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Eh, tapi …."

"Kumohon terimalah, aku akan merasa bersalah jika kau menolaknya!"

Shizuka menghela napas ketika mendapat ucapan seperti itu, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Lenneth yang melihatnya, melekukan sudut bibir.

"Namaku Lenneth! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Shizuka!"

"Aku juga, lain kali aku bolehkan bertualang bersamamu?"

Lenneth tersenyum saat mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Dalam hati dia berpikir apa yang diharapkan Rat Slayer, mungkin untuk membuat dia lebih dekat dengan Shizuka yang artinya.

Keduanya bercengkerama sebentar, lalu Rat Slayer menghampiri untuk mengajak Lenneth berangkat.

"Semua sudah siap, mari kita berangkat."

"Kalau begitu, kami melanjutkan perjalanan!"

"Iya, hati-hati."

Setelah keduanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan, keempat mata itu mengalihkan pandangan pada pria bersurai kuning. Mengetahui dirinya ditatap, Rat Slayer segera menjawab.

"Jaga dirimu dengan baik dan terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia berbalik dan langsung menuju kereta kudanya, disusul Lenneth yang sedikit berbasa-basi.

Shizuka melambaikan tangan dengan senyum menghias wajah, mengantar kepergian mereka. Setelah itu, dia bergumam.

"Guru! Apa kau yakin tidak ingin menemuinya."

Suara drap langkah terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat ke belakang. Buah dada yang ranum sempurna dan berlian di keningnya, berbalut jubah hijau dengan tepian biru. di belakang punggunganya terdapat bacaan [Ahli Medis] mendekat ke arahnya.

"Melihat dia sehat saja sudah membuatku senang, itu sudah cukup."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menemuinya bukankah dia masih saudara klanmu, Sensei?"

"Biar waktu saja yang menentukan kapan itu terjadi. Setidaknya aku senang, masih ada yang tersisa dari klan Uzumaki."

Ucapan itu disambut senyum oleh Shizuka. Hatinya berbisik agar Rat Slayer baik-baik saja dalam menjalankan Serial Questnya.

And Cut

**Yoo Jinchuriki Shukaku disini.**

**Kembali membawa Chapter baru, gimana kisah kali ini kalau garing mohon maaf. Romance emang kelemahan saya, ku harap kalian gak terganggu dengan itu ya.**

**Oke ke pembahasan. Secara resmi Arc kedua selesai ya, dan besok masa tenang. Akhirnya, kepalaku bisa beristirahat, tapi apa Rat Slayer akan beristirahat. Ahaha itu tidak mungkin terjadi.**

**Ke depan aku akan kasih Garis Besar yang akan terjadi untuk Chapter Arc Ketiga. Mohon maaf jika kalian penggemar DxD untuk sistem Longinus, kayaknya gak bakal aku keluarin tapi jika kondisi membutuhkan nanti aku pikirin lagi dah.**

**Chapter kali ini khusus menerangkan kedekatan antara Naruto dan Lenneth, yang lagi nyari momen romance tuh ane dah kasih walau mungkin receh sih. Tapi saya kasih spoiler dikit ya, apa yang diucapkan Naruto pada Lenneth akan memancing sesuatu.**

**Nah siapa yang terpancing itu, apakah ikan besar atau malah ikan teri. Tunggu chapter depan. Nah masalah klan Uzumaki, nanti ane bahas di chapter depan deh dan gimana dia punya hubungan ama sensei Girl Herbalis.**

**Akhirnya terungkap, identitas Girl Herbalis adalah Nadeshiko Shizuka. Aku memang suka dengan karakter sat, ini tapi maaf spoiler udah dikatakan olehnya bukan Hehe.**

**Banyak yang mau dibacotin tapi karena waktu mepet jadi kupersingkat saja, terima kasih udah membaca ceritaku ya.**

**Time to Balas Review.**

** D'Arc 01: Noh si Pirang udah nyelametinnya, dan bahkan bikin dia bersemu lagi :v**

** Sevirel Reshi Dashi: beruntungnya sang Goblin gak jadi meremas gundukan ranumnya, kalau itu terjadi mungkin dia bakal kena Hit ama Freya langsung sebab kelakuannya. :v**

** Dimas Kurosaki: terima kasih atas semangat yang kau berikan :v, jangan bosen-bosen ama ceritaku ya.**

** Guest: lain kali bakalan bukan goblin deh, mungkin sesuatu yang menantang seperti Manticore gitu kali yak:v pokoknya terima kasih dan semoga chapter ini membalas rasa pensaran anda.**

** Guest : Aku manusia:v, aku gak gantung cerita aku tuh cuman potong di adegan klimaknya. Mana buktinya aku motong cerita.:v**

** : Danchou! Terima kasih pujiannya:v, aku terharu dapat pujian darimu. Terima kasih dan semoga chapter ini memuaskan.**

**Itu aja pembalasan review kali ini mohon maaf jika ada salah dan kekurangan.**

**A\N tunangan Shizuka adalah pria yang ditebas tangannya oleh Rat Warrior, saat mereka menyerang desa Baran cek di chapter 5 **

**Jinchuriki Shukaku Out!**


	21. Bahaya yang mulai mengancam

**blin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atau mungkin game, yang kalian ketahui nantinya seiring cerita berjalan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Chapter 21**

**Bahaya yang mulai mengancam**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

"Hm mata kanan ya? Menarik sekali, menganggap orang pilihanku seperti itu."

Sebuah senyum menghias wajah tan itu. Dagunya yang runcing dan hidung yang mancung, serta sorot mata yang tajam namun lembut. Membuat siapapun terpesona.

Berhias rambut putih sepunggung dan berbalut gaun hitam dengan tepian merah yang menampakan lekukan indah tubuhnya, membuat siapapun terbuai dengan penampilan dirinya.

Dialah sang dewi dari Order terbesar di benua Alvarez, pengaruhnya sekitar 35 persen di antara dewa dan dewi. Itu adalah persentase terbesar melebihi dewa dan dewi lama seperti Zeus, Odin, dan Shiva serta yang lainnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau selalu melihat dunia bawah? Apa ada yang menarik?"

Suara pria itu kasar, tapi tak membuat dewi tersebut gemetar. Malah dia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hah~ ada urusan apa kau kemari, Apollo? Jangan ganggu kesenanganku."

Sang dewa yang bernama Apollo melekukkan sudut bibir, menerima pertanyaan sinis karena mengganggu kesenangan dewi tersebut. Lalu dia merentangkan tangannya sambil memutar tubuh.

"Ayolah Freya, kecantikan dan keanggunanmu itu kenapa tidak pernah kau tunjukkan padaku? Apa kurangnya aku? "

Sang dewi yang sudah puas mengamati interaksi orang pilihannya dengan pria itu, segera berbalik dan menyentuh dagunya dengan anggun. Lalu menghampiri Apollo.

"Kurangnya dirimu? Kau bertanya hal tersebut padaku? Jangan bercanda, kau terlalu menampilkan hal-hal bodoh dan juga menjual ucapan. Aku tidak suka dengan itu semua."

Apollo yang mendengarnya, melekukan sudut bibir dengan berkedut. Ucapan Dewi itu sudah membuat lubang di hatinya. Tapi begitulah sikap Freya, selalu blak-blakan pada siapapun.

"Aku menyerah, lalu apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada dunia bawah?"

Freya melangkah melewati Apollo yang berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya menunjukkan ketetapan penuh, langkahnya gemulai seperti sedang berdansa.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena ini urusan pribadi. Lalu … apa kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang akan datang. Kau tentu tak ingin namamu hancur seperti kedatangan Old God seribu tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

Apollo mendecih, dia merasa cukup basa-basinya. Freya menolak semua umpan yang dia berikan hanya untuk memutar kata. Dengan ketetapan mata yang sama, diiringi senyum percaya diri dia mengungkapkan.

"Masa lalu adalah sejarah jangan diungkit lagi, sekarang aku memiliki kerajaan dengan pasukan yang setia menyembahku dan jumlahnya 100 Legiun. Bagaimana?""

Freya menunjukkan sedikit minat pada apa yang dilontarkan Apollo, kini dia menghadap pada dewa tersebut dengan senyum nakal.

"Ara~ usahamu selama seribu tahun ternyata sedikit membuahkan hasil. Setidaknya, jumlahnya 1 persen dari legiun yang kumiliki."

Apollo yang sudah terlanjur percaya diri kini harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Jumlah Legiun yang dimilikinya saat ini, hanya 1 persen dari apa yang dimiliki dewi tersebut.

_'__Dengan kata lain dia memiliki 10.000 Legiun.__'_

Apollo menelan ludah dengan berat, jumlah itu bahkan melebihi imajinasinya. Untuk mengumpulkan satu Legiun yang tetap setia menyembah, itu sangat sulit lalu bagaimana dewi tersebut memiliki jumlah Legiun sebesar itu.

_'__Satu Legiun berisi 100.000 tentara dan jika dia memiliki 10.000 Legiun__,__ maka jumlahnya menjadi 1 milliar Prajurit.__'_

"Wah~ sepertinya kau sangat bekerja keras, ya?"

Apollo melayangkan perkataan itu sekedar bercanda, namun yang dia dapat dari Freya adalah jawaban dingin nan menusuk.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian itu terulang lagi."

Freya menatap Apollo yang sudah membuat kejadian seribu tahun itu sebagai candaan. Padahal korban pada waktu itu, jumlahnya 100 kali lipat dari Legiun yang dimiliki Freya saat ini. Benua Alvarez berada pada kondisi mengerikan selama 100 tahun.

Lalu perlahan mulai pulih kemudian 200 tahun bersilam, datang [penjelajah asing] yang mengatasnamakan Empire Legiun dan berkecamuk perang kembali.

Satu orang berhasil memimpin pertempuran itu, meskipun cara yang dia pilih adalah menjalin kontrak dengan Messenger of Death God. Lalu 200 tahun berselang Doomsday terjadi, mengakibatkan semua ras hanya tersisa seperempat dari jumlahnya.

"_Great War, Empire War, Doomdays_. Tiga perang besar telah memporak-porandakan benua ini. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, setelah melihat semua itu."

Freya mengucapkan itu dengan parau, sedangkan Apollo tertunduk saat mendengarnya. Hatinya merutuki diri, saat salah menilai kata yang diucapkan.

"Memang pantas kau dipuja oleh semua Ras di dunia bawah. Kepedulian dan kasih sayangmu, seperti seorang ibu."

Apollo mengucapkan itu dibarengi senyum yang merekah, lalu senyuman itu berubah masam sambil melanjutkan.

"Tapi kadang kau memberikan rasa sakit pada manusia, aku heran kenapa manusia betah dengan metode yang kau gunakan?"

Freya menghela napas ketika mendengar itu, dia menurunkan sikapnya serta menjawab dengan anggun.

"Manusia itu membutuhkan rasa sakit untuk berkembang, lalu sedikit rasa bahagia untuk membuat mereka senang, kemudian penderitaan untuk mengerti sesama, terakhir harapan agar mereka bisa menatap hari esok."

Kini berganti Apollo yang tertarik mendengar penjelasan dewi cantik itu, layaknya murid yang siap mendengar pesan gurunya. Dia menarik sudut bibir dan menyiapkan telinga, untuk mendengar penjelasan berikutnya.

"Aku mewujudkan semua dan meyeimbangkannya, menggunakan simbol dari otoritasku sebagi dewi. Memecahnya menjadi empat bagian, kemudian menjadikan mereka berdiam pada satu orang."

Sampai sini, Apollo menyela penjelasan dewi Freya.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu membagi Otoritasmu sebagai dewi? Lalu mewujudkannya pada satu orang, bagaimana bisa?"

Freya tersenyum lalu tertawa pada pertanyaan itu, suara tawanya terdengar merdu bahkan bulu roma sang Apollo berdiri ketika mendengarnya.

"Ehehe, aku mendapat pengetahuan ini dari Zeus dan Odin serta Shiva. Mereka menyebutnya dengan Awatara. Aku memiliki otoritas dewi sebanyak empat yaitu Keindahan, Kekuatan, Kasih sayang dan pengetahuan. Lalu aku ubah semuanya menjadi berkah yang kutitipkan, pada satu orang dan orang yang kutitipkan berkah itu akan diberi nama Seorang Maiden."

Tangan Apollo secara refleks menggosok dagu, saat mendengar penjelasan Freya. Kepalanya mulai bekerja untuk memahami penjelasan Freya. Saat dia sudah mengerti pertanyaanpun diajukan.

"Dengan kata lain, kau menciptakan empat sosok yang kekuatannya setara dirimu, benar? Tapi untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

Kali ini Freya memandang lembut Apollo seakan mengasihaninya, yang ditatap seperti itu merasa malu jadi hanya menggaruk belakang kepala dengan cengengesan.

"Jawaban pertanyaan pertama adalah iya, aku membuatnya seperti itu dan jawaban kedua berhubungan dengan sifat seluruh Ras yaitu saling terhubung."

Alis Apollo terangkat saat mendengar penjelasan Freya, lalu dia bertanya kembali.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Terhubung?"

"Itu sifat dasar seluruh Ras yang selalu peduli satu sama lain."

Freya menghela napas setelah menjawabnya. Dia mulai bosan saat menerima berbagai pertanyaan dari Apollo. Ketika melihat tanda dewa itu mulai bertanya lagi, ia langsung mengalihkan topik.

"A-"

"Bagaimana perkembangan [mereka] yang menciptakan 8 senjata Maha dasyat itu, apa berhasil?"

Dihadapkan pada pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba, Apollo mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Hatinya masih kesal karena ingin tahu dengan detail apa arti terhubung itu.

"Projek itu sudah berjalan 99,9℅ setelah melewati 1000 tahun pembuatan. Kurasa dalam waktu 1 atau 2 tahun mendatang akan siap digunakan."

"Jadi begitu, tinggal 2 tahun lagi ya. Sungguh projek maha besar. Aku yakin Hepaishtus, Ganesha serta kembar Kurcaci itu pasti kewalahan. Karena bekerja selama 1000 tahun tanpa henti. Sepertinya, aku akan berkunjung untuk melihat-lihat."

Apollo mengangkat bahu pada pertanyaan Freya, dia tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang yang disebutkan barusan. Yang membuatnya tertarik, kenapa Freya menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Meskipun kenyataan, kalau dia salah satu dari empat ketua pengaman dari Projek tersebut.

"Ya aku tidak ambil pusing, selagi posisiku aman aku baik-baik saja."

"Pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuatmu sedikit memiliki pengikut. 8 benda maha dasyat itu akan sangat berguna, aku berharap benda itu selesai dalam 1 tahun lagi. Agar ada masa untuk pemilik benda-benda itu menguasainya."

Apollo malah menambah kesan tidak peduli, namun dewi tersebut berhasil memancing keingintahuannya.

"Memangnya, untuk apa benda itu?"

Freya sudah lelah untuk menjelaskan pada Dewa di depannya, jadi dia memberikan pertanyaan kepadanya

"Hah~ saat aku telah menjawabnya, maukah kau pergi dari sini?"

Karena merasa urusannya juga sudah hampir selesai, anggukan kepala dia lakukan merespon pertanyaan Freya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, benda tersebut disiapkan jika suatu waktu Gerbang antar dimensi yang menghubungkan Eksternal dan Netherwold terbuka. Mereka yang ada di dunia bawah punya kekuatan untuk menghadapi sesuatu seperti itu, juga agar digunakan untuk menghukum dewa atau dewi yang melewati batas. Itulah penjelasannya, sekarang pergilah!"

"Hn begitu ya, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dewi cantikku!"

Apollo berbalik dan menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, sedangkan Freya menghela napas ketika dewa itu pergi.

Dia lalu berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia meletakan dadu penentu takdir. Setiap dewa atau dewi memiliki itu, hasil dari lemparan dadu akan menentukan tindakan dan nasib petualang yang dilemparkan dadunya.

"Hah~ dasar Apollo! Selalu mengganggu kesenanganku, sekarang waktunya untuk memutar dadu takdir. Kita lihat, apa takdir yang menunggumu, Rat Slayer?"

Dadu takdir sudah dilempar dan menunjukkan hasil, ketika melihatnya Freya tersenyum puas. Angka yang ditunjukkan sang dadu, benar-benar membuatnya senang.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat harus mempertaruhkan apa yang telah kau ucapkan itu, Rat Slayer. Apa kau ragu atau malah menghujatku. Jika kau ragu maka kau tak layak, namun jika kau tidak ragu maka aku akan memberimu bantuan. Aku benar-benar menantikannya. Ehehe!

Tawanya yang merdu sambil tangan menutupi mulut, merupakan sikap yang biasa dia lakukan saat menunggu sesuatu yang mendebarkan baginya.

Nadeshiko Shizuka sibuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan, sebab sang Guru mengatakan ingin pindah. Botol, gilingan ramuan, serta buku-buku panduan pencampuran bahan herbal dimasukan tas miliknya.

"Apa sudah siap?"

Shizuka menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati gurunya, sedang bersidekap menahan dua gunungan ranum miliknya.

_'Aku masih tidak percaya jika usianya saat ini sudah 150 tahun, tapi tubuhnya masih terlihat muda.'_

Dia iri pada penampilan gurunya yang tidak berubah sama sekali, meski sudah melewati satu abad. Dari penjelasan yang diketahui olehnya ketika pertama kali belajar, itu karena berlian di dahinya serta darah keturunan Senju yang unik.

Setiap manusia memiliki Klan dan setiap klan mempunyai keunikan, tapi sejak Doomdays terjadi serta perang yang menyusul kemudian. Jumlah manusia yang memiliki Klan dengan kemampuan unik menjadi langka. Contohnya Senju, klan ini memiliki spesialisasi terhadap pengobatan dan kemampuan meregenasi tubuh serta memperkuatnya. Legenda mengatakan, kalau Leluhur Klan Senju mendapat kekuatan itu setelah diajari oleh bangsa Elf.

Sekian lama termenung dengan rasa iri pada penampilan gurunya, ia menggelengkan kepala dan segera menyahut.

"Sudah selesai, sensei!"

"Baguslah!"

Sang guru menanggapi dengan mengangguk pelan dan membalikan tubuh, membuat jubah hijau yang dikenakannya berkibar. Di mata Shizuka itu nampak anggun.

_'Sensei, keren!'_

Tapi kembali dia menggeleng, bukan itu yang terlintas di kepalanya. Namun sebuah pertanyaan yang ada hubungannya dengan Rat Slayer.

"Ano Sensei, aku tahu ini mungkin lancang tapi kenapa kau bersyukur saat mengetahui Rat Slayer yang memiliki nama asli Uzumaki Naruto masih hidup? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan klan Uzumaki? Dan siapa mereka sebenarnya? Lalu apa keunikan dari klan tersebut, Sensei?"

Tsunade menghentikan langkah ketika dihantam pertanyaan bertubi-tubi seperti itu oleh Muridnya, ia pun melekukan sudut bibir dengan berkedut.

"Shizuka! Sudah kubilang padamu. Jika bertanya pada seseorang lakukan perlahan, jangan memberondong seperti itu."

Keringat jatuh di pelipis Shizuka, wajahnya pun tersenyum kaku. Kala sang guru mengingatkan hal itu terus-menerus pada dirinya.

"Iya maaf, Sensei."

"Hah~ baiklah, darimana aku harus menjawabnya."

Sang guru memegang dagu, pikirannya terus berputar untuk mencari cara menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Shizuka. Setelah menemukannya, dia mulai menatap serius Shizuka.

"Klan Uzumaki adalah saudara jauh Klanku. Leluhur Clanku Takegomo Senju mengadakan Kontrak penggabungan keturunan, dengan Leluhur Klan Uzumaki yaitu Uzumaki Arashika.

Wanita berdahi berlian itu menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, seakan mensyukuri apa yang telah diperbuat oleh kedua leluhur itu.

"Kemudian cucu dari leluhurku yang kelak akan menjadi Kakekku yaitu Hashirama Senju, menikah dengan cucu dari leluhur Klan Uzumaki dia nantinya akan menjadi nenekku bernama Uzumaki Mito. Sejak saat, kontrak penggabungan keturunan terjalin. Jadi, apabila salah satu klan mengalami kesulitan dimasa depan, maka kami harus saling membantu menyelesaikan kesulitan tersebut."

Sampai sini Shizuka melihat raut wajah sensei berubah, pandangannya menatap kosong ditambah tangannya saling berpautan erat dan bahunya sedikit gemetar.

"Itu terjadi 710 tahun yang lalu, kedua klan sama-sama mendukung dan terciptalah sebuah kota bernama Uzushio, letaknya kalau sekarang mungkin di tengah-tengah pulau bernama Uncharted Land."

Makin lama Shizuka melihat wajah gurunya semakin menggelap, hingga matanya tertutup poni. Dalam hati, dia merasa bersalah telah mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Sensei sudah cukup, sampai situ-"

"Tapi … 10 tahun kemudian mereka datang. Penjelajah asing dengan mengatasnamakan [Empire Legion], menyerang kota itu dan membantainya. Makhluk itu membuka semacam gerbang dan memanggil lebih banyak dari mereka."

Shizuka menahan napas saat mendengar itu, dia benar-benar sudah menekan ranjau darat. Apa yang sudah dia tanyakan merupakan kenangan pahit yang pernah dia baca, dalam buku Densetsu no Yusha Vol 2 bab 3 perang besar kedua. Namun, disana tidak disebutkan secara pasti nama klan yang dibantai, untuk membuka sebuah pintu ruang dan waktu.

"Saat itu kakek leluhurku dan ketua Uzumaki menahan mereka, Air mata, keringat, dan darah sudah menjadi satu tapi tidak berhasil. Lalu seorang Uzumaki misterius, mengadakan kontrak dengan Messenger of Death God."

Air mata melewati pipinya sepanjang dia memberitakan itu dan Shizuka tidak kuasa menghentikan. Dirinya juga sama, meneteskan air mata mendengar semuanya. Lalu senseinya melanjutkan.

"Setelah berhasil membuat kontrak gelap itu, dia mendapat kekuatan dari Death God. Dia membangkitkan Bone Armys dan melawan balik. Semua monster itu berhasil dihalau dan dikembalikan masuk ke dalam gerbang itu. Namun, bayaran atas perbuatannya adalah dia tidak dapat kembali menjadi manusia serta menjalani kehidupannya sebagai tengkorak berjalan, menurut beberapa orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya dia menyebut diri sebagai Skull Knight. Entah, apa yang sedang ditunggunya. Tapi aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya untuk berterima kasih."

Lalu Sensei yang memiliki berlian di keningnya itu, mengelap air mata di pipinya kemudian menatap lembut Nadeshiko Shizuka. Yang telah mendengar ceritanya dengan teliti dan memiliki air mata pula.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu bersedih, sepertinya aku membuatmu terguncang ya."

"Tidak masalah, aku juga minta maaf karena telah meminta hal seperti ini, Tsunade-sama!"

Dia langsung menutup mulut karena telah memanggil gurunya dengan nama asli, itu adalah perbuatan lancang bagi seorang murid. Seperti yang kau tahu, di dunia ini memanggil dengan nama asli adalah hal tabu jadi ingat itu dengan baik ya:').

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memakluminya. Yang tadi itu adalah sejarah klan Senju dan Uzumaki serta alasan kenapa aku bersyukur. Sebab Rat Slayer atau yang memiliki nama asli Uzumaki Naruto itu masih hidup. Karena dia berhasil selamat dari sesuatu yang sama seperti 700 tahun yang lalu, meski skalanya kecil atau bisa dikatakan gagal."

Mata Shizuka berkedip-kedip ketika menerima jawaban itu, lalu tanpa sadar mulutnya mengeluatkan suara.

"Sesuatu yang sama seperti 700 tahun yang lalu, apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin kebenarannya, tapi menurutku. Dia secara tidak langsung selamat dari pembantaian ras asing yang mengincar klan Uzumaki, sebab rencana mereka digagalkan. Itu terjadi sekitar setahun yang lalu."

Shizuka memegang dagu, dahinya berkerut dan otaknya menganalisis apa yang telah disampaikan oleh Tsunade. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan langsung berkata dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa mungkin klan tersebut dibantai oleh Omni-Rat sebab tadi Night Elf itu cerita, kalau ada orang yang lebih tahu dan memberikan sesuatu pada Rat Slayer tentang Omni-Rat. Disana juga ada tulisan tentang pengorbanan dengan memberi [Sacrifice Seal] di tubuh orang yang hendak dikorbankan. Kalau tidak salah, namanya apa ya?"

Shizuka mengetuk-ngetuk jari berulang kali pada dagu, dahinya berkerut sedang otaknya berusaha menemukan nama dari pembantaian itu. Tsunade juga menunjukkan ketertarikan, dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh muridnya.

"Ah sial, aku lupa! ingatanku buruk sekali."

Bahu yang tadi tampak terangkat karena antusias, kini mengendur kala sang murid mengucapkan itu. Namun, dia tidak ingin memaksa sang murid untuk bertanya lebih, sebab dia paham bagaimana ingatan sang murid begitu lemah tentang hal-hal sulit.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Karena semua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab ayo kita berangkat! Oh iya, untuk keunikan klan Uzumaki sendiri. Mereka bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ditubuh ketika bertarung dan melepaskan semua potensi."

Shizuka yang mengetahuinya mengangguk, dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih. Sebab sudah tahu banyak tentang klan dari Rat Slayer dan membuka kenangan pahit senseinya. Lalu dia mengambil tas, kemudian mengenakannya untuk bertolak menuju kota perbatasan.

Semak-semak bergoyang cepat, bergesekan dengan langkah kaki makhluk yang sedang terburu-buru. Hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang amat penting.

Setelah melewati penjaga pintu dan melaporkan informasi yang dia bawa, akhirnya ia menunduk dengan penuh hormat pada sosok yang sedang duduk di hadapan setumpuk makanan.

Adalah Rat Scout yang ditugaskan oleh pemimpin Omni-Rat, yang kini sedang membawa sebuah tangan manusia untuk dilahapnya.

"Maaf menggangu waktu makanmu tuan. Aku membawa kabar penting!"

Sang Tuan menggigit tangan itu dan mengunyahnya, membiarkan anak buahnya yang baru menyampaikan kabar penting tapi menurutnya mengganggu waktu makan.

"Keh, aku benci saat waktu makanku di ganggu. Sebaiknya informasi ini sangat bagus, jika tidak kepalamu akan kulepaskan dengan kapak miliku."

Rat Scout meneguk ludah berat saat mendengar ucapan tuannya, dia segera mengangguk lebih dalam agar hal tersebut tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Mohon maaf sekali lagi, jika aku mengganggu waktu makan tuanku!"

"Errrgh~ cepat sampaikan informasinya?"

Sang pimpinan mulai beringas, tangan yang baru dilahapnya pun dilemparkan ke samping Rat Scout. Membuat sang pelapor bergetar.

"Ba-baik, setelah melaksanakan perintah Tuan. Aku menemukan sebuah tempat yang pas untuk melaksanakan ******* ********, sekaligus memberi kordinat untuk saudara kita di Eksternal World. Tempat tersebut berada di desa para Rhea, jaraknya satu bulan perjalanan dari sini."

Topik yang disampaikan oleh bawahannya membuat wajah beringasnya melembut, kini matanya menatap tajam Rat Scout.

"Oh kedengarannya bagus, kali ini kau selamat. Segera kembali ke tempatmu dan bawalah daging manusia itu sebagai hadiah atas laporanmu."

Rat Scout senang mendapat pujian itu, dengan segera dia meletakan tangan di dadanya dan berdiri sambil berteriak tegas.

"Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Tuan, kalau begitu aku permisi!"

Omni-Rat yang menjadi pimpinan mengangguk dan membiarkan bawahannya pergi, sambil membawa apa yang telah dia hadiahkan. Sementara itu datang dari arah belakang kursinya. Sesosok Omni-Rat, memegang tongkat dengan berlian biru di tongkatnya.

"Sepertinya promosi Classmu dari Barbarian ke tingkat selanjutnya akan terpenuhi dan juga, sinyal kordinat itu akan berhasil terkirim pada saudara kita di Eksternal World. Hm~ menjatuhkan dua burung dengan satu batu."

Taring Rat Barbarian muncul, ketika wakilnya memuji apa yang akan dia dapatkan. Jujur saja, selama ini dia sudah menahan diri agar rencananya berjalan sukses.

"Ahahaah~ kurasa ini sepadan, dengan pasukan sebanyak ini di tanganku. Aku mungkin bisa bertahan sampai saudara-saudara kita sampai kemari. Impianku adalah membangkitkan nama klanku yang sempat terpuruk, karena tidak memberi kontribusi di penyerbuan 700 tahun lalu. Kemudian memasukannya dalam The Thirteen Chair of House. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tuan Wizard?"

Sang Wizard memberi lekukan ramah dan membalas ucapan tuannya.

"Aku mendukung penuh dirimu yang merupakan penerus Gnawned dari klan Fester. Asal kau memberi jasa sebesar ini, aku yakin The Four Great Clans akan mempertimbangkan keinginanmu itu."

Mendapat jawaban yang membesarkan hatinya, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Rat Barbarian. Dia akhirnya bisa membawa nama baik klannya, dan keluarganya tidak perlu menjadi budak lagi.

"Aku harap itu benar, setelah Classku naik maka aku akan menjadi Pemimpin Clan Fester dan Clanku akan masuk dalam The Thirteen Chair of House. Panggil Captain pasukan kemari!"

Sang Rat Wizard menunduk untuk melaksanakan perintahnya dan segera memanggil Rat Captain. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Rat Captain berdiri dengan Rat Wizard di sampingnya.

"Captain Folks dari pasukan Clan Fester, dibawah naungan anda melapor untuk menerima perintah!"

"Bagus, sekarang siapkan semua prajurit! Kita akan berangkat menuju desa para Rhea, untuk navigasinya biarkan Rat Scout itu yang menuntun."

"Siap laksanakan, Tuan!"

Rat Captain yang mengenakan armor lengkap dan sebuah perisai di tangan kiri, sedang di pinggang terselip pedang segera berbalik untuk menjalankan perintah Tuannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan emas ini, tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengganggu."

Itulah sumpahnya, sebelum dia kembali melahap makanan yang disediakan baginya.

And Cut

**Yoo~ Jinchuriki Shukaku kembali dengan Chapter baru, bagi kalian yang penasaran sama apakah ada Klan lain selain uzumaki. Semoga Chapter kali ini membuat kalian tercerahkan.**

**Chapter ini hanya kilasan aja seperti kembang api yang begitu absurd namun semoga bisa dinikmati oleh kalian. Tapi serius, aku udah menuangkan seluruh rencana ke depan Fic ini dalam Chapter ini.**

**Masih tampak terlalu miterius ya kalau begitu siapkan mental kalian karena ke depan, Snow ball plot yang mengarah pada final Arc season ini akan dimulai.**

**Kuharap kalian bisa dengan sabar menunggu, membuat scene berdarah itu menguras emosi lebih besar daripada menulis tentang fight tapi tetap kesulitan terbesarku adalah membuat Romance:v**

**Hanya itu yang bia kujelaskan lebih dan kurang aku mohon maaf, semoga chapter kali ini bisa mengobati masa penantian kalian menunggu fic ini update.**

**Time to bales Review**

** D'Arc 01 : Ya, dan itu nanti bentuknya flashback. Mungkin aku akan buat dalam side story sendiri agar lebih mendalam tapi jangan terlalu berharap:v RL benar-benar membatasi gerakku**

** Rikito Namikaze : Naru di sini gak pandai mengungkapkan hal secara langsung, kebanyakan dia hanya mengungkapkannya menggunakan ungkapan**

** Ame to ai : Aku begitu Excited ketika membaca Review darimu. Terima kasih atas reviewnya sungguh menyentuh, untukmu yang langsung tertarik pada Goblin Slayer aku akan bertanggung jawab sebisa mungkin tapi gak janji.:v dan Lenneth itu sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya pulih dari trauma, sebab dia masih kekurangan satu puzzle untuk menyempurnakan kepulihannya:v**

** Guest : semoga chapter ini memberimu gambaran kasarnya ya :v**

** Sevirel Reshi Dashi : Aku bener-bener mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, yang selalu setia meninggalkan pesan dan kritik yang selalu membuatku lebih baik. Aku harap kamu tidak pernah bosan, untuk mengomeli diriku ini jika ada kesalahan ya. Dan untuk dugaanmu itu spoilernya ada di awal chapter ini :v semoga Puzzlenya kau pecahkan.**


	22. Percikan sebuah masalah

**Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atau mungkin game, yang kalian ketahui nantinya seiring cerita berjalan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Chapter 22**

**Percikan sebuah Masalah**

**Opening: Inferno by 9mm Parabellum Bullet**

"Mereka datang!"

Naruto terus fokus pada musuh yang ada di depan dirinya mengabaikan Warrior Priestess. Sementara itu, dua ekor Rat mencoba untuk menyerang. Naruto mengawasi pergerakan mereka dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat kesalahan tapi dimata Warrior priestess itu tampak membuang waktu.

Saat momentum yang diinginkan olehnya tiba, dia menggenggam kuat gadanya lalu melangkah berani ke arah dua Rat tersebut. Monster itu mengeluarkan suara melengking, saat musuh mereka melaju ke arahnya.

Satu diantara mereka melompat untuk menerjang Naruto, satunya tetap berlari untuk mengarah kaki Naruto. Tapi Naruto menggunakan perisainya untuk menangkis Rat yang menerjangnya, hewan itu terjatuh dan menimpa Rat yang ada di bawahnya.

Saat monster tersebut terjatuh dan menimpa temannya, Gada Naruto memainkan peran penting. Benda itu sukses mendarat di kedua kepala monster, membuat darah mengotori lantai gua atau setidaknya labirin tempat mereka berada.

"28 ini sudah yang ke-5, sepertinya itu yang terakhir. Sebaiknya kita kembali!"

"Baiklah!"

Perintah itu dituruti Warrior Priestess, mereka sudah melakukan penjelajahan selama setengah hari. Tempat mereka berada adalah sebuah gua yang dekat, dengan kota tempat Warrior priestess mendapatkan [Pilgrimage Quest].

Besok adalah hari terakhir dimana Warrior Priestess menjalankan misi bersama Naruto, meski tampak senang dan menunjukkan wajah yang bahagia karena akan kembali. Tapi jauh di dalam Lubuk hatinya, ada rasa sakit sebab dia akan berpisah dari orang yang menumbuhkan ingatan tentang Captain.

"Waktu tidak terasa, Setelah kita melapor. Besoknya kita akan berangkat ke kota air dan di sana [Pilgrimage Quest]ku akan selesai. Kemudian aku akan mendapat kehormatan, untuk memegang pedang Agatha sword yang asli. Tentunya, jika Dewi Freya menerima atau menyatakan aku lulus dalam Pilgrimage Quest ini."

Warrior Priestess mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, sekadar menghibur dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan orang yang telah menemani selama ini. Sedangkan Naruto dalam diam dan pandangannya tetap dingin, terus melangkah mendengarkan Apa yang diucapkan Warrior priestess. Lalu dia pun menjawab.

"Setiap sesuatu memiliki awal dan akhir, setiap perjumpaan pasti akan ada perpisahan. Itu adalah sebuah takdir yang harus diterima, kakakku yang mengajarinya."

Warrior Priestess sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto, tapi dia sangat berharap bukan itu yang diucapkan Rat Slayer. Dia ingin setidaknya Naruto, berkata 'kita akan ketemu lagi' atau 'jangan khawatir aku akan mengirim surat setiap hari' atau kata-kata yang menghibur lainnya.

Bukan berarti dia tidak setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto, di dalam kuil Order of Freya. Para pendeta juga mengajarkan hal tersebut, bahwasanya segala sesuatu memiliki permulaan dan akan menuju pada akhir atau dengan kata lain kehancuran. Setiap perjumpaan pasti akan ada perpisahan, dan tiap ada yang lahir pasti ada yang meninggal.

Lalu takdir para petualang merupakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa diprediksi, karena para petualang menjalani hidupnya tidak seperti manusia kebanyakan. Saat manusia yang lain melarikan diri dari bahaya dan para monster, para petualang malah menantang bahaya tersebut.

Ada beberapa yang sukses dan pulang dengan kemenangan, sambil membawa kepala monster yang mereka kalahkan. Tapi tidak sedikit dari mereka yang gagal, dan berakhir menjadi sebuah batu nisan. Dimana rekan-rekan mereka akan datang untuk mengenang.

_'Kupikir dia akan sedikit berubah setelah kejadian waktu itu, tapi sepertinya sifatnya memang seperti ini'_

Warrior Priestess berharap Naruto akan memiliki sifat lebih lembut, sejak sebulan lalu ketika dia lari dari hadapannya. Karena kecemburuan yang disebabkan oleh Nadeshiko Shizuka, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu.

Dia bersumpah akan membalas dendam pada Nadeshiko Shizuka suatu hari nanti, sambil berharap semoga sikap Rat Slayer berubah lebih lembut. Tapi sepertinya, tidak ada yang berubah. Pria itu konsisten dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan masa bodoh, namun Entah mengapa hatinya selalu terpaut dan tidak ingin rasanya berpisah dari pria ini.

Tidak terasa keduanya sudah mencapai pintu keluar gua tersebut, segera mereka menuju ke desa yang terletak di arah barat. Tidak lupa Naruto menutup gua tersebut agar tidak ada Rat yang masuk kembali ke dalam gua tersebut, lalu keduanya bergegas menuju desa terdekat yang meminta bantuan.

Suasana di desa itu tampak seperti biasanya, orang-orang tampak ke sana kemari sambil membawa urusan mereka masing-masing. Ada para pengelana yang sibuk mencari penginapan karena waktu sudah sore, ada para pedagang yang dengan semangatnya masih menjajakan dan menawarkan barang dagangannya.

Adapula para penduduk yang membawa hasil panen mereka dari kebunnya, dan beberapa aktivitas lainnya. Desa ini tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil, penduduk di sini menggunakan sarana irigasi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan airnya. Lalu untuk kebutuhan pangan, mereka membangun sebuah pertanian kecil dan juga mengadakan kontak dengan beberapa pedagang yang mampir.

"Ayo dipilih! Dipilih barang dengan kualitas bagus, harga sangat murah hanya 20 silver saja!"

Teriakan seperti itu menggema di telinga kedua orang berbeda gender, meski memiliki rambut yang sama tetapi kepanjangan rambutnya berbeda. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Warrior Priestess, tubuh mereka terlumuri oleh tanah dan Darah tikus-tikus itu.

"Setelah ini, aku ingin membersihkan diri. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Lenneth aka Warrior Priestess menanyakan hal itu kepada Naruto, dan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto.

"Aku akan langsung ke toko senjata, untuk melihat-lihat. Juga membeli perlengkapan baru."

Sebenarnya dia sudah ke sana tadi pagi, alasan itu untuk menolak secara halus permintaan Warrior Priestess yang ingin ditemani membersihkan diri.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, Aku akan pergi sendiri!"

"Um."

Setelah obrolan singkat itu keduanya lalu pergi ke sebuah rumah yang sederhana, namun ukurannya melebihi dari bangunan-bangunan di sekitar. Itu adalah rumah kepala desa di sini, seorang pria berambut putih dan memiliki janggutbyang sama putihnya. Badannya kurus berselimutkan kain katun putih dan celana hitam panjang, menyambut keduanya.

"Kalian sudah kembali, apa kalian telah menghabisi para tikus-tikus yang mengganggu itu?"

Tanpa ragu, tanpa intonasi, dan tanpa ekspresi Uzumaki Naruto atau dikenal dengan sebutan Rat Slayer menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Semua sudah selesai, lubang itu sudah kami tutup dan tidak akan ada lagi tikus-tikus yang dapat masuk ke dalamnya."

Adalah benar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, dia sudah melakukan hal yang sepatutnya. Itu membuat kepala desa senang, karena monster-monster itu sudah dikalahkan.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua, kuharap kalian bisa menikmati waktu kalian. Sebelum bertolak ke Kota air."

Sebenarnya, [Survival Quest] milik Naruto sudah berakhir. Desa sebelumnya merupakan desa terakhir dalam survival Quest. Namun, karena janji yang telah dia buat untuk mengantar Warrior Priestess sampai ke kota air. Dia menunda keberangkatannya menuju kota perbatasan, untuk mengantarkan sampai ke kota air sesuai janjinya.

"Berterima Kasihlah kepada Freya-sama yang telah membantu kita menyelesaikan masalah ini. Puji Dewa Freya!"

Warrior Priestess sangat senang, begitu menyebutkan nama dewa yang dianutnya, sementara Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti kesenangan macam apa yang di dapat. Saat dewa yang disembah dipuji, itu karena dia tidak memiliki sesembahan.

Dia berjanji akan melayani Dewa atau Dewi, Jika dia sendiri atau Dewa yang bersangkutan datang meminta bantuan kepadanya. Sebagaimana yang dikatakannya, ketika berada di kota perbatasan saat memesan patung dewi Freya kepada seorang pemahat muda.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dan kuanggap misi ini sudah selesai."

Kepala desa menganggukan kepala begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu keduanya melenggang dari tempat tersebut, untuk menuju tempat masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke penginapan untuk mandi, sampai jumpa lagi! "

"Baik."

Lepas perkataan itu, Warrior Priestess segera memisahkan diri menuju sebuah penginapan ya itu adalah hal yang pantas disebut. Lalu Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju ke toko persenjataan.

Saat bel itu berbunyi, sang penjaga mengerti bahwa ada pembeli yang datang. Dia sudah sering menemui para petualang Dan dia sangat senang jika ada para petualang.

Karena baginya, para petualang adalah para pemberani yang menentang bahaya untuk menolong para penduduk, ataupun orang-orang yang yang kurang beruntung. Kini salah satunya berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang tuan, silakan dipilih apa yang ingin kau cari?"

Sang penjaga lantas meneteskan keringat di pelipis, saat tahu siapa yang ada depannya. Itu adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata blue safir, memakai Armor tipis serta murahan yang terlumuri tanah dan darah. Juga sebuah gada yang tersangkut di punggungnya, itu adalah pria dengan dengan peralatan paling murah yang pernah dia lihat.

_'Dia sudah datang tadi pagi kini datang lagi, apa yang hendak dicarinya'_ pikir sang penjaga toko

Sang Pemuda mengacuhkan sapaan dari penjual, matanya melirik ke sekitar dan mencari apa yang dibutuhkan. Sang penjual hanya bisa terdiam karena memahami karakter pemuda itu, dia banyak mengetahui tipe orang berkat para petualang yang datang silih berganti. Hal paling menyebalkan bagi dia, saat bertemu petualang seperti Naruto yang acuh saat ditanya.

_'Entah kenapa orang-orang seperti dia ini ada di dunia,' _keluhnya

Dia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan sikap orang itu, tapi dia berharap setidaknya. Dia yang bertugas atau lebih tepatnya tuan rumah, bisa mendapatkan balasan dari sapaannya itu. Adalah satu hal satu hal yang sangat diinginkannya, terlepas dari petualang itu berhasil atau tidak dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

Karena dia tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi ketika mereka atau para petualang, menjalankan quest yang mereka ambil. Dirinya juga pernah bermimpi menjadi petualang namun impian itu harus dia kubur, karena dia berkewajiban meneruskan usaha keluarganya sebagai penjual atau sering disebut Merchant.

Sambil terus bergulat dengan perasaan aneh di hatinya, dia memperhatikan baik-baik si pirang yang memakai Armor yang memakai Armor murahan itu. Menatap lekat sebuah Scroll usang yang telah lama bersemayam di toko miliknya, Itu adalah sebuah Scroll yang dia dapatkan dari seorang petualang beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Aku sudah memeriksa gulungan itu, di dalamnya ada sebuah sihir yang bisa meningkatkan stamina dan kecepatanmu saat digunakan. Bisa dibilang, kalau itu adalah mantra cheer atau guts."

Mendengar penjelasan yang datang darI sang Merchant, Naruto segera menyusun skenario apa yang pantas, untuk menggunakan Scroll itu dalam pertarungan.

Hal seperti ini adalah kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan, saat hendak membeli suatu benda. Melewati proses pertimbangan yang matang, dia menetapkan untuk membelinya. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengusik pikirannya.

"Apa ada orang lain yang mengetahui kegunaan benda ini selain aku.?"

Dihadapkan pada pertanyaan itu, sang merchant meneteskan keringat di pelipisnya. Baginya itu merupakan pertanyaan konyol, tentu saja dia telah memberitahu kepada beberapa petualang yang menanyakan kegunaan benda itu.

Tapi, yang membuatnya heran.

_'Kenapa pemuda ini begitu berhati-hati' _

Sang merchant mendesah ketika melihat Naruto begitu serius menatapnya, dia tidak habis pikir akan pemuda yang ada didepannya ini.

"Sebelum kau, Aku sudah memberitahu 7 petualang."

"Apa diantara mereka ada Rat?

" Heh!"

Kini sudut bibirnya berkedut, ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Keterkejutan dia belum hilang, karena Naruto bertanya berapa petualang yang tahu akan gulungan itu.

Kini sang merchant dihantam pertanyaan lain yang sulit dipercaya. Pemuda itu khawatir, jika gulungn itu diketahui seekor Rat atau dengan kata lain Tikus.

_'Yang benar saja orang ini, memangnya bagaimana tikus-tikus itu menggunakan Scroll.'_

Kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya, perutnya gatal karena pemuda itu tampak konyol. Naruto bergeming saat melihat sang Merchant tertawa lebar, saat dia bertanya apa ada Rat yang mengetahui perihal isi gulungan itu.

"Hahahah kau ini lucu sekali, tidak mungkin tikus-tikus itu tahu bagaimana menggunakan sebuah gulungan."

Sang Merchant mengelap air mata diujung mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa, lalu sekejap kemudian dia berdehem untuk mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali.

Namun, dia terkejut sebab sang pemuda sama sekali tidak tampak tersinggung atau marah akan kelakuannya. Tadinya dia akan menambah ledekan, seandainya pemuda pirang itu membantah namun yang ia dapatkan malah sebuah tatapan dingin.

_'Orang ini bersungguh-sungguh_.'

Ketika sang Merchant selesai dengan tawanya dan kini tertegun sebab dirinya ditatap begitu dingin. Naruto tampak mengambil gulungan itu, kemudian berjalan ke sebelah untuk memilih sejata dan peralatan lain yang diperlukan.

_'Masa bodoh dengan ucapanku yang keterlaluan, tapi kekhawatiran dia juga belebihan. Bahkan aku pun tahu jika Rat itu adalah monster gorong-gorong yang levelnya jauh lebih lemah ketimbang Slime. Bahkan monster itu dibawah Goblin sebagai monster terlemah dan bodoh.'_

Dia mendengus saat melihat Naruto langsung berpindah, untuk mencari keperluan yang dibutuhkannya. Namun dia dapat menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari mata pemuda pirang itu. Mata itu sewarna lauutan yang indah, namun sinar itu meredup seakan ditelan sesuatu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika pemikiran itu terlintas.

_'Itu adalah urusannya bukan kewajibanku untuk mengetahui masa lalu seseorang, kewajibanku adalah menerima uang setelah mereka memilih barang yang mereka butuhkan.'_

Setelah Naruto mendapatkan apa yang dia butuhkan, segera barang-barang itu dia bawa ke hadapan kasir tempat sang merchant berada. Lalu sang Merchant mulai menghitung barang yang dipilih Naruto dan menaksirkan harganya, sesekali hatinya menjerit karena barang yang dibeli pemuda itu begitu murahan.

_'Kalau semua petualang seperti dirinya maka bisnis penjualan bisa kacau, barang-barang yang dibelinya semua murahan.'_

"Harganya 70 silver 69 Bronze!"

"Tidak sampai satu Gold ya, lalu gulungan itu berapa?"

"Harga gulungan itu 50 silver 15 Bronze, itu karena benda tersebut tidak laku-laku. Aku memberinya potongnan harga, tapi sebuah gulungan sulit untuk dijual. Semua harga sudah kugabungkan, dengan barang-barang yang kau pilih."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Segera Naruto merogoh kantung uangnya dan mengeluarkan sebua koin emas untuk dibayarkan, sang Merchant menerimanya dan mengembalikan sisanya.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, senang berbisnis dengan Anda!"

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan menarik semua barang yang dibelinya, kemudian lekas angkat kaki dari toko tersebut. Saat dipintu keluar dia merasakan simbol di dadanya berdenyut, hal itu membuat dia cemas.

"Sensasi ini seperti yang diceritakan olehnya, saat sebelum meninggalkanku bersama Bulgar."

_"Jika kau merasakan denyutan kecil yang ada di dadamu itu maka ketahuilah, bahwa waktu bagi mereka melakukan __**Harvest Festival **__sudah dekat."_

_'Aku harus segera mencari tahu, dimana mereka akan memulainya sebelum terlambat. Sudah satu bulan dan aku juga mesti kembali ke kota perbatasan, untuk melaporkan kalau Serial Questku telah selesai.'_

Dengan mata yang menajam dia kemudian melangkah untuk menemui Lenneth yang berada di sebuah penginapan.

**And Cut**

**Hai Jinchuriki Shukaku kembali dengan chapter baru, mohon maaf atas keterlambatanku dalam Up Fic ini sebab Real Life benar-benar mengikatku layaknya seekor ular. **

**Untuk sekarang adalah permulaan untuk masuk ke Arc yang sudah di sebutkan oleh seseorang, yang udah menyelamatkan Naruto aka Rat Slayer dari Tragedi sebelumnya satu tahun lalu. **

**Sekian aja dariku semoga kalian bisa memaklumi, atas perhatiannya saya ucapan terima kasih. **


	23. Kegundahan Lenneth dan Raja muda Sai

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Goblin Slayer punya Kumo kagyu**

**Highschool DxD punya Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atu game, yang mungkin kalian kenal dan pernah mainkan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Chapter 23**

**Kegundahan Lenneth dan Raja Muda Sai**

**Opening: Atashi ga Tonari ni Iru Uchi ni by Chiai Fujikawa [ED Tate No. Yuha 2]**

Di tempat lain Lenneth sedang membersihkan tubuhnya, setelah hari ini melakukan perburuan di dalam gua. Tangannya dengan lembut menggosok pundaknya yang penuh debu dan keringat. Hal seperti menolong penduduk yang kesusahan selama [Pilgrimage Quest] adalah mutlak harus dilakukan, agar sang dewi memberikan berkahNya dan dia bisa dinyatakan lulus. Namun saat ini, ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

'_Perjalanan ke kota Air akan berlangsug setengah hari dan seterusnya, aku dan dia akan bepisah,' _batinnya.

Warrior Priestess gelisah karena hari dimana dia akan berpisah dengan Naruto tiba, seorang pemuda pirang yang begitu terobsesi membasmi Rat dan kemudian diketahui olehnya. Jika yang diburu pria itu bukanlah sembarang Rat dia menyakini itu. Dan dia mulai berpikir kalau apa yang diburu oleh Rat Slayer adalah sebuah musuh yang menakutkan dimasa lalu.

Dalam buku Densetsu no Yusha Volume 3 yang bercerita tentang perpecahan dan peperangan, benua ini mengalami setidaknya tiga perang besar yang memporak porandakan tatanan wilayah dan ras. Itu adalah Great War, Empire War, dan terakhir adalah Doomsdays. Semua orang yang hidup di masa ini, begiru amat kental jika mendengar kata Doomsday.

Sebab peristiwa itu masih berjarak 500 tahun yang lalu, dan perang itu dipicu karena keinginan dari the Great Lich King untuk mengusai seluruh benua Alvarez, namun hal itu di tentang oleh dua Aliansi kuat yang diam di benua ini. Yang mana keduanya di kenal dengan sebutan Alliance dan Horde, bahkan sampai sekarangpun masih ada. Seluruh aliansi secara tidak terduga menyatukan kekuatan, demi menghentikan ambisi The Great Lich King.

Perang itu berhasil dimenangkan oleh pihak Alliance dan Horde lalu The Great Lich King dikalahkan dan istananya yang bernama _**Ice Crown**_ di duduki oleh seorang pengganti, karena Ayah dari tubuh yang dirasuki jiwa The Lich King mengatakan kalau harus ada seorang Lich King untuk mengurung para undead agar tidak mengacaukan dunia luar.

Lalu terpililah seorang yang saat perang terkena kutukan seekor naga dimana tubuhnya memiliki sisik, tadinya pemimpin Alliance dari pihak manusia berniat mengorbankan dirinya menjadi Lich King. Agar jiwa-jiwa undead tidak mengacau, namun orang yang memiliki kutukan itu memaksa bahwa takdir menjadi Lich King haruslah dirinya seorang.

Dengan berat hati sang pemimpi dari pihak Alliance merelakan _**The Death Crown**_ di kenakan oleh orang itu, dan keadaan pu pulih kembali. Sampai sinilah apa yang tertulis dalam buku densetsu no Yusha yang menceritakan tentang Doomsday, sedangkan untuk dua perang sebelumnya yaitu [Empire War] dan [The Great War] memang diceritakan. Namun, tidak dijelaskan dengan begitu detail seperti perang Doomdays.

'_Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal rumit seperti ini, aku tahu mungkin ada sesuatu yang terlewat. Mungkin saja jawabannya ada dalam buku Densetsu no Yusha volume tiga itu, yang menceritakan sejarah kelam benua Alvarez'_

Dengan ketetapan hati, dia bersikukuh untuk menemukan apa yang terlewat. Yang mungkin bisa membanyu Rat Slayer untuk menemukan siapa sesungguhnya musuh bernama Omni-Rat. Yang dikatakan oleh Night Elf itu, lalu dirinya segera bergegas dan mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

Saat dia selesai mengenakan pakaian, dia memeriksa kembali tas petualangnya, kemudian dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuat matanya melebar. Itu karena benda tersebut merupakan peninggalan dari seseorang di masa lalu yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dia adalah Girl Spearman, Lenneth memegang benda itu erat karna hanya benda itu yang tersisa dari sahabatnya.

'_Jika kau memiliki seseorang yang kau sayangi maka berikanlah benda ini, agar hubunganmu dan dia bisa abadi,'_ ucap Girl Spearman.

Kalimat itu terekam begitu saja dipikirannya dan seulas senyum akhinya terukir di wajah cantik Lenneth, dia menggengam benda itu dengan ke dua tangan dan didekatkan pada dadanya sa\eperti sedang meohon.

"Aku sangat berharap apa yang kau katakan itu sungguh akan terjadi."

Lepas mengatakan itu dia menyimpannya kembali dengan sebuah niat yang kuat.

Tangan miliknya begitu penuh dengan sayatan kecil akibat menggeser semak yang memiliki duri tajam, bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan pekerjaan yang dianggap bodoh oleh sebagian orang. Sebab ada sebuah Party yang menunggunya balik semak belukar tersebut. Adalah Night Elf King yang berjuang untuk lepas dari semak beluar tersebut.

"Cih kenapa mereka menyuruh bertemu mendadak seperti ini, apa sesuatu yang terjadi.

Lalu saat dia sampai ke tempat tujuan, seseorang yang mirip dengannya mengenakan armor lengkap ditemani dengan beberapa pengawal yang juga temannya. Mulai membungkukkan badan, tanda hormat kepadanya lalu Sai segera mengangkat tangannya seraya berkata.

"Angkat kepala kalian, dan ku harap ini kabar yang cukup penting sehingga kalian menyuruh bertemu mendadak deperti ini. Dalam pencarianku tentang the [Black Tress] atau dikenal dengan nama [Nygrassil] yang ditinggalakan oleh leluhur kita _**Ilidan Stromrage."**_

"Mohon maafkan kami atas kelancangannya, karena membuat repot Tuan. Adapun maksud kami memanggil Anda untuk bertemu secara rahasia ini adalah memberi kabar, kalau sekte kegelapan yang bernama _**Cult of Damned**_ mulai bergerak," ucap sang Warrior.

Seketika mata Sai Stromrage melebar dan dia seakan lupa bernapas, mendengar informasi yang disampaikan oleh bawahannya. Giginya bergetak dan tangannya mengepal kuat, sebab dia tahu siapa sekte jahat tersebut. Karena dia dulunya pernah bergabung dengan Alliance, untuk memusnahkan sekte itu.

"Apa kalian sudah meneliti dengan benar akan kabar yang telah kalian sampaikan ini. Sebab jika benar, maka seluruh benua Alvarez akan berada dalam kepanikan yang luar biasa begitu mendengar hal ini."

Sang bawahan yang melapor juga beberapa anak buahnya yang terdiri dari seorang Scout, Ranger Monk , juga Mage dan Healer. Segera berlutut, begitu mendengar apa yang baru diucapkan oleh tuan mereka

"Ampun tuanku! Setelah kami menyelidiki simbol mereka dan menurut hasil penyelidikan yang dilkaukan oleh sang Scout dan Ranger yang menyamar dalam sekte itu. Maka dapat dipastikan, kalau itu adalah sekte kegelapan _**Cult of Damned**_ yang pernah membuat kekacauan di masa lalu."

Niat dia bertanya kepada bawahannya sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa gelisah dan khawatir, agar bisa membantah dan berkata kalau apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka adalah sebuah miss dan mungkin salah lihat. Namun jika ceritanya mereka seudah melakukan penelitian, bahkan sampai menyamar ke dalam sekte itu untuk mengetahui kebenaranannya maka itu tidak bisa dianggap sebuah keraguan.

Seorang Scout memiliki keterampilan dalam menyamar dan menggali informasi, bahkan diantara seluruh class merekalah yang ahli dalam melakukan tugas penyamaran. Disamping tugas utama mereka yaitu mengintai. Lalu seorang Ranger sama baiknya dalam mengumpulkan informasi, disamping tugas utama mereka yang merupakan pendukung dalam party ketika pertempuran terjadi

'_Jika sudah begitu adanya, maka mungkin saja benua Alvarez akan mengalami peristiwa berdarah kembli. Wahai leluhurku Ilidan Stormrage! Apakah yang harus aku lakukan. Kesampingkan soal informasi itu. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah nasib ras kita yang tidak memiliki senjata apapun untuk melawan bila bencana itu datang.'_

Adalah benar ras Night Elf tidak memiliki senjata utama untuk bisa disebut sebagai Pusaka mereka, itu karena kebijakan yang dilontarkan High Elf King di masa lalu. Saat peristiwa Doomdays yang salah informasi sehingga kekuatan mereka diambil sepenuhnya, bahkan mereka tidak diberikan ijin untuk menggunakan kekuatan sihir yang bersumber dari _**Well of Eternity**_ yang menjadi kebanggaan kaum Elf.

Setelah 500 tahun berlalu sang cucu dari Illidan Stormrage menjalin kerja sama dengan Wooden Elf dan mendapatkan kekuatan pohon, serta mendengar cerita kalau dahulu Illidan Stromrage pernah menciptakan sebuah pohon raksasa hitam yang diberi nama Nyggrasil. Dimana pohon itu mengandung sumber sihir yang tidak bernama.

Tujuan raja muda Sai melakukan perjalannan adalah mencari keberadan dari Nyggrasil agar bisa dipindahkan ke Uncharted Land, tempat Rasnya saat ini tinggal dan mengolah kekuatan itu. Sehingga bisa menjadi sumber kekuatan mereka, saat terjadi sebuah hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti yang saat ini dilaporkan oleh bawahannya.

Tanpa diduga sebuah wahyu datang kepadanya, kepalanya mulai terisi informasi dan kilatan-kilatan gambar yang menampilkan. Tentang pria beramor murahan dengan gada tersangkut di punggungnya, memiliki rambut pirang dan selalu tampak sendu. Sebuah suara terdengar,saat dia menyaksikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Pergilah dan temuilah orang itu sebab dia akan menuntunmu pada seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaan_**KU**_, karena hanya orang itulah yang mengetahuinya. Anak ini sedang berada di sebuah desa yang dekat dengan Kota Air segera susul dia."

Saat pesan itu selesai diucapkan, Sai Stromrage menekan kepalanya yang terasa pusing sebab informasi yang baru diterimanya. Itu merupakan efek samping bila seseorang menerima sebuah Wahyu, bahkan bila saja mental dari sang penerima begitu lemah dia akan mengalami hilang kesadaran.

Beruntunglah Sai Stromrage merupakan salah satu bagian dari ras Elf, yang meskipun sudah berubah namun memiliki kekuatan mental yang kuat. Saat rasa pusing itu mereda segera dia menatap bawahannya yang kini memasang wajah berkerut, mata mereka menampakan sinar kekhawatiran sebab pemimpin mereka tengah dilanda sesuatu.

"Apa yang baru saja kau terima, Tuan!" Tanya sang Warrior

Para Elf mengetahui ciri dari seseorang mendapat sesuatu seperti wahyu, jadi dengan cepat mereka menanyakan hal itu kepada tuan mereka. Bukan bermaksud lancang tapi itu dilakukan hanya untuk membuat peluang, apakah mereka bisa membantu untuk menemukan jalan keluar atas vision itu.

"Aku harus menemui dan mengikuti seseorang yang bernama Rat Slayer," jawab Sai.

Sai jelas ingat siapa sosok yang digambarkan oleh Wahyu tersebut karena sudah dua kali, dia bertemu dengannya meskipun ada jarak waktu antar pertemuan pertama dan kedua. Lalu kini ia mendpat sebuah wahyu untuk mengikuti kemana petualang tersebut pergi, sebab ada seseorang yang akan menemuinya dan memiliki hubungan dengan apa yang dia cari selama ini.

"Hah Rat Slayer? Aku belum pernah dengar tentang dia sama sekali."

"Apa maksudmu orang itu, hanya terspesialisasi akan membunuh tikus di selokan air."

"Dia pasti petualag yang menyukai kotoran dan jorok."

"Adalah sebuah keberuntungan, aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Itu adalah apa yang diucapkan bawahannya tentang apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan, jelas mereka tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Omni-Rat dan Rat Slayer. Tapi, Sia tidak menegur mereka secara kasar dan hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum dia menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, aku perintahkan kalian untuk menemaniku dalam perjalanan ini," perintah Sai.

Seperti di sambar petir wajah mereka berubah drastis menjadi sebuah kepanikan, dari sebelumnya yang menunjukkan tampang mengejek. Mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain, untuk memberi kode kepada temannya agar mengeluarkan sebuah alasan agar mereka tidak diikut sertakan.

"Ka-kami masih harus mengintai keberadaan dari _**Cult of Damned**_ dan apa ambisi mereka selanjutnya, kita masih kekurangan informasi."

Sang Warrior menguacpkan alasan pertamanya untuk memancing rekannya agar mengeluarkan pendapat mereka, sehingga perintah yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sai Stromrage. Bisa dibatalkan dan mereka tidak perlu ikut dalam perjalanan menemui pria bernama Rat Slayer itu.

"Benar, apa yang dikatakannya kita masih butuh informasi."

"Makin banyak infomasi yang kita dapatkan itu makin bagus."

"Adalah hal baik bagi kita untuk mengetahui seluk beluk rencana musuh, sebelum menyerang mereka."

Layaknya guliran sebuah bola salju yang diawali oleh bola kecil dan makin menggelinidng ke bawah dia makin membesar, begitupun jawaban mereka meluncur yang diawali oeh sang Warrrior. Namun, Sai Stromrage menampakkan wajah seperti batu karang yang tetap kokoh meski diterpa gelombang pasang.

"Apapun alasannya, kalian harus menemaniku untuk mengikuti orang yang bernama Rat Slayer!"

Matanya menatap seorang Scout dan dia menunjuknya.

"Segera kirim perintah ke kerajaan kita untuk membentuk Party baru agar melanjutkan apa yang telah kalian temukan, sampaikan juga alasan bahwa kalian diperintah olehku untuk menemani dalam perjalanku. Kau paham!"

Saat perintah itu terdengar, mereka semua menundukan bahu dan sang Scout dengan cepat melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Rajanya. Lepas mengatakan itu dan melihat sang Scout memanggil perliharaannya yang berupa burung merpati hitam, kemudian menaruh surat berisi perintahnya kemudian hewan itu pergi ke Uncharted Land.

Burung itu bukanlah burung sembarang, itu adalah jenis burung merpati yang mampu terbang dalam jarak ratusan kilo meter tanpa tersesat. Mereka menemukan burung itu di Uncarted Land dan menjinakannya untuk tujuan mengatr surat, burung-burung itu sudah ditanam mantra tamer sehingga bisa dengan mudah mendengar jika dipanggil.

Saat burung itu sudah jauh, Sai Stromrage kini beralih menatap sang Healer dan Mage yang menatapnya gugup.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang memiliki kemampuan untuk teleportasi," tanyanya.

Keduanya saling menatap, lalu memberikan jawaban.

"Aku tidak menguasainya, sebab yang kupelajari adalah membuat obat dari tumbuhan."

Sai maklum dengan apa yang diucapkan olehnya, dalam Ras mereka tidak ada seorang pun Priestess ataupun Priest, sebab jalinan mereka dengan para dewa dan dewi sudah tertutup jadi mereka mengandalkan buku-buku kuno tentang pengobatan dari tumbuh-tumbuhan. Mereka yang mempelajari hal itu akan diberi sebuah gelar Healer

"Aku sebenarnya bisa menggunakan keajaiban untuk memindahkan seperti itu, tapi ada satu kendala ..."

"Apa itu?"

Sai segera menanyai Mage yang mengatakan bisa, atau setidaknya mempunya keajaiban seperti teleportasi. Lalu sang Mage segera melanjutkan apa yang ditahannya, setelah mempertimbangkan ucapan tuannya.

"Keajaiban itu bernama Jikukan no Jutsu. Dengannya, kita bisa berpindah kemanapun yang kita inginkan dengan mudah. Namun kendalannya adalah kita perlu membuat sebuah gambar diatas tanah dengan lambang mata beriak air serta beberapa magatama membentuk lingkaran."

Teman-teman yang lain juga segera menyerobot, begitu mendengar teman mereka memiliki keajaiban seperti itu.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita."

"Itu keajaiban yang bagus."

"Sesuatu yang sangat berguna, jika kita terdesak dan butuh jalan keluar."

Begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh bawahanny yang lain, Sai segera menginterupsi.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, cepat buat lingkaran dengan pola riak air dan beberapa magatama itu."

Seketika semua mengangguk atas apa yang baru diucapkan sang pemimpin, mereka ingin melihat bagaimana kerja dari sebuah keajaiban yang dimiliki teman mereka.

"Tapi pengetahuan ini aku ambil dari reruntuhan yang dua hari lalu kita kunjungi itu, dan tertulis di sana jika keajaiban ini bersumber dari seorang dewi bernama Freya."

Mendengar itu seketika raut mereka berubah drastis, sebab mereka sangat yakin jika tidak mungkin melakukan keajaiban tersebut. Karena ras mereka sudah lama memutuskan hubungan dengan para dewa atau dewi, mereka sepenuhnya bergantung pada kekuatan Roh alam.

Namun, raja mereka tetap bersikeras karena hanya ini peluang yang dia punya, untuk menemui Rat Slayer sebab jaraknya dengan petualang itu sangatlah jauh.

"Tetap lakukan keajaiban itu, apapun resikonya aku yang tanggung," tegas Sai.

Begitu mendengar apa perintah rajanya, sang mage segera mengangguk dan mulai menulis simbol yang dia sebutkan berupa mata dengan pola riak air dan juga beberapa magatama yang mengelilinya. Setelah itu sang mage menyuruh rekan-rekannya untuk berdiri dalam lingkaran tersebut, dan mulailah dia merapalkan mantra yang sudah dihapalkannya.

"Dewi Freya dengan kebijaksanaanmu. Tolong bantu kami yang tersesat ini, untuk menemukan jalan keluar! _**Jikukan no jutsu**_!"

Seketika lingkaran berpola riak air itu bersinar menyilaukan mata mereka, sinar itu begitu kuat sehingga yang ada disana menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi matanya. Lalu saat cahaya itu meredup, tampaklah di depan mata mereka seorang yang tampak seperti dewi sedang menatap mereka dengan tenang.

Dia berselimutkan gaun putih dan warna rambutnya seputih salju dan besinar hangat, lalu raut wajahnya memancrkan sinar seperti rembulan yang tidak begitu menyilaukan bahkan malah memberi sebuah kehangatan.

"Atas ijin sang dewi aku menemui kalian untuk mengantar ke tempat yang kalian inginkan, namun ada dua syarat yang harus kalian penuhi!" Ucapnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sai.

Sai stromrage segera bertanya tentang syarat yang diajukan oleh sang utusan dewi tersebut.

"Syarat pertama untuk pergi ketempat tujuan, setidaknya kalian harus memiliki benda yang berhubungan dengan tempat atau orang yang hendak kalian temui. Lalu kedua, aku sendiri yang akan menentukan apa yang hendak aku ambil sebagai imbalan menjalankan tugas ini."

Sang Warrior segera menyerobot, begitu memahami dengan baik apa yang diucapkan oleh utusan dewi tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, kau akan mengambil sesuatu dari kami atas keajaiban ini."

"Tentu saja, dan itu adalah dari raja kalian karena dialah yang akan menanggung semua resikonya bukan."

Sang utusan dewi tentu tahu itu, sebab dia juga menyaksikan perdebatan itu sebelum dia datang kemari atas ijin sang dewinya yaitu Freya. Lalu Sai Stromrage segera bertanya kepada utusan dewi itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalannya?"

Sebuah senyum terukir diwajah sang utusan dewi dan segera dia menunjuk sesuatu yang tergantung di leher sang raja Night Elf itu. Yang mengarah pada sebuah kalung emas bergambar sebuah pohon kehidupan. Saat mengetahui apa yang ditunjuk sang utusan, segera saja bawahan Sai berontak.

"Jangan bercanda, itu adalah benda berharga milik raja kami!"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengganti dengan yang lain!"

"Benda itu adalah peninggalan satu-satunya dari mendiang raja kami sebelumnya!"

"Kumohon Tuan, jangan kau berikan benda berharga itu!"

Saat mengetahui jika yang diinginkan oleh utusan dewi itu adalah bena berharga miliknya, hatinya begitu sedih dan sangat terpukul karena benda itu jelas merupakan kenang-kenangan dari ayanya yaitu Shin Stromrage. Namun, sebagai seorang Raja pantang baginya untuk menarik apa yang sudah dia ucapkan karena akan mengurangi kehormatannya sebagai Raja. meski dia tahu jika rakyatnya saat ini mungkin mencemoohnya karena tindakannya tersebut. Namun , di masa lalu dia pernah mendapatkan pesan dari mendiang ayahnya, jika benda itu akan sangat berguna untuk menemukan kembali harta terpenting yang hilang dari ras mereka.

'_Ayah, mungkin ini adalah saatnya benda darimu menjalankan tugasnya.' _batinnya

Ditengah dorongan rakyatnya yang tidak ingin benda itu diserahkan, Sai Stromrage dengan ketetapan penuh dan ingat akan pesan sang mendiang Ayahnya. Segera melepaskan kalung itu dan menyerahkan benda tersebut pada utusan sang dewi sambil berkata tegas.

"Sebagai seorang Raja pantang bagiku menarik kembali apa yang aku ucapkan karena akan mengurang kehormatanku, karena itu segera pindahkan kami ke tempat diamana pemilik benda ini berada."

kelima rakyatnya yang mengeluh terdiam, begitu mendengar keteguhan hati rajanya dan tidak berani membantah. Kemudian Saat itu juga, tangan kanan Sai Stromrage menyerahkan sesuatu yang pernah dia dapatkan dari Rat Slayer. Itu sebuah anak panah yang dia simpan, saat menyelamatkan Rat Slayer dulu di desa baran

"Tidak kusangka benda ini juga berguna," batinnya.

Sang utusan dewi menerima kalung yang dia inginkan sebagi bayaran dengan tersenyum, lalu benda itu menghilang dan segera sang utusan dewi mengambil anak panah yang diserahkan kepadanya. Dari benda itu dia bisa merasakan aura pemilk benda tersebut, setelah menemukan lokasinya yang berada di sebuah desa dekat kota air segera dia berkata.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar kalian ke tempat orang ini berada. _**Jikukan no Jutsu!"**_

Lalu cahaya yang menyilaukan kembali menghantam mata mereka, seraya mereka berenam lenyap dari tempat tersebut.

**And Cut**

**Oke Jinchuriki Shukaku balik lagi dengan Chapter baru dan kali ini saya bawa chapter untuk Arc setelah Harvest Festival nanti. Bisa dibilang ke depan setelah Arc yang berjalan ini selesai, maka akan aku skip 4 tahun dan kisi-kisi awal ada di chapter ini.**

**Untuk penggemar seri gameWarcraft pasti gak asing dengan apa yang aku garis miring dan bold itu, jika ingin tahu maka cari saja di mbah google tentang itu dan kunjungi Wow pedia dimana disitu banyak banget penjelasan tentang game Warcraft.**

**Oke karena takut spoilernya lebih banyak aku akhiri dan di chapter depan aku bakal menampilkan perkembangan hubungan Naruto dan Lenneth aka Warrior Priestess. Terus nama pohon itu harusnya Nordrassil, tapi aku ganti Nyggdrasil biar gak begitu mirip, kalau kalian penasaran baca saja Review lor caracter Illidan the Betrayer. Oke itu saja sip.**

**Tambahan dikit, Jika kalian ingin berdonasi silakan kirim saja menggunakan aplikasi gopay ke nomor 089523076375 atas nama Tessar, ini hanya sebagai rasa support kalian kepada penulis.**

**Semua donasi kalian diterima berapa pun itu, asalkan kalian ikhlas dalam memberikannya dan tidak terbebani. Semoga dengan itu Tuhan memberi kalian Rezeki yang lebih banyak.**


	24. Cermin masa lalu diantara mereka

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Goblin Slayer punya Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD punya Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atau game, yang mungkin kalian kenal dan pernah mainkan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Chapter 24**

**Cermin masa lalu diantara mereka**

**Opening: Atashi ga Tonari ni Iru Uchi ni by Chiai Fujikawa [ED Tate No. Yuha 2]**

Saat matahari sudah meninggalakan peraduannya dan malam mulai menutupi langit, serta bintang-bintang dan dua bulan mulai memunculkan cahaya kecilnya. Di sinilah dia berada, seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan bermata biru shapire. Mengenakan armor murahan serta jangan lupakan gada yang sedia di punggung, duduk dihadapannya adalah rekan yang selama ini menemani perjalanannya yaitu Warrior Priestess. Beberapa orang tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan atau diskusikan, sebab mereka memiliki urusan sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusannya?"

Sebuah anggukan dia dapatkan dari Warrior Priestess disertai jawaban.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku, dan kau?"

"Aku juga sudah."

Dia langsung menyerobot seperti biasanya, Warrior Priestess tidak terganggu akan sikapnya itu yang seakan-akan mengintrogerasi. Bahkan dia sudah sedikit maklum, akan bagaimana karakter pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Tempat mereka berada adalah kedai makan desa ini, mereka bermaksud untuk menikmati santapan sebelum beristirahat karena perjalanan esoknya menuju kota Air yang memakan waktu tengah hari. Bisa saja mereka berangkat malam ini namun, memperhitungkan bagaimana mereka baru saja memburu Rat. Hal itu tidak jadi dilakukan supaya mereka bisa sampai sana dengan selamat, karena tubuh mereka butuh istirahat.

Bepergian dengan kondisi tubuh yang penat merupakan langkah awal untuk menggali lubang kematian, selain tidak membawa perlengkapan petualang saat pergi dari rumah.

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya [Pilgrimage Questku] berakhir, dan akan mendapat kehormatan memikul nama 'Maiden' semua ini berkat bantuanmu yang telah membantuku."

Rat Slayer mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang disampaikan oleh Warrrior Priestess, meski dia tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang harus diucapkan untuk menjawab apa yang sedang dilontarkan oleh Warrior Priestess. Setelah terus berpikir tentang itu, akhirnya dia mempunyai kata yang menurutnya tepat untuk disampaikan pada lawan bicaranya.

"Semua yang telah kita lalui selama ini merupakan hasil upayamu untuk menyenangkan hati Dewi yang kau sembah, jika nantinya kau menjadi [Maiden] ingatlah untuk selalu membantu mereka yang membutuhkan bantuan."

Amat jarang baginya mendengar Rat Slayer bicara seperti itu dan hal tersebut mengundang sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Lalu dia teringat akan tekadnya tadi sore, dan segera mengeluarkan sebuah gelang tali berwarna warni. Tangannya segera menyodorkan benda itu pada Rat Slayer seraya berkata.

"Tolong terimalah sebagai hadiah dariku, semoga dengan ini kau selalu mendapat keberuntungan!"

Naruto menatap benda yang disodorkan kepadanya, dan kini dia melihat wajah Warrior Priestess yang tersenyum lembut kala menyerahkan itu. Entah sebuah sihir atau halusinasi, kini dia menatap di depannya seakan itu bukannya Warrior Priestess melainkan kakak perempuannya yaitu Naruko Uzumaki. Pikirannya pun bernostalgia, saat dirinya masih kecil sedang bermain dengan adiknya Menma.

Ketika itu kakak perempuanya memanggil mereka, sebab sudah hampir malam dan mereka keasyikn main sehingga lupa waktu. Memang wajah kakaknya cemberut sebentar, kemudian tersenyum simpul dan dia berjongkok dihadapan mereka dan menatapnya lekat dengan kelembutan.

"Kalau kalian main jangan lupa waktu, desa kita amat banyak monster berkeliaran dan kita harus kembali sebelum gelap. Nah ini kakak buatkan sesuatu untuk kalian."

Tepat ketika dia mengatakan itu tangannya menyerahkan dua gelang warna-warni kepada mereka, Naruto menatap gelang itu cukup lama, sedangkan Menma sudah memasang di tangan kirinya. Naruko yang menyadari sikap adiknya yang pendiam, segera mengenakan gelang itu di kanan kanannya seraya berkata.

"Benda ini tampak pas syukurlah! Semoga benda ini bisa membuatmu beruntung Naruto."

Kembali dari lamunannya, dia bergumam.

"Ne ... Nee-chan!"

Warror Priestess yang mendengar suara itu keluar dari mulut Rat Slayer, segera menyadari kalau ini mengingatkan tentang kakak perempuannya yang sudah meninggal. Dia juga sebenarnya ingin tahu lebih banyak, tentang keluarga dari Rat Slyer jadi dia mulai meneguhkan

'_Aku tidak boleh mengacaukannya, aku harus menggali sesuatu.'_

"Aku rasa benda ini pas di tanganmu, kuharap keberuntungan selalu menyertaimu."

Manik shapire itu bergetar diiringi sinar lembut memancar darinya, ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan Warrior Priestess. Entah bagaimana Rat Slayer tertegun, sebab selalu timbul kenangan tentang kakak perempuannya di beberapa peristiwa saat berinteraksi dengan Warror Priestess.

'_Kenapa kau selalu membuatku teringat kakak perempuanku, setiap kali itu terjadi sesuatu di dalam hatiku merasa tidak senang dengan apa yang akan terjadi esok.'_

Warrior Priestess mendapatkannya mata itu begitu lembut bergetar, saat dia selesai mengucapkan hal itu pada Rat Slayer. Kini dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh lawan bicaranya namun entah apa itu, namun jelas dia merasa kalau itu adalah sebuah perasaan takut.

"Beristirahatlah, esok adalah waktu yang panjang. Kuharap kau bisa tidur nyenyak dan menyiapkan mental untuk penganugerahan gelar Maiden."

Dia mengatakan itu seraya memejamkan mata dan mengangkat tubuh untuk meninggalkan Warrior Piestess, ada rasa kurang puas saat dia melihat Rat Slayer selalu memutuskan pembicaraan ketika itu mengingatkan tentang masa lalunya. Dan kali ini, dia tidak akan menyesalinya lagi.

"Seperti apa sifat kakak perempuanmu itu?"

Kaki yang hendak melangkah keluar itu tertahan dan tubuh Rat Slayer berhenti, ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum dia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Warrior Priestess. Kini mata itu lembut menatapnya dan ada sebuah senyum simpul yang menghias wajah datar itu. Entah bagaimana, sesuatu di dalam dada Warrior Priestess bergetar lebih cepat saat melihatnya.

'_Dia ter-tersenyum, ini momen langka. Dewi Freya ku harap kau tahan ini lebih lama.'_

Dan sepertinya, apa yang diharapkan akan menjadi kenyataan karena dalam sikapnya itu Naruto langsung bicara.

"Dia bernama Naruko Uzumaki, dia adalah gadis periang, cerdas, senang membantu dan paling sayang pada semua keluarga. Aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun melebihi rasa sayangku pada Ibu dan Ayahku serta adiku Menma. Pernah kuberpikir untuk cepat dewasa dan segera menikahinya, agar tidak ada seorang pun yang memilikinya. Aku begitu egois, sehingga takut dia akan menelantarkanku begitu saja."

Sebuah simpul tanpa sadar terlukis di wajah Warrior Priestss, saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka, jika orang di depannya ini adalah seorang Incest akut yang begitu mencintai kakak perempuannya.

'_Tidak kusangka rasa cintanya begitu besar, bahkan dia sudah berpikir akan menikahinya. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya, tapi tunggu dulu?'_

"Kau memiliki adik juga?"

Naruto mengangguk untuk mengkonfirmasi, lalu dia juga menambahkan.

"Aku adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina."

Otak Warrior Priestess bergerak liar, kala mendengar nama marga yang baru diucapkan oleh Naruto. Sebab dia pernah membaca dalam buku Densetsu no Yusha, bahwa ada seseorang dulu berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Mengadakan kontrak dengan Mesengger of Death God, untuk menghentikan sebuah invasi dari _Empire_ _Legions_.

"Kau bermarga dari sebuah klan Legendaris, mengapa keadaanmu sekarang begini?"

"Legendaris atau apapun itu, mereka para _Daun_ yang menari dalam cahaya penuh warna warni, melupakan bahwa kebutuhan utama mereka ditopang oleh sebuah _Akar_ yang berdiam dalam tempat yang gelap, dingin, dan busuk. Karena itulah, aku tidak suka dengan mereka yang menjelekkan seseorang. Hanya karena kesalahan dari pendahulu mereka di masa lalu, apa lagi mereka tidak tahu kebenarannya."

Sebuah kehangatan yang terpancar dari wajahnya kini berubah datar kembali dan itu membuat Warrior Priestess merutuki diri, karena membuat mood orang di depannya hilang. Tapi dia masih bimbang, dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Rat Slayer.

'_Aku masih ragu apakah dia membenci klannya atau orang yang mencemooh klannya, kenapa kau selalu mengungkapkannya begitu aneh sih.'_

Meski dalam kebimbangan, dia cukup bersyukur karena telah melihat sisi lain Rat Slayer sangat lama. Sebab dia menyadari ini adalah kali terakhir, melihat pemuda pirang bermata saphire itu menunjukkan kehangatan di wajahnya.

Saat obrolan mereka akan berakhir, beberapa langkah terdengar mendekat dan mereka segera melihat ke arah sumber suara. Mereka terdiri dari 6 orang, lebih tepatnya 6 orang Night Elf. Saat mereka mengamati dengan baik, mereka menyadai bahwa salah satu dari 6 Night Elf itu mereka kenali.

"Sai Stormrage!"

Warriror Priestess adalah orang pertama yang menyebutkan nama dari pemimpin party itu, dan segera saja dia bediri. Tangan Sai melambai kepada mereka berdua, kelima rekan atau lebih tepat bawahannya tampak senyum lesu. Namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ketika kemari, sebuah benda berharga milik raja muda itu telah dikorbankan.

Jadi mereka sudah memutuskan meski tidak menginginkan akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, untuk mengikuti apa yang akan diperintahkan oleh Sai Stromrage. Namun mereka sangat penasaran dengan kedua orang yang ada dihadapan sang Raja. Tampak seakan begitu akrab, bahkan memanggil raja mereka tanpa hormat.

"Manusia jaga bicaramu dihadapan Raja kami!"

Adalah sang Warrior yang segera lepas kendali, saat melihat raja mereka seakan diremehkan oleh kedua petualang di depannya. Sedangkan Sai Stormrage sweatdrop saat mendengar bawahannya berkata seperti itu, pada salah satu rekan yang akan menuntunnya pada seseorang yang mengetahui dimana letak Nyggrasil berada.

Segera dia berbalik dan memasang senyum seperti biasanya, namun sang Warrior dan rekan yang lain bisa merasakan sebuah aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Meskipun wajah dari sang raja muda itu, menampakaan senyuman lembut. Dan mereka semua menelan liur berat, bahkan sang Warrior meneteskan keringat begitu banyak kala melihat senyum itu. Seakan, dia mendengar raja muda itu berkata dalam kepalanya.

'_Bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan, pada orang yang ingin kutemui.'_

"A-aku bercanda tadi itu, aku hanya ingin menyapa dengan cara kami para Warrior ahah ahahaaha-"

Warrior Prietess yang tadi sempat terkejut saat dibentak oleh sang Warrior, segera menanggapi ucapan Warriot tersebut begitu Sai Stromrage membalikan badan. Dia entah bagaimana merasakan hal aneh, begitu melihat perubahan dari sikap sang Warrior. Namun, dia bisa menangkap sebuah mata minta tolong dari sang Warrior itu saat menatapnya. Jadi Warrior Priestess berusaha membantu sebisanya.

"Y-ya, aku mengeti. Beberapa Warrior dari Order kami juga, suka memberikan candaan seperti itu tenang saja."

"Nah benarkan, syukurlah kau mengerti, Nona!"

Berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan Warrior Priestess, sikap Naruto malah menatap tajam dan berkata dingin.

"Apa begini caramu mendidik rakyatmu, Tuan muda Sai!" ucap Rat Slayer.

Sang Warrior yang mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang dan mengenakan armor murahan itu, segera menyergah tanpa tahu kalau orang itulah yang ingin ditemani perjalannya oleh Sai Stromrage. Bahkan teman-temannya juga terpancing, saat Naruto mengkritik tentang sikap mereka yang menisbahkan kalau itu adalah hasil didikannya.

"Kami sedang bicara dengan Rat Slayer, kau sebagai pendampingnya sebaiknya diam!" ucap Warrior.

"Iya benar, kami hanya punya urusan dengan Rat Slayer. Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya diam saja!" ucap Mage.

"Adalah lebih baik bagimu, untuk menutup mulut saat kau tidak ditanya!" ucap Healer.

"Bicara tentang kesopanan tapi sendirinya tidak so-" ucap Scout.

"DIAMLAH KALIAN!" bentak Sai

Kelima orang tersebut membeku, saat mendengar sang Raja muda mementak keras. Sebenarnya kesalahan dia juga yang tidak menjelaskan ciri-ciri Rat Slayer pada mereka, sehingga keadaannya jadi begini. Karena itu dia mengambil langkah untuk menyuruh mereka diam, sebelum sesuatu yang lebih memalukan terjadi.

Bawahannya masih menahan napas menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Raja mereka, dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang Raja setelah menyuruh mereka diam dengan tegas seperti itu. Raja muda Sai menarik napas dalam untuk selanjutnya berkata pelan.

"Kalian ini hampir membuatku malu, orang yang kita cari adalah dia. Pria berambut pirang dan berarmor murahan itulah yang bernama Rat Slayer."

Kelima orang itu kini berubah pucat pasi karena menyergah Rat Slayer itu sendiri, malahan menganggap dia hanya pendamping karena pakaiannya yang lusuh, sedangkan Warrior Pristess mereka anggap Rat Slayer.

"Ka-kami minta maaf padamu Rat Slayer!" ucap Warrior

"Sungguh benar apa yang diucapkannya, itu karena kami tidak mengenalmu!" ucap Monk.

"Adalah sebuah kesalah terbesar kami yang tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu siapa kalian!" ucap Healer

"Kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!" ucap Mage

"Mohon terima maaf kami!" ucap Scout

Ketika mereka mengucapkan itu secara bergantian, serempak mereka menundukkan kepala tanda benar-benar menyesal. Sai yang melihat semua kejadian itu dalam hati tersimpul, karena bawahannya bisa dengan cepat meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Beberapa orang yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka, tampak diam saja tidak peduli

Dan kini giliran Sai Stormrage yang membalikan badan, menatap Naruto dan Lenneth sambil berkata.

"Aku juga bersalah tidak mengatakan detail tentang kalian sebab terburu-buru, kumohon maafkan kesalahan mereka Rat Slayer! Nona Pendeta!"

Warrior Priestess segera melirik ke arah Rat Slayer seakan ingin tahu apa reaksi yang ditunjukan olehnya, setelah diperlakukan seperti itu dan ingin tahu apa yang akan dibalas oleh pemuda itu. Entah dia akan balas memaki, menghujat, atau marah kepada mereka. Pikiran itu terus menari dikepala Warrior Priestess. Lalu pria itu tampak mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Seorang raja yang sombong dan angkuh hanya akan didiamkan ketika dia diperlakukan tidak sopan, mungkin pengawalnya akan membela sekali dua kali namun setelah itu mereka benar-benar akan meninggalkan dan tidak membantu sama sekali."

Rat Slayer menjeda kalimatnya beberapa lama, itu membuat kelima orang yang menunduk mengangkat kembali kepala mereka. Untuk tahu apa yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya oleh orang yang memiliki julukan Rat Slayer itu, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan apa yang ditunda olehnya.

" Namun Raja yang memerintah dengan Keadilan dan Kebijaksanaan, jangankan dihina melihat raja mereka diperlakukan tidak sopan saja akan membuat rakyat atau bawahannya tidak senang. Bahkan menarik pedang bila itu diperlukan, demi menjaga kehormatan raja mereka. Koreksilah bila ucapanku salah lalu Raja muda Sai, aku tarik ucapanku tadi apa itu cukup untuk kalian."

Semuanya terdiam saat Naruto selesai mengatakan kalimat tersebut, kelima pengawal Sai memahami dengan baik apa yang baru diucapkan Naruto dan itu mengundang senyum di wajah mereka seraya mengangguk. Sedangkan Sai amat puas, saat dirinya dikatakan sebagai raja yang bijaksana dan mencoba merendah.

"Aku tidak sebijaksana itu Rat Slayer, kurasa kau berlebihan."

"Um!"

Kini Warrior Priestess yang memandang Rat Slayer tidak percaya, saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Karena memiliki persamaan, dengan yang diucapkan pemimpin partynya yaitu Sang Captain.

"Menjadi pemimpin yang keras dan sombong hanya membuat bawahanku menghormati dari luarnya saja, bila keadaan mendesak mereka akan membantu sekali dua kali lalu pergi dan tidak akan peduli. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu, aku ingin mejadi pemimpin yang bisa berbuat adil dan bijaksana agar mereka menghormati luar dan dalam. Sehingga tidak saja keadaan darurat, namun saat melihatku diperlakukan tidak sopan saja mereka akan marah. Bahkan menarik pedang jika itu diperlukan, untuk mendapatkan kehormatanku kembali."

'_Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan kata yang hampir mirip sepertinya Rat Slayer, kenapa kau selalu mengingatkanku akan dia sehingga membuatku takut menatap hari esok.'_

Dan setelah monolog itu dia benar-benar bimbang akan pilihannya, untuk meraih gelar [Maiden]

And Cut

**Yo Jinchurik Shukaku Back dengan Chapter baru, gimana dengan perkembangan yang aku buat apakah bikin boring atau bikin kesel, tapi jujurnya aku gak pandai buat bikin scene romance. Lalu hubungan mereka, aku bangun karena mereka melihat orang yang dikasihi pada masa lalu. Satu sama lain.**

**Kemudian hanya ada satu guliran terakhir sebelum akhirnya perasaan mereka terjalin, dan dimana itu bakal terjadi masih rahasia ya. Gak banyak yang bisa aku jelaskan, semoga chapter ini bisa membuat kalian terhibur. Setelah menunggu selama seminggu, dan kedepan Arc darknya dimulai kuharap kalian selalu menanti dengan sabar kelanjutan kisah ini.**

**Tambahan dikit, Jika kalian ingin berdonasi silakan kirim saja menggunakan aplikasi gopay ke nomor 089523076375 atas nama Tessar, ini hanya sebagai rasa support kalian kepada penulis.**

**Semua donasi kalian diterima berapa pun itu, asalkan kalian ikhlas dalam memberikannya dan tidak terbebani. Semoga dengan itu Tuhan memberi kalian Rezeki yang lebih banyak.**

**Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah berdonasi ;)**


	25. Pemimpin dan bahaya yang kian mendekat

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Goblin Slayer punya Kumo Kagyu**

**Highschool DxD punya Ichei Ishibumi**

**Crossover dengan beberapa anime atau game, yang mungkin kalian kenal dan pernah mainkan.**

**All Character OOC**

**Chapter 25**

**Opening: Atashi ga Tonari ni Iru Uchi ni by Chiai Fujikawa [ED Tate No. Yuha 2]**

"Kita sudahi dulu topik soal rajanya. Rat Slayer! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan, kau berkenan untuk ikut denganku. "

Lenneth yang tadi hanya melongo saja karena pikirannya tersangkut dengan sang Captain, segera mengguncang kepala untuk mendapatkan kesadaran kembali dan langsung menyela.

"Eh, ada apa?"

"Aku hendak membicarakan hal penting dengan Rat Slayer, apa tidak apa kalau aku membawanya sebentar."

Lenneth segera mengangguk saat mendengar penjelasan itu. Dia tidak keberatan dengan dibawanya Rat Slayer, hanya saja dia ingin tahu pembicaraan seperti apa yang ingin mereka bahas.

Kedua orang berbeda Ras itu melangkah keluar kedai, dan Lenneth duduk lesu ditemani oleh kelima pengawal dari Sai Stormrage. Saat itu sang Warrior yang melihat Lenneth tampak lesu membuka suara.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Semburat pink muncul tipis di pipi Lenneth, dan Healer segera mengetuk kepala Warrior yang telah membuat gadis pendeta itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Adalah tidak baik, membicarakan hubungan seseorang. Jangan sampai Raja memarahi kita lagi."

"Itu sakit, aku paham. Maaf kalau aku lancang, nona pendeta."

Sang Mage mengembuskan napas, saat mendengar teman Warriornya berkata seperti itu. Seakan hal tersebut, sudah bosan dia dengar dari pria berbalut armor besi tersebut.

"Mulutmu sama besarnya dengan badanmu, andai saja otakmu juga besar. Kita tidak mungkin dimarahi oleh Raja."

Kali ini Sang Warrior segera menyergah.

"Oi! Yang bersalahkan bukan aku saja, kau juga ikut dalam menyela Rat Slayer. Kenapa malah aku yang jadi tersangka tunggal disini."

Sang Scout kini ganti menyergah.

"Itu karena kau juga yang memicunya, kami jadi terpancing tahu."

"Tapi kau juga tidak senang bukan, saat Raja kita disepelekan!"

Lalu Sang Monk akhirnya membuka suara, ketika melihat rekannya berdebat sengit.

"Apa yang dilakukan Warrior ada benarnya, kita tidak ingin Raja kita disepelekan. Namun, kita juga salah karena langsung menyerhah tanpa tahu siapa Rat slayer sebenarnya."

Melihat kelima orang di depannya sibuk menyalahkan warrior, membuat Lenneth tersenyum kecil lalu menyela mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian begitu menghormati Raja kalian ya. Selamat untuk kalian karena memiliki Raja seperti itu. Menemukan Raja seperti Sai Stormrage, seperti menemukan bunga _udumbara_ yang sedang bermekaran.'"

[Istilah Buddhis yang mengatakan kalau sangat sulit, menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Untuk lebih jelasnya cek aja deh mbah Google soal bunga udumbara ini. Oke. ]

"Ahaha kau benar, demi kelangsungan Ras kami dia rela berpergian jauh, demi menemukan sumber kekuatan yang ditinggalkan oleh leluhur kami." Ucap Warrior.

"Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menjalin kerjasama dengan Wooden Elf sehingga kami yang terpuruk karena kehilangan akses keajaiban memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan kekuatan roh sebagai senjata." Ucap Mage.

"Adalah suatu keajaiban bagi Ras kami yang mampu bertahan, setelah sebelumnya dianggap penghianat. Berkat beliau yang menawarkan diri untuk ikut dalam pembasmian sekte _Cult of Damned_, Ras kami memiliki harapan untuk bertahan." Ucap Healer.

"Peninggalan leluhur kami juga sangat banyak, walau itu sedikit tidak berguna. Tapi itu, akan menjadi harta berharga bagi kami." Ucap Scout.

"Dia terus berjuang dengan sekuat tenaganya, dan terus berjuang demi menjaga janjinya pada mendiang Ayah dan Kakeknya yang menjadi kebanggan Ras kami. Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan melindungi Tuan kami." Ucap Monk

_'Sai Stormrage, kau benar-benar menjadi Raja yang adil dan bijaksana ya.'_

Sambil mengatakan itu dalam hati, wajahnya melemparkan senyum terbaik pada kelima pengawal Sai tersebut. Hal itu, membuat kelimanya tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata lagi.

Ditempat lain, Sai dan Naruto sedang menatap tempat penduduk menanam padi yang masih hijau. Lalu Sai Stormrage mulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini?"

"Iya, aku bisa menjaga diri."

Sebuah simpul tercipta diwajah pucat itu, Night Elf itu sudah menyangka jawaban seperti itu yang diterima.

"Kosa katamu itu sangat buruk sekali ya, belajarlah untuk memperhalus lagi. Jadi orang lain tidak salah paham."

"Terserah, lalu ada apa perlu apa?"

_'Dia benar-benar tidak bisa diajak basa-basi, mau bagaimana lagi.'_

"Aku meminta padamu untuk mengijinkanku ikut denganmu. Apa kau keberatan?"

Begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sai Stormrage, pria berambut pirang itu mengarahkan wajahnya untuk melihat lawan bicara lalu menjawab.

"Alasannya?"

"Berpetualang sendiri itu membosankan, aku yakin kau pasti kesepian bukan."

"Itu tidak benar, aku awalnya sendiri. Namun, saat ada Pendeta itu, pekerjaanku jadi ringan dan juga ..."

Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapan seakan mulutnya terkunci, untuk meneruskan apa yang hendak dia ingin utarakan. Sai Stormrage yang mengerti hal itu, hanya tersimpul dan menyanggah.

"Berpetualang bersama itu menyenangkan bukan, aku juga memiliki tujuan yang harus kutemukan. Tapi kalau kau menolak, aku tidak masalah."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak biasa memimpin party."

Mata Sai meredup mendengarnya, seakan dia melihat dirinya sendiri berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Meski dia sudah membawa Ras Night Elf lebih baik, tapi itu masih belum cukup karena sesuatu yang buruk sedang mendekat.

Dia juga harus terus memantau pergerakan sekte jahat, dan menemukan peninggalan leluhurnya yaitu _Nyggrasil_ agar Night Elf sepenuhnya pulih.

"Kau dan Pendeta order Freya itu Masih hidup selama petualangan, itu merupakan bukti kalau kau mampu menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Apa kau tertarik memimpin tidak hanya satu orang."

"Hm."

Sebuah dengusan kecil keluar dari Rat Slayer, dia masih belum percaya diri jika harus memimpin beberapa orang. Dengan kata lain, dia belum siap untuk menjaga nyawa seseorang.

"Kau pemimpinnya dan aku wakil, kalau kau bisa menerima itu. Aku siap."

"Eh?"

Sai sweatdrop kalau mendengar itu dari Naruto, hal ini sama saja seperti memberi makan tapi dia makan duluan sedangkan yang dikasih hanya minta sisa.

"Kenapa aku yang jadi ketua partynya, harusnya seseorang itu senang saat ditunjuk sebagai ketua. Mereka bebas mengatur para anggotanya dan mendapat hak untuk membagi item dan rampasan Dungeon."

Naruto menundukkan kepala cukup lama, dia mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang diucapkan Sai. Pengalaman dirinya masih kurang, dan itu yang membuat dia tidak yakin.

Dia beberapa kali sudah menyusahkan Lenneth, dan juga tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam obrolan ringan. Hal itu pasti akan memberikan dampak besar pada anggotanya.

"Kau hanya menilai dari sisi keuntungannya, sebagai seorang Raja kau pasti tahu tugas yang lebih sulit dari pemimpin. Aku tidak sanggup menanggung hal sebesar itu"

_'Apa dia takut jika tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kami, orang ini sepertinya benar-benar tahu arti dari sebuah kedudukan. Namun, yang kurang darinya adalah cara bagaimana dia mengungkapkannya.'_

Sudut bibir itu melekuk dan matanya terpejam, mengingat kembali bagaimana pertama kali dia diangkat menjadi Raja atas Rasnya, karena ayahnya yang turun tahta.

Saat itu acara penobatan belum dimulai dan dia menatap Shin Stormrage, dengan penuh kebimbangan karena tugas yang akan diembannya.

"Ayah! Sepertinya aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan peranmu sebagai seorang Raja. Berikanlah aku waktu lagi, untuk bisa belajar supaya lebih siap menjadi Raja."

Sang Raja Shin Stormrage melekukan sudut bibir, ketika putra mahkotanya nampak bimbang sebab akan dinobatkan sebagai Raja muda.

"Mau sampai kapan lagi kau akan siap, Anakku!"

Dia menjeda kalimat tersebut, untuk mendapatkan perhatian putra mahkota lalu melanjutkan.

"Saat akan terlahir ke dunia semua orang dari berbagai Ras, tidak ditanya apa dia siap atau tidak untuk hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Saat kita terlahirlah tujuan itu muncul dan bisa menentukan akan menjadi apa kita dan yakin, kalau kita siap untuk hidup di dunia ini."

Sai yang mendengar itu segera menyela.

"Tapi Ayah! Ada beberapa orang yang bahkan hidup dengan kemiskinan dan kekurangan, beberapa juga malah tidak mendapat kebahagiaan sama sekali. Apa itu juga merupakan salah diri sendiri yang tidak menentukan akan kemana hidup ini, apa orang seperti itu dibutuhkan dunia untuk keseimbangan. Kalau seperti itu adanya, aku lebih baik tidak terlahir ke dunia jika hanya untuk di perlakukan seperti itu. Persis seperti Ras kita sekarang, yang selalu dikucilkan karena kesalahan kakek."

Shin Stormrage tidak marah meski putra mahkota Sai membentak, saat menyampaikan perasaannya itu. Justru dia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kebahagiaan dan Penderitaan sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah standar yang tidak menentu, Anakku! "

"Hah!"

Sai Stormrage begitu kaget saat mendengar Raja Shin berkata seperti itu, seakan mencoba menafikan apa yang telah diucapkan olehnya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Ayah?"

"Keduanya hanya sebuah ungkapan untuk menggambarkan kedudukan, emosi dan, pencapaian seseorang. Contohnya saja, ada seseorang yang banyak harta tapi dia tidak bahagia malah bunuh diri. Jika kita mengikuti standar bahagia, seharusnya dia tidak bunuh diri karena banyak harta merupakan syarat utama untuk mencapai kebahagiaan tapi dia malah tidak bahagia. Tapi ada juga orang yang serba kekurangan, tapi dia selalu tampak berseri dalam kekurangannya. Jika masuk dalam standar penderitaan, dia adalah yang paling menderita karena kekurangan harta merupakan bagian dari penderitaan."

Wajah Sai kini menegang seakan baru menyadari hal tersebut. Selama ini dia juga melihat beberapa teman dan rakyatnya berlaku seperti itu. Bahkan saat dia menjalankan misi, untuk ikut dalam pembasmian sekte Cult of Damned.

Dia menjumpai apa yang telah diucapkan Ayahandanya. Itu juga sempat membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi dan kini dia memahaminya.

"Dengan kata lain yang menentukan kita bahagia atau menderita adalah diri sendiri begitukah, Ayah!"

"Itu benar, standar kebahagiaan dan Penderitaanmu hanya kaulah yang tahu, tapi kalau kepemimpinan maka..."

Dengan tersenyum simpul, dia melirik Rat Slayer yang masih termenung karena diminta untuk menjadi ketua party. Lalu dia pun melanjutkan apa yang diucapkan sang Raja.

"Mereka yang diakuilah yang pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin. Yang hanya mengaku saja, tidak layak menjadi pemimpin. Karena itu Naruto, aku mengakui kalau kau layak menjadi ketua party."

Begitu mendengar apa yang disampaikan Sai, mata saphire itu menutup. Naruto berusaha menolak tawaran itu, tapi saat mendengar dia diakui pantas. Ada sesuatu dihatinya yang merasa harus menyambut tawaran tersebut.

Lalu dia membuka mata dan mengangguk sambil berkata mantap.

"Aku mengerti, besok kita ke kota Air sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Selepas mengatakan itu, Naruto beranjak dari sana untuk kembali ke penginapan. Sai Stormrage yang mendengarnya hanya ttersimpul, aat ucapan yang dulu diarahkan padanya bisa berhasil membujuk Rat Slayer menjadi ketua party.

"Dia tidak Membantahnya, entah dia mengerti atau tidak. Setelah menemukan apa yang kucari, aku akan minta maaf."

Dan dia pun segera mengikuti dari belakang, sambil bersyukur karena diizinkan masuk ke dalam Party kecilnya Rat slayer.

Di tempat yang lain, berjarak satu hari perjalanan dari Kota Air terdapat sebuah desa yang biasa digunakan pengelana untuk beristirahat. Desa itu amat penting karena menyediakan makanan serta penginapan, untuk mereka yang hendak berkunjung ke kota Air.

Tujuan orang-orang ke kota Air bermacam-macam, ada yang melakukan kegiatan agama, mengunjungi Guild dan mendaftar jadi petualang atau hanya sekedar menikmati suasana di kota tersebut.

Desa tersebut mengambil keuntungan dengan menyediakan penginapan, dan menjual makanan serta perlengkapan lainnya. Desa itu lumayan makmur bahkan beberapa Ksatria dari kota Air berpatroli di sana, untuk mengamankan mereka yang hendak ke kota air dan juga menjaga agar desa itu tidak dalam masalah.

Namun desa itu berantakan. Rumah-rumah menjadi puing, jalanan dipenuhi mayat penjaga bergelimpangan dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, darah melumuri jalan dan para wanita desa menjadi alat pemuas monster yang menyerang.

Tiga hari yang lalu monster tersebut menyerang, penjaga dibantai dan penduduk lainnya berhaburan. Namun, semuanya berakhir tragis dengan tubuh mereka dimutilasi dan dibiarkan begitu saja.

Mereka di kenal sebagai monster terlemah dan keberadaannya sering diabaikan. Sebuah pepatah bahkan mengatakan, setiap kali ada kelompok baru maka mereka juga membentu kelompok.

Quest tentang mereka sangat banyak namun bayarannya sedikit, para petualang berpengalaman menghindari layaknya kutukan dan monster yang dimaksud adalah Goblin.

Satu Legiun Goblin berhasil menundukan desa ini, mengambil lumbung padi mereka, membunuh penduduk dan menikmati gadis desa yang dalam keadaan paripurnanya.

Pemimpin dari Legiun ini adalah Raja Goblin dengan didampingi Dark Elf. Motif penjarahannya adalah menjadikan desa ini benteng, sebelum beralih ke kota yang lebih besar demi mendirikan sebuah negara Goblin.

[Percakapan Dark Elf dan Goblin Lord.]

"Kita sudah menguasai tempat ini sepenuhnya, namun tujuan selanjutnya adalah kota yang berada di sini."

Sambil mengatakan itu sang Dark Elf, menunjukkan sebuah lokasi di atas peta yang terbentang. Keduanya sangat serius merencanakan untuk menyerang kota yang dimaksud.

"Tempat itu sangat suci dan banyak petualang di sana, menaklukan tempat itu pasti sulit."

"Ahaha! Apa kau tidak tahu Classku itu apa?"

Sang Raja Goblin sweatdrop saat mendengar Dark Elf di depannya tertawa. Dia jelas mengetahui Class yang dimiliki Dark Elf tersebut.

Terspesialisasi dengan Dark Magic dan penyembah dari Dewa Kegelapan Anggra Mainyu. serta pengikut dari Order of Embiyu, tak diragukan lagi bahwa.

"Aku adalah seorang Necromancer, dengan kemampuanku. Kita akan ubah mayat-mayat penduduk ini menjadi undead dan mengirim mereka sebagai garis depan untuk melemahkan. Setelah itu baru kita gempur mereka. Bagaimana sederhana bukan."

Goblin Lord menampakan taringnya tanda senang akan usulan yang didengar. Dengan hancurnya garis depan mereka, maka sangat mudah untuk menaklukan seisi kota yang panik. Dan itu berarti tujuannya akan tercapai, negara para Goblin dan banyak wanita yang bisa dia tiduri.

"Aku setuju, kalau kurang bahan kita gunakan saja mayat-mayat dari Rasku untuk tambahan pasukan Undead kita."

Goblin tidak mengenal rasa kasihan atau empati pada sesama mereka, bila harus mengorbankan teman agar tujuan mereka tercapai. Tanpa ragu mereka akan melakukannya, begitu culas dan biadabnya makhluk ini.

Sampai-sampai mayat rakyatnya sendiri pun dijadikan Undead, agar dia bisa menaklukan kota yang diincarnya. Sang Dark Elf Necromancer tersenyum, dengan apa yang diucapkan Goblin Lord tersebut.

_'Memang Goblin adalah makhluk bodoh sehingga mudah untuk ditipu, setelah berhasil menaklukan kota itu. Aku akan memenggal kepalamu agar dijadikan contoh agar rakyatku tidak menentang padaku ahahah_!' batin Dark elf.

Lalu jauh dari tempat itu, pasukan yang dipimpin Rat Barbarian akhirnya tiba di desa para Rhea. Segera Rat Barbarian menampakan senyum bengisnya sambil berkata culas.

"Akhirnya, Harvest Ferstival untuk tuanku The Horned Rat akan dimulai. Pengintai! Lakukan pengamatan dan laporkan situasinya. Kau wizard! Segera hitung berapa persentasi kita berhasil dalam ritualnya, yang lain bersiaplah menunggu perintah!"

"Oohh!"

And Cut

**Oke Jinchuriki Shukaku kembali, **

**Maaf atas jika tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Semoga chapter ini menghibur dan mengobati penantian kalian selamat semingggu ini. silakan berikan komentar kalian. **

**Chapter ini membahas dilema Naruto yang dijadikan pemimpin. Dia mengetahui besarnya tanggung jawab pemimpin, berkat pelatihan dengan gurunya. **

**Juga dia merasa tidak layak untuk memimpin party, sebab dia tidak pandai berkomunikasi. Tapi, Sai memberikan dorongan padanya untuk menyambut tawaran tersebut. **

**Lalu saat bersamaan pasukan Goblin dan Omni-Rat sudah bergerak dan siap menyerbu. Yah kurasa segitu dulu spoilernya, selamat menebak akan kemana ceritanya:v**

**Tambahan dikit, Jika kalian ingin berdonasi silakan kirim saja menggunakan aplikasi gopay ke nomor 089523076375 atas nama Tessar, ini hanya sebagai rasa support kalian kepada penulis.**

**Semua donasi kalian diterima berapa pun itu, asalkan kalian ikhlas dalam memberikannya dan tidak terbebani. Semoga dengan itu Tuhan memberi kalian Rezeki yang lebih banyak.**


End file.
